Sonic & Megaman Adventure
by Pikatwig
Summary: The Blue Blur meets the Blue Bomber in this big crossover event, join Sonic and Megaman in their adventure to find the Chaos Emeralds battle foes new and old and find Sonic's missing friends!
1. The Adventure Begins

Well, I've been waiting to mix these together for a long time! Truthfully I made a crossover between the two heroes a long... long... LONG time ago, eh, might edit it and post it in the future. Anyway, this one's gonna be fun, I gained inspiration from "_Mario and Sonic: Heroes Unite!_", "Sonic & Megaman: Worlds Collide" and some parts for inspiration came from my first Sonic game _Rush Adventure._ During the chapter, Eggman uses a machine called the Egg Falcon, I am aware that Eggman used that machine's name in one of the _Rivals_ games, but I don't take those into canon here.

Thus, it's time! I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Megaman_. But I do own a new machine Eggman uses in this chapter, the Egg Falcon.

* * *

Spagonia

A blue blur zooms around, running on top of rooftops, and then with a "woosh" sound, the blue blur stops. He looks over to an egg-shaped hovermachine, seeing an egg-shaped person sitting in it, and then next to him is a sphere robot and a cube robot. _"__I'm in position."_ a small male voice says over a comlink, the hero, watching from a rooftop, but hidden replies. "So am I."

"_So now what?"_ a gruff male voice asks. _"We do what we usually do."_ a girl's voice tells the other one. That's when another voice cuts in. _"Can we get on with this already?"_ the voice is more gruff and sounds like a guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley.

"Okay Shadow, yeesh! Knuckles, Amy and Tails, you all know what to do. Ready everyone?"

The others all reply _"Ready!"_ and with that, a red echidna, Knuckles, glides down and strikes a few Egg Fighters with his spinning punch. "Heh, to easy!" he says, smugly. "Knuckles! Grr, Egg Launcher attack!" the bad guy yells out, as the Egg Launchers walk over, they have an "H" on their back, meaning they shoot horizontally. When they fire the missiles, they're intercepted by a pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, she uses her hammer and smacks the missiles right back at the Egg Launchers. "Eggman, you really need to come up with something new." she says smugly. "Spinners attack!"

The Spinners fly in, but luckily are all hit by a small yellow tornado, which is a yellow fox with two tails, Miles Prower, but goes by the name Tails. "Come on Eggman, what's next?" he asks. "Stupid... Egg Typhoons, Egg Flames ATTACK!" Then more robots walk over to the three. When Tails then secretly gives a signal, when a blue blur rushes over, along with a black blur. The Egg Typhoons and Egg Flames combine their attacks into a fire tornado, but then a voice yells out "Chaos Spear!" when the black blur jumps up, red blasts of energy fly right at the Egg Flames, and then the black blur lands on the ground, turning around, his arms folded he simply looks over at the person, the black blur is a jet black and crimson hedgehog, Shadow.

The blue blur rushes over, and destroys the attacking Egg Typhoons like nobodies business. He skids to stop, a blue hedgehog, known simply as Sonic! "Hey Eggman, how'd you get back to our world, last I checked you were stranded in the middle of nowhere." both the sphere robot and the cube robot roll over to the front of the EggMobile. "True that Sonic. Luckily we found one of the Chaos Emeralds and managed to get Eggman back here." Orbot says. "Yeah man." Cubot says with a Jamaican accent. Eggman then hits the both of them on their heads. "You idiots, I was gonna explain it. Ah whatever. You better listen good Sonic," Eggman adds, pressing a button, a Spinner, two Egg Pawns, and another Egg Fighter walk over, and they reveal a containment chamber with two captives, the container is cube shaped, with clear glass, near the top is holes for air to circulate, but there's a key keeping it locked. Inside it is a cream colored rabbit, a silver hedgehog, and a Neutral Chao are all in it. "Silver, Cream and Cheese." Sonic yells shocked. He then sees in Silver's left hand is the Silver Chaos Emerald, when Eggman opens the door to the hatch and takes the Emerald from Silver, who looks rather beaten up, so he doesn't put up much of a struggle to keep the Emerald. When all of a sudden a giant robotic falcon flies down and lands in front of them. "Ah yes, my new Egg Falcon. It's a shame it's first victims were your friends." Eggman says, when Sonic manages to get a look at Cream he sees one of the injuries is indeed talon markings. "What do you want Eggman?" Sonic demands to know. "How about a deal, the other Chaos Emeralds in exchange for your friends?" Eggman tells the heroes, as the EggMobile floats into the cockipt and he loads in the Silver Emerald and the Red Emerald. Tails simply tosses him the Yellow Emerald, the others gasp, but Sonic simply gives a nod to Tails. Amy walks over next, and gives up the Cyan Emerald, simply giving a worried glance over at Cream, she turns around and then yells "You are a terrible man Eggman!" next Knuckles walks over gives Eggman the Green Emerald.

The only two left are Sonic with the Blue Emerald and Shadow with the Purple Emerald. Shadow sighs and tells Sonic "This is the last time I go on a mission with you guys!" he tosses the Emerald over to Eggman, and he loads them in. Sonic then looks over at the injured Cream and the nearly unconscious Silver. Sonic then holds out the Emerald, Orbot rolls over and brings it to Eggman, both Orbot and Cubot going into the Egg Falcon. "Now Cream, Cheese and Silver!" Sonic yells, but the Egg Falcon simply does a talon swipe, and Sonic, pulling off some matrix moves is able to dodge. "Somehow I knew this was gonna happen." Shadow says. The Egg Falcon then gives off a glow, it gains a silver color, and begins flapping it's wings, it grabs one the containment unit with a talon, Sonic and Tails trying to get up high enough to stop it. However a machine attacks the two, forcing Tails to land Sonic on the top of a building. "Metal Sonic!" Amy yells out, knowing the form because Metal kidnapped her some years ago. "Metal's back again? Seriously Eggman, the Egg Falcon's the most creative thing you've done all day!" Sonic declares.

Metal prepares his V Maximum Overdrive attack, and when he uses it, Sonic dodges it, using some gymnastic flips. "Heh, looks like taking those gymnastics lessons wasn't a wast of time after all. If you want me, come and get me Metal!"

Not waiting a second, Metal Sonic flies over, trying to hit Sonic with the metallic claws for fingers, but Sonic does flip spins and is able to dodge all of the attacks. Eggman simply watches Sonic, kinda bored. "Eh man. Why are you watchin' the hedgehog, man?"

"Orbot change that voice chip! I hate that accent!" Eggman yells, Orbot then takes out the voice chip, fiddles with it, and puts it back in. "Hey, what's with Metal?" Cubot asks, now with a Russian accent. "Well it's better then the last one." Eggman mutters. He presses a button, and the Egg Falcon swoops down, catching Tails and Amy in one of it's talons, while it catches Shadow and Knuckles in the other one. "Sonic help!" Tails yells. Sonic turns around to see his friends, but when Eggman targets the main cannon at him, there's a discharge of Chaos Energy, and inside the Egg Falcon's cockpit a siren begins to wail. "What's that?" Cubot asks. "A warning alarm, shut down the cannon, the Chaos Emeralds are over-powering the system!" Eggman yells, as he tries to turn off the power and he accidentally presses the fire button, firing the laser right at Sonic and Metal.

It doesn't hit them and opens a portal, an explosion occurs, destroying the Egg Falcon, thus sending Eggman, Orbot and Cubot flying into the portal, all still on the EggMobile, along with a few Egg Fighters, but the portal also sucks up the containment unit, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic, Metal and Tails barley still there. Soon Metal sees the Chaos Emeralds also sucked into the portal and jumps after them. "Help us... SONIC!" Tails yells, losing his grip on a fountain and also being sent into the portal. Sonic then jumps in and the portal closes, with the Chaos Energy now no longer flowing to sustain it.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Enter: Megaman's World

Pikatwig: Well, since I'm helping my good buddy Kamen Keyblade Duelist out, with his story SSZSK (Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) he'll help me out here. Here we go! *Tosses a pokeball and KKD in his Kamen Rider SEGA form appears.*

KKD: Did you have to bring me here in a Pokeball?

Pikatwig: … Not sure… anyway, ready to enter Megaman's World, set after his most recent game, being _Megaman 10._

KKD: Alright then. But let's not forget the Disclaimers.

Pikatwig: I know. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Megaman._ If I did, they would've had a crossover game a while back, oh before I forget, I own the character, Dr. Blair, who is mentioned a few times during this chapter.

KKD: Okay then. Let's get started.

* * *

Unknown location

"Ow…" Eggman says in pain, looking at what remains of the Egg Falcon, before scanning his surroundings. "Now where am I?"

"_**INRTUDER ALERT! INRTUDER ALERT! ALL WILY-BOTS ASSEMBLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" **_an alarm wailed.

"What?!" Eggman gawked until multiple robots came out of nowhere and surrounded him, Orbot, Cubot and the Egg Fighters. "Egg Fighters, attack!" The two robots did a small bow, and rushed over with sword and shields in hand, similar to the green robots on the other forces, except for swords they had blasters, these are the Sniper Joes. And the other robot looked like a helmet with black eyes and two yellow legs, these are the Mets. 'And I thought the Motobugs looked silly.' Eggman said mentally.

The Sniper Joes stayed behind their shields blocking the enemy blows, despite the Egg Fighters constantly advancing. Then, after a few seconds, the Sniper Joes fired at point blank range, doing some severe damage to the Egg Fighters.

One stray shot almost hitting Eggman, with the Egg Fighters damaged, the two Joes walked over and aimed their Busters at Eggman. "What kind of world did the Chaos Emeralds send us to?" Orbot asked randomly.

"I got no idea there, mon ami" Cubot answered in a French accent.

"Ugh, stupid voice chip!" Eggman moans annoyed.

"Perhaps there was another malfunction?" Orbot figured.

Soon, the Mets manage to pick up the EggMobile, and the Joes aim their weapons, at Eggman again, as they lead him into a castle with a skull on it.

"Now what have the Chaos Emeralds gotten me into?" Eggman groaned.

"Be quiet you!" a Sniper Joe says, soon they enter an elevator and they go up and up, until they reach a command deck.

* * *

Inside, Eggman looked around at the technology of the area, somewhat impressed by what he saw, until he, Orbot, and Cubot were brought before an old man and two robots.

"Who are you?" Eggman responded.

"Heh, you don't know, hmph. I am Dr. Albert W. Wily! Future ruler of Earth!" the person exclaims.

This person could best be described as an elderly balding man with white hair and a large white mustache, rivaling the length of Eggman's own. Alongside Wily were the two robots. One of them was humanoid in black and orange armor, while the dog was black and purple, while holding one of the destroyed Metal Sonic's arms in its mouth. "You fool I am Dr. Ivo C. Eggman, grandson of Dr. Gerald Robotnik, ex-ruler of Mobius and future-"

He was cut off by Wily saying "Wait, the grandson of Dr. Robotnik, no way, we were friends back in college!"

"...You knew my grandfather?" Eggman gawked.

"Yes, before he left through his teleporter and never came back, we were the best of friends, alongside Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack and Dr. Blair!" Wily added, he clapped and a small table rose from the ground, revealing a picture of the doctors in college, Dr. Light had brown hair, similar to Rock and Blues, was thinner, and he was wearing red pants and a blue t-shirt, with brown shoes. Dr. Wily had black hair, his mustache was orange like Dr. Eggman's currently is, was wearing a lab coat, black jeans, and black shoes. Dr. Cossack had his brown hair, mustache/beard combo, was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a white long sleeve under it, while wearing black jean with the cossack symbols near the ankles, and big brown boots. Dr. Robotnik, thinner, had glasses covering his eyes, was wearing a black lab coat with a red t-shirt, and black pants, covering up black shoes. Finally, Dr. Blair, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, had her blonde hair in a ponytail like Roll, her outfit had a black vest, with a white t-shirt, a black skirt, and black high heels.

Eggman simply looked amazed at the fact this person knew his grandfather before he conquered Mobius.

"Something that always amazed me," Wily began, "was him creating the Roboticizer! It was an amazing feat."

"The Roboticizer, huh? You know, I still use that device even to this day," Eggman noted.

"I thought you looked familiar. So, Ivo was it?" Wily asked.

"Yes. That's right," Eggman started before seeing the robotic arm in the robo-dog's mouth. "Where did you get that?!"

"We found it outside along with those," the humanoid robot answered, pointing to the pile of parts that used to be Metal Sonic.

"AH! Metal!" Orbot says, rushing over to try and fix him.

"Forgive my idiot lacky, he's close to Metal Sonic for some reason," Eggman responded.

"It's fine, I assume the robot was a… how would you put it, failure?" Wily checked.

"Yes." Eggman says simply.

"So who was that bot?" the humanoid asked.

"Something my grandfather designed to deal with one persistent pest, but he failed every single time, even going as far as rebelling against me, TWICE!" Eggman growled.

"Bass, don't be rude. Introduce yourself to our guest," Dr. Wily responded.

"Fine," the robot sighed. "I am Bass, Dr. Wily's greatest creation. And the dog is my partner, Treble."

"Nice to meet you Trouble and Base," Eggman responded.

"It's pronounced Treble and Bass," Bass groaned.

"Isn't that what I just said?" the other doctor asked.

Cubot then hops over. "Bonjour monsieur Bass and Monsieur Treble, and my associate over there is Orbot." Cubot bowed to respectfully.

"What with the cube robot's voice?" Wily asks.

"Something wrong with his voice chip, so it changes every so often, I mean a moment ago before we arrived it was Jamaican, and then after I hit him in the head, he got a Russian one," Eggman answered.

"May I?" Eggman asked, his hands near the picture.

"Go ahead." Wily replied.

Eggman then picked it up and looks at it, "This is what my grandfather looked like. I looked up to him as a kid, and now I find out he's been in three worlds?! Amazing!"

"Yes… but since college, we split up, with Dr. Cossack going to Russia, Robotnik going to this… Mobius, and Dr. Blair moving to France," Wily responded.

"I see… you've lost a lot of friends," Eggman noticed. "I never had any, people call me tubby because of my egg-shape."

"I could've been better off, considering that BLASTED Dr. Light STOLE my designs that I worked on and took them for his own use for 'helping people'," Wily responded. "Talk about a softy. And if that wasn't enough, the first creation me and the other doctors created ran out on us!"

"Talk about harsh. Sorta like how the G.U.N didn't expect my grandfather after he started work on "Project: Shadow", and then he died in the explosion of the Egg Carrier Mark 2…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Wily apologized. "I'd aid in taking vengeance for him, if it weren't for this annoying blue robot who keeps interfering with my plans!"

This catches Eggman's attention. "Blue robot? What?"

"Since Dr. Light betrayed me, he sent that Blue Bomber whom he called Megaman to stop me brilliant plans for Global Domination! I made Bass and Treble as a countermeasure, but he somehow overpowered THEM as well!"

"At least you get embarrassed by machines; I keep getting humiliated by this stupid blue hedgehog! Just like my grandfather!" Eggman told Wily, who gave him a confused look.

"How can a mere hedgehog be blue or cause you any problems?" Wily asked, imagining a more realistic version of the animal, but with blue quills.

"He's not just an ordinary hedgehog, he, along with a huge amount of his annoying friends are from Mobius, where animals are almost human like!"

"...Perhaps evolution took an unusual turn of events on that planet," Wily guessed. "Still, I highly doubt some animals could cause a man like your grandfather any troubles."

"My grandfather made both Metal and Shadow as a countermeasure, but he never got a chance to activate Shadow, and Metal failed time and again! I may have rebuilt him, but he hates me, yeesh."

"Sounds similar to my attempts at recreating that Megaman, then accidentally creating Bassnium, and I got Bass." Wily states simply. "Bassnium, you just made that up!" Eggman says doubtingly. "I wish he was." Bass says simply, typing something into Wily's computer, and the word "Bassnium" is on it. "Well I'll be darned." Eggman states.

"Well, you get my point regardless," Wily sighed.

"...It seems we have much more in common than we thought," Eggman figured.

"So Ivo, want anything to eat or drink? I've got a fully stocked fridge." Wily offered.

"Hmm, I'll have a coffee, but put an egg in it."

"An egg? Why would you want that in your coffee?"

"I've always had coffee like that." Eggman told Wily, then Orbot rolled over to Wily and whispered "Just go with it, he'll complain otherwise."

"Very well," Wily sighed as he got a Sniper Joe to go and get the egg and coffee ready. "I'll have a coffee as well." Wily told the Joe, it nodded and hurried off. "So Eggman, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"It was more by accident than anything else, to be honest. But it was mostly the work of these gems called Chaos Emeralds," Eggman started to explain.

"You mean something like this?" Bass asked, revealing he was holding onto the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Where'd you find that?" Eggman demanded.

"Outside while I was walking Treble." Bass answered as everyone gave him an odd look, he then adds "I may be evil, but I have to take care of Treble!"

Everyone else in the room simply nodded and agreed in response, as the Joe returned with the coffee.

"So Eggman, continue about these Chaos Emeralds. What are they like?" Wily asked.

"Hmm, what's the most powerful energy source on this world?" Eggman asked in turn.

"We have these crystals called Energy Elements. Which is what I thought that Chaos Emerald that Bass has was," Wily answered. "Why do you ask?"

"How much power do they have?" Eggman inquired.

"Enough to fuel this…" Wily says, pulling out his M-Tap, and showing Eggman a picture of the robot known as Gamma.

"Okay, so, a Chaos Emerald is enough to fill nearly 100 of those things." Eggman concluded, sipping his coffee, while making Wily do a spittake.

"Wow."

"Exactly." That's when a flat robot flew over, it was red, half of a circle, had two red eyes, and a propeller.

"What is it you Blader, I'm in the middle of something!" Wily demanded.

The Blader whispered something to Wily, and then Wily sighed. "What do you mean there's a black comet falling from the sky?"

"Albert, what did you see before I arrived?"

"A red and purple object falling out of the sky? Why?"

Eggman then got up and told Wily "Get some of your robots-"

"Wily-bots." 

"Whatever, to go and find the comet! I think it might be someone from my world!" Eggman informed him.

"Good idea. Bass," Wily responded.

"Yes, sir?" Bass replied.

"Take a battalion of Sniper Joes and investigate this comet at once," Wily commanded.

"Yes sir," Bass told Wily, as he rounded up Treble and a few Joes and headed out.

Wily sighed, and then Orbot began to scream, stuck to an Octopus Battery that was hanging on the ceiling.

"Hold tight, mon ami! I will rescue you!" Cubot responded, attempting to go up and save his friends.

Both evil doctors sigh.

"Will this happen often?" Wily asked.

"More than you think," Eggman groaned, sipping his "Egg-coffee".

* * *

Nearly thousands of miles away, located just outside of Tokyo, is the City of Megaville, named after it's protector Megaman.

Speaking of whom, Megaman, er rather Rock, was having a very peaceful day with his family including his sister Roll, pets Rush and Beat, and father/creator Dr. Light.

Rock Light has messy black hair, is wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts connected to his boots, his eyes are blue, and he's smiling, petting Rush, who is a robotic red dog, with pink accents on him, over on a stand is a blue bird, with a yellow beak and green eyes, this is Beat.

Sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper, sat a man who kinda looked like Santa Claus, with his beard, white labcoat, white hair, brown pants, and black shoes, is Dr. Light. Finally, over by an oven is a girl a bit younger than Rock but slightly taller, wearing a red dress with a pretty large white collar with blue buttons, red boots with blue edges, blond hair with a green ribbon in it to hold up her ponytail, and green eyes, who just so happened to be Rock's younger sister, Roll Light.

"Breakfast is ready Dr. Light, Rock-nii," Roll called out, making Rock get out of his chair and over to the breakfast table.

"So what's it for today?" Rock asked simply.

"Since today's your day off, I thought I'd make you your favorite," she answered, serving Rock a plate full of blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks Roll-nee-chan." Rock said, giving his little sister a hug.

"Anything for the onii-chan in the world." Roll replied, taking the seat next to her brother, as Beat and Rush came over for their breakfast. "Don't worry I'll get your food, oh and Dr. Light, what would you like?" Roll asked.

"No thank you, Roll-chan. I'll stick with my coffee, thank you," Dr. Light replied.

Roll gave a nod, and walked over to get Rush and Beat's breakfast.

"Sure is nice to get at least a small break," Rock smiled.

After giving the two Robo-pets their breakfast Roll sat down in a chair to relax for a moment, "Boy I'm tired." she said aloud, she then looked down at her boots, specifically the blue edge, she then turned to Dr. Light and asked "May I take my boots off?"

"By all means Roll-chan." Dr. Light told Roll, she smiled and then typed in an access code "04-24-19-97" and removed her right boot and did the same to her left one, revealing actual bare feet.

She put her legs up on the edge of the table, and relaxed. Rock then looked over at her feet, not because he likes to stare at her legs or anything, he just liked to see how human like Dr. Light managed to make him and Roll. Though when Blues once caught him in his staring once, he had another thought as to why. On occasion, there's something about Blues that just makes Rock angry. He then looked up at Roll's eyes, she opened one eye and winked at her brother. Rock could never explain why, but there was always something that he liked about Roll's eyes, that on occasion, made him want to keep looking into them.

Roll simply liked one thing about her brother, among other things, he was unique. Not many would've volunteered to rage what looked like a never ending fight. She glanced down to her feet, her toenails red, before Megaman went off to save the world for the fifth time, Dr. Cossack and his daughter Kalinka came over for a visit. Kalinka had simply insisted the two go on a "girl's day out" whatever that meant, and one thing the two did was go to a salon.

Suddenly, their television turned on as it revealed a news report.

-This just in. We have received news of some multi-colored comets falling down from the sky, specifically these comets have been identified as being colored blue, yellow, pink, red, silver-grey, and cream. It is unclear as to what they are or where they will exactly land, but our source's best estimate is somewhere in the country of Japan,- the reporter announced, making Rock and his family gasp.

"So much for my day off," Rock groaned, hurrying to his room to get his helmet, as soon he put it on, blue particles surrounded his body his armor starting from the legs, turning them cyan then his hands turn blue, and the upper part of his body turns cyan as well, now he's the Super Fighting Robot, known as Megaman!

"Come on Rush!" Megaman yelled.

Rush simply woofed before jumping and bringing his limbs closer to his body before they turned into jets, allowing him to hover. Megaman jumped on top of Rush, the two going outside, ready for anything!

"Good luck, boys!" Roll waved to Megaman and Rush.

Megaman waved to his sister and flew off, within a short time, the two arrived in downtown Megaville, seeing the blue comet's energy, and it's something… odd looking. Megaman landed, and eyed the object in the crater carefully. It soon began to stir, and zoom off. "Hey wait!" Megaman yells as he and Rush give chase, Megaman managing to hit the ground near the object, when it jumped off of a light-post and smacked Megaman's helmet.

"_Rock-nii are you okay?"_ Roll asked via com-link.

"I'm okay Roll-nee-chan."

"_Well, what's going on there?"_

"Some fast moving object just smacked me! I'm getting readings this thing is organic, but I think I was damaged by that hit."

"_How can that be?"_

"It hit my head. I think it might be some type of Robot sent by Wily!" Megaman said, following the object.

"_Be careful. Who knows what it could be."_

* * *

Back over at Wily's Castle, Wily was trying to find something to watch when something catches his attention, a news alert, showing Megaman on Rush following a blue creature.

"So, Eggman. What does this Sonic look like?" Wily asked.

"Like I said, a 3 foot-tall, cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, red and white shoes with golden buckles, and his muzzle and abdomen are a peach color. Why?"

"Look at the broadcast." Wily tells his buddy, who walks over to see Sonic dodging shots from the Mega Buster.

"That's Megaman, right?"

"That's him alright," Wily growled.

"Which would mean…" Eggman added, when both said "Our arch-nemisi are battling!" the two then cheer.

* * *

On patrol in the forest outside of Wily's new base was Bass with the Sniper Joes. He was examining the news of those multi-colored comets upon Wily's commands. Soon enough, he arrived at a crater where one of the "comets" landed. In the crater, is a crimson and jet black hedgehog, with gold rings on his wrists.

"Dr. Wily, I found the object's landing sight, and it's not a comet. Looks like a hedgehog." Bass told Wily over a com-link.

"_Another hedgehog?" _Wily gawked before pondering his situation. "_What does the hedgehog look like?__"_

"Well, it's a male that is crimson and jet black, and has gold rings around his wrists, and-"

"_That's Shadow!" _Eggman gasped over the com-link. "_Bring him back to the base, Base."_

"It's Bass." the black robot sighed, ordering his battalion to carry Shadow back to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Megaville, the Blue Blur had finally woken up and was running away from Megaman.

"So, this guy is out to capture me while trying to act innocent and concerned for my safety? That's the most original thing I've seen Eggman do in years!" Sonic noted as he ran past traffic.

"What's with this robot?" Megaman pondered, still chasing Sonic. "Did Wily build him, eh, not like he's ever had defiant robots before. Rush, try and keep up with him!"

"_Rock-nii, are you sure that this guy's working for Wily?"_ Roll asked.

"Sorry Roll-nee, I've gotta catch this guy, and fast!" Megaman replied.

"Fast, huh? Well then…" Sonic started before jumping into the air and behind Megaman to trip him up. "...Catch me if you can!"

Megaman groaned in anger, as he and Rush tried to keep up with Sonic…

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the end of the chapter, I know, cliffhanger. Anything you wanna say aibou?

KKD: Except for being crammed into that pokeball before the chapter began, all I have to say is that this has been a great chapter.

Pikatwig: Thanks. Don't forget to review!

KKD: I won't, and that goes for all of you out there, too!


	3. Blue Blur vs Blue Bomber

Pikatwig: Ready for yet another chapter buddy?

KKD: Ready any time! Oh wait… *looks around* Where are the disclaimers?

Pikatwig: I was about to add, just making sure you're ready is all.

KKD: Oh, okay.

Pikatwig: I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Megaman._ If I did, they would've had a crossover game a while back, oh before I forget, I own the character, Dr. Blair, who is mentioned a few times during this chapter. Oh and during this chapter, Rock and Roll will have some alternative outfits along with more of the story.

KKD: And with that, let's get set to Rock 'n Roll!

* * *

'So, this kid's name is "Megaman" the most original thing Eggman's came up with name wise.' Sonic said in his head.

'Why's this robot running away from me anyway? Gah, I will never understand Wily sometimes!' Megaman groaned to himself.

Back at Dr. Light's lab, the Doctor was observing Megaman's battle against this new force.

"How's Rock-nii doing, Doctor?" Roll asked.

"I'm not sure Roll, looks like he's fine but," Dr. Light begins, "Due to whatever he's fighting attacking his helmet, I'm having trouble tracking him!"

'Rock-nii, please be okay.' Roll thought.

* * *

Back at Dr. Wily's base, the black hedgehog that Bass located was placed in a tube for safe keeping.

"Okay, Wily. Watch this," Eggman replied, showing his fellow scientist footage from the fight going on back at Megaville, between Sonic and Megaman.

"Hmm… it appears that the hedgehog's spiked quills will be a major problem for Megaman," Wily noted.

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"Simple, my friend. Spikes and Megaman don't mix, just like oil and water," Wily answered.

Bass walked over to the screen with Treble.

"Bass, I know you want to destroy Megaman, but still," Wily told Bass. "Right now, you need to help Ivo's lacky bots with Metal Sonic."

"Whatever," Bass shrugged.

* * *

Back in Megaville, Sonic and Megaman continued their fighting. Then…

_-Rock-nii! Can you hear me?- _Roll's voice responded finally.

"Loud and clear, Roll-nee-chan," Megaman confirmed.

_-Good. I suggest one clean Charged Shot; that should stop that possible bot. Oh, and use Rush as a diversion!-_

"You got it," Megaman responded, jumping off Rush, who quickly attempted to spin around Sonic in order to stop or slow him down while Megaman charged up his Mega Buster.

"Okay, what now?!" Sonic groaned as he saw the robotic mutt circle him, forcing him to stop until…

=BOOM!=

Sonic was hit successfully with the Charged Shot, launching him through the air, and into a (conveniently) empty building.

"Okay. Now to get the Master Weapon Data," Megaman muttered, rushing over to the hedgehog's location, only to discover when he arrived…

"What the...?" Megaman asked himself, analyzing the red substance coming off of Sonic's right arm, and it turns out to be blood!

Meaning Megaman just violated Robot Rule Number 1, a Robot must never bring harm to humans, even though Sonic is a hedgehog, he's still organic!

"Um, Dr. Light… I think we have a problem here," Megaman told his creator over the communicator.

_-What is it, Rock?- _the Doctor asked.

"Uh, well… you see… the robot… it, uh… wasn't… a robot."

_-I told you so, Rock-nii,- _Roll responded, causing Rock to feel guilty _-I had a funny feeling that your sensors weren't damaged. You were tricked! Bring that guy back to the lab before anyone finds out what happened.-_

"Roger," Rock responded, hanging up, picking up Sonic's body, and jumping onto Rush to get back to the lab.

* * *

Back with two evil doctors, they were simply laughing at this, the two both having glasses with a soda in it, and doing a "cheers" as Bass replayed the footage of Sonic getting hit with the Charged Shot!

"That was pretty funny." Bass said.

"Now that that's settled, we need to find the other Chaos Emeralds, considering that we have the purple one.

Then, a newly modified version of Metal Sonic walked in, right alongside Bass.

* * *

A day later, we cut to Light Labs where Sonic is finally regaining consciousness.

"Ugh… man… that was a nasty blow," Sonic groaned, attempting to move his limbs for a moment, only to noticed his arm was in a cast. "What the?"

Then he looked around, seeing he was in some kind of bedroom. Then, he heard some talking outside, so he decided to fake that he was sleeping while listening in. A moment later, Rock and Roll, wearing outfits different from before walked in. Roll left some food on a tray by Sonic's bed.

"Rock-nii, as soon as he wakes up, you need to apologize to this creature," Roll scolded her brother.

"Right," Rock nodded. "But… please, Roll-nee-chan, don't make me feel any more guilty than I already am."

The two then walked out and Sonic sat up again.

'Rock and Roll huh?' he thought to himself.

He then sighed, worrying about his friends. 'Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Silver, if anything happened to you guys...'

The blue hedgehog stood up, and saw a clock; it read "6:00 am". He opened the door and walked through the hallway, and saw someone working in the kitchen. Just as Sonic began to walk over to the living room and get to the door, he got a look at the girl, who's wearing a green ribbon in her hair, a black t-shirt, blue pants and red shoes. The girl turned around, her eyes locking up with Sonic's.

"Oh! You're up. Thank goodness," the girl smiled ready to introduce herself as she winked at Sonic. "I'm Roll, what's your name?"

Despite the sudden blush that developed on Sonic's face, he shrugged that off quickly.

"Uh, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he introduced himself, still blushing for some reason.

"Why are you red?" Roll asked Sonic.

"I don't know, I'm not sick or anything." the blue blur told the girl.

She gave Sonic a nod, but checks Sonic's foreheard anyway, causing him to blush again.

"You don't feel warm, so you'll be fine," she assured.

"Roll, who're you talking to?" Dr. Light asked, coming down.

"Oh, I'm talking to our 'guest'," Roll answered. "You know, the living being that Rock-nii mistook for a robot." she added.

"I heard that Roll." an annoyed Rock replied, walking over to the table. This time, Rock is wearing a green _Wreck-It Ralph_ t-shirt that reads "Good to be Bad", blue shorts, and blue shoes.

"Rock-nii! Time to apologize!" Roll informed.

"...Fine… hey, I'm sorry for mistaking you for a robot, it's just, nothing alive can move that fast!" Rock replied.

"Well someone alive can," Roll reminded.

"It's okay kid, it was a mistake," Sonic told Rock.

"But what I'm curious about is how can an animal talk," Dr. Light pondered.

"Hey, where I come from, animals are like humans; they can talk, do things humans can typically do, and so much more," Sonic explained.

"_Wow._ Your world sounds amazing," Roll stated, causing Sonic to blush again.

"But why's this guy even here?" Rock wondered.

"Yes. I'd like to know as well," Dr. Light agreed.

"I just wanna hear more about him and where he's from," Roll smiled.

"My home world of Mobius is a peaceful place, where the Mobians live in peace with nature, even while they evolve with science and such, we keep the importance of nature, but one man, has evil ambitions with our world, Dr. Ivo Eggman!" Sonic started.

'Eggman? Robot Master from this guy's world?' Rock pondered, thinking of an egg-themed robot.

"As to how I got here, Eggman made a machine called the Egg Falcon, it was powered by seven mystical gemstones from my world called Chaos Emeralds. But when Eggman used the Egg Falcon's main weapon it warped me, him, a few of his forces, my friends and the Chaos Emeralds to his world." Sonic finished.

"Sounds like something out of science fiction," Doctor Light admitted.

"Hmm… I don't know," Rock pondered, not buying it.

"_Wow!_ That was amazing. Don't listen to these guys, Sonic-kun. I believe you," Roll smiled, making Sonic blush again.

Rock sighed and said "Okay, Sonic was it? I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Fair enough. What do you think?" Sonic replied, asking the Doctor.

"I'll work with you for now," Dr. Light answered. "Do you know what exactly happened to your friends?"

"I'm afraid not. I've got no clue," Sonic sighed.

"Maybe the other comets shown in the news were your other friends," Rock figured.

Roll then leads Sonic into the living room and shows him the news report.

"That blue comet was you, so the other comets should be your friends, if we know where they landed, we should be able to find them!" Roll figured.

"Yeah, you know Roll, you're pretty smart." Sonic complemented Roll, now she was starting to blush, or at least doing the robot equivalent of a blush.

"The only problem is that we have no solid leads as to where they are," Dr. Light confessed. "With that in mind, it's probably best that you stay with us. Roll, you'll be put in charge with watching over Sonic while Rock and I analyze the news footage."

"Okay," Roll smiled.

Later, Sonic and Roll were relaxing in Sonic's temporary room.

"...You know, Roll, you're really sweet," Sonic complemented, making Roll "blush" again.

"If I could compliment you Sonic-kun, you're really _handsome._" Roll told Sonic, causing him to blush.

"Th-Thanks," Sonic replied in response. "You know, you have pretty green eyes." Sonic told Roll.

"Rock on occasion gets lost in them." Roll replied. "Hey Sonic, sometimes people get lost in my eyes after starring real close, so, I wanna see how long you can last, okay?"

"Sure."

Sonic then began to stare right into Roll's eyes, lasting 10 seconds, before getting lost in them.

"10 seconds you bested most records Sonic-kun." Roll told Sonic, snapping him back to normal, and making him blush slightly.

* * *

"Honestly Al, do we have to fight Sonic and Megaman directly?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, Bass and Metal can't, yet…"

"Alright. But what will we be flying?" Eggman asked, when Wily pressed a button revealing a machine similar to the Egg Carrier. "I present to you, the Wily Carrier!"

"...Gotta admit, nice design," Eggman admitted.

"I did help Gerald design his. TO MEGAVILLE!" Wily yells out, with Wily telling Eggman that's the name of the town Megaman defends.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a good chapter! KKD?

KKD: Oh yea, that was great! Nice hinting of RollXSonic or SonicXRoll, whichever way you had in mind. But… what was with him blacking out in 10 seconds after staring into her eyes?

Pikatwig: Spoilers for later, so no dice there buddy. Well, don't forget to review!

KKD: Right. See ya later, aibou. And as I always say on my own tales, readers, Jaa ne!


	4. Blue Heroes to the Rescue

Pikatwig: Alrighty, anyone else see the reference with the chapter name? KKD?

KKD: Duck Dodgers from Looney Tunes? You know… *Imitates Daffy* "DUCK DODGERS IN THE 24 ½ CENTURY!" *Normal* And… *Imitating Daffy again* "DUCK DODGERS TO THE RESCUE!"

Pikatwig: It's actually a Power Ranger reference, the song from _Turbo_, New Rangers to the Rescue.

KKD: *normal voice* Oh, okay. Well, sadly with it being related to what fans consider the WORST of Power Rangers, I'm pretty sure fans will want to forget that. Just saying.

Pikatwig: Anyway, on with the disclaimers and whatnot. We don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Megaman…

KKD: they belong to SEGA and Capcom respectively. And if we did own them, we'd be multi-millionaires.

Pikatwig: ...and now on with the chapter.

* * *

"So, Wily Carrier?" Eggman asked as it flew closer to Megaville.

"Sorry about the long trip, my base is in New York anyway," Wily apologized.

"Well, let's just hope I don't end up stuck in some alternate dimension like the last time I fought that miserable hedgehog," Eggman growled.

"I hope I don't wind up in the hospital, sick with influenza, instead of robots worldwide getting Roboenza, plus the doctors did something to me that made me give the cure to other robots." Wily added.

Wily then told Eggman what Roboenza is, a disease for robots that would make them sick, like influenza.

"I see… sounds dangerous. Heck, didn't you think that could've backfired onto your own robots?" Eggman pointed out.

"All the Robot Masters for that attempt at conquering the world were stolen and infected." Wily replied.

"I see… so… any sort of weaknesses Megaman might have?" Eggman asked.

"Spikes, fighting other Robots at times, and then there's that sister of his…" Wily answered as Eggman thought of something.

"...I've got an idea," Eggman smiled before whispering the rest to Wily as they approached Megaville.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Sonic, whose injured arm was healing up faster than expected, was currently playing his guitar. This guitar's body was shaped similarly to his head, was purple, yellow and red, and had two necks to it. While Sonic was doing this, Roll headed out to getting groceries; today, Roll's attire consisted of white shoes, light brown short shorts, a white shirt with a thin white sweater on top of that. Rock, who is currently sitting next to his fellow blue hero is wearing a blue vest, gray t-shirt, green pants and his normal blue shoes.

Nearby, a fellow robot of Rock's, Auto, was helping Doctor Light track down Sonic's friends. This robot looked the most robotic, having a large round body painted yellow, blue, and green, with two red orbs on his chest, metallic tubes for limbs, white hands and feet (which each had green parts connecting to the limbs), yellow shoulders, and a head with bolt-ears, large red eyes, and a large metal angular jaw.

"Blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who fights evil doctors, sounds almost like a work of fantasy." Auto began, "almost like a video game."

Sonic, hearing the robot say that states "Yeah, well blue robot who fights other robots, copies powers and stops an evil doctor sounds like a video game too." Rock glared at Sonic, who then adds "That I would play!"

Both blue heroes begin to laugh.

"Auto. Please focus on the task at hand," Dr. Light requested, making the robot return to his duties.

"You know, Rock. You're pretty dang cool," Sonic complemented.

"Thanks. You too," Rock smiled back.

* * *

With Roll, she was close to finishing her shopping when her mind began to wander to a certain blue hedgehog.

'Oh Sonic, such a nice guy, hmm, I wonder what his friends think of him, and, does he have a girlfriend?'

When she finished paying for the groceries and left the store, she saw the Wily Carrier outside.

"Oh no," she groaned before she saw Bass and Metal Sonic on the ground.

"We've been looking for you," Bass replied before Roll started running off with Bass and Metal in pursuit.

"Rock! This is Roll! I'm being chased by Bass and a Metal version of Sonic! I need help!" she called out into her communicator.

* * *

"Well, here we go again," Rock sighed, getting into his armor of Megaman before he, Sonic, Rush, and Beat headed out to rescue his sister.

Roll continued running before she tripped, with Metal Sonic laughing, and Bass commenting "This is just to easy!" when a blast nearly hits him, he looked and saw Megaman flying in on Rush, while Sonic ran alongside Beat.

"Megaman and that blue guy!" Bass announces.

"Sonic." Metal told Bass.

And so, Megaman jumped into battle against Bass, as they exchanged blows and blasts. Nearby, Sonic was duking it out with Metal Sonic, each using their speed in an attempt to gain the upper hand, but Sonic was trying to be careful, due to his injured arm.

"Beat! Help Sonic!" Megaman shouted as the bird flew in to give the Blue Blur a helping hand.

The one problem Sonic didn't anticipate was when Metal turned around so his turbine booster was facing Sonic, and it fired like Megaman's Mega Buster. Thankfully, Beat picked up Sonic by his talons and flew the hedgehog up to safety before tossing Sonic down again. This allowed the hedgehog to stomp HARD onto Metal.

"Thanks Birdie." Sonic tells the bird.

Meanwhile, Bass, riding on Treble, was using his Buster's Rapid Fire, while Megaman on Rush dodges the blasts, preparing his Charged Shot, not noticing Roll hiding in an alley. Yet, Metal Sonic was able to sneak over and catch Roll, surprising her. The scream Roll made caused Bass to fall back, but not before firing his Buster while saying "Bye Little Boy Blue and you little Pincushion!"

"Little boy blue?" Megaman asked oddly, while Sonic yelled "My name is Sonic!"

* * *

Back on the Wily Carrier, Roll was shoved into a cage.

"You'll remain here for now, my dear, while me and my new partner concoct our plans for Megaville," Wily smirked. "With you here, Megaman won't interfere."

With that, Eggman walked in, surprising Roll.

"Who are you?" Roll asked.

"I am Al's new partner, Dr. Ivo C. Eggman!"

"Who?" Roll asked.

"The arch-enemy of the Blue Blur, and my new partner!" Wily stated, the two walking away.

With that, a Sniper Joe and an Egg Fighter walked up and took positions in front of Roll's cage to guard it. Inside, Roll attempted to contact her friends, but only got static.

"Drat! Ah mou! I sure hope Rock-nii and Sonic-kun are okay," she sighed.

* * *

Back down with Sonic and Megaman, who are watching the Wily Carrier fly, Megaman groaned that his sister was caught.

"Hey, relax, man. We can save Roll, easy," Sonic smirked.

At that moment, the television screens throughout Megaville got staticy before Eggman and Wily were seen on the screens.

* * *

"_Good morning Megaville, I'm sure you all know me, Dr. Albert W. Wily! This is my aibou, Dr. Ivo C. Eggman!" _Wily announced.

"_We'll get right to the chase, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rock Light, you two must give yourselves up, otherwise, one of two things will happen, one: we'll level the city!"_ Eggman continued.

"_Or two: We'll destroy your precious little sister Roll!"_

"_We don't care what we do, either way, it's a win-win!"_

* * *

With that announcement, Megaman growled, indicating he was now furious.

"Relax, man. I got a plan," Sonic told Megaman. "It's simple: I go in and rescue your sister while you distract Wily and Eggman."

Megaman sighed as Sonic pulled out his Extreme Gear from the hammerspace, and the two fly off to try and get to the Wily Carrier.

* * *

Back in her cage, Roll was whispering something to the Sniper Joe and the Egg Fighter. However, whatever her plan was, it didn't work as nothing was happening.

"Mou! I thought I could get them to fight each other… but no dice…" Roll growled, making the two bots suddenly stare at her and into her eyes, making them freeze almost. "Let me out!"

At that, the two robots nodded and opened the cage, much to her surprise. She just shrugged and tried to make a run for it when…

"Uh uh uh!" a voice chuckled as Metal stopped Roll with Eggman there, too. "If you're gonna be leaving, you'll be going out the hard way."

Eggman walked over to another part of the Wily Carrier, with Metal holding Roll by her throat, then Eggman presses a button, opening a hatch door, and then he snaps his fingers, Metal then drops Roll out! Eggman then proceeds to wave goodbye.

* * *

Outside, Megaman, Sonic, and everyone else in Megaville via their news networks saw Roll falling from the Wily Carrier. So, Sonic rushed over to catch Roll on his Extreme Gear… and he successfully caught her! The young robot landed right into Sonic's arms, the two then smile.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said happily.

"Arigatou Sonic-kun!" Roll replied.

Both then begin to stare into each-other's eyes, smiling, Roll starting to blush.

_-Yo! Roll-nee-chan! You okay?-_ Megaman contacted his sister, ruining the moment between her and Sonic.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Rock-nii."

With that, Sonic hovered down and placed Roll onto a nearby rooftop. However, it was at this point that Bass and Treble flew over to get Roll back.

"Hang back, Roll. I got this," Sonic replied, taking out his medallion and summoning the guitar he had before.

"What good is an instrument gonna do against me?" Bass smirked until Sonic played and the guitar fired off LASERS!

Bass avoided the shots from Sonic while Megaman had to duke it out with Metal, using a powerful charged shot.

"HA! You missed!" Metal taunted.

"Wasn't aiming at you," Megaman informed as Metal looked back at the Egg Carrier and saw the Wily Carrier was where the blast was going, the two mad doctor saw the shot coming, both quickly getting to their flying machines, however Wily boarded the EggMobile, while Eggman got onto the Wily Capsule.

"No time to switch, let's get out of here!" Eggman yelled.

Wily then activated the escape route, the two flying out and heading back for their base.

"BASE! TROUBLE! METAL! FALL BACK!" Eggman shouted.

"It's BASS & TREBLE!" Bass shouted before he, Treble, and Metal grudgingly followed their masters.

The carrier itself, due to being damaged by the Charge Shot, fell into the ocean below, without harming anything.

"That was really…" Roll started when…

"Blue Heroes to the Rescue!" Sonic and Megaman finished as they flew back to Megaman's and Roll's place, with Roll riding on Sonic's Extreme Gear and holding onto Sonic's waist, smiling and blushing.

* * *

"GRRRR! How am I supposed to operate this thing?!" Eggman snapped, with Bass and Treble annoyed by this.

"Just be happy you fit in there Ivo," Wily told Eggman

"Doctor!" Orbot gasped. "Look! We're near the sight where that red comet crashed."

"Let check out the wreckage and see what varmint we can wrangle us up," Cubot smirked.

"Oh dear, your voicechip is stuck on Cowboy again," Orbot groaned.

The group lands on a small island, and see a red echidna lying face down in the dirt. Bass figured what the orders were next and placed the echidna onto Treble before they took off, with Eggman and Wily getting back into their proper vehicles.

* * *

Auto was now looking over Sonic's Extreme Gear while Rock was relaxing, feeding Rush, and Roll was crushing on Sonic nearby due to him saving her. Sonic himself was in the living room, adjusting an adjustable chair. Roll then decided to go over to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonikku-kun?" she started, getting the hedgehog's attention. "Arigatou... for saving my life. But I never got a chance to thank you… properly."

And with that, she gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit.

"So, have you seen one of these Chaos Emeralds or one of Sonic's friends?" Dr. Light asked his friend and colleague, Dr. Cossack, over a communicator.

"I'm afraid not, my friend. But I will inform you the moment I see one of them," Dr. Cossack answered.

Rock watched, giving a small smile at his friend, who waved over at him, Dr. Cossack then left. Now Roll walked over to her brother, smiling, blushing and looking love sick, just a little.

* * *

Back over at Wily's New York base, Knuckles was being placed into a tube like Shadow. "So how many of Sonic's little friends were sent to this world?" Wily asked.

"Six." Eggman replied.

"Hmm, if we can get a reading on where they are, we can catch them!" Wily stated.

"And I have an idea of what to do with them!" Eggman added, as Bass and Metal watched from two different test tubes.

"Do we have a say in this?" Bass asked.

"NO!" Eggman and Wily say, throwing a switch, electricity going through Bass and Metal after two minutes, a voice, which is both Bass and Metal's said "What do you want me to do Masters?"

* * *

Pikatwig: Well, I had fun, what about you?

KKD: That was impressive, but uh… that little bit at the end seemed a little…

Pikatwig: Incomplete?

KKD: I was gonna say ominous.

Pikatwig: That too, since we have no idea what they're planning. Anyway, what did you like about this chapter?

KKD: The part where Sonic saved Roll.

Pikatwig: I liked that part too, also, your thoughts on the part where Roll kissed Sonic's cheek?

KKD: I smell a little romance blooming.

Pikatwig: I know. Well, don't forget to review readers!

KKD: Glad I could help him out, and I'll see you all next time readers! JAA NE!


	5. Let's Get Chaotix

KKD: Well… it looks I got here before the real author. Yo, Pika! Where'd you go?

Pikatwig: Sorry, about that. Nothing too big, anyway, disclaimer time. We don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Megaman, if we did, we'd be loaded, and the two would have at least one crossover game.

KKD: But hey, we can dream, right?

Pikatwig: I've read if Worlds Collide is popular, SEGA and Capcom, just might, JUST MIGHT, make a crossover game.

KKD: Well, from what I hear of Pokemon X & Y, Game Freak and Nintendo have finally been answering Fan requests left and right, so who knows, maybe SEGA and Capcom will follow suit.

Pikatwig: On with the chapter! So you know, there will be a few nods to _Sonic Heroes_ in this chapter.

* * *

Back in Sonic's World, more specifically, South Island: Green Hill Zone, in the Green Hill Village, many people were wondering one thing: where in the world is Sonic? But to one person, the greater worry is of her daughter.

Vanilla, resident of the Green Hill Village, who happens to be the mother of Cream the Rabbit, has been wondering one thing for a while now: where is Cream? Her daughter left nearly three weeks ago to go and see Tails, but she vanished, from what Tails told her, Cream never showed. And now Sonic's disappeared as well.

'Well, there is someone who can help.' she thinks, going to the phone to dial up some old friends…

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the outskirts of Central City, inside a run-down house are three characters. In a smaller gymnasium/dojo part of the area was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn, yellow eyes, and ninja gear attached to his white gloves and black and purple shoes. This was the ninja, and probably most sensible of the team, Espio the Chameleon. Sitting at the main desk was a large green crocodile also with yellow eyes, but also having black shoes, white gloves with black wristbands, red spines on his back and tail, a gold chain necklace, and black headphones on his head as he was bobbing to the beat of some music. This is the leader of the team, Vector the Crocodile. Finally, there was the youngest of the group, Charmy Bee. He was a little bee with the traditional yellow and black body, a visible stinger on his rear, orange boots and vest, a pilot's helmet with the orange goggles up and two antennae poking out from it, while the helmet also framed his orange eyes with the magenta edge of the helmet.

Then a phone began to ring, Espio didn't hear it because he had earplugs in, to have all the focus he needs for training, Charmy heard the phone ring, he floated over to the desk Vector was at, where the phone, should be, but isn't, he pauses and looks at a picture on the front of the desk, it had a picture of a red armadillo and yellow squirrel, the poster read: _Missing: Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying-Squirrel_

Charmy sighed and then found the phone in one of their lockers aligned near a window, he picks it up and says

"You've got the Chaotix Detective Office, where our motto is: _we'll do anything as long as we get paid!_ Charmy Bee speaking."

"_Charmy, can you put Vector on?"_

"Sure thing, hold on one minute please." Charmy tells the caller, taking the phone over to Vector, "Vector, we've got a call!" Charmy yelled, handing him the phone.

"Forgive Charmy, we're still trying to teach him not to yell when you're on the phone. Anyway, what's up?" Vector asked.

"_Vector, it's me Vanilla, and I have a case for you guys, can you get to my home in about an hour?"_

"Sure thing, we'll be there ASAP!" Vector exclaims hanging it up. "Yo! Espio! We got a job!"

Despite this, Espio still ignored them continuing his training, mostly because he didn't hear them.

"Espio, c'mon! We got a job to do! It's from Vanilla, so we gotta move!" Charmy shouted as both were shouting and waving at Espio.

Then, after one landing, Espio finally noticed his teammates trying to get his attention and pulled out his earplugs.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Remind me to hide those earplugs of his." Vector whispers to Charmy.

"Noted." he replies.

"Listen, we just got a message from Vanilla, and we need to meet up with her at her house in an hour," Vector explained.

"Well then, let's take the steamboat," Espio figured.

Luckily for the three, the house they lived in is located next to a pier, and outside is their steamboat, ChaotixCurrent, built by Tails for the three a while back, Espio starts the boat up and they head out. "_Team Chaotix! They're detectives you want on your side! Team Chaotix! Their directive's tracking down your crimes!_" Vector sung aloud.

Espio, once again with his earplugs in, got the team to Green Hill Village with 10 minutes to spare, and soon they arrived at Vanilla's house. Vector walked over and was about to knock on the door when Charmy stopped him.

"You knocked on her door the last time we came here, I wanna do it!" he complained.

"I always knock on her door when we show up here, it's like law!" Vector replied.

"No it isn't, I wanna do it!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

Espio sighed at his teammates arguing about the smallest things, so, he knocked on the door, and soon Vanilla answered, Vector stopping his argument with Charmy as soon as he heard the doorknob turn. Espio took out his earplugs, and did a traditional Japanese bow out of respect,

"Good Morning Ms. Vanilla, we got here as soon as you placed the call." Espio told her.

"Plus we'd never turn down a job from you, since you've always been so kind to us." Charmy added.

"So, what can we do for you ma'am?" Vector inquired.

"Well, I'm sure you all remember my little daughter, Cream," Vanilla started. "She's gone missing. She's been out for three weeks, but never came back. Can you please find her for me?"

"Of course! Anything to help you out," Vector smiled.

"Where was the last place she said she was going?" Espio checked.

"Last I heard, she was on her way to Tails' house, but when I contacted him, he said she never showed," Vanilla answered.

With that, the three began their way back to the ChatoixCurrent to get to Tails' house.

"Remind me why we gotta find her, I don't really even like her that much?!" Charmy exclaimed. "She gave me a black eye, remember?!"

"To be truthful Charmy, we kinda got ourselves into that mess." Espio told the bee.

* * *

_Sometime back, the Chaotix were running through a jungle until they encountered Cream, Cheese, and their friends Amy Rose and Big the Cat._

"_Excuse me, Miss," Vector started to inquire of the pink hedgehog. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."_

"_If it's about a date, it'll have to wait," Amy replied as her team was about to walk away when…_

"_DATE!? You think this is a joke you little brat?!" Vector snapped._

"_Now hand over that Chao nice and easy," Espio responded mistaking Cheese for one of their mission Chao, which were scattered around the area for them to find, Espio assuming there was one more that they might've missed, this however, ended up making Cream grab Cheese to protect him._

"_I betcha you're the ones that took Chocola Chao!" Cream responded._

"_WHAT?!" Vector gawked._

"_It's not nice to tease my friends!" Big added as Charmy saw the groups arguing and knew what exactly it was time for…_

"_Yea, time to Rock n' Roll!" he cheered as they teams prepared to attack. _

_Amy summoned her hammer, and charged forward, with Cream to her right, and Big to her left. _

"_I'll take point!" Vector announced, taking Espio and Charmy into his arms, both teams ran for a moment to get momentum, as Vector threw Espio and Charmy like balls right at Team Rose._

"_Batter up!" Amy shouted, whacking Espio and Charmy back like she was hitting baseballs, both flying right back to Vector, smacking him in the stomach! "Home run!" Amy joked._

"_I'll take the lead!" Charmy responded next, charging forward, and attempting to sting Big, but all Charmy did was hurt himself._

"_That tickles," Big teased Charmy, and then…_

"_Cheese, get him!" Cream shouted after charging and throwing Cheese, but the little Chaos ended up hitting the young bee right in his right eye. _

"_Ow, ow, ow! I can't see!" he exclaimed, Cream then tackling him. "I'm out." Charmy said weakly. _

"_Charmy, we don't give up, we're Team Chaotix!" Vector responded._

"_One down, two to go," Amy smirked as Vector charged over at her, but as it looked like he would hit her, Big intercepted the blow._

_Nearby, Cream somehow busted a crate and found a Team Blast capsule.  
_

"_Miss Amy, look what I found." she told the team leader, Amy smiled, and nodded for Cream to grab it, when she did, the three began to glow, Amy glowed blue, Cream glowed yellow and Big glowed red. _

"_Vector, look out, they're gonna use their Team Blast!" Espio told their leader, ducking behind another crate._

_Despite this, Team Rose still pulled off their Team Blast, which started with the girls rolling on Big's umbrella before he held it high, and they each balanced each other in one tower as deadly flower petals flew all over the area, knocking Vector out of this battle. As Team Rose was cheering in victory, an invisible Espio managed to KO Amy and Big without Cream noticing. "Miss Amy, Mr. Big?" Cream asked scared._

_Espio made himself visible again, and managed to kick Cream right into a crate, when it shattered, she then gained a white and light-blue sparkle around her. _

'_Invisibility?' Espio thought nervously, Cream then charged forward striking Espio, getting ready to toss Cheese _

"_You said you wanted Cheese, well you can have him!" she exclaimed, tossing Cheese right at Espio's left arm, knocking him out, as the sparkles finally stopped._

_With that, Team Rose recovered, and with the girls playful bopping Big's belly, they soon executed their victory poses after Team Chaotix all blacked out._

_Later, Team Chaotix groaned as they awoke… mostly due to their "mysterious contact" snapping through the walkie talkie._

"_Well… at least we're all healed up now," Vector noted._

"_Hey, Espio, you got a note on your horn," Charmy noted, with Vector plucking a piece of paper off of the chameleon. "What does it say, Vector?"_

"_Sorry for roughing you all up, your contact explained what you guys were doing. I managed to heal most of your injuries, but Espio will need to wear that cast for a week and Charmy will need the ice pack for a few days. Best of luck on your mission, Cream," Vector read as the walkie talkie went off._

* * *

"_**STOP WASTING TIME YOU BUFFOONS! Now, there's a castle to the North of your current position; go there as quick as you can, and I'll be certain to pay you all extra!**__" their contact responded._

"_Got it!" Vector nodded as he and Charmy ran off in that direction, but Espio just looked at where he last saw Cream and could only think of one thing._

'Thank you, Cream… for helping us,' _he smiled before following his teammates._

* * *

"We kinda owe her for helping us." Espio stated.

"Speaking of owing us, Egg-for-brains still owes us for all that work!" Vector said.

"Well, remember his, er rather Metal's base, well, I sold most of the remains and got nearly 20 billion Mobiums, how do you think I could afford to have that training room added?" Espio tells Vector and Charmy.

Despite looking confused, Vector and Charmy shrugged that off until they arrived at Eagle Town, the place where not only Tails lived, but also the place where Silver lived at.

* * *

"You guys check out Tails' house; I'm gonna go and say hi to an old friend, not Mighty or Ray.," Espio told his teammates.

"Don't take too long," Vector told Espio as the three split up to the places they said they'd go.

"I sure hope he's okay," Espio muttered as he walked up to Silver's apartment.

He walked up and found the number of the apartment, SH1106, Silver lived in and walked up to that room, knowing Silver always kept a spare key somewhere, he opens the door, getting the spare key.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vector was trying to punch his way through the house walls, forgetting how reinforced they were.

"There's gotta be a way in… we could use dynamite, dig underground into the house, or…" Vector started out, but then…

"Or we could use the front door," Charmy pointed out. "It's unlocked."

The two walked in, Vector sighing annoyed that their youngest member, who's like, 5, is more observant them him, he's 24.

"Silver? Are you here?" Espio called out as he looked around the apartment, but found no one was there.

He then tried to call Silver's phone, but his phone couldn't connect. Espio sighed as he was about to leave when he noticed something: a crime scene. There was a report on the table that he checked out. It said that two people were attacked by some type of falcon, but then, Espio noticed there was only one thing there: one of Silver's gloves.

Back with Charmy and Vector, they were looking around in attempts to locate something that could help. Then, Vector just snagged a sandwich to satisfy his hunger as Charmy turned the TV on.

"Charmy! We don't have time for TV!" Vector scolded. "Plus, we have one back home!"

"What's the point of having it if you and Espio don't let me watch it?!" Charmy countered. "'side, when you and Espio watch, it's usually some show called '_Karma Grinder Dual_!'"

"You're too young to watch that show, anyway! And it's name is _Kamen Rider W_!" Vector yelled.

* * *

Then someone clears their throat, and it turns out to be Espio.

"Oh! Hey, Espio," Vector waved. "How was your visit to your friend's place?"

"You'd better read this first," Espio replied, showing them a newspaper about the recent crime, stating that two were injured by some type of bird.

"Maybe Tails' computer has something useful related to this moment," Vector figured as they rushed over to the computer and found something on it about Spagonia.

"Looks like that's where we're going next." Charmy said.

With that the three walked through Eagle Town, getting to the dock, and boarding the ChaotixCurrent.

"So, Espio. Mind telling us a bit more about your friend?" Vector asked.

"I suppose so," Espio figured before explaining. "His name is Silver, he's a powerful hedgehog who, despite not having speed, has psychokinesis, meaning he can move things with his mind."

"So how did you two meet in the first place?"

* * *

_Back when the planet had broken apart, Espio was in the midst of meditation, when he saw something silver falling from the sky, he sees that whatever crashed, is a hedgehog, who's screaming for help._

"_Hold on!" Espio announced rushing over to save the hedgehog._

_Many dark creatures surrounded the hedgehog, but the hedgehog didn't fight back due to an injured arm. So, Espio used his ninja tactics in order to eliminate the creatures, even spinning into a vortex, a power he didn't even knew he had_

"_Are you alright?" Espio asked after all the creatures were eliminated. _

"_Yeah, aside from an injured arm, I'll be okay," the hedgehog answered._

"_It's best we get to safety as fast as possible." Espio said, as the two began to walk away from the area. _

"_By the way, I'm Silver."_

"_Espio the Chameleon."_

* * *

Team Chaotix soon arrived at Spagonia, and disembarked after docking the ChaotixCurrent, and they began their investigation. After walking around and arriving at the main part of the city, they did manage to find a few broken wing remains of the Egg Falcon.

"Eggman must've been involved in someway," Espio figured.

"Alright, so we need to get to Eggman's base!" Vector added.

"Let's go!" Charmy stated.

As his friends began to leave, Espio looked over at the area, seeing a few skid marks, and some drops of blood. He sighed and said "I sure hope Cream and Silver are okay."

* * *

He then followed his friends back to the ChaotixCurrent. Unknown to the three, Cream and Silver are indeed alive, but both in another world. On the day of the comets arriving in Megaman's world, they split, with Cream landing in parts unknown, and Silver landing near the Eiffel Tower…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well I had some fun with this, how about you?

KKD: Crazy. Just crazy. I felt like I had to go on and off just to get the story in, mostly due to my own classes, honestly.

Pikatwig: Okay. Anyway, what did you think about this chapter?

KKD: It was great. I especially liked the flashback to Sonic Heroes. For those who don't know, Sonic Heroes for the PS2 was my first ever Sonic game, and one of the best of the earlier titles I played. *sighs with a smile* Good times.

Pikatwig: Oh really? I did not know that. Well, my first Sonic game was Sonic Rush Adventure for the DS. Despite not getting the story too well, it was a fun ride, but I never did finish the game, I lost it for reasons I don't wanna talk about…

KKD: Right… anyways, for all you readers who haven't, please review, fav, and follow both this story and Pikatwig, and check out my profile for a few more Sonic tales of my own, as well as my own blend of Tokusatsu goodness!

Pikatwig: Anyway, next time we'll be going back to Megaman's world, slight foreshadowing for the next chapter. Anyway, outro completed so from me and KKD...

Both: Jaa Ne!


	6. Roll Colors

Pikatwig: Yet another chapter is launched, and it's yet another filler. Don't worry, next time, the plot will get going, and the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds will start!

KKD: *Comes running in and slides all the across to the other side by accident, instead of stopping next to Pika.*

Pikatwig: You okay dude?

KKD: …*Sees something odd.* Uh… look, fisheys.

Pikatwig: Okay… well, you may notice the title of this chapter is a nod to the Wii/DS game, _Sonic Colors_. And the chapter's basic plot is kinda based on an episode of _Teen Titans GO!_

KKD: *shakes fishes from his head.* Oh man, not that show. So many people who saw the original Teen Titans show thought that was awful; too much humor, not enough action! ...Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest.

Pikatwig: Sorry. To be truthful, not many of the episodes of that show are good anyway, I simply watch it out of curiosity, but one episode, ONE episode is actually pretty good, "The Colors of Raven" which is what this chapter is based on.

KKD: So what? Roll's gonna have alternate personalities in her mind and each one will be a different color based off a different emotion? Caught a small glimpse of that idea back in the original show.

Pikatwig: … Eh, sorta. The chapter will explain it. Also, the 37th Super Sentai team, _Zyuden Sentai Kyroyuger_, will be mentioned at various points in this chapter.

KKD: Oh. Okay. So… shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Disclaimer. We don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_, _Megaman,_ or _Kyoryuger_. So, any comments before we start aibou?

KKD: I'm still a bit confused, but I'm sure we can get any questions I might have answered in the story.

* * *

Over at Wily's base in New York, Bass walked in irritated.

"What do you want Bass?" Wily asked.

"Eggman keeps saying my name wrong! He says it's Bas_e_!"

"What's the point…."

"He's over enunciating the "e" sound in my name!" Bass answered in annoyance.

"...Yea…" Wily noted, although his expression didn't make it clear as to whether or not he was serious or sarcastic.

At that moment, Dr. Eggman came in.

"Okay… after that mess, what's the plan, Al?" Eggman asked.

"Simple, since we can't handle Sonic or Megaman as two separate entities, we will simply shrink their numbers," Wily answered.

"How?"

Then, Wily showed off a… a gemstone. It looked like a crystal, but it had seven shards, one in the center and the other six surrounding the one.

"A gemstone? ...What's this got to do with shrinking the numbers of our opposition?" Eggman asked.

"Simple, with this gemstone gaining enough kinetic energy, it can fuse any two beings that touch it," Wily answered.

"I get it! When the gem is ready, we place it in a spot where Sonic and Megaman are most likely to touch it at the exact same time, fuse them into one entity that will be bickering with himself constantly, and he'll be an easy target! BRILLIANT ALBERT! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Yes… yes I am." Wily added when Metal Sonic walked in, with a small upgrade that would allow him to switch his turbine from turbine mode, to Buster mode. "Metal Sonic, Bass! When we give the signal, you are to steal this gemstone" Wily begins pointing at the crystal like gemstone, "from the jewelers!"

Bass and Metal gave a confused look.

"We already have the gem. I'm lost." Metal said.

"Here, let me explain," Wily sighed. "I am going in disguise to hand this to the jewelers I spoke of before in order to make it look like we want it. Are you following me yet?"

"YES!" both Metal and Bass exclaim, before they see Orbot walking out of a half circle portal, bringing in Egg Pawns, Buzz Bombers, Motobugs , Egg Launchers, and Egg Fighters followed by Cubot.

"Werru, you see, Forte," the Cube robot started speaking in Engrish (English spoken in a Japanese accent). "That potaru rinksu uppu backu to Mobiusu, so weu can getu some of Egguman-sama's troops ova to this sekai. So, weu can beatu Rockman and Sonikku."

* * *

"Did you understand a word he said?" Metal whispered to Bass, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"And my name is Bass!" he yelled, punching Cubot's head.

"Whoa! Easy dere mon! No need ta get violent, ya?" Cubot responded, his voice suddenly going into a Jamaican accent.

"Just be glad it's not that bad. I changed it once, and forgot why I changed it, and then when he returned to normal, I remembered why I changed it," Eggman added.

"Well, I'll be off. Now wait for my signal!" Wily told the others as he put on a disguise, wearing a false beard to go with his mustache, along with a wig, a tuxedo, and a monocle, before leaving the base.

* * *

Back at Rock and Roll's house, Roll is seen watching a japanese show, that could very well be mistaken for _Power Rangers_ in the US. The show focused on another dino team who seemed to use dancing-styles of fighting, fighting off enemies who seek to gather human emotions to revive their boss, and that sort of stuff. Roll turned up the volume for the best part!

* * *

=**AMIGO, CARNIVAL!=**

**=GOTCHIGOTCHI-D-RINCHOU!=**

**=DRIDRI-D-RINCHOU!=**

**=GABUGABU-D-RINCHOU!=**

-FIRE!-

**=VAMOLA CARNIVAL!=**

-Kyoryu Red, Samba Carnival!-

* * *

"Roll-nee-chan? Could you turn it down, please?" Rock asked walking in on Roll. "We have guests, remember? Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, and Pharaoh Man?"

Being outside of Russia, Kalinka isn't wearing anything winter themed, we get to see her blonde hair with blue eyes, similar to Roll despite the fact Roll has green eyes, but she wore blue earrings, a white formal shirt underneath a red dress, a black belt, black pants, and big yellow boots. With her, Dr. Cossack, obviously a bit older than when we first saw a picture of him, had his hair cut to look like a bit of a flat top while still having the same goatee. However, now he had a full-fledged professor's white lab coat on top of a yellow shirt with green tie, brown slacks, and black and orange shoes. As for Dr. Cossack's Robot Master (DCN. 028) Pharaoh Man… he looked pretty much like a pharaoh (specifically Tutankhamun) with the headdress he was wearing, but he had a silver faceplate covering his mouth, framing his orange eyes (yes, I said orange), while he also had a yellow chest plate connecting to two white shoulder pads, a white gauntlet for his right arm, a white buster on his left, and white and yellow boots.

"Hey Pharaoh Man, long time no see." Rock said walking over.

"Hey Megaman." the Robot Master said simply.

"It's Rock when I'm not in the blue suit." he replied. The two smiled, as there was a knock on a wall, doing a certain tune. "Excuse me for a second." Rock said walking away for a second. "Sonic, are you really THAT impatient? This is the fourth time in the hour you knocked."

"How much longer do I have to stay back here?!" Sonic growled.

"Give me one more minute so I can tell them about you." Rock replied.

"So what's going on, Rock?" a curious Kalinka asked Rock.

"Well… you remember that Blue meteor that crashed down a while back?" Rock started, getting nods. "Believe it or not, it was actually a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from an alternate world who landed in ours by accident. His enemy somehow sent him and his friends here, and now said enemy teamed up with Dr. Wily, and their out to kill him and destroy me. Anyway, meet my new friend, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic then walked in waving, both Dr. Cossack and Pharaoh Man amazed by a blue hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic, my name's Kalinka," the girl smiled shaking Sonic's hand first… rather rapidly I might add.

"You sure know how to shake a hand, Kalinka," Sonic commented, before Kalinka let go.

"Yes… well, perhaps you've heard of me from Dr. Light, but I'm his old friend and colleague, Dr. Mikhail Cossack," the elder man replied, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Doc. Glad there are other doctors out there besides Dr. Light who aren't out to kill me," Sonic chuckled.

"Yes, well… as you know, Albert… is not one of them."

"Albert?"

"Long story. Anyway, this is my greatest creation, DCN. 028, or for convenience sakes, Pharaoh Man," the Doctor replied, letting Pharaoh Man come up next and shake Sonic's hand.

"Pharaoh Man is one of the toughest of Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters. I actually had some trouble fighting him." Rock said.

"Fighting him?" Sonic asked confused.

"In fact, here's something I remember…"

* * *

_Megaman could be seen sneaking up on Pharaoh Man at one point some time in the past, inside a temple. Next thing we know, Megaman touched Pharaoh Man's buster, and…_

"_Now your power's mine!" Megaman smirked before suddenly getting punched by Pharaoh Man. "...Ow…"_

* * *

"I had an ice pack, for a week!" Rock stated, rubbing his right cheek, where Pharaoh Man hit him. "Roll wouldn't let me head for Dr. Cossack's Citadel until my injury was better."

"Wait, what? Okay, I'm still confused," Sonic admitted.

"Then let me explain," a voice asked as someone no one expected to visit walked in: Blues, DLN. 000, aka Megaman's older brother, Protomon! "Dr. Wily kidnapped Kalinka and forced Dr. Cossack to use his Robot Masters, like Pharaoh Man here, to fight Megaman.

* * *

_A beeping/whiring sound began to fill the area outside of Dr. Cossack's house, he didn't look up from the sink, where he was washing dishes, while his daughter Kalinka was playing outside in the snow. He only reacted when he heard a gunfire._

_The doctor ran outside with all of his Robot Masters: (DCN 025-032) Bright Man, Dive Man, Dust Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Skull Man, and Toad Man. What they saw was something unexpected: Dr. Wily holding a GUN RIGHT AT KALINKA'S HEAD!_

"_ALBERT! No, but you're dead!" Dr. Cossack said surprised._

"_Or so you thought. Now listen here, Mikhail! You will do as I say… or else!" Wily threatened, getting close to pulling the trigger; Kalinka simply whimpered and yelled "You won't get away with this! Dr. Light and Megaman will stop you!"_

"_QUIET!" Dr. Wily yelled, aiming the gun closer to her head. _

"_Alright, what do you want?" Dr. Cossack said in defeat._

"_Simple. You will use your Robot Masters. You will say it's all of your own free will, and never mention me! PERIOD!" Wily demanded, unaware Protoman was watching from behind a few trees._

"_Doctor! Don't do it!" Pharaoh Man responded._

"_Yes Doctor, you mustn't cave in to his demands!" Ring Man agreed. _

"_I have no choice you two… if it means Kalinka will stay alive, I'll do what Albert wants," Dr. Cossack sighed._

"_Smart man. Oh, I'll also send a letter to Dr. Light and that little Megabrat about this 'plan' of yours, what is says, I'll leave up to you." Wily added. "As for you, my dear Kalinka, you are to get into my Wily Capsule."_

_Out of fear for her safety, Kalinka does so._

"_This'll be extra motivation for you, Mikhail," Wily smirked. "Farewell for now!"_

_And then, Wily entered the capsule and took off, but not before Protomon grabbed onto the capsule as Wily fled the scene. _

'_Man is that girl weighing down the capsule? Eh.' Wily thought to himself, unaware of Protoman being there._

* * *

Speaking of Wily, let's check up on him in his Wily Capsul- I mean his "limousine"- arriving at the jeweler's store with the gemstone. He then walked into the place, he cleared his throat and said "Hello, I am Mr. Hongo."

"Well… pleased to meet you, Mr. Hongo-san. What can I do for you?" the owner of the store replied. He simply hands the owner the gemstone and then leaves without a word.

* * *

Back at Light Labs…

"WHAT?! Protoman, if you were there the entire time, why didn't you save Kalinka and SAVE ME THE TROUBLE?!" Dr. Cossack snapped at Protomon.

"Easy there, Doctor… I don't operate that well in the cold," Protoman defended.

"He has a point there, Mikhail," Dr. Light added walking in. "Blu-er Protoman wasn't exactly designed to withstand such extreme temperatures."

"I don't get why you're name is Blues, when despite your blue jeans, you don't wear anything blue dude," Sonic told the Robot Master prototype, who was currently wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, but still had his helmet on, along with a yellow scarf.

"It's a music name. Like Rock & Roll."

"Now I get it. I thought there was something funny about those names," Sonic added.

"Yea, there are other names used here like Beat, Tango, Bass, heck even Kalinka's a musical term," Rock replied.

"Really? Wow."

* * *

Back at Wily's base, the signal was sent out.

"There's the signal. Time to move out," Bass replied, hopping onto Treble as he and Metal zoomed off to the city in a hurry.

However, they were soon stopped by two other Robot Masters. DLN. 005 and DLN. 00A, who are Ice Man and Time Man respectively.

Ice Man looked like he was wearing a blue and white eskimo costume along with a white belt; the only visible on him that is not covered by the outfit was his face, which only showed off his bluish green eyes.

Time Man looked like he's wearing a purple jumpsuit, on his forehead is a blue triangle, he has purple versions of Megaman's boots, on his wrists are gold rings, he has a clock on his chest, his nose and mouth was visible, he has blue eyes, and on his head is an old styled alarm system.

"Great… more of Dr. Light's goons," Bass groaned.

"Reporting for duty!" Ice Man announced, taking a fighting pose.

"Time's up!" Time Man announced, also taking a fighting pose.

Time Man charged at Bass as he slowed down time around him while Ice Man started by blowing ice Metal's way. Time Man also used his Clock Hand attack at Bass. But, somehow, Bass was able to detect how Time Man would move in the slow down and aimed at a certain angle before… BLAM! The bot, using his Rapid Fire, sent Time Man flying into the side of a nearby building. And it also didn't help Ice Man as Metal easily knocked him out.

"Enough of this mess. We have to get to that store and lure those two rivals of ours out!" Bass reminded Metal before they took off once more.

Then… Time Man managed to send a signal to Megaman.

"Rock… come in.. this is Time Man… Bass and… some robotic hedgehog are in the city," Time Man grunted.

-_Okay, I'm on my way!-_

* * *

Back at Light Labs again, Rock and Blues geared up into their suits (Protoman's suit simply being a red and gray version of Megaman's suit.) with both Megaman and Protoman getting onto Rush.

"I'm gonna bring Tango, is that okay?" Protoman asked, readying the Proto Shield and Proto Buster.

"That's okay," Megaman assured as Beat perched himself onto Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm coming, too!" Pharaoh Man added, joining them.

* * *

A short while later, they arrived at the jewelers, where Time Man and Ice Man were already there.

"Hey, Megaman," Ice Man waved before noticed Sonic. "Who's the blue rat?"

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgheog!" Sonic corrected.

"Okay, species specification aside, we need to stop Bass and that robotic creature… that looks strangely similar to you," Time Man replied, pointing to Sonic at that last part.

Suddenly, the store blew up with Bass laughing as he held the gemstone.

"Time to get to work," Protoman smirked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Time Man snapped.

Then, the five Robot Masters and Sonic charged at Bass and Metal, ready to stop them at all cost. With Megaman there, Time Man had a much better shot at taking down Bass, who dropped the gemstone quickly. Then, Sonic caught it. While the Robots were busy fighting Bass, Metal turned to Sonic as they had a bit of a staredown.

"Oh no!" Bass and Metal gasped, in a rather poor performance.

"You won't defeat us so easily next time, Megaman!" Bass vowed in the same tone before he and Metal flew off.

"...Uh… didn't that feel a bit… sarcastic?" Time Man pointed out after a long awkward silence.

* * *

The six soon returned to Light Labs where they see Roll and Kalinka chatting away.

"Well, now that those bots are out of the ways and the jewelers is destroyed… wonder what we should do with this thing?" Sonic pondered at he kicked it like a soccer ball (or football to those of you readers who are not living in America).

"Um… Sonic? I don't think you should be playing around with a gem like that," Roll pointed out as Sonic tossed the gem to Rock, who had his helmet off.

"C'mon, Nee-chan. Lighten up a little," Rock smiled rolling the gem from arm to arm before flicking it to Ice Man, who began to juggle the rock with some ice cubes he made.

"This'll give us a little breather, anyway," Ice Man smiled next tossing it to Time Man, who, after grabbing it, moved like he was in slow motion before tossing it to Protoman.

"Gotta admit, this is fun," Protoman smirked, twirling the gem in his hand like a basketball before tossing it to Kalinka who then just started to play catch with Pharaoh Man using the gem as a ball.

"Oh come on, not you too Kalinka-chan!" Roll stated annoyed.

"Rock's right, you need to lighten up a little," Kalinka smiled before tossing the gem to Sonic, who caught it, but then… after he tossed it back to Kalinka… the gem began to glow. "Uh… on second thought, maybe you were right, Roll. Blues, it's yours!"

"Hey! I don't want it!" Protoman responded after catching it, quickly kicking it to Time Man.

"Whoa! Not my problem!" Time Man gasped, throwing the gem to Ice Man.

"I like ice, not these things!" Ice Man responded, tossing it to Rock.

"Not me! Sonic!" Rock shouted, passing it to the hedgehog.

"Hey! Keep it away from me!" Sonic panicked, tossing the gem to Roll before…

The gem suddenly absorbed Roll, who gasped by saying "…uh oh…"

Then, the gem hit the ground, breaking it apart into it's seven different pieces, making the others gasp in shock of what happened. Next, the gem began to spin around like crazy before spitting out Roll… seven versions of Roll before the gems stopped and hit the ground again.

"Oh NO~! We just split Roll into six versions of herself!" Ice Man exclaimed as Sonic noticed something.

"Actually, there's seven Rolls, now."

"Are you sure? Cause…" Ice Man began.

"Go on, we'll wait." Time Man said simply.

Ice Man groaned and began to count.

"Zero, one, two, three, four-" he then gets interrupted by Time Man.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! You don't start at zero when you count!" Time Man snapped.

"Really? Well… seven it is," Ice Man shrugged before doing a retake of what he said seconds ago. "Oh NO~! We just split Roll in SEVEN versions of herself!"

* * *

"Are you okay Roll...sss?" Time Man asked, albeit confused as to not being used to seeing more than one version of Roll.

"Time Man, you have a scuff mark on that clock!" one Roll said, wearing a simple red dress with a white shirt underneath while wearing red shoes, walked over and began to clean it.

Another Roll bowed, wearing what could best be described as a yellow version of Cinderella's dress (being consisted of a large shirt an upper part that covered her top, and long yellow gloves) and glass slippers, was looking at a mirror.

"This outfit is simply divine," this Roll smiled, admiring her outfit.

The third Roll simply jumped around for joy, wearing a thin white jacket with a pink shirt and black collar under it, also showing off a pair of pink shorts, and white shoes, all while cheering, "I'm free! I'm finally FREE!"

The third Roll was currently hiding behind Rock, shivering in the violet version of Red Roll's outfit.

"I don't like it here; Protoman's scary," she whimpered, almost in a whispering type of tone while hiding behind Rock and cowering much lower to the ground.

"What's not to like?" the fifth Roll, in an all blue version of her normal outfit, replied locking arms with Sonic, ready to kiss him, and she smiled at him, Sonic began to blush like crazy.

"C'mon, enough of this sittin' around! Let's go out and kick some butt! I can take on Bass and Metal Sonic anytime anywhere!" the sixth Roll smirked, punching and kicking the air, wearing a teal hoodie jacket, teal and white striped socks, black shoes, a brown pleated skirt, and even a violet shirt under the hoodie.

"I'm all with her, ready to try out my Zyudenshi!" the seventh and last Roll smirked in an all Silver version of her traditional attire, except with no shoes and a Gaburevolver strapped to her waist in a holster, which she removed and held up a toy battery that was violet, had the number 9 one it, and had the design of plesiosaur on it. "Brave In!"

**=GABURINCHOU! PLE~ZUON!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" she shouted, spinning the barrel of the gun and doing the dance seen on the show to transform. "Fire!"

With a pull of the trigger, the Gaburevolver played the jingle played when the teal Roll was watching earlier transformed.

"Uh… Rock? Any idea what's going on?" Pharaoh Man asked.

"Hmm, well, it looks like the gem split Roll up into seven different traits of her personality," Rock figured, pulling out a piece of paper to list them off. "Let's see if we can list them all… Red is her cleanliness."

"Yellow is her lady-like mannerisms," Kalinka noted.

"Blue is her passion," Ice Man noted.

"Violet is her timidity," Time Man added.

"Pink is her kindness," Pharaoh Man observed.

"Teal is her bravery," Protoman tossed in.

"And Silver is... her… inner desires… I guess?" Sonic shrugged.

* * *

"What's going on in he-e-re-WHOA!" Dr. Light responded, walking in to see all the versions of Roll. "What on Earth is going on here?!"

"Uh, Doc. This might be crazy, but we can explain," Rock started.

"Yea," Sonic agreed joining in. "See, we ran off to deal with Bass and Metal Sonic…"

"Due to Time Man and Ice Man's signal."

"But once this gem we found landed in my hands, they just took off."

"Then we brought the gemstone back here and we… well… almost all of us… kinda played around with it…"

"And then it started glowing, so we passed it around in a panic…"

"Next thing we know the stone sucked Roll inside of it before breaking apart!"

"Then they started spinning before spitting out all seven versions of Roll here!"

"...Wow… I… see… This is confusing even to me, boys… uh… I'll tell you what, I'll go back with Dr. Cossack and Auto to work on the tracking device to locate Sonic's friends while you all handle this situation. Okay? Okay, gotta go, see ya!" Dr. Light responded, zipping back into his lab with Dr. Cossack and Auto leaving the seven non-Rolls… flabbergasted.

"...Ooookay. So what now?" Time Man asked.

"...Video game, anyone?" Rock offered as the others nodded and agreed that would be a good idea.

* * *

Back at Wily's Base, Wily checked his scanners, and found the gem was activated.

"Excellent! The gemstone has activated! Now those blue bumbling blunder-brains will be no match for us with them squabbling against each other in the same body!" Wily smirked as Bass and Metal Sonic walked back in. "Good timing. The stone has activated. Now I want you two to take as many of Ivo's Badniks and my Wily-bots down to Megaville and deal with the result of the gem's work. ...Oh yea… and do NOT, repeat NOT, return until Megaville is nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble!"

Bass and Metal simply nod and head out.

* * *

Back at the labs, the bots were busy in one of their games when an alarm goes off, indicating that Bass and Metal were on the move.

"Looks like we'll have to pause the game for now," Time Man unintentionally quipped as Rock ran off to get his gear back on before seven ran off into battle.

"We can't let them go out on this alone, girls! Let's give 'em a hand!" Teal Roll responded, gathering them up and following the other seven… much to the chagrin of most of them.

The city was already being burnt down by Buzzbombers and Tackle Fires, when Pharaoh Man, Ice Man, Time Man, Protoman, and even Kalinka arrived on the scene.

"Well, if it ain't the cavalry? Where's the main forces? The big guns? Too busy arguing with each other to come out and fight us?!" Bass laughed.

"What're you talking about, they're right over there, as calm as ever" Ice Man responded, pointing to his right, making everyone turn that way to see the two Blue Heroes standing there.

"Yo/What's up?" Megaman and Sonic smirked, leaving Bass and Metal Sonic stunned (heck, if Metal Sonic had a visible mouth, his jaw would've slammed the ground and gone all the way to the other side of the globe… possibly somewhere in Europe…).

"But that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Bass snapped. "They're supposed to be fused into one!"

"Huh? Fused into one?" Pharaoh Man repeated in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" Megaman asked, just as the seven Rolls showed up behind the other five combatants.

"About time we found you, Bolt-brains!" Teal Roll shouted.

"Hey Big Blue…" Blue Roll added, winking at Sonic, making him blush once more.

"This is illogical!" Metal Sonic responded as Bass contacted Wily and Eggman via radio.

"Doctors? I think your plan went wrong somehow," Bass replied.

-_What're you talking about, Bass? My plan is flawless!_- Wily responded.

"Yea, um… remember when you said the gem was supposed to fuse Megaman and Sonic together?"

_-Do you mean to tell me that that's not what happened?!-_

"Yes… er… sort of… thing is… Megaman and Sonic are still separate beings, but… Megaman brought his sister… all seven of her, or eight.."

_-Impossible! There's no way that could be… at least not eight, since that other girl on Megaman's dog is Dr. Cossack's daughter.-_

"Well, you'd better believe it's possible unless my optic sensors are going haywire again."

"Again?" Megaman asked, having overheard part of the conversation.

_-Wait a minute… Of course! How could I overlook that one function of the jewel?!- _ Wily gawked.

"What do you mean?" Bass asked.

_-I mean the plan was to have BOTH Sonic and Megaman touch the jewel so it could absorb them BOTH to fuse them into one! If only ONE person was absorbed, it'll simply split that one person into seven personifications of their personality!-_

"Yea… this plan was messed up big time," Bass gulped.

* * *

"Looks like the Seven Rolls could help us out, then," Megaman figured, seeing Bass' face nearly pale when he looked at the Seven Rolls.

"Yea. This'll be perfect," Sonic figured as they dropped to the ground.

"Rolls, GO!" Megaman called out as the battle was about to… what the hey?

Actually… the Rolls weren't helping much, as Red Roll was just cleaning robots left and right, Yellow Roll was complaining about ruining her dress, Blue Roll was back to cuddling with Sonic, now kissing him on the cheek, Violet Roll hid behind Pharaoh Man, executing the robot equivalent of throwing up, Teal Roll attempted to fight, only to get her butt handed to her, Pink Roll just played around like a little kid, and Silver Roll only dented a few robots in her battle, barely doing damage.

Seeing this, Megaman slapped his palm onto his face as Bass and Metal Sonic were laughing at the predicament the heroes were now in.

"We need a new plan," Megaman figured.

"Strategic retreat?" Protoman suggested.

"What's that mean?"

"It's like running away, only manly."

"Yep, good plan," Kalinka agreed as everyone dashed off… except for Teal Roll, who had to get yanked along with the rest by Silver Roll.

* * *

In the living room of Megaman's home, Rock having removed his helmet, began to discuss the next plan with Protoman, Ice Man, Time Man, Pharaoh Man, Sonic, and Kalinka.

"I know it's interesting to have this many Rolls together, but in combat, they're pretty useless," Rock noted before showing the fragments of the gemstones. "After overhearing the conversation between Wily and Bass, I realized these are the key to our victory. If the gemstone split them up, we should be able to use the remaining crystals to trap the Rolls and put them back together."

"Aw… do we have to? I kinda like this one," Ice Man sighed, pointing to Red Roll, who simply waved at them.

"Isn't this a bad idea explaining this plan around her?" Kalinka asked.

"Eh… I don't care… not that much," Red Roll shrugged, getting back to her cleaning when suddenly… Teal Roll and the other five Rolls showed up.

"But I do!" Teal Roll snapped, punching Pharaoh Man onto his butt and kicking Rock to the floor. "You're not gonna use that on us! I don't wanna be combined with them! I just wanna kick some butt!"

"I wanna go to a dance for once in my life!" Yellow Roll added.

Violet Roll simply hid behind Yellow Roll. "It sounds scary…"

"Do I have a say in this?" Red Roll asked.

Silver Roll pulled out the Gaburevolver and said "I'm gonna be on _Kyoryuger_! And nothing will stop me!"

"Um, will I still get have some fun?" Pink Roll asked, but the Blue Roll simply cuddled with Sonic again.

"I'll go if you come with," she smiled, somehow making Sonic blush again.

"Let's get outta here!" Teal Roll snapped, busting down the door as all Seven Rolls ran out the door.

* * *

Later, Rock used a tracker Dr. Light put into all of his Robot Masters to track all of the Rolls, as seen on the TV monitor due to Rock linking the tracker up to it.

"Looks like the Rolls are spreading all throughout Megaville," Rock noticed, seeing the various icons of Roll dashing all over Megaville. "We'll have to split up and catch each of the Rolls."

"I'll go after Blue!" Ice Man yells, because he has a crush on Roll.

"NO!" Rock yelled at him.

Sighing in defeat, Ice Man then clears his throat.

"Then I'll go after the most dangerous one! RED!" Ice Man said. "I may not even come back alive!

"Wait, isn't Red cleanliness?" Kalinka asked.

"If she cleans something enough times, the brightness of the object could blind you to death!" Ice Man retorted.

"DON'T talk about getting blinded! My weakness is bright flashes!" Pharaoh Man exclaimed.

"Yea… I remember that," Megaman remembered.

"No time for flashbacks! I gotta go, seeya!" Ice Man responded, taking Red's gem, and zooming away.

"Okay… who wants what color?" Rock asks. "I'll go after Teal since, I'm armed."

"I'll go after Pink. I think I can talk some sense into her," Kalinka figured, taking Pink's crystal.

"I'll take Yellow," Pharaoh replied, taking said crystal.

"I'll go after Silver," Sonic replied, snagging said crystal but getting some odd looks. "What? I don't wanna go after Blue, I've blushed enough times for one day!"

"I guess I'll take Blue then," Protoman sighed.

"I'll be able to sneak up on Violet," Time Man figured, taking that crystal.

"And that should take care of all of the Rolls then. Minna! IKUZE!" Rock shouted, putting his helmet on.

* * *

From an aerial view, we see Pharaoh Man going after Yellow Roll, first.

On the ground, we see Yellow Roll, running around, carefully by holding her skirt up a little bit, as if trying to look for something. Then, Pharaoh Man appeared, in a small amount of a disguise, which just consisted of a mustache and a top hat.

"Greeting ma'am. I am DCN. 0A1, Escort Man," he replied, faking a British accent. "I am here to escort you to a nearby ball that is occurring."

"A ball?!" Yellow Roll smiled, with sparkles in her eyes. "Then take me away there, Sir Escort Man."

"This crystal shall be your entry fee," "Escort Man" replied, holding out the crystal, which Yellow Roll smiled to see and grabbed it, only to gasp as she was suddenly absorbed in.

**COLLECT ALL 7! 1/7**

* * *

Next, Time Man's aerial icon is seen following Violet Roll.

Then on the ground, Time Man is sneaking up on her at normal speed, using his abilities to hide when she was about to turn around and spot him. Being so timid and scared, Violet Roll simply sat on a bench in the park when Time Man peered over at her.

"Just go away…" she whispered/whimpered, making Time Man duck back down, to let her cry just a little bit, but then he used his powers… and BAM! he got her!

**COLLECT ALL 7! 2/7**

* * *

Kalinka is then seen above following Pink Roll.

When she found her on the ground, seeing Pink Roll play around with almost everyone in the area.

"Hey Pink! Can I join you?" Kalinka asked.

"Of course!" Pink Roll smiled as they played around for a little bit until they stopped for just a moment.

"Before we go on, here's a crystal for you as a sign of our friendship!" Kalinka smiled.

"Aw! Thank you!" Pink Roll smiled before touching it and getting sucked in.

**COLLECT ALL 7! 3/7**

* * *

Next, we zoom in on Teal Roll and Megaman. However, Teal is fighting back against Megaman.

"Really? A metal rod? That's kinda pointless against my Mega Buster," Megaman pointed out before getting smacked by it.

Teal continued to attack, with Megaman dodging each blow. However, when Megaman did counterattack, Teal Roll proved capable by spinning her metal rod and deflecting the shots to hit random objects in town.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Teal Roll shouted.

Teal Roll then ran over to Megaman and made a jump, which Megaman easily slid under before using the crystal, tip tapping Teal Roll's foot before she was absorbed.

**COLLECT ALL 7! 4/7**

* * *

Protoman is then seen following Blue Roll before reaching a store. He then peeked in and saw her looking through outfits.

"Let's see… not this one, I look to fat in that, ...too skinny, ...he won't like that color, ...maybe this will work… nope," Blue Roll muttered as she scanned through the various outfits, making Protoman groan.

Then, he decided to pull a fast one, hiding amidst the clothes. And, when Blue Roll moved the clothes he was hiding behind… BING!

**COLLECT ALL 7! 5/7**

* * *

Over with Ice Man, who had snuck his way behind Red Roll, he found her cleaning up an orphanage.

"These kids, always so messy…" Red Roll muttered as Ice Man approached her.

"I know, dear, and this is just a big mess," Ice Man muttered, surprising her.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay," Ice Man replied before catching her in the next crystal.

**COLLECT ALL 7! 6/7**

* * *

Finally, outside the set used to film the later episodes of _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger_, Sonic managed to find Silver Roll. More accurately, Silver Roll was just thrown out.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT OF THERE FOREVER! I WILL JOIN THE CAST!" Silver Roll vowed.

"Yo, easy there, Silver… I mean, Roll-chan. You don't have to scream," Sonic replied as Silver Roll suddenly hugged Sonic. "Easy there. It's not that big a deal."

"I think I understand… but I don't just want to be in the cast of my favorite show… I want to be with you… no I DESIRE to be with you," Silver Roll whimpered as she began to cry, making Sonic's heart then began to race.

Then, Silver Roll closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Sonic, when… he trapped her in the last crystal.

"Sorry, Roll-chan…" Sonic sighed.

* * *

**COLLECT ALL 7! 7/7**

**MISSION CLEAR!**

**RANK: S!**

* * *

They soon meet back up at Light Labs with all of the crystal pieces.

"Let's get our one true Roll back," Megaman replied as they put the crystals together, reforming the gemstone before it spat out the regular Roll, getting the gemstone in her arms.

"Thanks for putting me back together again," Roll thanked handing the crystal to Sonic. "You'd best get rid of this thing."

"Will do," Sonic nodded before smashing on it, shattering it to pieces. "That takes care of that. But, um… Roll? Did you really mean what you said as Silver Roll?"

"A-Ano…" Roll stuttered, "blushing" brightly, and having remembered everything her seven separate selves remembered before turning around and slapping Pharaoh Man, Ice Man, Time Man, and Protoman.

"What was that for?!" Protoman asked.

"You all went pretty low just to get me back into one piece! Time Man, don't sneak up on me! Ice Man, don't try to make drop my guard like that! And Protoman… please don't hide among the girls' clothes again. Now all three of you GET OUT!" Roll snapped, forcing the three to leave as Roll turned to Kalinka. "As for what you did, Kalinka… thanks for doing it so kindly."

"You're welcome, Roll. But… I think Pharaoh Man and I need to go and see the Doctors," Kalinka replied as she and Pharaoh Man left the area to go see Doctors Cossack and Light, as well as Auto.

"Hey Roll-nee-chan, you were pretty good back there," Rock began, "using that metal rod to block my Mega Buster shots was impressive!"

"Thanks… I suppose." Roll replied, as Rock left to get a snack, leaving Roll and Sonic alone… "So…"

"So…" Sonic started before there was nothing but silence out loud. _'She's so totally crushing on me… but what am I suppose to do about that?' _"You know, Roll, your similar to a pink friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah… so, did you really mean that? When Silver you said you desired to be with me?"

Roll just remained silent at that while still "blushing."

"And the Blue you was practically all over me…"

"So what if I do desire to be with you? That'd be impossible, right? I'm a machine, and your flesh and blood," Roll finally spat out… in a nice tone of course.

* * *

With the Doctors, Roll and Pharaoh Man walked in.

"Good news, Dr. Light. Roll's back in one piece," Kalinka informed.

"That is good," Dr. Light sighed with relief.

"And we got good news for Sonic. We've located one of his friends back home in Russia along with one of those emeralds he spoke of," Dr. Cossack informed his daughter.

* * *

Back at Wily and Eggman's base…

"Ah-hah! We got some new readings! It is the same as those from the Chaos Emeralds and what remained of Sonic's former teammates!" Eggman noticed on the scanners.

"Excellent. Bass, Metal, you can go collect this source of these readings, but you can't go and use the new thing yet," Wily told the two robots.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well this one was a blast!

KKD: Yea. That was crazy what happened to Roll. Still, I feel kinda sorry for her… now that she admitted her feelings towards Sonic, it's gonna be awkward for a machine to be crushing on a living being.

Pikatwig: Then there's Amy… so what'd you think of the chapter in general?

KKD: In general, this is actually pretty funny for a filler; I really enjoyed it.

Pikatwig: I actually came up with the Roll colors in school, prepared ahead of time! So which was your favorite Roll?

KKD: My favorite? Well… I don't know… I'd say Blue due to a bias in color favoritisim and the fact that she openly admits she loves Sonic, but that also puts her into a tie with Silver who said the same thing… that and she isn't ashamed of her love for Kyoryuger.

Pikatwig: My favorite ends up being Silver too. I just like her character. So what'd you think of the involvement of Pharaoh Man, Kalinka and Dr. Cossack?

KKD: Nice little twist. Shows them helping out more than just locating Sonic's friends and the emeralds.

Pikatwig: Anyway… what'd you think of all the different Rolls?

KKD: I liked them. Although, I was a bit tempted to have them search the entire city for Red, only to find her back at the labs cleaning up the place more than it was before.

Pikatwig: It's cool, so anything else you wanna say?

KKD: Just be sure to fav, follow, and review Pikatwig's stories. And if you like his stuff, check out my stories. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to writing my own stories in order to get ready for Update Sunday! And that means I gotta get back to work immediately! *Rushes over to his laptop to write up on WBXKH* The Keyhole to Traverse Town's not gonna lock itself.

Pikatwig: So once again, from us, Jaa ne.


	7. Snow Road

Pikatwig: Alrighty, today our heroes to head for Siberia to try and track the Blue Chaos Emerald and one of Sonic's friends, what do think of the idea buddy?

KKD: Continuing off from last chapter as an actual plot point? ...I like it.

Pikatwig: Alright, before we get the disclaimers rolling, for those curious about where in the games timeline that this takes place in, this story takes place after _Sonic Generations_ and _Megaman 10_. So wanna comment about the timeline thing buddy?

KKD: Not entirely, except at one point, from what you mentioned to me, Pika, there will be moments leading into the new _Sonic Lost World _and _Megaman 11. _Am I right?

Pikatwig: Right. And Eggman won't mention how he got back from the White World, until we learn more about _Lost World_, because I don't wanna say something and then be wrong about it.

KKD: Which is kinda odd, seeing you predicted a lot about _Wizard_ with Super Climax Games.

Pikatwig:... True, but anyway time for the disclaimers. We don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Megaman_. But there are two new Rush forms that we own, and I also own the character Dr. Blair mentioned by Dr. Light in the chapter.

KKD: If we did own them all… well we could've made so many crossovers by now. Heck, maybe do multiple Capcom and SEGA crossovers like a SEGA X Capcom.

Pikatwig: Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Outside of Light Labs is a special plane, that Sonic and Megaman are currently loading.

"So, Sonic… what exactly _is _a Chaos Emerald," Megaman asked Sonic.

"They're these seven gemstones that are diamond cut and are different colors, they can turn thoughts into power, when all seven are collected disasters or miracles can occur, depending on the user," Sonic answered.

"Wow…" Rock gawked as Dr. Light, Auto, Dr. Cossack, Pharaoh Man, and Kalinka walked out, ready to go.

"Didn't think we'd be headed back home so soon," Kalinka admitted as Roll walked outside and up to her brother.

"Sayonara, Rock-nii," Roll bid her brother before turning to Sonic. "And Sonic… good luck."

With that, Roll gave Sonic a hug, causing the poor hedgehog to blush.

"C'mon, let's go!" Rock responded, frustrated as he grabbed Sonic to bring him onto the plane.

Auto then walked up to the driver's seat and the plane started, and both blue heroes saw Roll and waved.

* * *

In Siberia, Metal Sonic, Bass, some Sniper Joes, Blades, Buzz Bombers, Egg Blizzards, Kaona Greeno and Curlingers were out trudging through the snow or hovering above it while searching for the Chaos Emerald, along with the pink comet that fell in the area.

"Eggman, why did we bring in this many forces just to locate the comet and Emerald when we already have an idea of where they are?" Metal asked through his radio.

-_It's in the emergency scenario that the meddling robot and hedgehog interfere_,- Eggman answered.

"In that case, thanks for letting us use the red Emerald we already found," Bass added.

Back over with the mad doctors, they're relaxed and watching a signal being transmitted from Metal and Bass on a monitor. "Ivo, giving them one of the Emeralds, are you sure it's a good idea?" Wily asked.

"Of course, Al, Chaos Emeralds are naturally drawn towards each-other, it'll allow them to find the Emerald there, then it'll be us four Emeralds, good guys zero!" Eggman explained.

Not that long later, and a groan could be heard as they turned to see Shadow awakening as he looked around and pondered where he was before he saw Eggman.

"Doctor?! What's going on? And who's the graying baldy with ya?" Shadow demanded, earning a growl from Wily.

"Easy Albert. This is Project Shadow, created by my grandfather nearly 50 years ago, or otherwise known as Shadow the Hedgehog," Eggman explained before turning to Shadow. "As for this man, Shadow, this is a friend of my grandfather, Dr. Albert Wily."

"Whatever, I demand you release me!" Shadow snapped.

"Not a chance," Wily responded. "You need to learn to SHUT UP!"

"Enough of this… Chaos… BLAST!" Shadow roared, erupting with red Chaos Energy, but the containment tube glass doesn't shatter in the slightest, confusing him greatly.

"Silly little hedgehog, we designed this to withstand even the mightiest of attacks! You're not leaving anytime soon!" Wily exclaimed.

Shadow groaned as he was annoyed, before seeing Orbot enter in with a few Egg Fighters and Egg Pawns, and near the top of their portal is the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Oh great," Shadow muttered, internally worried about the fact that they have the Chaos Emerald. "How did you get that?"

"It's none of your concern, but on a side note, we now have three Emeralds, purple, red, and green," Orbot added.

* * *

Back on the plane with Sonic's group, the hedgehog in question was looking out the window, not able to see much that isn't covered in snow. He slightly looks at the jacket that Roll made him take before leaving. At that, Dr. Light walked over to him.

"Hey Doc?" Sonic started. "What's with this Protoman?"

Dr. Light sighed and then began to explain.

"When I used to work with Dr. Cossack, and back when Dr. Wily was still my friend, the three of us along with another former friend of ours, Dr. Blair, we all created the Robot Master Prototype, DLN. 000: Blues. However, his power core had some type of flaw and failed him at times, so he ran away for fear if he was tampered with he'd lose his personality. For years, I thought Blues was dead, that is before he returned for a short time as Break Man… and then he later donned the identity of Protoman," Dr. Light explained.

"Who'd he work with when he was this Break Man?" Sonic asked.

"Wily, he found and repaired Blues…"

_-Attention everyone, we're approaching our final destination, Dr. Cossack's house. Please return to your seats and put your seats back into their upright positions,- _Auto told everyone over the intercom.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until they landed on the strip and stopped before the doors opened and Sonic walked out to meet DCN. 029, Ring Man.

Ring Man's body is mostly red, and has several golden rings on his body, which included four around each wrist up to his elbow, a ring on his chest with a blue circle inside it, on a rod above his head was yet another ring, and this was all on top of the traditional black body for the Robot Masters while most of his face was covered up by his helmet, the only things being visible were his eyes.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Ring Man asked.

"Yep, Sonic's the name and speed's my game!" Sonic replied before noticing the rings. "Those rings… they look familiar…"

Ring Man then tosses a ring into the air, showing off his Master Weapon, the Ring Boomerang, when Sonic jumped into the air, and grabbed the Ring.

"Hey Ring Dude, I think this ring is defective!" Sonic responded.

"Why'd you grab my weapon?" Ring Man asked in confusion.

"Isn't this ring suppose to… oh yea, I'm not in my world anymore; this isn't one of the rings I'm used to," Sonic sighed, tossing the ring back.

"Sorry about him, Ring Man. He's new to this place, still," Rock apologized as he walked out in the snow, turning into Megaman. "Anyway, have you seen the emerald and Sonic's friend? They came falling here like comets."

"Actually yes," Ring Man continued, taking back the Ring Boomerang. "I saw a pink comet. Follow me."

With that, the Robot Master led Megaman, who's on the Rush Mobile (a snowmobile of Rush) and Sonic to its location.

* * *

"So Sonic, which of your friends is it this time?" Megaman asked.

"... my friend Amy Rose," the hedgehog answered.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Ring Man asked.

"No, she's not my girlfriend!" Sonic responded.

"Less arguing, more focusing on finding the emerald and Amy," Megaman told the two before it got out of hand.

But soon Ring Man tossed a Ring Boomerang, seeing a few Buzz Bombers flying overhead.

"Eat this!" Megaman shouted, firing his Mega Buster with Sonic using his homing attack on each, destroying the robotic shells.

At the same point, Ring Man continued to use his Ring Boomerang on the Buzz Bombers.

"What are these things?" Megaman asked.

"Buzz Bombers," Sonic answered. "They're bee Badniks made by Dr. Gerald! Egg-for-brains keeps them around, not sure why though."

After that, some Sniper Joes attacked along with some penguin-bots known as Kaona Greenos. The trio easily defeated these enemies before looking onward to see Bass, Metal, and the other enemies they brought looking for Amy and the Emerald.

"Oh crud," Sonic gulped.

Suddenly, a Blader spots them as the heroes get started. A few Power Shots here, some homing attacks there, and all of the Badniks and Wily-bots were beaten with ease. Then, Megaman went back to fighting Bass and Sonic against Metal.

"Come on Metal! You know I'll beat you again! No-one can bring me down!" Sonic exclaimed giving Metal Sonic a good kick to the head.

In rapid succession, Bass and Megaman fought off each other with their busters firing at each other, with Bass having an advantage due to a faster recovery time with help from the Emerald. He rushed over to Megaman and tosses him down to the ground, he then grabs the blue Chaos Emerald, and tosses Amy on Treble.

* * *

"We've got the other Emerald Metal, let's get outta here! I hate the cold!" Bass yelled, Metal then fell back, Sonic then saw Rush, and hopped onto him, giving chase to the two foes.

Very quickly, the Blue Blur jumped off a ramp, and was able to jump and grab the Blue Chaos Emerald, but he mistimed his jump, causing him to miss landing and getting Amy. Not only that, he's not in anyone's reach in time for anyone to catch him as he fell towards the snow when…

A plane sound began to fill the area, not the plane they flew there on, but an all too familiar bi-plane's engine, Sonic looked up to see the Tornado in all of it's blue glory, he then managed to land on the wing, and see how's flying it.

"Roll!?" he gasped. He sees Roll in a little flight outfit, consisting of a similar jacket to his own, goggles, and a small hat, but Roll's blonde hair can still be seen flowing in the wind.

"Thought you could use a lift," Roll giggled.

Sonic smiled at this before Roll added "Now we're even."

* * *

They soon landed by Dr. Cossack's lab, where Sonic revealed he snagged the Blue Emerald, much to Rock's, Roll's, Dr. Light's, Dr. Cossack's, and Kalinka's amazement.

"How'd you get it?" Rock asked.

"I do stuff like this all the time back home," Sonic chuckled. "But due to my poor timing… Roll came in and saved my life. Roll, how'd you get your hands on the Tornado?"

Roll looked at the bi-plane, and saw Sonic's name on the plane, "I found it." she simply said.

She then looked at the Chaos Emerald amazed.

"Can I hold it?" she asked.

Sonic simply smiled and handed Roll the Emerald, she looked at it from a bird's-eye-view, seeing her reflection in it.

"Well, we'd best head back for Megaville…" Rock began.

But then Ring Man walked out with a few cups of hot chocolate.

"Though, a short break never killed anyone…" Rock said, as he, Auto, Dr. Light, Beat and Rush all walked in.

Sonic and Roll lingering outside for a moment.

"Thanks again for saving me back there, Roll-chan," Sonic smiled, blushing again. "But… how'd you know how to fly my plane?"

"I just did," she giggled. "...Actually, I was taught how to fly planes once before, and it's no trouble at all."

The two then look at the rising sun.

"It's beautiful. It's kinda why I fight, so beautiful sun-rises like that can occur for many to enjoy them." Sonic told Roll.

"That's nice," she smiled.

Soon the two walk inside to join the others.

* * *

Back at Wily and Eggman's base, Amy was placed in a tube next to Knuckles just as the echidna in question awoke.

"Hey! What's going on! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Knuckles demanded, pounding the glass before seeing Shadow. "Shadow?! What's going on here?!"

"It's a long story, but we got captured by Eggman and a scientist named Wily. Plus, we can't break these things no matter what," Shadow answered. "Plus they have three emeralds." Shadow added.

"Make that four Emeralds now!" Wily yelled, as Bass and Metal walk in.

"Actually score card now reads, good guys one emerald, bad guys, three emeralds." Metal said.

"No matter, now that Amy has been located, we only need to locate three more: Silver, Cream, and Sonic's best friend Tails…" Eggman smirked. "And only three Chaos Emeralds remain!" Wily added on. Causing both Shadow and Knuckles to gasp.

* * *

Pikatwig: Another good ride! What do you think buddy?

KKD: *Dashes in panting* That chapter was crazy, but I felt like I was dashing back and forth through so much just to finish this and help elsewhere. Don't ask where, though.

Pikatwig: I won't. So, now both Knuckles and Shadow are awake, and so far, four emeralds found, and three friends found, three of each remain. Who will find what first? Any guesses buddy?

KKD: First guess being Tails.

Pikatwig: Found by whom? Sonic and Megaman, or Eggman and Wily?

KKD: With how things are going, by Eggman & Wily.

Pikatwig: Anyway, next time, will be from what Roll was up to while Sonic, Megaman and crew flew over to Siberia. What do you think of that plan?

KKD: That could be interesting.

Pikatwig: It'll also explain how she found the Tornado. Anyway, well folks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any closing comment buddy?

KKD: Not really.

Pikatwig: Okay, well Ja nee readers.


	8. Roll with Life

Pikatwig: Alrighty, in this chapter, we learn how Roll found the Tornado, and we learn a bit of history of Rock's version of Earth.

KKD: That would help clear stuff up from the last chapter. How could she fix it up so fast and bring it over in time to save Sonic?

Pikatwig: Anyway, on with the usual disclaimers, we don't own _Sonic_ or _Megaman_, you know the drill by now...

KKD: I'm all out of reasons/jokes as to what we'd be or get if we own them…

Pikatwig: Maybe a crossover cartoon, since Sonic is getting a new cartoon sometime next year.

KKD: Maybe. Megaman deserves one, too.

Pikatwig: On with the chapter…

* * *

At Dr. Cossack's house, Rock, Kalinka, Sonic, and Roll were enjoying some hot cocoa by a fire.

"Thanks for the cocoa, Kalinka," Rock said.

"You're welcome, Rock," Kalinka smiled.

"So, Rock, is Kalinka your girlfriend or something?" Sonic asked.

"No! And if she were, and we broke up, I'm worried Dr. Cossack might REALLY want to destroy me!" Rock answered, defensively.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Sonic responded to that.

"But still, I'm worried that might happen." Rock replied.

"Right… anyway, Roll… how did you find the Tornado?" Sonic asked Roll.

"Well…"

* * *

_Earlier in Megavilla, Roll was watching another episode of _Kyoryuger, _and this was a moment or two before Sonic-tachi left for Siberia. However, she was pondering back to a point that Sonic mentioned after her multi-persona splitting._

'_Sonic… he knows I like him now… but… does he like me the same way?' Roll asked herself, seeing as there was no one else around before she sighed, "Heh, after I teased Rock about Kalinka for so long, I find myself head over heels for someone, now he has ammunition against me, just like the good ol' days."_

* * *

"Wait a minute, Roll. You mean to say that you and Rock didn't get along so well at one point?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes, it's true," Roll nodded.

"In fact, Dr. Light originally made Auto to more or less babysit us when he was busy." Rock added.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Roll continued.

* * *

_Roll was now relaxing, kicking her shoes off, simply by thinking her access code to do so._

"_I sure hope Rock & Sonic are okay…" she sighed, looking around the room before relaxing some more, and she even began to think about Sonic._

_Suddenly, another thought crossed Roll's mind._

"_Wait a minute… does Sonic have a girlfriend?" she wondered._

* * *

"Seriously, Sonic. Do you?" Roll honestly asked, interrupting her own flashback.

"No. No I don't," Sonic answered.

"Oh… okay," Roll responded, slightly relieved. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

* * *

_Roll then walked outside for a bit, still barefoot and enjoying the sunshine._

"_It sure is lovely today," she smiled, breathing in the fresh air before seeing something blue off in the distance. "What's that?"_

_With that, she ran off, not even bothering to put her shoes back on, to see what it was. When she arrived, she realized it was a plane. This was the same plane that was seen earlier in the present; the Tornado. While it was a bit of a wreck, it was clear it was like an old-school bi-plane with a propeller on the front, most of the plane painted blue with some yellow striping here and there, the word Sonic in white under a white stripe on the main body, and a symbol for two fox tails on the tail fin and top two wings.  
_

"Wow!_ This plane has gotta belong to Sonic. Who knew he flies a plane around?" she gawked._

* * *

"Actually I don't fly it," Sonic answered.

"You don't?" Roll asked.

"Nope, well I used to, but while the plane is mine, it's usually my best buddy Miles "Tails" Prower, who flies it; I just ride on top of the wing when that's the case," Sonic added.

"Really? So… have you ever fallen off from there?" Roll checked.

"Eh… one time…" Sonic answered sheepishly. "But that was because we got shot out of the sky!"

"Whoa… okay… um… should I continue?" Roll asked.

"Yes. Go ahead," the others insisted.

* * *

_Roll had managed to get the plane repaired after the minor damage it took, took it into Dr. Light's Lab, refueled it, and even gave it a fresh coat of blue paint._

"_Looks even better than when I found it," she admitted, finishing the work on the plane as she smiled. "I think I'll fly this to Siberia and surprise Sonic, and to let him know I found it."_

_After getting dressed in the pilot's outfit she wore when she caught Sonic, and getting her shoes back on, she flew on off to Siberia in the new plane. _

_Suddenly, she looked up and saw Sonic falling from above. So, she sped up and quickly rushed in, catching Sonic before he hit the ground._

* * *

"And that pretty much catches everyone up with how I got here in the Tornado… at least I hope so…" Roll finished.

Later, Sonic walked outside to see his trusty ol' bi-plane. As he examined the old machine, Roll walked up having followed Sonic.

"You know, you're a very cool guy, Sonic," Roll smiled, getting Sonic's attention. "It makes sense that you have such a cool plane to fit."

"Thanks, Roll," Sonic smiled. "Say… would you like to fly it back to Megaville seeing as we're leaving soon?"

"I'd love to, but, only if you're on the Tornado with me Sonic. Okay?" Roll asked.

"Sounds good to me, Roll-chan," Sonic smiled back. "I just have to let the others know."

"Hey um, quick question Sonic, how do you know what 'chan' means, you didn't know a few days ago, and then you just start calling me Roll-chan, just like that." Roll asked.

"A… hmm. Good point. Anyway, Rock told me what it meant, and I just feel like I should call you that, Roll-chan," Sonic answered.

Roll nodded, and replied "Okay, just asking is all."

* * *

As the group prepared to leave later, Kalinka walked up and gave Rock a hug before they left.

"Uh… why give me a hug, Kalinka?" Rock asked.

"Just because, we haven't seen each-other in a while, and I felt like it," Kalinka answered.

Then, Sonic dragged Rock back to the other plane.

"Now we're even," he smirked before jumping and landing on the top wing of his bi-plane before both aerial vehicles took off.

* * *

The two planes flew for a short while, Sonic then looked at Roll, hanging onto the wing, he then asked "Hey Roll, you live in Japan and they speak another language, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come you speak English anyway?" Sonic asked, somewhat confused.

"Good question. Well, it requires a bit of knowledge on history. Some years ago, North America had 50 states, and due to some sort of conflicts, Arizona, Montana, Louisiana, North Dakota, South Dakota and Washington broke away from the United States. Due to being allies in the battles, Japan felt bad for North America, and then gave them part of Tokyo as a new state, Dracriana," Roll told Sonic. "And Megaville happens to be the state capital."

"Oh… okay," Sonic nodded before something attacked them out of nowhere.

They all looked up and saw what looked like a combination of Wily's and Eggman's vehicles, and it was on the attack.

"Roll, keep the Tornado steady!" Sonic instructed her when Megaman came out on Rush Jet to help in fighting the villains.

"Hey, anyone notice that Bass and Metal aren't here?" Megaman pointed out.

"That'll make things easier. Let's move!" Sonic said, as the two heroes flew over to the enemy vehicle, Sonic timed his jump and landed a perfect Homing Attack right at it.

After hovering in the air, Beat flew over for Sonic to grab onto, allowing the hedgehog to stay airborne. Meanwhile, Megaman pulled out his Super Adapter combo with Rush. Megaman's body became red and white, his arms became slightly bigger, with two tiny wrist blasters, and on his back are two boosters for flight, he then flies over to help Sonic, firing his Buster, with a small power boost from the wrist blaster.

"Wow! Now that's cool," Sonic admitted as Super Adapter Megaman smiled.

And so, Sonic used his homing attack multiple times until, Super Adapter Megaman charged up his shot, and then fired the Charged Rocket Shot, sending his main Buster arm flying forward and it destroys the Wily Egg Saucer.

"They gone?" Roll asked, catching Sonic with the Tornado.

"Nope, it was empty," Sonic groaned as they flew away.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, the team finally returned.

"Hey, thanks again Roll-chan, for taking care of the Tornado for me," Sonic thanked Roll.

Roll just "blushed" at that as she proceeded to walk inside with Sonic, the Blue Blur smiling at her as Roll "blushed" so much, it almost looked like her entire body was painted red.

"You know, red's never been my favorite color" Sonic began, causing Roll to worry briefly "but on you, it's nice." he finished.

Roll was relieved by this as they both smiled.

* * *

Back with Wily & Eggman, the duo were tracking the silver comet before…

"Well, looks like the pink one's waking up," Wily noticed, having Eggman look to see Amy awake in her pod.

"Oh no… hope she doesn't confuse me for that stupid blue faker again," Shadow groaned.

"Shadow?" Amy gawked, letting Shadow breath a sigh of relief. "Where are we?"

"Long story short, we got capture by the Doctor and his new buddy Wily." Shadow explained.

"And they have three of the Chaos Emeralds, but good news, Sonic has one Emerald." Knuckles added.

"EGGMAN! You'd better tell me where Cream is, or else!" Amy yelled.

Shadow watched her about to use her Piko-Piko Hammer, and said "Don't bother, my Chaos Blast couldn't bust me free."

"Well let me see… looks like the silver comet is in… Paris," Eggman read from the tracker.

"Well, just to let you know…" Wily started, showing Amy the three emeralds. "We do have these."

"Metal! Base! Go to Paris and retrieve the silver comet, or what it really is!" Eggman ordered.

"It's Bass!" Bass growled.

"Oh, and you can go ahead and use it," Wily informed.

"You mean…?"

"Yes… the Overdrive Adapter."

"Oh yeah! Metal, let's move!" Bass said, hopping onto Treble and the two fly through the roof… 'Sonic, I hope you're okay...' Amy thought worriedly.

* * *

_Next thing we know, we find Sonic running through… Green Hill Zone? In any case, things seem to be going well until he's attacked by… a robotic version of Tails? He kept running to avoid him as metal versions of Knuckles and Amy appeared. _

"_No… this can't be happening…" Sonic said. _

"_Eggman, you have gone to far!" he yelled, and the three got closer, and while they're robotic, they look… almost like Robot Masters… "What?"_

_Suddenly, he was stopped by similar robotic versions of Silver & Shadow._

"_Oh crud!" Sonic exclaimed, he does a few Homing Attacks, and then keeps on running!_

_However, these robots kept following him, with Sonic begging them to stop. Then, he stopped once more when, when some type of an explosion occurred, he looked up to see a robotic version of Cream, and two other robots, who hopped down, and turn out to be robotic versions of Sonic's brother and sister! Sonic ends up being surrounded by the eight. _

"_No… this can't be real! NOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed until…_

* * *

"NO!" he shouted, waking up in bed, panting. "Man… it was just a nightmare…"

"Sonic?" a voice asked as Roll walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"...Y-Yea, Roll-chan. I'm fine… it was just a nightmare. I was back home… and… and my friends were turned into robots that were trying to kill me…" Sonic answered.

Roll looked around outside, and then closed Sonic's door, walking into the room.

"You're worried about your friends, aren't you?" she asked.

"...Yea… but… my siblings were among them in the dream; that made it worse…" he replied, looking like he was about to cry.

"It's okay, Sonic. I've had bad nightmares like that, too, in the past, where I was attacked, and Rock couldn't save me in time..." she told him. "Still, in the end, my brother was always able to save me in reality."

After a while, Roll stood up and was about to leave when...

"Wait…" Sonic started, getting her attention. "...Is it… okay… if you stay with me? Until morning, that is…" he asked sheepishly.

Roll gave him a smile, and then turned around, "Sure." she replied simply.

Sonic simply smiled, and then Roll walked over and sat next to Sonic, causing him to blush deeply. "Um… Roll, thanks, I guess…" Sonic told her.

"No problem." she replied.

* * *

Next morning, Rock and Dr. Light were up, but some people were missing.

"I wonder where Roll is," Dr. Light wondered.

"Yea, she's always up earlier to make breakfast," Rock added before going to look for her.

He searched almost every room until he finally found her in Sonic's room, curled up next to the hedgehog in bed. Roll was smiling, her head on Sonic's chest, "blushing" while Sonic simply smiled. Instead of snapping, he let out a slight smile before leaving the two be.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awwww, Rock really is okay with Sonic and Roll…

KKD: Wow… who would've thunk it.

Pikatwig: It's so cute! What do you think of Sonic and Roll being a couple now? Just asking.

KKD: I think they make a very cute couple. But I'd almost wonder… in order for it to work… would Sonic have to become a robot, or would Roll somehow have to become organic?

Pikatwig: Dude, that's actually part of a plot for a future chapter…, that I never told you about!

KKD: WHOOPS! Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil anything…

Pikatwig: It's cool buddy. What do you think of Sonic's nightmare?

KKD: Crazy.

Pikatwig: Also for those wondering, yes, Sonic's siblings are Sonia and Manic.

KKD: This is for those of you who actually remember and liked Sonic Underground; as far as I know there won't be any OC mobians getting involved.

Pikatwig: And, also here's something, Sonic Universe issue 50, WAS going to be an Underground finale, but it got changed around for Worlds Collide… anyway, now Sonic and Roll are very close, and the Super Adapter appeared for the first time in the story. Wonder why Rock's never used it since _Megaman 7._

KKD: I dunno.

Pikatwig: Anyway, another chapter completed. What do you think of this chapter buddy?

KKD: Very nice. I liked that it continues off almost exactly where we left off last time.

Pikatwig: And how the romance between Sonic and Roll is going, since they'll be off to Paris next time, where do you think it'll go, since Paris is the City of Love.

KKD: Only one way to find out. And this may be irrelevant, but I'm kinda wonderin' if Sly Cooper will get involved… ANYWAY! You know the drill! Review, fav, and follow Pikatwig here, and check out my profile for our other co-op project: Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, along with it's partner fic: WBX Kingdom Hearts.


	9. In the City of Love (Part I)

Pikatwig: This chapter's name, is actually based on the _Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You_ song "In the City of Love" sung by Isabella. Anyway, any opening comments aibou?

KKD: *Sneaks in from behind, in an outfit similar to Sly Cooper's, but with pants, and snags something from Pikatwig's pocket before he noticed.* Not much, except that I'm excited for a certain cameo.

Pikatwig: I noticed… anyway, disclaimers. We don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or_ Megaman_, if we did, well, we'd make a game with both. Also, I own the characters Dr. Blair and her Robot Master Sugar Woman, aka Tune.

KKD: Hmm… now let's see… where's that cameo written in here? *Pikatwig gasped and noticed KKD had the original script for the chapter, and checks his person to see he himself no longer had it.*

Pikatwig: Okay! You are getting WAY to into this! *Takes the script back*

KKD: Oh c'mon, man! Be thankful I went with this and not something scary like Clockwerk!

Pikatwig: Let's move on with the chapter already.

KKD: Tch, fine…

* * *

At that moment, Dr. Light was getting in contact with his old friend in Paris.

"Hello, Tara?" Dr. Light asked as he called his old friend, Dr. Tara Blair.

Over in Paris, in a lab in the city, there was a sound of a phone ringing. Someone heard it and walked over to try and find where it was coming from. A young girl, who was kinda short, was wearing a teal jacket, similar teal boots, a violet skirt, had blue eyes, and black hair, was looking around and finally found a big computer mounted into the wall.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the call, which soon depicted Dr. Light on the monitor. "Oh… Dr. Blair! It's for you!" the girl called out.

She ran over to where the doctor was, and soon, Dr. Blair walked in. Dr. Blair has blonde hair, and is wearing a green shirt, and black skirt, along with a white lab coat and brown shoes. "Oh… um, hi Thomas. How long has it been?" she said kinda sheepishly.

"About 8 years since we last saw each other," Dr. Light answered.

"Right… well, since she answered your call, allow me to introduce to you my Robot Master, DBN. 081, Sugar Woman," Dr. Blair introduced the girl who answered the call.

"Please… call me Tune," the little Robot Master "blushed."

"She also happens to be a big fan of Megaman's," Dr. Blair added, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, why'd you call me up anyway?" she asked, wanting to get the point.

"You always were one to try and get to the point," Dr. Light chuckled before clearing his throat quick. "Anyway, do you know of the comets that fell some time ago?"

"No, I don't," Dr. Blair responded, hanging up after she said it.

"Doctor? Why'd you hang up?" Tune asked.

"Dr. Light's a part of my past, Tune," Dr. Blair groaned before walking off. "And I've chosen to put it behind me."

* * *

Later, back at Dr. Light's house, the doctor and Auto decided to leave for a short time. At that point, Roll found the same picture Dr. Wily had, which was of all the Doctors back in college.

"Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Dr. Cossack, Dr. Robotnik and…?" Roll said looking at the picture.

Rock then sees the picture as well, and is confused by who the female doctor is. The two see Dr. Light's laptop, and then see it called Dr. Blair earlier, the two then call her…

* * *

"Ugh, Dr. Light again?" Dr. Blair said annoyed. She picked up the call, and saw Rock and Roll. "Oh… it's Dr. Light's little kids, Rock and Roll… I'm Dr. Tara Blair, an old friend of Dr. Light"

"Hmm… you know, you and I look very similar," Roll noted.

"I noticed that," Dr. Blair sighed. "Just get to the point of this call already."

"Do you have any information of the comets that fell before?" Rock asked as Tune came over.

"As a matter of fact, look at this!" she smiled, holding up a paper about the silver comet arriving near the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, it looks like there is one here." Dr. Blair told the two.

"Thanks." they say hanging up.

"Wait, was Rock on that?" Tune asked.

"Yep." Dr. Blair replied.

"AH MAN! I missed him!" Tune exclaimed.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Rock and Roll gathered Sonic, Dr. Light, and Auto.

"We just got word of a silver comet landing in Paris," Rock told them.

"Silver comet? ...That could only be Silver the Hedgehog," Sonic realized.

"Looks like we're off to Paris," Dr. Light figured.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Auro prepared the plane again, but this time Roll put a small suitcase in the plane. "Roll?"

"I'm going with you guys!" Roll said. "It's Paris, I've always wanted to go there!"

"In that case, I'll show you a great night there, Roll-chan, just the two of us…" Sonic smiled with a promise before getting looks from the other men. "...as soon as we find Silver, that is. and what's with the odd looks?"

"Paris is the City of Love, Sonic." Rock said.

"Oh.. but still, I'm going to have a fun time with Roll on a… d-d-d-d"

"Sonic, are you, asking me out on a date?" Roll asked.

"...yes." he replied sheepishly.

"Sonic, I would love to go on a date with you!" Roll said happily.

* * *

Later, over in Paris, night had fallen, and Sonic looked over at the Eiffel Tower. However, taking a close enough look, he sees a strange figure up there. It looked about as tall as a human male, but he could've sworn it looked like it had raccoon features, too. Sonic then rubbed his eyes, and when he looked again, the person was gone.

"Weird." Sonic muttered.

"What is it, Sonic?" Roll asked.

"Oh, uh… nothing."

Roll then glances at Sonic, and then said "Thanks for… the fact you're gonna take me out on a date Sonic."

He then replied "If I had to pick anyone to be in a city full of romance, it would be you…" taking Roll's hand, both begin to blush.

"Thanks," Roll smiled.

It wasn't long before the plane landed, and they headed up into the city after disembarking. It wasn't long before Tune showed up at the landing site, but…

"Holy cats, I'm late," she groaned. "How come I never get to see Rock when I'm ready? Man… I can still remember when I first saw him…"

* * *

"_I'll keep you safe, don't worry!" Tune says, preparing her Buster for battle. _

"_Oh please, what's a little girl gonna do to a big tough Robot Master like me!" Star Man taunted, when all of a sudden, he falls to the ground._

"_Don't worry, everything's okay," Megaman told them, copying Star Man's weapon. _

"_Who… are you?" Tune asked. _

"_Megaman." he replied before teleporting away…_

"_I think I'm in love," Tune smiled._

"_Great, now I got a creation who's in love," Dr. Blair groaned before grabbing Tune. "C'mon!"_

* * *

Over at the hotel the group checked into, Sonic was looking outside, and letting the wind blow into his quills.

"Hey Sonic," someone said walking over to him.

"Hey Roll," he smiled seeing her.

He then began to slightly blush, Roll was now wearing a different outfit, her shirt had white and blue stripes, she was wearing a long black skirt, she didn't have a ponytail, instead her hair was long and flowing, and then she put on a white jacket and a blue beret.

"Wow, you look amazing," he complimented.

"Thanks," Roll smiled. "Well, it's getting kinda late, see you in the morning Sonic?"

"Sure."

And so, the duo decided to head to bed, so they could start the next day ready to find Silver.

* * *

Next morning, Sonic and Rock were walking around Paris, and as they walked the streets, they quickly see Blues in one of the smaller shops. So, they dropped in to check on him.

"Heya, Blues," Sonic replied, getting the attention of the Robot Master prototype.

"Rock, Sonic? What are you two doing here?"

"Personal business involving those comets that were Sonic's friends," Rock answered.

Blues sighed, and then looked at a silver gemstone, and then he polished part of it, using his scarf.

"Dude, that's one of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic gasped.

"Huh?" Blues gawked before re-examining the gemstone. "You mean this thing?"

"Yep!" Sonic said, showing him the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks for finding this for us Protoman." Rock said simply about to take the emerald from his older brother, when he moved his arm away from the Blue Bomber.

"Huh?" Sonic gawked.

"O-Okay, bro. Seriously, hand it over," Rock responded, thinking Blues was teasing.

"I'm not joking. No way I'm giving this to you guys," Blues replied.

"Why?" Rock exclaimed like a little kid.

"Because you two already have one!" he said simply

"But we need all seven if we're gonna send Sonic and his friends back home!" Rock told him.

"What, you guys wanna monopolize on these? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm still not handing it over," Blues said, leaving with the two blue heroes following him. "Go away and I mean it!" he said.

"Sore-head," Sonic groaned as they left.

* * *

The two walk around for a bit and find a newspaper stand, Rock takes a paper and it reads _"Argent Comet terres pres, de la Tour Eiffel"_ which Rock translates to "Silver Comet lands near the Eiffel Tower."

"Well, now we know where Silver is! Let's Do It To It!" Sonic exclaimed as the two leave to try and find the tower, but then Tune walked over to where the two just were as they leave!

"Oh come on! I missed him again?!" Tune groaned.

* * *

As the two blue heroes finally reached the tower, they see the police had blocked it off.

"Just great," Rock groaned.

"Hey, that never stopped me before," Sonic smirked before…

Bass, who was riding on Treble, and Metal arrived.

"Heh, ah yeah, this is happenin'!" Sonic yelled, jumping up and then doing a Homing Attack right on Metal's head!

Megaman in the meantime, called in Rush and Beat, and then he fired a shot at Bass, who simply fired on right back at Megaman, pulling out the purple Emerald.

"Another Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic gasped, barely avoiding another blast from Metal.

"That's right you pincushion, we have three Chaos Emeralds!" Metal exclaimed.

Bass simply smirked, and then tossed the Emerald into the air, and blasted Megaman with his rapid fire. Metal took the Emerald, while Sonic pulled out the blue Emerald, both charged an attack, Metal using a super-charged version of his V. Maximum Overdrive attack and Sonic using the Sonic Wind.

* * *

Despite all their evasiveness, Bass and Metal somehow get easily over-powered by a charged shot from Megaman and a blast from Sonic's guitar.

_-Okay, enough playing games!- _Eggman responded over the communicators.

_-It's time. Use the Overdrive Adapter!- _Wily responded.

Bass then smirked, "You heard them! Activate the Overdrive Adapter!"

Both then began to glow, Metal and Bass then began to glow purple and blue, and then they fused into one being! Bass' body then became almost just like his Treble Boost Super Adapter upgrade, except the purple area is blue, and the chest gem is yellow, the eyes green, and the outer white part is black, while the wings look more like Metal Overlord, and then it spoke in both voices "I am, Overdrive Metal Bass!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Now this was a great chapter! What do you think buddy?

KKD: I'm just… wow… *Pikatwig noticed that his partner was still wearing the thief costume.*

Pikatwig: Will you explain the nature of the cameo for those who don't get it?

KKD: That I will do. *clears throat* For those of you who have heard of the _Sly Cooper _francshise, you should know. Otherwise, it is a game series that follows the adventures/misadventures of an anthropomorphic raccoon named Sly Cooper, who was a thief, and lived in Paris. This is why Sly had the cameo, he lived in France and the story leads our heroes there. ...It's a bit of a shame though personally. I really wish the team got a closer look of him doing something other than hanging out on the tower… but who am I kidding. This is a Sonic and Megaman crossover. Sly isn't involved in the main plot.

Pikatwig: Right. But anyway, it's a reference to one of the opening cutscenes in the most recent game _Thieves in Time._ So, what else did you like about the chapter buddy?

KKD: Hmmm… Tune's debut.

Pikatwig: Yep, she'll be a future ally of Megaman, most notably his sidekick, with Tune being Rock's love interest, the two (unknowingly) meet during the events of _Megaman 5._ So, what do you think of Dr. Blair thus far aibou?

KKD: A bit harsh personally, and… whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! _Sidekick?_ I'm sorry, but you don't ever, and I mean _ever!_ Call Sonic a _SIDEKICK!_

Pikatwig: I was talking about Tune, not Sonic! They're equals!

KKD: Really? ...Oh… my bad. *chuckles sheepishly*

Pikatwig: Anyway, can you continue what you think about Dr. Blair?

KKD: Harsh, rude, very strict, and doesn't want anything to do with her past.

Pikatwig: Protoman kinds knows why she doesn't really like Rock and Roll, but spoilers for the next chapter. So, what'd you think of Overdrive Metal Bass?

KKD: Just… stunned… *faints*

Pikatwig: Okay, well, don't forget to review!


	10. In the City of Love (Part II)

Pikatwig: Another day, another chapter!

KKD: WHOA! *KKD falls in through the roof.* Okay, who put that trap door up there?

Pikatwig: … Sly's not gonna cameo in this chapter buddy. Sorry. You okay?

KKD: I'm not even dressed as Sly this time. Didn't you see what happened? *Points to a hole in the ceiling where a trap door was.* You need to watch where you put those doors.

Pikatwig: I never had a trap door installed. Anyway, today is the big battle between our heroes and Overdrive Metal Bass! Oh and another thing before I forget, there's gonna be a cameo of Kirby near the end of the chapter.

KKD: NOW you tell me. I could've gotten the little pink puffball in this opening segment.

Pikatwig: My bad… sorry, though in my defense, I worked in Kirby's appearance this afternoon at lunch.

KKD: Oh. Well if that's the case, then Kirby may as well eat me up.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, time for the disclaimers. We don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman_ or _Kirby_. But I own Dr. Blair a-

KKD: And Tune! Don't forget Tune.

Pikatwig: I was about to say that, and… what kinda form would you give Kirby anyway?

KKD: I'm not sure… maybe a form based off a rider if he were to swallow one. *a wind sucks KKD back suddenly, seeing he was in his KR SEGA armor.* NO WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN MEEEEEEE! *Soon gets gulped up by Kirby as the puffball entered as SEGA Kirby.*

Pikatwig: Maybe…. and Kirby, spit him out. *Kirby groaned and did that, revealing KKD in slobber.*

KKD: Ew! Puffball slobber!

Pikatwig: On with the chapter already!

* * *

"O-overdrive… Metal Bass?" Sonic said in shock.

"Prepare to die!" Overdrive Metal Bass roared before sending a powerful gust of wind with his wings. It began to blow away several things, including several police cars, causing both heroes to chuckle slightly.

Sonic then tried to use his Homing Attack Overdrive Metal Bass, and after multiple failures, he managed to hit him in the head, forcing the fused villain to stop the wind, and allowing Megaman to use the Super Adapter. Super Adapter Megaman began to walk forward, and use his boosters to help project himself, due to the wind still kinda dying down. Super Adapter Megaman then unleashed his Charged Rocket Shot attack, but Overdrive Metal Bass wasn't damaged badly despite getting hit; in fact, he just dusted himself off as if cleaning something off his armor.

"Is that it?" Overdrive Metal Bass scoffed.

"What are we gonna do, we're throwing our best shots at this guy!" Sonic muttered.

"Don't know Sonic, but we need a new battle plan! And I think of got one!" Super Adapter Megaman replied.

"Well, I'm all ears!" Sonic responded.

"Well, you're best moves have soundwave effects right?"

"Yep."

"Well, if you can use your Sonic Boost at a high enough speed, it'll damage him enough to be stunned and I think we can handle it from-"

Then the plan discussion is cut short by an attack that neither one of them saw coming! Overdrive Metal Bass using the purple Emerald's power, in the form of Chaos Control. Easily hitting the heroes.

"What'd they do?" Super Adapter Megaman asked after shaking the hit off.

"Chaos Control. A speed only obtainable when in possession of a… Chaos Emerald!" Sonic responded, remembering he was holding onto the blue Emerald.

* * *

He was about to grab it, when time slowed to a halt, it was Overdrive Metal Bass, using the power of two Emeralds at once!

"Alright! What do you say we hit them with a strong attack Metal?" Bass' voice asked.

"Agreed! And I have the one in mind, it'll have to use the power of all three Emeralds, but, it's worth it, Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Blast!" Metal's voice replied.

Time then resumed, and the combined entity began to charge up power.

"Uh oh! Rock, we gotta move now! That's the-" Sonic tried to explain, but it was to late!

"Chaos... BLAST!" Overdrive Metal Bass yelled out, causing a huge explosion of purple Chaos Energy all around the area, it hit both heroes, and they both screamed in pain.

When the energy finally subsided, only Sonic and Megaman were hurt, Rush having been forced back out of the Super Adapter combo with Megaman, both heroes barely conscious.

"Let's add insult to injury! Or in this case…. death to injury!" Overdrive Metal Bass exclaimed charging up both the Bass Buster and the Metal Buster, both then fire and charged right at the heroes, hitting them both!

Their injuries finally began to get to them.

"No…." Sonic muttered, before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

"_Wake up…"_ a voice said. _"Wake up… Come on! You_ two have gotta wake up!" the voice said, as Sonic finally began to regain consciousness, all of his injuries healed 100% of the way.

He opened his eyes, actually expecting Roll, but it wasn't her, but rather, a different girl.

"Good, you're awake." she said joyfully.

"What happened? Where's Megaman, and that jerk! And Silver?" Sonic asked.

Then Rock, walked into the room.

"Easy Sonic, we've been out for a week. Silver was captured, but they didn't get our Emerald." he explained.

"Okay, that's go-... wait, a week?" Sonic gawked. "Then how'd I end up here?"

"Well, it's better if this girl explains it. By the way, you never told us who you are." Rock said. "Well, before you tell us who you are, I'm-"

"DLN. 001, Rock Light, aka Megaman. And his friend Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you both. I'm DBN. 081, Sugar Woman but please, call me Tune," the girl answered. "And to answer your question, Sonic, Protoman found you and managed to bring you both over to me using some type of silver gemstone; I was then able to heal your injuries… Rock happened to wake up three days ago." Tune told the two blue heroes.

Then Roll walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" she smiled, hugging both Sonic and Rock.

"Thanks again for helping us, Tune," Rock smiled.

* * *

"Hey, now that I think of it…" Sonic started, blushing, as Roll released the hug. "I-uh… believe I still owe you that d-... d-... You know, the d-d-d-daaa…"

"The date, right?" Roll finished.

"Yea… that," Sonic confirmed.

"I'll go get ready," Roll smiled as she left to get ready. She walked out, wearing the same thing as yesterday, her shirt had white and blue stripes, she was wearing a long black skirt, she didn't have a ponytail, instead her hair was long and flowing, and the same white jacket and, wait…

"Aren't you missing something Roll?" Sonic asked. "A wind blew away my beret. Ah well, you ready to go Sonic?"

"Yep. I'm ready," Sonic nodded as they headed out.

* * *

Later, Sonic had to admit that he enjoyed his time with Roll, the two arm-in-arm as Sonic blushed. The two walked around aimlessly for a bit.

"Hey Sonic, look." Roll told Sonic, pointing over at a gondola ride.

Sonic looked nervous, gondolas mean water… and the last thing he wanted, was for Roll to find out he's scared of water.

"Sonic, you okay?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sonic said, still nervous, but happy to be with Roll, and in truth, the ride wasn't too bad, someone rowed the boat, while Sonic and Roll simply looked around the city, amazed by it's beauty at sunset.

Sonic simply turned and looked at Roll, and while he thought she was amazing before, she was simply stunning, the sun's setting was causing a nice ray of light to glisten onto her hair, and a small breeze made it great, and then her eyes began to sparkle. Sonic then turned away before Roll could notice he was staring at her, and saw a small beret stand.

'Perfect,' he thought to himself before going over and purchasing a new beret for Roll, which he quickly placed onto her head.

"Wow! Thanks," Roll smiled.

"No problem," Sonic smiled back as they continued to watch and talk, such as about their pasts and such.

Sonic then laughed at a joke, and then both sighed and continued to watch. 'I wish I had the courage to tell Roll how I really feel...'

"So beautiful…" Sonic said without thinking, Roll simply giggled. "You know, the sunset is beautiful. Hey Sonic, bet you don't know why the sunset is red? You see, light's made up of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, know-it-all!" Sonic replied, as both laugh.

* * *

The duo just smiled at the sunset, enjoying their time together. Then, Sonic and Roll also took a picture of each other on the date before the sun set completely.

"You know, I really enjoyed this date," Roll smiled.

"Yea… same here," Sonic agreed as they were getting closer to each other, and then, just as they were inches apart…

When an all to familiar whistle begins to play...

* * *

They stopped and turned to see who caused it.

"Hey sis." Protoman says.

"Blues?!" Roll gawked.

"So, your little boyfriend's okay, good. I'm keeping the Emerald in case I need it. See ya!" he said, using his Proto Shield to grind away.

"...We'd better get moving then," Sonic sighed.

"Agreed," Roll nodded as they left, later meeting up with Tune and Rock.

Tune then gave Rock something. "See you again one day Rock?"

"Sure thing." he replied. Rock looked at the gift he was given, _Kirby's Return to Dreamland 2_! "This game isn't even out in America yet! How'd you…"

"I pre-ordered it, and when I heard you were gonna come here, I wanted to give it to you."

"Wow… thanks," Rock smiled with a slight "blush" before Tune left.

"So… who'd you spend your time with your new… girlfriend?" Sonic teased Rock.

"Rock's all grown up!" Roll added.

Rock only began to "blush" deeper, and then he yelled "That's not funny Roll, so how was your date with your little boyfriend!"

"Rock Light, I already got that from Blues!" Roll yelled

"Ah man!" he replied.

* * *

Back at Eggman & Wily's base, Overdrive Metal Bass was loading up Silver into another containment unit, also giving Silver his missing glove.

"Another resounding success!" Wily smirked. "You have far surpassed my expectations, Overdrive Metal Bass."

Before the fused bot could respond, Silver groaned and woke up in his capsule, just as Overdrive Meatl Bass splits up into their individual forms. "Metal! What's going on here?" Silver yelled. "Long story short spiky." Shadow began "Stop calling me that!" Silver yelled. "My hair is not that long!"

"Dude, out of all of us, you are the one in the biggest need of a haircut!" Knuckles told Silver.

"Anyway, Eggman and his new buddy Wily captured all of us, the Faker is still out there with Wily's enemy, and they have three Emeralds." Shadow explained.

"Despite our success, Protoman still has the Silver Emerald right now," Bass explained.

"That's alright, Bass," Eggman replied.

"FINALLY you say my name right!" Bass exclaimed.

"What's the big deal about Bass?" Silver asked, pronouncing it like the fish name!

"SHUDDUP!" Bass snapped at the silver Hedgehog.

"Well you have the fins for it." Silver added. "Shut up Spiky!"

"It's Silver, dumb Bass." he said, saying the name right.

"Now to return to tracking the remaining Emeralds, and the remainder of Sonic's pals," Wily figured.

"Yes… and this is all going according to plan…" Eggman smirked.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they were returning home with Roll in her usual attire.

"It's a great story! In it, a dark force invades Dreamland while Kirby's away, due to some form of Star Warrior training, and he gets a message from Meta Knight, but he can't get back home, so teaming up with Ribbon from _Kirby 64_, and Prince Fluff from _Kirby's Epic Yarn_, and a new character, the four must find the 14 Infinity Stars and save Dreamland!" Rock explained part of the story for the new game." Rock explained.

Then the three hear a whistle from inside, and they see good ol' Blues inside eating a bag of chips. "'Sup." he said simply.

"Not much. Wanna play the new _Kirby _game? We can do 4-player co-op," Rock offered.

"Sure!" all three said.

Thus, they start the game up, Sonic is Player 1: Kirby, Rock is player 2: Ribbon, Blues is Player 3: Prince Fluff, while Roll is Player 4, and ironically, is playing with Roll. In Ramen Road Act 2, Sonic manages to find a "Roulette Power" which will allow Kirby to pick from any of the game's normal powers.

"Oh this could be good!" Sonic said squinting his eyes so he could look closer.

"Or it could be bad!" Rock said.

"It could." Blues added, as Sonic selected the power: Sleep!

He then angrily yelled out "GAAAAAAAAAAME!"

This caused everyone else, but Roll, to laugh as Kirby just fell asleep on the ground for a few seconds.

"Oh what's that?" Rock said, pointing to an enemy, a Pacto to be precise, that ate Kirby, with Sonic being unable to dodge! Rock began to laugh, while Blues simply went "Wam-wam-wam!" and an angry Sonic, pulled his quills and once again yelled out "GAAAAAAAAAME!"

"This is just so eventful." Rock said. Sonic sighed, as Roll freed him, and they walked forward, and Sonic managed to grab the Whip Power, but another Pacto grabbed him!

"GAAAAAAME!" he yelled out for the third time! Rock simply began to laugh like crazy. Blues simply said "Wow, had to be saved by your girlfriend twice, eh Sonic?"

Rock then began to rub his eye and said "I have tears in my eyes. That was amazing!"

Sonic sighed, and then got freed, but lost his power, Sonic moved Kirby over to get it back, before it fell down a bottomless pit! "GAAAAAAME!" Sonic yelled, with his muzzle actually turning red! Roll glared at her brothers and said "Guys, this isn't funny!"

"It kinda is!" Blues said. "Okay, so here's what I don't get Rock, see Prince Fluff's power is pretty much like the whip. So why does Kirby have the Whip Power again?"

"Because the whips are different, Kirby's is more adventurer type, but Prince Fluff's has a bit more of a needle like it." Rock explained.

"You know Sonic, we wouldn't be going anywhere with you." Roll said. "Sides, you're really good!"

"Thanks." Sonic replied, as he used the whip, and defeated a mini-boss, and thus finished the level!

"Do the Kirby!" Rock yelled as the dance began.

"Great job Sonic!" Roll said, giving Sonic a hug, he blushed. "Thanks."

Blues sighed, and then Chaos Controlled away, the game saves, and Rock switches back to one-player mode. "So Sonic, you like the picture we took right?"

"Yep." Roll then sighed and looked right into his eyes, happily. The two hug, while Sonic simply began to think. "Worried about your friends?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry we'll find them."

* * *

Back with Tune, she was telling Dr. Blair of her experience with Rock after bringing her some supplies.

"He really stole my heart!" Tune finished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dr. Blair said, using a few tools on something.

"MY WII U! Dr. Blair!" Tune exclaimed.

"Tune, you need to be prepared, for a big day, and for that day, I need seven more Robot Masters, and if you're too distracted by your little boyfriend to help, then so be it, I'll use what's needed!"

"You've never told me about this big project, what is it?"

"I can't tell you yet Tune, but you'll know."

Tune sighed, and left for her room, she looked over at a small globe of the world, and sighed. "Rock, you stole my heart."

* * *

Back over at Light Labs late at night, Roll looked at Sonic's door, sighed, and knocked on it. "Hey Roll, what's up?"

"Can I… s-s-stay in here… with you?" Roll asked. "You wanna spend the night with me?" Sonic said to be sure.

"Yeah."

"Sure…" Sonic said, walking in for a moment, and then Roll followed, Sonic soon fell asleep, and before Roll did, she had one last thought, she said aloud "Sonic, you stole my heart…"

* * *

Next day…

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Sonic asked Roll.

"...Maybe…" Roll smiled, giving Sonic a hug. "Maybe we can go and look for your friends… together… just the two of us."

Sonic nodded, and after a minute or two, the two were as happy as could be, as they took off on Sonic's Extreme Gear, Roll hanging onto Sonic's waist, "blushing" and smiling.

* * *

Pikatwig: So, this a good chapter or what?

KKD: Yea… good… *Wipes off Kirby slobber from his armor.* Hard to believe this stuff is still wet.

Pikatwig: So, favorite part?

KKD: Probably the gaming scene. The idea of video game characters playing video games…

Pikatwig: And for those curious, the scene with Sonic yelling "GAAAAME" is indeed a reference to _TheRunawayGuys_, a YouTube channel where three Let's Players, play co-op games. So, the best moment with Sonic and Roll's romance from this chapter?

KKD: I think it was that date that had in France.

Pikatwig: Also, can you explain the hidden reference in that scene with Sonic and Roll at the Eiffel Tower?

KKD: Yea, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. 1st scene with Roxas and Axel at the clocktower in Twilight Town.

Pikatwig: Yep, so, Sonic and Roll almost kissed! What'd you think of that part?

KKD: Kinda infuriated me a little that they didn't do it, but it was still clever.

Pikatwig: So, the thoughts on the fight with Overdrive Metal Bass, and please, try not to faint.

KKD: Too impressive. Not enough to make me faint. You still upset from the last chapter's ending?

Pikatwig: No, I was just saying, try not to is all. I liked the fight with Overdrive Metal Bass, and also, the part with Tune near the end was fun. I liked how we get to see her personality a little, your thoughts on the scene with Tune and Dr. Blair?

KKD: Tune's a fun gal. But Doc Blair? She's… she's a bit of a stiff.

Pikatwig: Anyway, any other comments before we end this chapter off?

KKD: Only one: Who keeps putting these random holes and trap doors into your place if it isn't you? *Points to an open trap door he was hovering over before falling through, screaming.*

Pikatwig: *Flies down and gets him, putting him on an Extreme Gear.* Kirby with the Stone Power makes the holes, and we're working on fixing them. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	11. Super Smash Metal Brawl

Pikatwig: Alrighty! I have three quick things to say. First, I kinda flubbed in our intro to chapter 7, where I said I wouldn't mention how Eggman got back from the White World, well there was a line that said in the first chapter he used an Emerald's power. Second, the idea with Sonic and Roll being together while sleeping kinda came from a _Legend of Zelda_ story called "Trapped In Termina" where Link and Romani slept together at various points in the story. And third, a friend of mine is reading this story, is a fan of the _Megaman Star Force _series, there'll be a character named after a _Star Force_ character. I really hope that she likes that idea…

KKD: *KKD gets digitized into the area.* Sorry about being late. Someone trapped me in Cyber Space after my Sonic Dekaranger chapters with the digital-yaro Kevakia.

Pikatwig: Okay. So, any comment about what I mentioned above?

KKD: All of it is really interesting stuff. Who is she, your girlfriend?

Pikatwig *blushing like crazy*: Dude that is SO NOT FUNNY! Anyway, notice this chapter's name? It's a reference.

KKD: The Smash Bros series?

Pikatwig: Yep, it's a bit of in honor thing of the fact Sonic and Megaman will be in _SSB4_. So anyway, another new thing, we're gonna have an intro sequence starting with this chapter, the song is _Supernova _by TetraFang.

KKD: The band's name is spelt TETRA-FANG.

Pikatwig: My bad. So credit time, we don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman _or the song _Supernova_, but we do own Wily's new deadly enforcer, codenamed: SWN. 002!

KKD: SWN. 002? Who's that?

Pikatwig: The new character who's name will reference the _Star Force_ series, and SWN means "Special Wily Number". Anyway, cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.*  
Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!*  
Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***  
**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***  
**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and someone else stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh.***  
**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***  
**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and eight new Robots, all silhouetted by the rising sun.***  
**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***  
**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***  
**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***  
**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***  
**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***  
**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with eight robots silhouetted out. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Roll continue flying around on Sonic's Extreme Gear, searching around a peninsula where a tracker has located one of Sonic's friends, along with another Chaos Emerald. "Hey Roll, are you sure this is where that tracker has located one of my friends?"

"Yeah. This is the place," Roll confirmed before the two landed on one of the islands.

"Let's hope we can discover who it is and get them before Eggman and Wily do," Sonic replied.

* * *

At Wily's base, Bass was listening to another of Metal's stories about his battles with Sonic, all of which ended in failure, and Bass was getting tired of it! Bass then walked over to Wily and Eggman. "Dr. Wily! I'm getting tired of Metal, and I really want another robot of my calibur amongst our ranks!"

"If that's the case… okay then," Wily answered. "Ivo! You're in charge of the operations until I return or until I say otherwise."

With that, Wily left to take care of certain matters.

Suddenly, another signal was sent off, indicating the location of another Emerald and one of Sonic's friends. "Metal! You go after Sonic's friend and the Emerald!"

"No." Metal said simply, putting his hands behind his head.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no."

Eggman then pulls out a remote, and presses the button on it, causing an electric current to go through Metal! "Now GO!"

* * *

Back on the island, Roll and Sonic were looking around carefully for his friend.

"This place sure is beautiful," Roll smiled.

"Well, I must admit, Roll-chan… you're even more beautiful," Sonic complimented, without thinking, making Roll "blush,", also causing Sonic to blush in response to it.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Roll asked.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied, as the two continued to walk. Roll then speeds up and walks right next to Sonic, and takes his hand. Roll smiles, and then the two walk into a clearing where a crater is, along with Metal Sonic! "Well well well! If it isn't my loathsome copy!"

"Sonic? Why'd he called you that?" Roll asked.

"Why'd he call me what?" Sonic asked in response.

"A loathsome copy."

"No clue. Just stay back and I'll handle him," Sonic replied.

He charged forward, unleashing a Homing Attack on Metal, who slashed at him, pulling out his Chaos Emerald, while Sonic does the same. Both charge again, but Metal zooms right past Sonic and grabs Roll, holding her by her throat!

* * *

"Alright copy! Give me the Chaos Emerald, or else she'll pay!" Metal snapped as he charged up and slashed Roll's chest, making her scream in pain.

"NO! ROLL! You…" Sonic growled at Metal.

"So will you hand over the Emerald, or will your pretty little friend here, not be so pretty anymore?" Metal yelled at Sonic. He clutched the Emerald, and began to growl like a beast. "You…! Metal… you have torn my final nerve! You WILL PAY! ...YOU BAKA-YARO!" Sonic yelled as the Emerald began to glow dark, and by extension, so did Sonic, his quills began to stand, and grow in length, his gloves tore apart, his shoes gained spikes, his quills gained white lines, he gains gold rings on his wrists and his eyes turn white. "Oh what's this? True, I've seen you use the Positive power of the Emeralds, but never the Negative power."

"Eh?!" Roll gasped, feeling scared at what Sonic became, while still clutching her chest, and trying to free herself from Metal's grip. Sonic then charged right at Metal, because of this Roll was freed from his grip, and Sonic began to beat him up. "YOU!"

Roll watched Sonic battle Metal he kicked him right into a near by tree and blocked his Buster/Turbine with one powerful punch! Roll began to whimper at what Sonic was doing, Sonic turned around to see Roll crying and whimpering in fear. Sonic sighed and turned back to normal, he walked over to Roll to try and comfort her.

"Sorry Roll-chan," Sonic apologized. "Stuff similar has happened before… but nothing like that. I promise I won't lose my cool around you again. Okay? The only reason I lost it was because I saw you were scared and hurt." Sonic then hugged Roll, and a small amount of oil leaked onto his chest.

Watching this, Metal managed to run off to the Emerald's location, and take both the Emerald and Sonic's friend.

"No!" Roll yelled. "Roll, easy, we need to get you back, and get that wound treated."

Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light was tending to Roll's injury.

"Just what happened out there?" Rock asked Sonic. "Me and Roll went to try and find one of my friends, but Metal showed up and Roll got hurt…" Sonic told Rock. Sonic growled again, and began to glow again, but stopped almost as soon as he started. Roll, after her injury was treated walked over to Sonic. "Even though you scared me with that dark power, you really saved my life Sonikku." Roll said, giving the Blue Blur a hug.

* * *

Over with Egghead, aka Bald McNosehair, aka Dr. Ivo C. Eggman, the following day. "Alright, Metal's a-okay, and good news, we tracked the last of Sonic's pesky friends!"

"Ivo! Why's this girl so injured?" Wily asked walking in, seeing the terrible injuries that Cream had.

"It's nothing big," Eggman replied.

"SNIPER JOE!" Wily ordered as one came in. "Please take the young rabbit to the med bay at once. We cannot proceed if any of our captives are injured like this."

The Joe nodded, and saw the Yellow Emerald in Cream's hand. He then took Cream down to the Med Bay, while Wily got back to work on something, while Eggman sent Bass, Metal and several robots over to the arctic.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Sonic looked at a computer. "Really, Eggman and Wily have beaten us to all of my friends except for Tails!" Sonic yelled in frustration. Roll walked over to Sonic and gave him a comforting hug.

"Calm down," Roll replied to Sonic, causing him to blush. "Sorry about yelling. And I'm still sorry about yesterday Roll."

"I'm really sorry about scaring you yesterday." Sonic said. Roll smiles, "Don't worry about it." and then the two lean closer to each-other, and then Megaman clears his throat, catching their attention. "Anyway, if you two are done, we need to get to the arctic so we can find Tails."

"Right," Sonic nodded as they all got ready.

As the men prepared to leave, Roll gave Sonic a jacket, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," Roll smiled.

"Thanks," Sonic smiled before boarding with Megaman and Protoman. Roll waving as the three left for the arctic.

* * *

As the three flew there. "Hey Sonic," Protoman began "What do you think about Roll?"

"She's great, she kind, sweet, is really beautiful…" Sonic began, trailing off, "has a great smile." he said without thinking. Protoman smirked, and then he and Megaman flew Rush close to the back of Sonic's Gear, and flipped him right off of it! He then landed right into the snow! "Faceplant!" Protoman laughingly yelled. "That wasn't funny…" Megaman simply said before helping Sonic up from the snow.

"But serious, Sonic, do you like Roll?" Rock asked.

"...Sorta… I'm not really sure," Sonic answered as Ice Man arrived.

"Heh, 'bout time you popsicle maker," Protoman quipped.

"I'm an ice experimenting Robot Master and you know that!" Ice Man responded.

"Yea, I know. I just couldn't resist," Protomon chuckled before Ice Man led them to where Tails was.

"He's down there," Ice Man answered.

"I think someone beat us to the punch," Megaman noted, seeing a new robot rushing over to where Tails was. The robot is a girl, has black hair, in a ponytail similar to Roll's, in Roll's normal attire, but the red area is black. Suddenly, the new robot fired a blast from her buster as if expecting where the heroes were, surprising them as they fell to where the robot girl was. "You know, if you wanna be sneaking, try not walking around where I can see you." the robot said.

"Stealth seems to be more like a raccoon thief's thing." Sonic said simply.

"Yo, losers!" a voice shouted as our heroes turned to see Bass and Metal. "Don't forget us. Ikuze, Metal!"

Metal just nodded, "Overdrive Adapter, Activate!" they yelled as they combined into Overdrive Metal Bass once more.

"Oh great," Megaman groaned.

"Guess since you guys are as good as dead anyway, I might as well tell you who I am. I'm SWN. 002, Strumm." the female Robot said introducing herself.

"Psst, Sonic!" Megaman whispered to the Blue Blur. "You go and save Tails. The rest of us can distract Overdrive Metal Bass and Strumm."

"You got it, Rock," Sonic smirked as Megaman, Protoman, and Ice Man began their assault on Overdrive Metal Bass and Strumm, allowing Sonic to zoom off and try to get Tails. However, Strumm noticed the blur, and ran after Sonic, firing her own Buster near the blue Hedgehog.

"You know you're not gonna get to your friend in time right?" she asked.

"Not gonna stop me from trying though!" Sonic replied as he still kept charging for Tails.

Overdrive Metal Bass tried to fire the Bass Buster at Ice Man, but he managed to get in close and use the Ice Slasher to clog the Bass Buster up! "And the Doctors just had to remove my Buster, didn't they?" Metal asked sarcastically.

Protoman then ran in, trying to get close, then, combining the Silver Emerald with his Buster, he managed to fire shots similar to a Chaos Spear attack, the last three blows being at Point Blank Range. However the strain of attaching the Chaos Emerald right onto the Proto Buster caused him to overheat real quick, and thus he removed the Emerald, and Ice Man ran over to his side. "You over-heated didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll hold this jerk off, you get some distance and cool off. That's an order!" Ice Man told Protoman.

"Fine," Protoman groaned, doing as he was told while getting ready to use his shield if needed.

Sonic and Strumm both continue to run, and they both arrive at the crater where Tails crashed, Sonic then Stomps his way down, but Strumm fires her Buster right at Sonic, hitting him right on his right arm, sending him flying, he then landed in the snow, and began to slip into unconsciousness.

"N-no…" he muttered as his eyelids got heavy. "Heh heh, sucker!" Strumm said, floating in the air, however, Sonic didn't see her as herself, he saw her more like Roll, due to how much Roll and Strumm look-a-like, before he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

"SONIC!" a voice yelled, as Megaman, using the Super Adapter, flew over to Sonic to get him. "This isn't good, he's injured. Minna! We need to fall back!" Super Adapter Megaman yelled, flying back over to Protoman and Ice Man.

"I'll take care of it," Protomon responded holding the silver Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" and then the group teleports back to Light Labs. "How'd you know how to do that?" Megaman asked, reverting back to his blue armor. "Sonic told me a little about the Emerald's power the other day after we got back from Paris." Protoman explained. "See ya later." he said, Chaos Controlling away.

"Man…" Megaman groaned, as the armor changed back into civilian clothing. Rock then ran inside to tell Dr. Light about what happened while at the arctic.

* * *

"What… happened?" Sonic said simply, finally waking up. He saw that his arm was okay, in a small wrap of bandages, but okay nonetheless. "When'd I get back home?" Sonic asked himself simply, walking out of his room, to see Roll, alone and sad. "Roll?"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah it's me."

Roll then rushed over to Sonic and hugged him. "You've been out cold for an hour, I've been worried."

"Wow… man, I must've taken a nasty blow," Sonic groaned. "Sorry about worrying you. And, I'm sorry about going all dark like that. Metal hurt you, and I just lost my cool."

Roll then gave Sonic a small hug. "Sonic, don't worry about it. I may have been scared, but I was more worried about you."

"I promise, I won't lose my cool like that again." Sonic told Roll, the two hug sincerely. "And I know you're worried about your friends and all, but we'll get them back! Eggman and Wily can throw anything they want at us, but we can take them down!" a new voice said, both turn to see Rock standing in a hallway.

"Rock/Nii-san?!" the two gawked.

"I just heard you two talking was all." Rock said.

* * *

Back with Eggman and Wily…

"Something's wrong," Wily groaned.

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"Eight is how all the big plans go; we only have six. WE'RE TWO SHORT!" Wily yelled.

"Okay, but no worry, we can just kidnap two of Sonic's little friends." Bass said walking over.

"True." both Metal and Strumm added.

"Now what do you want? Are you not happy enough that I constructed you a sister, Bass?" Wily asked. "I am happy, I was just saying that we can kidnap two of the Blue Rodent's friends is all."

"Hmm… perhaps… but who and where will we find them?" Wily pondered when they suddenly heard Tails screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You guys aren't gonna get away with this! Sonic and Megaman will stop you both!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, I highly dou-... wait… how do you know of Megaman?!" Wily responded.

"...The girl mentioned him," Tails answered.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Silver added.

"Nothing you all need to know, just yet! Metal, Bass! Take Tails to the chamber first!" Eggman yelled. Metal simply nodded and then picked up the capsule that Tails is trapped in, and carried him into another room. "Oh boy!" Tails yelled, as Eggman and Wily walked into the room, a button was then pressed, and Tails began to scream! Silver, Knuckles and Amy all exchanged a worried look.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the med bay, Cream finally woke up with her wounds healed, only to gasp at her current location.

"Where am I?" she wondered. She looked down to see Cheese by her side, and then they both saw the Sniper Joes. Cream gasped, and then Cheese flew over and saw the Yellow Emerald, while Cream spin-dashed the Sniper Joes, the two then run, but Cream began to run with a slight limp due to an ankle injury.

"We have to find Mr. Sonic," Cream whimpered, as they managed to sneak away, sliding under the door, but Cream's injuries slowed her down just a bit.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked if she would be okay, seeing Cream's limp. "I'll be okay Cheese, but we need to find help soon." she replied.

* * *

Back up at the top of Wily's base, they five of the eight new enforcers. "Alrighty, once that rabbit girl is healed enough, we can get EWN. 006, right Ivo?"

"Pretty much Al."

Orbot then rolls over to the two mad doctors and says "Um, we have bad news. Cream escaped with the Yellow Chaos Emerald…"

Eggman and Wily then both snapped, and then Strumm kicks Orbot away. "Goal!" Bass yelled. "Okay, I have a plan! EWN. 001, 002, 004, you three take Bass and Metal and go back to Sonic's world to get our new allies. EWN. 003 and 005, you have to go after Cream and get her and the Yellow Emerald!" Eggman told the new Robots.

"**Acknowledged." **EWN. 001 said, as he EWN. 002, 004, Metal and Bass left through the portal to Mobius, while EWN. 003 and 005 headed after Cream, tracking her via the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

But luckily, back over at Light Labs…

"Sonic!" Roll yelled to Sonic.

"What? What's up, Roll-chan?" Sonic asked.

"We've got another signal from a Chaos Emerald," Roll answered. "And it's on the move."

"...One of my friends must've escaped!" Sonic realized. Sonic then hugged Roll, and then Megaman, Rush and Beat all walked in ready to go. "Thanks Roll! You're the best!" Sonic said, giving Roll a kiss on the cheek. Roll then "blushed" and fainted, as Sonic, Megaman, Rush and Beat left to try and find Cream and the Emerald.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about another good ride. You?

KKD: *Body gets a bit staticy* It was-okay, but- my compu-er kept go-g wonky on me.

Pikatwig: Truth be told, my draft idea of this chapter, was really three chapters merged into one… anyway, what'd you think of Strumm?

KKD: Bass having a 'sister' and being the _Star Force _reference? What a twist!

Pikatwig: I kinda based her on Roll and added a mix of Xion from _Kingdom Hearts_, and then gave her a _Star Force _name. For those who don't know, she's named after the character Sonia Strumm. Her first name is pronounced "Sun-ya" fun fact.

KKD: Str-ge.

Pikatwig: Really hope my friend likes that…

KKD: Ditto. Well… I hope I can keep my form here long enough to finish this with how my computer's acting up.

Pikatwig: Yeah, so, what'd you think of the chapter's ending?

KKD: All I can say is… cliffhanger much?

Piaktwig: I meant between Sonic and Roll. The brief bit before Sonic, Megaman, Rush and Beat left to try and find Cream and the Emerald.

KKD: Oh that… it was good. For the brief moment we had. *Static increases* Cr-d. I'm f-ding fas-r now. I g-a go. Yo- all kn-w the dr-l by now minna. U-il n-t time. JAA NE! *vanishes from Pikatwig's studio.*

Pikatwig: Hope he'll be okay, well, gotta wrap this up myself now.

Sonic: Not entirely.

Megaman: Right.

*Sonic and Megaman walk in.*

Pikatwig: Alright, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Sonic: And next time, will we find Cream and the Yellow Emerald?

Megaman: And who are these new enforces Eggman and Wily have?

Pikatwig: Don't know! So tune in next time for some answers.


	12. Whatever It Takes

Pikatwig: *A handheld device lands in Pikatwig's hands* What in the world? *Turns on the device and a hologram of KKD directing some scenes with the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers and Kamen Rider Decade is seen.*

Holo-KKD: That's it, keep it up! You're looking great! *Notices Pikatwig* Oh, Pika. If you get this recording, I can't be there in person due to what happened last time with my computer, so this is the best means I got for helping you at the moment.

Pikatwig: So, a reconfigured 3DS is the best way of communication?

Holo-KKD: You're probably wondering why I'm using this. Let's just say with my computer's condition, I'm trapped in my studio right now.

Pikatwig: Okay, I suppose. Anyway, credits, we don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Megaman_, but we do own Strumm, and I own the Rush-Cycle, Dr. Blair and Tune. And we also don't own _Supernova_.

Holo-KKD: To give credit where it's due, SEGA own _Sonic_, Capcom own _Megaman_, and TETRA-FANG owns _Supernova._ If we owned any of them we'd... well... okay I'm out of jokes again.

Pikatwig: Ditto. Anyway, let's say it together!

Pikatwig & Holo-KKD: Cue _Supernova_!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.*  
Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!*  
Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***  
**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***  
**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh.***  
**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***  
**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and eight new Robots, all silhouetted by the rising sun.***  
**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***  
**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***  
**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***  
**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***  
**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***  
**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with eight robots silhouetted out. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"We gotta go faster Rock!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, Rush can only go so fast in Rush-Cycle mode. Don't worry! We'll find which one of your friends managed to get away, okay?" Megaman insisted on the Rush-Cycle.

"Relax, man. We've got at least 10 miles to cover," Megaman responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream is still running, but her injuries were starting to slow her down. "Chao chao?" Cheese asked floating over to Cream's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Cheese... I just hope someone finds us soon," Cream answered.

Suddenly, two robotic figures appeared before her. She couldn't get to good a look at them, but she ran, one of them fired a blast right near her, but it missed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in Sonic's world, in Spagonia, two hedgehogs sat down and began to ponder, these two Hedgehogs, happen to be Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia.

Manic is wearing an orange vest, a white t-shirt, with torn black jeans, and his usual pack around his waist.

As for Sonia, she was wearing a purple and red outfit, her gloves being purple, and she had thigh-long boots and a short purple skirt. She also wore a red shirt that had poofy shoulder and a purple vest of sorts.

"Man, I wonder where Bro's been, sis," Manic groaned.

"Me too, I mean, we haven't seen him in three years." Sonia simply said.

"Wait a minute," Manic responded seeing a red figure up ahead. "Is that...?" he began, before the figure hit him with a really strong punch!

"Hey!" Sonia gasped before trying to protect Manic, but a hammer attack stopped her.

"What's going on?" Manic groaned.

Then, three more figures appeared, one of them looking familiar.

"Sonic?" Manic and Sonia gawked.

But "Sonic" zoomed right at them, revealing himself to be Metal Sonic! "Well well well! Our targets are the loathsome copy's brother and sister!"

"Oh, this is just perfect," the second figure smirked revealing himself to be Bass. "EWN. 001, take them in. The bosses want them alive... but they needn't be... intact."

"Seriously, though… these bots look familiar," Manic noted before his and Sonia's medallions glowed. Sonia armed herself with a keyboard while Manic was armed with drums.

"**Instruments?"** EWN. 001 asked.

"I'll give you all some free advice, don't underestimate those things, I did, and Sonic kicked my butt during our first battle." Bass informed them.

"You sure you'll be okay for battle, sis?" Manic asked Sonia, who simply tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Suddenly, EWN. 001 sent out a wind attack that ended up blinding the hedgehogs as Bass and Metal fuse to become Overdrive Metal Bass, who quickly knocked the two out.

"...Too easy," Overdrive Metal Bass smirked.

* * *

Back at Eggman and Wily's base, Overdrive Metal Bass arrived with the EWN series that were with him along with the unconscious Sonia and Manic, the two are then placed in containment units as well. "Well big bro's did really good!" Strumm said happily.

"Would you expect any less?" Overdrive Metal Bass smirked in Bass's voice, placing the unconscious Mobians into the tubes like the others were in.

"Now we just need to figure out how to get that rabbit back," Wily noted as he started thinking of how to solve that.

"AHA! I got it! EWN. 001! Come here, I have a new mission for you," Eggman responded.

"**Yes Doctor." **the Robot Master nodded, following Eggman over to another room, as Overdrive Metal Bass de-fused.

"On a side note… maybe we should come up with names for each of the new "Robot Masters"," Bass suggested.

"I've been coming up with some ideas, but I need to wait and run them by Ivo." Wily informed Bass.

* * *

Outside Sonic, Megaman, Beat and Rush finally arrived at the area where the Chaos Emerald's signal is coming from.

"It's about time." Sonic said annoyed. He then noticed something on his left wrist.

"Wait a minute! I just remembered, Tails made us all wrist communicators, so" Sonic said. "And you just NOW remember this!" Megaman yelled.

"Better late than never," Sonic responded before activating the communicator. "Hello? Is anyone there? Tails? Knuckles? Cream? ANYONE?!"

_-Mr. Sonic?- _Cream's voice sudden answered from the communicator.

"Looks like it still works," Megaman smirked.

"Alright. Yea, it's me, Cream. Where are ya?" Sonic responded.

_-Not to sure. But two robots are following me and Cheese, and I'm kinda scared.-_

"Pht. Cream and Cheese, like cream-cheese?" Megaman snickered.

_-Who's there, Mr. Sonic?- _Cream asked.

"A new friend of mine, Cream," Sonic answered.

"The name's Megaman, also known as Rock Light" the robot introduced himself. "Wherever you are, Cream, please find a place to hide before you're noticed. We'll find you ASAP."

-_Nice to meet you Mr. Rock.-_

As they get near Cream's location, Megaman and Sonic were suddenly stalled by Sniper Joes and Egg Fighters appeared to stall them.

"Crud," Sonic groaned as they did their best to get rid of the drones. "This could take longer than I thought."

Sonic did several Homing Attacks, while being caught by Beat while mid-air, while Megaman fired his Buster from a short distance.

* * *

Meanwhile over with Cream and Cheese, who took refuge in a tree, waiting for Sonic and/or Megaman to come to help them.

"Cream," a familiar voice responded, surprising Cream.

"Tails?" Cream gasped a tiny blush appearing on her face.

"Cream, don't worry, I'm here to take you to Sonic and Megaman, they sent me on ahead." Tails told her.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese responded to Cream. Cream looked at the Yellow Chaos Emerald, and then whispered to Cheese "Yeah, they've been tracking us using the Emerald. We'll hide it here."

So, Cream placed it down behind the tree before running off to find Tails. "I always knew Tails would be my knight in shining armor." she said to herself.

Suddenly, "Tails" caught Cream and gagged her. Just when Cheese was about to get help, the little Chao got shot down and knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Megaman finished off the foes and headed off for the area where the Emerald was and they found it.

"Well, here's the Emerald," Megaman noted, picking it up.

"But where's Cream?" Sonic gawked before activating his communicator. "Cream, come in. Do you hear me?"

"Sonic." Megaman said, pointing down to the ground, and seeing shoe prints, leading up to an area, with Robot Master-esqe prints left. "Cream must've been captured by Eggman and Wily!"

"Let's move!" Sonic responded.

They managed to find where Wily and Eggman's base was and saw one problem.

"Great, too many guards. Now what?" Megaman groaned.

"Simple… travel by shadow," Sonic suggested, confusing Megaman for a moment. "It means to hide and move at the same time."

"Oh," Megaman nodded.

And so the two moved around various areas in the base, noticing there are no search lights, meaning the two could slip in easily.

"This is too easy," Megaman whispered as the two found their way in before an alarm suddenly went off. "We gotta go!"

Beat then grabbed Sonic as Megaman hopped onto the Rush Jet before getting out of there.

* * *

"You monster!" Manic snapped.

"We beat your grandfather three years ago, and we can beat you too!" Sonia added. Wily and Eggman both had earplugs in, Eggman was sipping another egg-coffee, while Wily was working on a sudoku.

"Are you done? ...Bass, Metal, take them to the room," Wily responded.

Metal and Bass just do so, and after a while, a couple screams were heard while EWN. 001 walked in with Cream and Cheese.

"**I got them, Wily, Eggman,"** the "Robot Master" responded, getting the attention of the doctors.

"...Good. Take her into the room next," Wily ordered.

Then, Cream was forced into the room as EWN. 001 was ordered. She screamed in pain and horror, a small tear falling from her left eye…

After that, the three new enforcers of Wily's and Eggman walked in, walking next to the other members of the new "Robot Masters".

* * *

"Behold… the Roboticized Masters!" Eggman announced.

"Now all we have to do is give them names. Here's what I think we should use. EWN. 001: Tails Man! EWN. 002: Knuckles Man! EWN. 003: Shadow-" Wily started when...

"Let me stop you right there." Eggman said looking at a paper with Wily's name ideas. "I have better ones."

"Shoot Ivo."

"EWN. 001: Aerial Man! EWN. 002: Spike Man! EWN. 003: Chaos Man! EWN. 004: Hammer Woman! EWN. 005: Chrome Man! EWN. 006: Drum Man! EWN. 007: Keyboard Woman! And lastly… hmm" Eggman told Wily.

"**EWN. 008: Puff Girl, sir?"** the newly dubbedAerial Man suggested.

"**I like it." **the last of the Roboticized Masters agreed.

"Okay then, Puff Girl it is then."

"Quick question, Ivo. What was wrong with the names I was giving them?" Wily asked.

"You were just adding 'Man', 'Woman', or in EWN. 008's case 'Girl' at the end of their real names; not that original," Eggman answered.

"Besides, 'Pop'... you already made a 'Shadow Man'," Bass added making Strumm giggle.

"Also… aren't the robots lacking a little… I don't know… personality?" Wily asked. "I like that in my robots."

"Well don't because I don't want my minions to rebel on us, my grandfather didn't either" Eggman pointed out. "But… I did decide to leave a hint of their original personality into the programing so they're not entirely blank slates."

"Now it's time to think of a plan," Wily figured. "Roboticized Masters, do what you want for now while Eggman and I work out our next plan." and then the two, alongside Metal, Bass and Strumm walk into the same room, the eight Roboticized Masters walk out from some shadows, finally fully being in view.

Each one resembled their original form, but had a mix of a Roboticized Mobian and Robot Master.

* * *

EWN. 001, otherwise known as Aerial Man stood to be the third tallest, his eyes had a loop, the outer part black, with cyan designs in place of the eyes, around the little white fur near where Tails' muzzle would be are two white triangles going near where his mouth should be, on his body are zig-zags, both yellow and white, his tails had a similar design and he had white boots.

EWN. 002, otherwise known as Spike Man looked the least like his original form, his dreadlocks are near the top of his head and only there, his eyes weren't' connected, but had the same black area and purple eyes, his body and head are mostly red, his body had lines going all around, red and green, his arms are red, and his spiked fists are both green and he had green boots.

EWN. 003, also known as Chaos Man looked like Shadow, sorta. He had the same jet black and crimson color scheme, near the top of his head is a crimson triangle, with a black line down the center of it, his quills had half of a circle the area that's part circle is crimson, and the rest is jet black, the outer part of his infinity symbol styled eyes is white, and his eyes red, he also had crimson triangles near his waist, and his boots are crimon, while the rest of his body is jet black, his left arm was a Buster colored gold, like the rings on Shadow's wrists.

EWN. 004, who is called Hammer Woman is the second tallest of the bunch, her dress was red, and had a few circles going outwards, that are pink and blue, her boots are red, she had Amy's normal red headband and her eyes were connected similar to Chaos Man's, but her's had the same black part as the others, and then green eyes, she didn't have hands but hammers just like Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer.

EWN. 005 called Chrome Man stood the tallest of the Roboticized Masters, his head sorta resembled a watermelon in it's design of lines going down his head, his eyes were attached in one circle, he has gold eyes, his quills were long and stood upright, with circular lines going up, with silver and teal coloring, on his chest is for v like designs, his boots are teal, and his hands had the same design as Silver's gloves.

Next there's EWN. 006: Drum Man, who is the second shortest of the Roboticized Masters, Manic's normally overgrown musical note like quills were tucked down, the black area around his eyes were shaped like a musical note, facing opposite directions his head is green, and then his chest had lines going from left-to-right, part orange and part green, his boots are orange, and like Hammer Woman, he didn't have hands but orange drumsticks.

EWN. 007 who is Keyboard Woman had high-heel boots like Hammer Woman and Puff Girl, her body is magenta and violet, with lines going up and down, her hair was violet with music sheet design on the top, she had a black square around her eyes, which are silver, and her boots are violet, her right arm is a violet keyboard.

Finally EWN. 008 stood to be the shortest, her body is the same cream color as Cream is, her ears stood behind her head, with circular lines on her ears, yellow and creamed color, on her chest is a yellow and cream colored heart, she had yellow boots, and the black area near here eyes is a black shaped heart, and she had chocolate brown eyes, her right arm was light-blue Chao colored, and she stood next to Aerial Man.

* * *

Aerial Man looked over at his team, and then choose to speak.

"**Well, now that we've been completed, I hope we can get along well together,**" Aerial Man replied to his fellow Roboticized Masters.

Puff Girl simply giggles.

"**Talk about easily pleased," **Chaos Man groaned rather rudely.

Chrome Man then turned and looked at Chaos Man, seemingly angry.

"**Don't you dare talk like that to our comrades," **Chrome Man growled quietly at Chaos Man.

Drum Man walked behind Chrome Man and Chaos Man and banged on both their heads.

"**Hah ha!"** Drum Man laughed.

"**Now that's plain silly," **Hammer Woman muttered before she suddenly tripped on something rather humorously, causing everyone to laugh.

"**Pardon me for asking this, but who is supposed to be in charge of this unit?" **Keyboard Woman asked.

"**Maybe we'll draw straws or something like that," **Aerial Man figured. A Sniper Joe then walked over with a container of straws and told them "the one with the blue straw leads". Chaos Man drew first, he got black, Hammer Woman followed and took pink, Drum Man took orange, Keyboard Woman got violet, Spike Man got white, Chrome Man got silver, meaning only two were left. Aerial Man then took yellow and Puff Girl got the blue one!

"**What?! How did the brat get the lead role?!" **Chaos Man gawked.

"**I agree with Chaos Man and say, I refuse to take orders from a little girl!"** Keyboard Woman said.

"**Um, here Aerial-kun."** Puff Girl said, handing the blue one over to Aerial Man.

"**Okay, I'll take orders from him though."** Chaos Man said.

"**Whatever," **Spike Man shrugged as Keyboard Woman, Hammer Woman, and Chrome Man noticed Aerial Man and Puff Girl "blush" when they looked at each other.

Despite being robots, Tails and Cream's crushes on each-other wouldn't fade no matter what!

"**Is it me, or are some of our fellow Roboticized Masters in love?" **Chrome Man asked.

"**Wait, what?!"** both Aerial Man and Puff Girl exclaimed.

"**Aerial Man and Puff Girl sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" **Hammer Woman teased, but on the last note, she ended up humorously tripping again.

"**Talk about a standing condition."** Chaos Man noted.

Chrome Man just slapped Chaos Man in the back of the head for that.

"**Doesn't the name 'Girl' imply you're too young for love, Puff Girl?" **Keyboard Woman pointed out.

"**Just ignore them Puffy-chan."** Aerial Man said simply.

"**...That sounds similar to something I've heard before," **Puff Girl noted. In truth, one thing Tails liked to call Cream is "Creamy".

With that, Eggman and Wily walked in, starting a clip show of Sonic and Megaman.

"These are your targets," Eggman started. "Your objective is to eliminate them. Understand."

"**We'll get them, sir. And we'll do whatever it takes!" **Aerial Man answered.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter! What'd you think of it buddy?

Holo-KKD: It's good. I really liked working out Wily's reactions to Eggman's name choices, and Bass and Strumm adding in Wily already having a "Shadow Man."

Pikatwig: Now before ANYONE says we're copying _Sonic & Megaman: World Collide_, that's why the names are different, and believe me when I said I was trying to come up with something better then EWN for our Roboticized Masters, but I couldn't. So anyway, what'd you think of our Roboticized Masters buddy?

Holo-KKD: Very nice. Hard to believe you drew them yourself. But then again, I did the same thing with Kamen Rider SEGA. Heck, my profile pic is hand-drawn by me.

Pikatwig: I drew them, and I liked how I did this. So, who's your favorite design wise and character wise?

Holo-KKD: Design wise my fav is Chaos Man, but he's a real douche, pardon my French. So my favorite character wise would by Hammer Woman, I liked her constantly tripping whenever she tries to be serious.

Pikatwig: Ah, the standing condition line. It's an old friend of mine.

Holo-KKD: Serious?

Pikatwig: Yeah. Long story, anyway, what'd you think of Aerial Man tricking Cream into showing herself?

Holo-KKD: A dirty underhanded trick is all I got to say.

Pikatwig: It was cooked up by Eggman, so that's no surprise.

Holo-KKD: Obviously. *Pikatwig noticed the screen of the communicator and the area KKD's at is falling apart.*

Pikatwig: OH NO! You are not bailing out of another outro! Work you stupid communicator WORK!

Holo-KKD: The communicator's still working, it's the world that's falling apart, no doubt trying to blame another world destroyed on Decade… and I had to work on a Decade fiction. I still have some time to talk about this right now, hurry, let's get the outro in, now!

Pikatwig: Alrighty! I hope you all liked this chapter, because I know I did. So don't forget to review, and all that. Hope my friend likes this chapter too.

Holo-KKD: And while you're at it, check out my profile for our other team-up fiction, Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Zyuranger. And be on the look out this Sunday October 12th for my newest Super Hero Time installment of a Sonic Sentai: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and a new Sonic Kamen Rider Decade Story called Sonic Journey Through the Decade. And next time you see me here, I'll be commuting from Kuuga no Sekai. I gotta go before this place goes boom! Jaa ne Readers! *Communicator shuts off*

Pikatwig: Jaa Ne readers.


	13. Convention of Heroes

Pikatwig: Hello minna-san! It's about time we got to another chapter of the Sonic & Megaman crossover, and while it's kinda filler, it'll help lead us into the start of the big time action, right aibou?

KKD: Yep. *Notices some gunk on his shoulder.* Oh, blast! This is what I get for watching a show on Blip that involved slime characters. *Wipes the gunk off.* Sorry, went on a tangent. Um… where were we again?

Pikatwig: Talking about a new chapter.

KKD: Oh, right.

Pikatwig: This chapter will contain something similar to conventions like ComiCon.

KKD: Cool. Ashame I never been to one.

Pikatwig: Me either.

KKD: Then how would you know of such conventions and how they work? Youtube?

Pikatwig: I've looked them up, I did almost to go a convention for Power Rangers, but alas, I didn't. I got the idea what it's like. People dress like characters, you see new comics, you learn about some mangas since it's a form of comic and yeah…

KKD: We're aware of what they do at such places. I was only curious about how you knew of them.

Pikatwig: We're gonna make it up as we go along aibou. Anyway, now in it, Sonic, Rock and Roll will dress as certain characters.

KKD: Oh? Like who? Or what? Or… is that gonna spoil something?

Pikatwig: Yep, and we'll also see the Roboticized Masters again.

KKD: Okay then.

Pikatwig: Now for the disclaimers,

KKD: Basically, we own nothing with a few exceptions. As usual, Megaman is owned by Capcom, Sonic is owned by SEGA, and both are owned by Archie as well as their respective owners. The exceptions I speak of include Tune being owned by Pikatwig.

Pikatwig: And we semi-own the Roboticized Masters. Since they are official Sonic characters, we only sorta own them. So let's get started! Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"So a convention?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you have those on Mobius right?" Rock asked.

"...Not really," Sonic admitted.

"Well the one upcoming, you get to dress as characters from manga and comics, and the like," Roll told them. "So… like, Blues could dress as Megaman."

"Wow! That sounds cool. Only… I'm not sure if I could do well in costume seeing as… well… you know," Sonic noted pointing to his form. "To people of this world, I look like I kinda came out of a video game."

"But if you covered up a majority of your body, nobody would noticed." Rock said

"I guess…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Protoman had managed to sneak aboard Wily and Eggman's base in hopes of learning what they were plotting this time around. However… he was caught by a search light, and an alarm wailed!

"So are Sonic and Mega-brat back again?" Bass asked, looking over at the doctors who are readying the newspaper.

"HELLO! The alarm is going off!" Bass yelled at them.

"Oh, he's right," Eggman said annoyed.

"It's Protoman!" Wily yelled. "EWN. 002, 003, 005 and 006! Head out and fight him!"

"Crud!" Protoman groaned as Spike Man, Chaos Man, Chrome Man, and Drum Man appeared ready for battle, Spike Man charging in first.

The Proto Shield was barely able to hold him off, but Chaos Man attacked from behind, Chrome Man held him in mid-air, while Drum Man pick-pocketed the Silver Emerald from him!

"**Bingo! We struck Emerald!"** Drum Man smirked.

"**Good. Now pass it," **Chaos Man ordered, making Drum Man toss it as instructed.

"This can't be good," Protoman groaned seeing Chaos Man get a big power boost from the Emerald before attacking Protoman from all angles.

* * *

He's thrusted into the air, and then he's able to hide in the thick forest, with the Roboticized Masters unable to see him.

"**Where'd he go?!" **Spike Man roared. **"We need to find the body, it's a villian rule to always find the body before you can assume one's dead!"** Chaos Man said.

_-Nevermind that, we need you all back here at once!-_ Wily's voice yelled.

"**Whatever," **Chrome Man shrugged as they returned to the base.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Rock just finished getting into his costume.

"Okay, I think we're ready to see how you look," Dr. Light said waiting with Auto.

"A blue streak, speeds by, Sonic the Hedgehog," a voice sings, as someone runs in.

"Sonic, we're waiting for Rock," Dr. Light said, when "Sonic" turned around to be Rock in a Sonic costume!

"Fooled ya!" he said, revealing his costume to be made mostly out of what looked like polyester, and fake fur like that of an anthro costume Rock had seen before, with the only exception being an opening for his human face.

"Huh! Nice costume," Auto admitted. "You should've suspected he was too tall to be Sonic Doctor."

"HEY!" Sonic's voice yelled.

"Speaking of Sonic," Rock noted as… Megaman entered?!

"Super fighting robot, du-du-dun, Megaman!" Sonic sung, dressed as Megaman, the armor being made out of plaster and plastic, with an impressive paint job to get the armor the accurate colors, he's also wearing a Megaman hoodie for the helmet

"Huh. Looks like you swapped roles for the day," Doctor Light noticed. "Yep." Sonic said.

"It's cool huh?" Rock asked.

"Very impressive," Auto admitted. "...Hm… I wonder how Roll's doing?"

"She said her costume will be the most impressive, and you won't even recognize her," Rock said.

"And that she'd leap out of the pages of her favorite book, or something along those lines." Sonic added, when a knock came from the door.

"That must be her now," Sonic noted as Rock went to open said door.

Out of it, was a girl who looked similar to Roll, but she had purple shoes, jeans, and orange dress with green trim that was split down the sides of the legs, a brown belt of sorts, a black long-sleeved shirt under the dress, and on top of her head was a large straw hat.

"Who are you?" Dr. Light asked, not knowing it's his daughter.

"Looks like she literally popped out of a manga," Auto noticed.

"Surprised?" the girl asked, revealing it to be Roll, the only thing different from the character she was cosplaying as and herself being the eye color, meaning Roll's were naturally green when the character she was dressed as had brown eyes.

* * *

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Rock asked.

"Why I'm Yellow! My favorite character from the _Pokemon Adventures _manga," Roll answered.

"Then… why're you dressed as a boy?" Sonic asked.

"Yellow's a _girl!_ ...Baka," Roll sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Look at this," Roll answered, showing him volume 7 of the manga her character of choice originated from. "See? This character, Green, first met Yellow here, and gave her the straw hat that's part of her attire."

Sonic then said "Oh… sorry about thinking you were dressed as a boy…" Sonic said sheepishly.

"It's actually a really good costume Roll-nee-chan, your costume of Ribbon last year was no where nearly as impressive as this!" Rock added.

"Well, your Link costume was really cool Rock-nii, but this one of Sonic, heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the Blue Blur himself." Roll said.

"Anyway Roll, you look really cute in that costume…" Sonic told her.

"Oh… thanks," Roll "blushed" again.

"Again, I'm kinda sorry I thought you were a boy." Sonic added on.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Roll responded.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go already!" Roll said, putting her straw hat back on.

"Wait, photo!" Dr. Light said, pulling out an old school camera, specifically a twin-lense reflex camera that was in white.

* * *

"Can we make it quick though?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Just get together so I can take the shot," Dr. Light answered.

Rock stood to the very left, doing a pose standing with his legs crossed, his right hand on his hip, and his left hand simply waving his index finger in the air. Roll stood in the middle, and had her right arm around Sonic's, and doing a peace pose with her other hand, while Sonic aimed the Buster he made to the left, with his arm locked with Roll's he was also blushing.

With that, Dr. Light took the picture a couple times to make sure he got it right.

"Nice poses you three," Dr. Light admitted.

"Now let's get going!" Rock said, trying to act like Sonic, making the real Blue Blur chuckle.

"Nice, but I have a catchphrase you could implement if you're gonna mimic me properly," Sonic reminded. "And that's 'Let's do it to it!'"

"Sounds kinda corny, but okay," Rock said.

"Admittedly so, but hey, you don't have any mega-corny mega-one-liners and such, do you?" Sonic asked.

"OH HECK NO! I don't use 'Mega' as an add-on to various words in my sentences; that's just wrong!" Rock groaned.

"... Okay. But you need a cool catchphrase," Sonic figured.

"Like what?" Megaman asked.

"Like… do you ever say anything to a Robot Master before the fight, aside from trying to reason with them?" Sonic asked.

"... I have one," Rock admitted. "I've got a Mega Plan!"

"I thought you didn't use Mega in every sentence," Sonic teased.

"Dude, I don't! And the 'Mega' there is no add-on. That and I just don't use that catchphrase very often," Rock responded.

"Hmm, funny, because every time you arrived at one of Dr. Light's Robot Masters when Wily came back from hiding after the mess with King, I always heard you say that…" Roll said.

"I'm ignoring that," Rock groaned. "Can we get going already?"

"Yeah." Roll and Sonic said.

"Finally. See ya later, Prof," Rock replied as the three headed out, ready to begin their day at the convention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wily happened to hear them going to the convention, only able to hear them because something was wrong with the monitor.

"A convention, 'ey? ...Sounds like the perfect opportunity to reveal the Roboticized Masters," Wily smirked.

"I see," Eggman nodded.

"**Yo, Docs!" **Drum Man responded as he, Spike Man, Chrome Man, and Chaos Man entered the room. **"Lookie what we got for ya."**

With a "hmph," Chaos Man revealed the Silver Chaos Emerald.

"**Drum Man's stealth allowed him to snag this from Protoman before he escaped," **Chaos Man answered.

"Oh goodie! Now we have four Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said happily taking the Silver Emerald.

"**We were just doing what our programming dictates," **Chrome Man added.

"Alright you guys, we've got a good plan, and now you'll get a chance to destroy Sonic and Megaman!" Wily yelled.

"**YOSHA!" **Spike Man roared, ready for battle.

"**Really?"** Puff Girl asked walking in.

"**Seems to be so," **Aerial Man agreed joining with the other Roboticized Masters.

"**Oh look, it's the little robotic couple,"** Chaos Man said.

"**Will you stop that?" **Hammer Woman groaned before tripping randomly.

"Um… has that always happened?" Wily asked.

"**In a perfect world, she wouldn't talk, or stand,"** Puff Girl of all people said.

"**...That's… surprising to hear from you, Puff Girl," **Chrome Man admitted.

"**Hey! I can walk straight you know!"** Hammer Woman exclaimed.

"**Prove it."** Puff Girl replied.

"**I WILL!" **Hammer Woman responded, walking in a straight line… only to trip again within seconds.

"**In conclusion, Hammer Bucket here, can't walk in a straight line to save her life,"** Puff Girl said.

* * *

Hammer Woman just groaned in response, and charged forward to try and attack Puff Girl, when Aerial Man covered her.

"**Don't you dare try that!"** Aerial Man scolded, forcing Hammer Woman to back off.

"**One of these days, your little boyfriend won't be around to save you, and then you'll get it!"** Hammer Woman told Puff Girl.

"**Oh, I'm so scared,"** she began sarcastically and then added **"of a Roboticized Master who can't walk in a straight line!"**

Hammer Woman suddenly launched a hammer towards Puff Girl, but it didn't work.

"STOP IT!" Strumm's voice yelled. "If I don't get eight hours of beauty sleep, I can't kick butt! So SHUT IT!"

"**Has she always been this cranky?" **Keyboard Woman asked.

"For the two weeks she's been online, yes," Wily whispered.

"**Call me snoopy, but do you have any idea why?" **Keyboard Woman asked in response.

"Had to give her a girly personality, and when I did the programming for her, it was put in… and now I'm starting to regret adding that," he answered.

"**I see."**

* * *

The three finally arrived at the convention, Roll so happy.

"Alright, I'm gonna enter a contest for the most accurate costume there is. So you boys know, and also, Tune told me she'd be here, so why don't you go and meet up with her?" Roll said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sonic figured. "I think she'd be quite surprised by our appearances."

"Maybe." Rock replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she confused us for each other just as Dr. Light was," Sonic added.

"Hey guys!" Tune's voice yelled, as she ran over, not in a costume?

"Hey Tune, not wearing a costume?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, I am." Tune said, as she looked 100% like Vanellope.

Specifically, with her hair in a ponytail, she had sprinkles in the right side of her hair, held up by a licorice scrunchie. With a not so visible violet t-shirt underneath, her main upper torso clothing was a teal hoodie with pink strings. She also had a brown skirt that resembled peanut butter cup wrappers, teal, white, and violet candy-cane styled stockings (which were different for either leg, the left being the only one to have the violet), and black shoes with red bottoms.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Sonic did think Roll was dressed as a boy." Rock told Tune.

"I wouldn't be surprised seeing the character she chose," Tune noted. "As for me, I'm dressed as Vanellope from the movie _Les Mondes de Ralph._"

"Huh?" Rock, Roll, and Sonic gawked.

"Rock and Roll may know this film better as _Sugar Rush_ and/or _Wreck-It Ralph,_" Tune explained.

"Actually, now that you bring it up, you do kinda look like Vanellope." Rock said.

"You really think so?" Tune asked.

"Yeah. So, why are you dressed as her anyway?" Roll asked.

"Well, a source has told me _Les Mondes de Ralph_, will be getting a comic book series!" Tune said.

"I thought we saw something like that in the stores one day," Sonic noted.

"I think you might be talking about _Princesse perdue, Shocker attaque_ series." Tune said.

"Also known as _Shocker Rush._" Roll added.

"Exactly," Tune responded. "Also, I have a second costume, but I can't tell what it is yet!" Tune added. "It's interesting you look just like Vanellope."

"You know, Rock did manage to get an appearance in the movie," Tune said, "A video game was made based on one of his adventures, I played it until Dr. Blair had to force me to stop."

"Why would she?" Roll asked.

"I was playing non-stop, for two days. I didn't even manage to finish the game." Tune said.

"That's a shame. Especially since there weren't any auto-save states in the game," Rock sighed.

"So… there's a reason," Tune continued. "Wait, there's no auto-save feature? No wonder the Robot Masters I already beat were back! And I thought I forgot to save, too."

"Well what would you expect? Gamers these days don't bother with passcodes," Rock added.

"How'd you know that, Rock-nii?" Roll asked.

"The makers had me beta test the game. Being an avid gamer, I felt it was okay for hardcore gamers," Rock answered.

* * *

"Anyway, what was your line in the movie again?" Roll asked, as Rock and Sonic walked over, Rock stood behind Sonic, and the Blue Blur lip synched. "If you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die! Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate, EVER! Game Over!"

"You know… know that I think of it, I think I saw Sonic - or someone who looked like him - in the movie, and I thought he was the one who said that," Roll recalled.

"They had a character model similar to him, but that was my voice," Rock explained.

"Oh."

"Well, let's go and see what's what around here." Tune said, as they walked around.

"Good idea. Also, like how me and Sonic dressed as each-other?" Rock asked Tune.

"It's impressive Rock-kun. Well, have fun today." Tune said, as she gave Rock a small kiss on the cheek before she left.

* * *

"I wonder where she's headed off to," Sonic replied, as he looked over at Rock, who only had a smile and blush.

"Rock? Hello, you okay?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Rock's eyes. "You there?"

With that, Sonic sighed before snapping his fingers in front of Rock's eyes, and then… did the same next to his ear.

"WHOA!" he gasped before rubbing his ear. "That was surprisingly loud."

"Aw, my brother finally has a crush!" Roll teased.

"N-Knock it off, Roll-Nee-chan," Rock groaned.

"Rock and Tune sitting in a tree," Roll added on.

"Real mature Roll," Rock sighed, but his sister didn't stop! "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Roll. Please stop it, you're embarrassing him more than is needed," Sonic replied. Then the gears in Rock's head started to move, not like he really did have gears in his head.

"Sides, why don't you spend time alone with your boyfriend!" Rock said.

"Wh-what!? Uh-...I-er-well…" Roll stuttered.

"She has a boyfriend?" Sonic asked confused.

"Yeah, he's blue, has green eyes, is dressed like me, and is from another world!" Rock said.

Sonic repeated the clues to himself and then yelled "HEY!"

Rock couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see what I can find out about the big mystery show that'll occur later today. They say it'll unlock a new prix. Wonder what that means." Rock said.

* * *

"Whatever. See ya Rock," Sonic sighed as Rock walked around elsewhere with Sonic and Roll searching around the booths of varying merchandise.

As they walked around, they ended up talking… for a bit longer than they first anticipated.

"So… anyway, Tails did actually did come to me for some… romantic advice about our friend Cream, before we got sent here," Sonic admitted.

"Then allow me to give you some romantic advice to you, Sonic. Girls always like it when the boys say the three little words first," Roll smiled before noticing something. "Whoops! Look at the time, I should probably get going. But don't forget what I told you."

With that, Roll walked off to another part of the convention.

"...'Girls always like it when the boys say the three little words first,' huh?" Sonic repeated to himself, he then added "I'll remember that Roll." and then Sonic bumped into a security officer.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sonic said, as he walked away, unaware under that cloak was Chaos Man in disguise!

'_**Now where are those guys… that kid in the Megaman armor couldn't be the real thing,' **_Chaos Man mentally noted, looking for Sonic and/or Megaman.

* * *

He then saw a kid with Rock's black hair and walked over to him.

'_**Could this really be him?' **_Chaos Man wondered.

"**Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone, Rock Light, would that be you?"** he asked the boy.

"Nope." the boy replied, as he walked away, Chaos Man then compared that to a sound file of Megaman's voice, but no match.

"**I see… sorry for interrupting you, young man. Carry on," **Chaos Man replied, walking away.

He then saw a corner and ducked behind it.

"**Chaos Man to Hammer Woman, do you read me, over?" **he asked.

_**-This is Hammer Woman. I read you, Chaos Man,-**_she answered.

Then she added _**-And nobody says 'over' when talking in com-links anymore!-**_

"**Right. Anyway, did you have any luck on your end so far? ...Without tripping on your own two feet?" **Chaos Man asked.

_**-Well, I saw them when they walked in… then I tripped and I lost them…-**_ Hammer Woman replied.

"**Figures."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Aerial Man was actually close to Sonic and was hearing him speak.

"I hope Tails is doing okay," Sonic muttered to himself.

Aerial Man tried to analyze the voice, but due to how quiet Sonic spoke as well as the volume level of the crowds, he couldn't listen clearly enough to analyze Sonic's voice.

"**Blast… that's what I get for trying to eavesdrop in such a loud place," **Aerial Man muttered to himself.

_**-This is Puff Girl. Do you hear me?-**_ Puff Girl's voice said over the com-link.

"**I copy, Puff Girl," **Aerial Man answered.

-_**I think I found out where we can get both Blue Bumblers into the same area, both of their little girlfriends are in some sort of costume contest, they'll sure to be there.-**_ Puff Girl said.

"**That's actually really clever and evil Puff Girl. Impressive!"** Aerial Man told her.

_**-Th-Thanks. But please, try not to be too loud… remember, we're undercover,- **_Puff Girl reminded.

"**Sorry."**

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then both were pulled backstage by two people in black.

"Um hello," Rock said.

"Wait… there's two Megamen?" one of the guys in black asked.

"This is quite surprising," one of the other guys in black admitted.

"Oh no, my friend here is in costume." Rock said.

"Well whatever, we have a problem, Gaku Sano and Yasuhisa Furuhara can't make it," one said.

"Wait… that's Kota and Sosuke right?" Rock asked.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Two guys who star in two epic shows: Engine Sentai Go-Onger and Kamen Rider Gaim," Rock explained to Sonic.

"Megaman dressed as an animal is smart, Megaman who's in the suit is kinda dumb." a stagehand said.

"HEY! Not cool!" Sonic growled.

"Anyway, we need you to play their roles. Megaman as an animal will be Kota, and Megaman in the suit will be Sosuke, okay?"

"Uh… sure," they nodded, a little unsure at first, but at least Rock was a bit more excited to play Kota's role.

After a trip in the dressing rooms, Sonic was wearing a red and black outfit of sorts, reminding one of a racecar driver's attire where the suit is mostly black with red lines on the arms while the front said, in English words "Speedor", "Go-On Red", "Mach-Full Force!", and "Speed King Sonic", he also his guitar medallion hanging from his neck.

Rock on the other hand was wearing something much simpler as he had black sneakers, jeans, a white t-shirt with the word "Gaim" over a symbol that resembled Shogun/Samurai helmet, and finally on top of that was a blue and white hoodie with a design on the back resembling ancient Japanese artwork with the image of a samurai/shogun with blue, orange, and golden armor.

"You ready to go Sonic?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Rock."

* * *

Soon they were given their stage cues, and Sonic was the first to walk out.

"Oi Banki! Hold it right there!" he yelled, not sure if he should be serious or not.

"I don't have time for you Go-On Red! UGATZ STALL HIM!" a man dressed in some kind of fake mechanical-monster suit shouted as grunts that looked like scrap metal attached to suits of spandex and armor appeared from backstage.

'_If only Baldy McNosehair was this creative...' _Sonic thought to himself.

He began to fight them off, but not to much to hurt the guys in the suits, Roll watched from the crowd, and was simply watching in full attention.

"Alright, Mantangun!" Sonic yelled, pulling out a blaster before pulling out a small red box-like object with a sticker on one side that had a number 1 with a bird-like design to it, even having wings sprout out the sides of it. "Speedor Soul, SET!"

"Ikuze aibou!" the Soul spoke, though Sonic knew it was just a prop or something, it kinda shocked him, and he dropped it.

"Oops, sorry," he said, picking it up.

"What's wrong aibou? Getting a bit clumsy today?" the Soul spoke, this time Sonic knew it had to be the Soul's voice actor improvising.

"Sorry, anyway, Go-..." Sonic paused trying to remember his line.

"GO-ON!" the audience shouted, reminding him of the line, thinking he was waiting for them to say it with him.

"Go-On!" Sonic shouted, acting like he was firing away, making the "grunts" react respectively.

"Mantangun,. ..!" Sonic yelled.

"Rod Mode," Roll whispered to him, quiet from the audience, but loud enough for Sonic to hear her.

"Rod Mode!" Sonic finished, as he charged forward, acting like he was attacking with a sword.

"You're doing great anyway!" Roll shouted.

Sonic tried to hold back a blush, seeing as he was trying to act.

"Alright, gun mode!" Sonic yelled, then was relieved when he knew he got it right.

'_Had less than five minutes to memorize the script, I'm not good at this.'_ Sonic thought as he finished the grunts off.

"Yosha!" the soul yelled.

"Alright," Sonic yelled.

"Onore!" the "Banki" growled.

"It's over you walking tin-can!" Sonic started, not knowing this part of the script, and just going with the flow.

"He's good at improvising," a guy backstage noted.

"It's not over, until it's over!" the Banki yelled, at least seeing Sonic was partially on script.

The crowd then began to yell in confidence chanting "Go-On Red!"

"Well, you… Mechanic things have been beaten once by us Goryogers, and even alone, I can do it!" Sonic said, but the crowd didn't hear him well enough.

Roll sighed, and saw a script on the ground, she then managed to hack into the sound route over to a headset Sonic has. "Sonic, can you hear me?"

"Hai," he whispered. "The line is, _The Banki have always been beaten by us Go-Ongers, but while alone, I still have my aibou by my side._ Okay?" Roll told Sonic.

"The Bankis have always been beaten by us Go-Ongers, but while alone, I still have my aibou by my side." Sonic said, hiding a form of embarrassment, due to not knowing what he's supposed to say.

"Sonic, I can't help you anymore, Bass is watching, and trying to listen in," Roll said, deactivating the link.

'_Well… at least the scene's almost over,' _Sonic sighed to himself mentally, as the Banki left, he tried to chase it, but it got away, going backstage.

"Man, what now?" Sonic asked.

"Aibou!" the Soul said, as Sonic looked at it, he managed to memorize this part, he pulled out some type of phone, and put the soul in. A holographic version of the character appeared.

'_Special effects in this world...'_ Sonic thought.

"Aibou, I think I have an idea where the Banki is going!" the Soul responded.

"Where exactly, Speedor?" Sonic asked.

"There's another Brandeworld appearing; I think that's where it's headed," the character answered.

"You should've said so sooner. Let's go!" Sonic responded as the character led him offstage, letting Sonic have a small break, and a little more time to memorize his lines.

* * *

"Real Megaman, you're on!" one of the stagehands said.

With that, Rock rushed onto the stage.

"Mou… now where'd Kaito run off to?" Rock said, as a Zipper Portal appeared, and from backstage, Sonic could see the holographic generator appear to make it look like the real deal!

Soon some actors left and on stage, the Inves.

"The Inves, now?!" Rock yelled annoyed.

There were some small growls, as they walked over, and Rock managed to fight them off, and kick them right back into the portal, as a Condor Inves appeared.

"Gaim I assume?" it spoke?!

"An S Class Inves?!" Rock gasped. "No other Inves could speak, heck, such Lockseeds are even rarer than A Class Lockseeds and Inves."

"The world has been connected, and now, the Inves shall rule! Try and stop us!" it spoke, going into the portal, with Rock pulling out a Lockseed and jumping in after it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Rock roared, following the Inves.

Now the scene changed again, with it being some type of Gariak Base, where Yogostein stood, and then walked in the Condor Inves. "Is he on his way?"

"Yes. We should get our bigger problems out of way soon!"

Then they brightened some type of machine, an Inves stood inside of it, covered in some type of machinery.

"Soon the very first BankiInves will be BORN!" both villains yelled.

The scene changed to inside the forest, Rock was ready with the Sengoku Driver, and looking around, while at the same time Sonic was on another part of the set, and then both walked around, until they both walked backwards and right into each-other!

* * *

"**Perfect, they're both just standing there. I say we get them now, while they're off guard!"** Puff Girl said to her team.

"**Not just yet…"** Aerial Man told her.

"**Why not?" **she asked.

"**I wanna see how this plays out…"** Aerial Man told her, as they play continued with Sonic and Rock asking who the other is, before both are attacked by Inves Warriors and Ugatz.

* * *

"Mantangun! Go-On!" Sonic yelled, firing, as Rock did his very best to help fight, but both were soon overpowered, and dropped their henshin items.

"Bom Bom! Sonic, you and this Kamen Rider are our last hope!" Bomper's voice said as he rolled over.

"I hope you're right about that, Bomper," Sonic panted, as he handed them their henshin items. "Ready kid?"

"Oh yeah!" both then ran off stage, but their shadows could still be seen. "Change Soul, SET!"

"Henshin!"

"Let's Go-ON!"

Both managed to move from view, as the guys in the suits took their place, they battled the Inves and Ugatz, before Yogostein and the Condor Inves walked over, Sonic and Rock had to voice from backstage.

"You! How are you still alive?!" Red yelled, pointing at Yogostein.

"We of the Gaiark have many secrets. One of which regards these creatures known as Inves," Yogostein informed.

"Indeed. And now, it is time we show the fruits of our combined might!" the Condor Inves squawked as the BankiInves appeared.

"Behold, the first BANKIINVES!" the two shouted as the creature roared, ready to strike.

"Like that'll stop us!" Gaim shouted, drawing his blades. "Ikuze!"

"Hai! Go-On Gear!" Red exclaimed, summoning his main sword, but due to the lack of light backstage, Sonic couldn't see the line correctly. He then nudged over to Rock and asked "Is it Street Saber?"

"It's 'Road Saber,'" Rock whispered to Sonic so no one could hear.

"Road Saber!" Sonic announced.

The two then charged, and attacked the BankiInves, but they couldn't do anything to it!

"Gaim, we need to put all of our energy into one attack! Okay?" Red said.

"HAI!" Gaim replied, as both stood, and Gaim activated his Rider Kick, while Red activated the Kankan Matangun.

The attack managed to destroy the BankiInves, as the Gariak leader ran into a portal back to the Sentai Sekai.

"BOM BOM! Red, we need to leave now, otherwise we'll never be able to go home!" Bomper yelled.

"Good point. Until next time, Gaim," Red replied, rushing back through the portal to the Sentai Sekai before it closed. The play was then over!

* * *

Sonic and Rock walked out from backstage, now back in their costumes, as Roll rushed over and hugged them both.

"You two were amazing!" she smiled.

"Th-Thanks," Sonic blushed.

"Now it's time for the costume contest, contestants, lineup please," a voice announced.

"Sounds like it's my cue. I gotta go boys," Roll replied, rushing off.

Soon the contest began, and it was okay, most of the costumes were done fairly well, and after nearly an hour, it was down to the last two contestants, Tune and Roll. "And now, for contestant 19, Tune Blair!" the announcer announced, as Tune was still dressed as Vanellope, but a different version. Her attire was different from her normal looks; her clothes were mostly black, including some thigh-long boots, a black skirt, the top had white lines on it resembling a ribcage of a skeleton, a gun metal silver buckle that had the Shocker emblem on it, and a mask, unlike most Shocker grunts, it didn't cover all of her face, just surrounded her eyes. Aside from that she still had hazel eyes, and a ponytail, but the headband keeping it up is violet.

"_Shocker Rush_ Vanellope! Genius Tune!" Rock said amazed

"Who now?" Sonic asked confused.

"A version of a character from the movie we were talking about, this version being exclusive to the game-inspired-manga _Shocker Rush_," Rock explained.

"Ah," Sonic said, as Roll was called on stage, she walked out and the crowd was amazed, she even had the brown eyes to boot.

After showing her costume off, Roll walked over to Tune.

"Tune, that outfit was amazing" Roll said. "You even managed to cover your blue eyes into Vanellope's hazel."

"I should say the same for you, turning your green eyes to match Yellow's brown. So, how'd you do it, small adjustment for the contest?" Tune added, moving her small mask over from her eyes, turning her eye color back to normal.

"I just used brown contacts," Roll replied, taking one out, showing one of her green eyes.

"Wow. That's a little old-school compared to the tech we have today," Tune gawked. "And it must've been a pain to take those in and out. But still, very impressive."

"It's the sort of type that you can just put over your eye and it sticks to your skin Tune," Roll replied. "But still, old-school."

"Alright, now it's time for us to announce our winner!" the announcer spoke as Roll and Tune put their gear on to resume their looks for the contest.

"And the judges say…" the announcer started, opening an envelope. "...Wow! We have a tie between two competitors! They are number 19, Tune Blair as _Shocker Rush _Vanellope van Scheetz, and number 20, Roll Light as _Pokemon Adventures _Yellow! For this, we'll need help from you, the audience, to give the final vote."

* * *

"**So Caballero Amarillo got a tie with Vanellope."** Puff Girl said.

"**Call what now?"** Chrome Man asked.

"**One issue that character was called Caballero Amarillo, which means 'Horseman Yellow'."** Puff Girl explained.

"**You know Spanish? We don't have that in any of our processors," **Keyboard Woman noted.

"**Yeah… I know Spanish. Let's go with that." **Puff Girl said.

* * *

Thus a system was brought up with both Roll and Tune's costume pictures on it, and a button next to them, with their names. Thus people began to vote, and being 201 people, it would be interesting.

"Oh and it looks like… it's a tie again!" the announcer said, as the last vote came in, it was for Roll!

She looked into the crowd and saw Sonic wave at her.

"Uh… correction on my part due to the last vote coming in. The winner of this years costume contest is: Roll Light!" the announcer corrected himself, getting a huge applause from the crowd.

"That last vote… it was from Sonic, wasn't it?" Tune whispered to Roll.

"No duh." she replied.

Roll was then handed a trophy, showing a picture of Yellow's strawhat on it. Roll looked at it, and then she was handed the mike.

"Is there anyone I wanna thank… well, there's someone really special to me, who helped me win. He's in the front of the crowd… he's blue, has green eyes and is dressed like my older brother Rock," Roll said into the mike, winking at Sonic, who gave her a thumbs up.

The crowd, save for the Roboticized Masters, all went "Awwwww."

* * *

And those eight near the back simply got some sort of signal to attack Roll, as it would lead Sonic and Megaman right out of the crowd! And so… Aerial Man then attacked using his wind move, as Sonic zoomed out of his costume and over to save Roll, while Rock also ditched his costume, and turned into Megaman.

"Who are they?" Sonic asked, as people began to flee in panic, as something blasted the back of the wall, it was shown to be Eggman on his EggMoblie and Wily in the Wily Capsule.

"Eggman!"

"Wily!"

"Now that we got the little roll call out of the way, I think we should introduce you to our newest allies," Eggman said

Wily then added "May we present to you all,"

Both then said in unison "The Roboticized Masters!" as all eight came into view…

_To be continued…_

* * *

KKD: Whoa… okay… cliffhanger… anyway, that was a fun little chapter. And it looks pretty accurate to actual conventions I must say.

Pikatwig: Yeah, Sonic and Rock dressed as each-other was really cool! What'd you think of that?

KKD: Totally cool. Especially like the role-playing Rock and Sonic were brought into. Although… I'm sure readers curious enough might recognize a part of that… particularly in the toku hero choices matching those in some other stories we got to work on recently. You know…

Pikatwig: Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger and Mega Kamen Rider Gaim. I did have some plans to make this before those were posted, but we kinda got pre-occupied. Ah well. Anyway, what'd you think of the costumes contest?

KKD: Very nice. Like how you got the idea for Tune's costume from the Shocker Girls. And also, you readers out there, for the next story I might be posting, it's got something to do with Roll's costume… just a little hint, that's all.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Shocker Rush is actually a story heavily in the works, but it'll be a great one. Vanellope being in a Shocker Girl outfit will be explained, and also the description was used in another story we've co-written, Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

KKD: Need I remind you that the chapter of that story we got the description from has not yet been posted?

Pikatwig: I know, I was just informing them.

KKD: Oh, in case they were reading this in a time after that chapter was posted?

Pikatwig: Yeah. So what'd you think of Roll's outfit.

KKD: Very cute. However, I fail to see how people could mistaken her for a boy in such an outfit.

Pikatwig: Yellow herself or Roll?

KKD: Both. Afterall, Roll's costume seemed so good, it made a lot of people convinced she might've been someone else, just like at first for Yellow herself.

Pikatwig: To be fair, Yellow's hat, somehow, manages to cover up that ponytail of hers. Plus, Sonic likely doesn't have Pokemon in his world.

KKD: Yea, that's true.

Pikatwig: So what'd you think of Roll and Sonic's interactions in this chapter?

KKD: Very nice. More romance blooming.

Pikatwig: Anyway, the advice Roll gave to Sonic is actually from a Legend of Zelda story called "Trapped In Termina" where Link was telling Tatl about how he felt about Romani (a character from Majora's Mask), and Tatl gave Link that very same advice.

KKD: Oh. I see. Sorry if I didn't know that, I… don't read many LoZ fanfics.

Pikatwig: I was just telling the reader's that was all. Anyway, what'd you think about Sonic giving Roll the win during the contest?

KKD: Very cute.

Pikatwig: Anyway, the next three chapters will be focused on Sonic and Roll. I hope you all enjoy the next set of chapters!

KKD: I'm just glad I don't have to resort to using that communicator right now, thanks to the other stories I'm working on.

Pikatwig: Don't forget to review, and also, take a look at Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger and Mega Kamen Rider Gaim posted by KKD, to see other things we've worked together on.

KKD: Don't forget to check out and review the other story we worked on, Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, better known to my readers as SSZSK. Oh, and if this is posted on Saturday October the 26, also check out one more new story we worked on on my profile.

Pikatwig: Jaa ne readers!

KKD: Jaa ne! Now if you'll excuse me... *picks up PokeBall* I gotta get back to catching them all, hopefully without catching myself in the process… again.


	14. Midnight Lights (Part I)

Pikatwig: Alright, it's time for another chapter, and the biggest amount of Sonic and Roll coupling in the story thus far! You excited aibou?

KKD: Sure am. I… well… I'm still kinda wonderin' how Sonic'll react when he discovers the truth about his siblings and friends.

Pikatwig: And… yeah, a friend of mine said I'm just taking jabs at Sonic, mostly due to the tragic things that happen to his friends during Sonic Lost World… I never knew what SEGA had in mind, so yeah…

KKD: He's still upset about the sad moments of the game only to feel like the company made a cop-out by still having Eggy as the final boss.

Pikatwig: Dude, spoiler alert for other people!

KKD: Sorry! Um… how about you just get disclaimers out of the way before you end up blowing a fuse.

Pikatwig: I wasn't. I was just saying, try to avoid spoilers. I've got a long fuse.

KKD: That's good. Wait… did you just pull a pun about people with _short _fuses?

Pikatwig: … what would be the pun?

KKD: You just said you had a _long _fuse in contrast to the people I just mentioned.

Pikatwig: Moving on. Basically, we own nothing with a few exceptions. As usual, Megaman is owned by Capcom, Sonic is owned by SEGA, and both are owned by Archie as well as their respective owners. The exceptions I speak of include Tune being owned by myself. And we semi-own the Roboticized Masters. Since they are official Sonic characters, we only sorta own them. So let's get started! Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"Eggman… what did you do to them?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER AND SISTER?!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"Oh nothing… my friend Albert and I just made some new creations out of them, that's all," Eggman answered.

"What did he do to them?" Megaman asked.

"He's turned my friends into Robians! Basically the process, Roboticization, turns organics into machines that are controlled by Eggman. I gotta do this!" Sonic responded, trying to rush in, but then… Aerial Man blocked his way.

"You say they're robots from your world, they kinda look like Robot Masters to me," Megaman yelled, as Sonic then remembered his nightmare from a while back, like some type of warning for things to come...

"Wait a minute…" Sonic gawked recalling what he saw in that nightmare; the robotic versions of his friends looked EXACTLY like they did at that moment.

"Not like you're gonna need to worry about it Sonic," Wily began

"Because you're gonna be sent to who knows where!" Eggman announced pressing a button, and it revealed some type of blaster, Sonic moved out of Eggman's range and tried to get in close, but the Roboticized Masters blocked his way.

Eggman then aimed it over at Roll, and pressed the fire button!

"Roll heads up!" Sonic yelled, rushing over to her side, the Blue and Yellow Emeralds falling from his quills, the blast struck the Blue one, and thus both Sonic and Roll were gone!

"Sonic! Roll!" Megaman yelled out in worry, as Chaos Man saw the Yellow Emerald…

* * *

At that moment, Sonic and Roll were suddenly in a new place.

"What the? ...Where are we?" Roll asked.

"Not sure Roll…" Sonic said, seeing the Blue Emerald, they both looked around and saw a terrain with a checkerboard pattern on it.

"...That's odd," Roll noted before noticing she was back in her normal attire. "Did you have to blow off my costume saving me? No offense."

"It wasn't my intention Roll, but hey, at least you still have the hat," Sonic noted.

"I guess. I was lucky my excess amount of hair kept it in place," Roll admitted.

"Wait, those patterns are the same as back in the Green Hill Zone…" Sonic added.

"So are we in your world?" Roll asked, Sonic then looked around and saw some of the plant life wasn't from his world.

"Wait, those plants are from my world!" Roll exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Sonic gawked.

"I think Eggman and Wily blew us into some kind of world between our two worlds." Roll said thinking out loud.

"Wow… just… wow. I… don't even think they know this place exists." Sonic added.

"So… you told me that Emeralds turn thoughts into power, what did you think as the blast hit us?" Roll asked.

"I had to keep you safe." Sonic told her.

"Eh?" Roll asked.

"I just… couldn't risk losing you… like I did my friends…" Sonic sighed.

Roll then walked over to Sonic and looked him in the eyes.

"Sonic, you don't have to worry about it. I may not be a fighter like you or Rock, but I can take care of myself. Okay?" Roll replied.

"I… I… I suppose so," Sonic sighed in response.

* * *

They then noticed something, almost like fireflies flying around, but when Roll tried to touch on, it broke apart into smaller lights.

"Beautiful…" Roll said amazed.

"It does exist," Sonic said amazed, Roll then turned around and looked at him. "This place, it's called the Midnight Lights Zone."

"Really? How do you know of this place then?" Roll asked.

"It's a legend on Mobius, that there's a beautiful and peaceful place where lights fell from the sky, and the moon would always remain high in the sky," Sonic told Roll.

"Wow…" Roll said amazed, as she took Sonic's hand. "Roll?"

"Something about seeing these lights feel nice, and I get a similar feeling when I take your hand." Roll told Sonic.

Sonic looked at her, and began to hold her hand as well.

"We're friends Roll." he said, simply looking at her eyes. "And you're really great."

"...Thanks," Roll smiled as they both blushed at that moment.

"So… let's look around." Sonic said, taking his hand away from Roll's.

"...Good idea," Roll nodded.

Sonic then noticed the Chaos Emerald begin to glow.

"Wait, you've told me that only six Emeralds have been tracked on your world right?" Sonic asked.

"Yea. We haven't had any luck in finding the seventh," Roll confirmed.

"And since this world is between our two worlds, maybe it got stuck here," Sonic figured.

"Makes sense… I guess." Roll added.

"So, maybe we could try and find it," she added.

* * *

Thus the two began to walk around, the Emerald glowing briefly, as the small fireflies like things feel down, and then the small part turned blue.

"Wow…" Sonic said amazed.

And so, they continued to walk, now holding each others' hands. Then, Sonic saw some familiar palm trees.

"Hey! Those look like trees from a place in my worlds called Green Hill Zone!" Sonic gawked.

"It's pretty," Roll replied, as they then saw some water, it was a small river, it reflected the light particles beautifully, and both Sonic and Roll saw their reflections.

Roll noticed the nervous look on Sonic's face, and saw that there wasn't anymore land to travel by, meaning they'd need to take a boat.

"Just great…" Sonic said annoyed.

"Sonic… are you afraid of the water?" Roll asked.

"Um… well… maybe…?" Sonic muttered.

"Well why?" Roll asked.

"It's wet, it's deep, and well… I." Sonic started.

"...You can't swim?" Roll asked, finished what Sonic said.

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I see." Roll said, and then she looked at the water, and stepped into it, seeing it was above her ankles but below her knees.

"It's not that deep Sonic, come on, you don't have to be scared." Roll insisted, as Sonic noticed a gondola.

"Wow a boat, convenient." he then, got the boat into the water, and they hoped in, and Sonic began to row it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, so Sonic, how'd you hear about this Zone?" Roll said.

"Well, the Midnight Lights Zone is a place of fairy tales from home. As a little kid, I was told those stories before bed, and I always thought it was real. Though when I told Tails about my thought…. he said…"

"It was a fake?" Roll asked.

"...Yea… exactly," Sonic sighed.

* * *

Roll then saw that it was a river connected to the lake, and they continued forward, hoping to see land again. "So Sonic, what made you believe this place was real?"

Sonic had to think, and then said "It sounded real to me when I was younger, and I always thought it was real."

He then held out one of his hands, and let the small light particles fall into his hand, and it formed into a butterfly.

"So… pretty," Roll gleamed.

"You can try it to, hold out one of your hands, and let those light particles fall in." Sonic instructed.

"Um… okay," Roll replied holding out her hand, the lights fell in and formed into a butterfly.

"Wow…" Roll said amazed, she then held out both of her hands, and a few more formed.

"Hey, you're good," Sonic noted.

"How about we do it together?" Roll asked.

"Good idea," Sonic nodded as they both held out their hand, as more lights fell and created even more butterflies, and then, they both thought of something else as the many lights actually formed into birds.

"Wow." both exclaimed.

Roll and Sonic then concentrated and the lights changed shape again, Sonic's formed into images of his friends. While Roll's turned into hearts.

"Wow…" Sonic said looking at the images, the only things that remained are the hearts and butterflies.

"How'd do you make those hearts?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know… it just… came to me," Roll answered.

Sonic and Roll then reached their hands into the air, and their hands lined up with one-anothers and then the light particles formed into one bigger heart, this one actually had a facial expression.

"Hello." it spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Whoa! ...uh… hello," Roll and Sonic answered, surprised by the voice coming from it, neither one expecting it.

* * *

It floated down to the two of them.

"I am the Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone, a heart," it said.

"Um… do you have a name?" Roll asked.

"I am called Harmo."

"Harmo?" both Sonic and Roll asked.

"Short for Harmony."

"Oh." both said in unison.

"It's very rare for me to see anyone in the Midnight Lights Zone. I welcome you two," Harmo said.

"Well… thanks but… I think… we kinda… stumbled upon here by accident… someone blasted us and then… here we are," Sonic explained.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Champion of Mobius, correct?" Harmo asked.

"Yes… how did you…?"

"The Midnight Lights Zone is a connection point between your world, and Roll's world. It's invisible, but it was your heart that lead you here," Harmo explained.

"Whoa… heavy," Sonic noted.

"So, how is it a legend on Sonic's world, but back home I've never heard of it?" Roll asked.

"Mobius has more to do with it's legends and origins, belief being on things involved with it. People on your world simply lack the belief to know the legends," Harmo explained.

"Oh… I see…"

"I mean no offense. But I speak the truth," Harmo said.

"It's okay, I just…" Roll began as the boat began to wobble, and tipped Sonic right off of it! "Sonic!"

However, Sonic didn't seem to touch the water as Harmo, now having gained a full body thanks to the many lights becoming solid and grabbing him.

"Thanks." Sonic told Harmo.

"No problem." Harmo replied, placing Sonic back in the gondola.

Roll then gave Sonic a hug.

"You two, your hearts. Don't let them lose their ties." Harmo said.

"I… I'm not sure if those ties are still strong," Sonic sighed, referring to his friends, Harmo recognizing this immediately, but Roll… she was lost.

"You mean… the bonds we have to those closest to us?" Roll asked.

"Like my ties to Rock-nii and Dr. Light, and Blues-nii," Roll said trying to make an example to understand.

"Yes. Those ties to your heart, your friends, your family… your love." Harmo told them.

"Our love?" they gawked.

"It doesn't mean how you love your family, it's your soul mate. The one true person you're destined to be with. I was simply telling you those can be tied to your heart is all." Harmo said.

Sonic and Roll both exchanged a glance at each-other, once again hand-in-hand.

* * *

"But let me ask you this, is there one you think might be tied to your heart like that?" Harmo asked the two.

They had an answer but Sonic spoke first

"Yeah. She's wonderful," this caused Roll to gasp, but she could only hope it was her…

"Yeah, I've been in love with someone for a while now." Roll said.

Harmo then landed onto the boat, and said "I have some friends. But only a powerful bond can let them be again, your bond is strong, I ask for your cooperation, and in exchange, we will help you leave the Midnight Lights Zone, and even give you something else."

Using some of the light particles, he formed a gemstone both Sonic and Roll exclaimed "The last Chaos Emerald!"

"Who are your friends?" Roll asked.

"Coura, Roma and Drea." Harmo started.

Sonic and Roll both exchanged a look, they had to get back to Rock's World to help Megaman, and save Sonic's Friends.

"Alright, we'll help you find your friends." Sonic said.

They then arrived at a small island, with a stage and then Harmo lead the two to the center of the island.

"Please, sit." Harmo said.

"Uh… okay," Sonic nodded as he and Roll did so.

"I am a Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone, Harmo. For you to find my friends and leave the Zone, you must pass a series of tests. I will transfer your mind and souls into your subconsciousness, and ask you questions, it will relate to your harmony with your friends. Understand?" Harmo said.

"I think we do," Sonic answered.

"Very well. Here we go," Harmo said, gathering the light and sending it to Sonic and Roll.

"Close your eyes." Harmo told them.

They just nodded and did so.

* * *

They were then taken to the worlds of their minds.

Starting with Sonic, we turn to see his subconscious world was an exact duplicate of Green Hill Zone. He looked around.

"Hello Sonic." a gruff voice said, as Sonic looked up on top of a shuttle-loop and saw Shadow sitting on it. "Shadow!" Sonic said happily, he walked over to him, jumped up a spring and arrived by Shadow's side.

"If we had to fight again, what would you do?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? What're you…?" Sonic gawked before recognizing something. "Wait… this is a part of that test, isn't it?"

"_Think carefully before you answer Sonic."_ Harmo's voice said.

And so, Sonic began to think about this question very hard.

"If we had to fight, I would enjoy it and give it my all," Sonic said, he then noticed that Shadow's shadow then turned into a yin-yang like symbol, one part blue and one part black.

Next, Sonic saw Knuckles leaning up against a palm tree.

* * *

And so, we switch to Roll's subconscious world, and we find she is in a place that looks like a small park.

"Titanium Park?" Roll gawked. "This looks… just like I remember it."

Roll looked around and saw someone sitting on a bench, it was Kalinka.

"Kalinka?" Roll asked.

"If I said I didn't like you, how would you react?" Kalinka asked Roll.

"...Well…" Roll started before thinking hard at figuring out the right answer, already knowing this might be one of Harmo's tests.

"You would never say that, because we're friends to the very end." Roll said, and then a yin-yang like symbol appeared, Roll's part was pink, and Kalinka's was yellow.

Roll turned around and saw Auto near by a lake.

* * *

Back over with Sonic, he saw Knuckles, and was going to call him 'knucklehead' or something like that, but knowing this was a test, he had to be serious.

"If I were to willingly join Eggman's side, how would you react?" he asked.

Again, Sonic had to think carefully on this one.

"I wouldn't react, but I would be there to be your voice of reason," Sonic said with a smile, and just like Shadow, a yin-yang symbol appeared, but the black part was now red, and over by part of the edge, looking at the water was Amy.

* * *

Turning our attention back over to Roll, she approached Auto looked at him.

"If Rock was hurt, and I could give you a chance to help him, what would you do?" Auto asked.

This had been something Roll had always questioned, was she good enough to help Rock, would she be useful, and would Rock like having the help? She began to think, and then told Auto "If I had the chance, I would proudly accept it, and protect the innocent!" Roll exclaimed. Once again, the yin-yang symbol appears, and it was now pink and green. She looked around and found Dr. Light standing and thinking.

* * *

Over with Sonic, he saw Amy's expression.

"If I was not your true love, and I still followed you… what would you do? Tell me the truth, or lie and eventually break my heart?" Amy asked.

Sonic found this one to be tricky, harmony meant one had to be accepting, and then there's the fact Sonic actually liked someone else, and then he looked at Amy and began to think. Then it hit him. "I would tell you the truth, you deserved to know. I do really like someone else, but you're still one of my best friends Amy. I would tell you the truth, and hope you could find someone else to love. I would never keep a secret that would break someone's heart."

Amy gave him a smile, and then the symbol appeared again, it was blue and white. Soon Sonic noticed that the next one is Cream.

* * *

Turning back over to Roll, she approached Dr. Light and looked at him, he turned to her and asked his question "If I no longer wanted you and left you for scarp, how would you feel?"

Roll had to think, she knew that a scrap date nearly doomed a set of Robot Masters made by Dr. Light, and they wanted to be of use to others, she began to think hard. This was a tricky one, she then finally came up with something "If you left me for scrap, I would not sit around feeling sad for myself, I would hope that I was the great daughter you wanted me to be. Because… I love being your daughter. You're my otou-san."

Dr. Light then gave Roll a smile, and then the yin-yang symbol became pink and silver. "Harmo, I'm starting to get this, you're testing our bonds and loyalty, which can be a definition of harmony. Am I right?"

"_Correct Roll. I wish you luck on the next questions,"_ Harmo's voice said, as Protoman walked in, whistling his iconic whistle.

* * *

"Hello Cream." Sonic said walking over to her, seeing her with Cheese and Chocoloa, she pet Cheese before noticing Sonic was there, Chocola then disappeared, and so did Cheese. "I'm ready for your question Cream."

"Good, because it won't be easy. If I had lost everything, everyone I cared about, everyone who used to be my friend left me, with no one left to turn to, and lost into despair, would you be there…. to change despair into hope, with your heart?" Cream asked.

Change despair into hope. Sonic once again had to take his time and think of what to tell Cream. She's the youngest, and easily fragile, so losing all that might really break her, he looked at her eyes, a tear about to fall from it. Sonic then said "Look up at me."

Cream then did so, and Sonic cleared his throat and said "I would be there by your side. You're the youngest on the team. You may not be fragile, but there's still something in there that can be broken. But I would remain by your side, and keep you safe. I've changed despair into hope many times over, and don't you worry I will change your despair into hope if I have to."

Cream simply smiled at that before also becoming a Yin-Yang symbol like the others, although the side opposite the blue end was an actual cream color.

"Mr. Sonic, thank you. I knew you'd change despair into hope, and I wish you luck with the next few questions. They'll be challenging, but knowing you, you'd be able to complete it." Cream's voice said, as the other part disappeared.

* * *

"Blues-nii…" Roll said as Protoman walked over to her.

"Hello Roll." Protoman replied.

Roll inhaled and exhaled and looked at her brother's eyes, or at least what she could picture his eyes to look like. "Protoman, I know you're just some type of figment of my imagination, and I know it's meant as a challenge of harmony. I'm ready for your question." Roll said.

"Very well." Protoman said, as he gave a smile to Roll. But then cleared his throat to show he's gonna be serious. "I'm not home with you guys, and eventually, I won't be around you all anymore. The Robot Master Prototype will one day be gone with the wind. How will you feel when that occurs?"

Now this stunned Roll, forcing her to really think about this. She felt like her heart was being twanged at like a harp, but she knew that it would pay off in the long run. Roll looked at her brother. "Blues-nii, you won't be gone."

"Eh?"

"You'll always live inside of my heart. Even if you do die someday, you'll always be with me. You're part of my family. And I love you Blues-nii." Roll said, as Protoman looked at her, he took off his helmet and gave her a hug, and thus the yin-yang thing was pink and red. "Arigato Blues-nii, I love you."

Protoman then waved as he disappeared.

* * *

Sonic simply looked around for the next person he had to meet, he then met the next person. He then saw the person, near a totem pole.

"Hey Sonic." he was told, he looked over and saw it was Megaman! "Rock… so I'm guessing your the next one with a question?"

"You guessed right Sonic." Megaman said. He then looked at Sonic, and asked his question "If something bad were to happen to me, and my world and your world were both in danger, would you step up your game to defend both of our worlds, or leave one to suffer?"

This one is tricky, Sonic was pondering what this had to do with harmony, and then it came to him. "If you did leave, heh, I'd be by your side to tell you to get back up! We're a team Rock, and there's no what I'd fight the good fight alone if I had help by my side, and it's not just you. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and all my other friends, we work as a team, because we have a common goal, and we'd be by each-other's side 100% of the way!"

Megaman could only smile as the yin-yang turned blue and cyan, and Sonic didn't see anyone else, so he ran forward.

* * *

Now, back with Roll, the next person she met was Tune.

"Tune-chan?" Roll gawked before seeing that Tune was actually with Rock at the same time.

"Well Roll, we're the last two people, but our questions won't be easy. Be ready to think hard with this one," Tune sighed.

So, Roll took a deep breath before nodding, saying she was ready.

Tune approached her first, and then said "If I were placed under a hypnotic spell and I had to fight Rock and potentially go after and kill you, what would you do?"

Roll just sighed, trying to figure this one out.

"Well… I'd try my best to help Rock-nii snap you out of it," Roll sighed. "If I did have hypnotic powers, I'd probably use one to counter to spell on you to return you back to normal."

"You're a good person Roll. Never forget that." Tune said as the yin-yang symbol become pink and teal.

"And so it comes down to this, huh Rock-nii? You've got the final question?" Roll asked.

"Nope. There'll be one more question after me. But this'll be it for now." Rock said.

"Alright Rock-nii, bring it on!" Roll said ready. Rock gave his sister a smile, and then gave her the question "Roll, I've been battling Wily for a long time, and it's always been on my shoulders, so for your semi-final question of harmony is, what would you do, if you had all of this pressure on you?"

"...To be honest, I always wanted to fight alongside you, Rock-nii… and… if you were to pressure all this on me… then…" Roll started.

"I would fight in your place to keep our world safe, because it has to be someone…" Roll concluded.

"I see you get it Roll-nee-chan. Harmony is when you can almost put yourself in someone else's position. Because, it has been, and might always have to be me." Rock said with a smile.

* * *

Now with Sonic, he saw the semi-final person he had to answer is from none-other than Tails! "Should've seen this coming." Sonic said simply.

"Sonic…" Tails sighed. "I hope you're ready for this question. ...I know we've always been friends… but what if I were to tell you I hated you for all of your flaws and truly turned into your enemy?"

This question took Sonic heavily. He had to think carefully on this one, this was his best friend and partner, not to mention, in a sense, his little brother. "I would be devastated. Tails, you're my best friend… no, you're my little brother. I couldn't bare to lose you, I can't stand to be alone for too long, because… my friends are my power!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails looked at Sonic with an approving smile, and then began to lead him somewhere.

Back with Roll, she and Rock were now at the highest point of the Titanium Park, where something was blocking part of it off. Soon Sonic and Tails showed up.

"_Sonic, Roll this is your last part of the Test of Harmony. You may ask each-other one question the other must answer, the Medal of Harmony will then link and you may leave your subconscious and begin your search for one of my friends."_ Harmo's voice tells the two.

"Okay then," the two nodded in response.

Roll then added "I'll ask mine first… Sonic, what would you say is your greatest power?"

"Mine? Well…" Sonic started, initially thinking it was his speed, but he got to really thinking about that. "friendship. Bonds I make with those I meet, they connect with my heart, and they'll carry me through a battle. Friendship is my motivation, friendship is the call, and my friends are my power!" Sonic told Roll. "Now let me ask you, Roll: if you had an ability that would let you control others and bend them to your will, how would you use it?"

This was a good question, Roll had to think about it. She never really could control anyone, but if she could, she knew there was someway she could use it.

"Well…" Roll began, "there's always something to keep in mind, with great power comes greater responsibility. I've never really been in charge of anyone, so to be truthful, I'm not sure. But if I could, to be honest, I would either have the person satisfy my inner desires if I liked them, or I'd use the same power to control someone and help me save the world."

Both were satisfied with their questions and their answers, the two yin-yang symbols they had began to glow and then merged into one, and the two were brought back onto the island.

* * *

"We did it Sonic!" Roll exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness," Sonic smiled.

As Harmo handed them a now completed item like a yin-yang sign. "This is the Medal of Harmony It will help you find one of my friends and awaken him. I cannot guide you any further at the moment, and I wish you both luck on your journey back home."

"Thank you, Harmo," Roll bowed with respect, as they walked back into the gondola, and soon left, both waved goodbye, and soon Harmo's island disappeared from view, and Roll looked at their new item, it had a small red rope around it, and then the medal itself.

"So now what?" Somic wondered.

"Who knows." Roll told Sonic, as they noticed they were at the ocean again, Roll let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I try and get a little bit of sleep Sonic?" Roll asked.

"Not at all." Sonic answered.

Roll then began to shift around, trying to get in a good position, she then saw some of the light particles, and made a few butterflies.

"Wake me up in a while Sonic, okay?" Roll asked.

"No prob," Sonic answered, she was able to get some sleep, and then the butterflies watch them.

This left Sonic alone to watch the butterflies himself. He looked around and simply saw the sky, it remained untouched by time, the moon was still high in the sky, but there was no north star, so whichever way they were traveling was more or less guess work.

"Hang in there guys… we'll be back as soon as we can," Sonic said.

He noticed a small current, and saw it would carry the boat for a little while, so, Sonic decided to get a little bit of rest himself, as the light particles fell on him and Roll, it then formed into the second Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone, this one shaped like a cloud is Drea.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Roll Light I assume?" he spoke in a bit of an old-wise man like voice.

"Yes… it's us," Sonic answered as Roll woke up.

"So you're the second Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone?" Roll asked.

"Yes, I am Drea." the being spoke.

"So… how are we supposed to help?" Sonic asked.

Drea then pulled out a small staff, and he showed them the Medal of Harmony.

"You must now earn the Medal of Dreams. Your challenge won't be easy, I will wish you the best of luck." he said.

"So, how do we start this next task?" Sonic asked.

"The trial, like Harmo's, will be inside your mind, but this time, you will be inside your dreams. You will understand once you get there." Drea said, as he waved the staff around, causing a small pink mist to go around the two, which began to make the drowsy.

"You need not worry, this mist is of no harm, it's purpose is to find your dreams, and take you to them." Drea said as he watched them grow more and more sleepy.

"Good night… Sonikku…" Roll said succumbing to the mist, and falling asleep, Sonic did the same soon.

* * *

When Sonic "opened" his eyes, he found himself in a white void. Further inspection proved that these were just clouds, but as he moved through them, he soon as his world, void of the presence of Eggman and Robotnik. Everything was in peace.

"This… this looks… wonderful!" Sonic gawked.

He saw he was in the Green Hill Zone, which was again untouched by the diabolical hands of Eggman and Robotnik.

"This looks like a dream I'd always wanted," Sonic noted, then it hit him!

They were seeing their wildest dreams, but they had to stop themselves from being trapped inside of their greatest dreams!

* * *

Meanwhile, Roll was in her dream world, and to her surprise, Robots and people were living in peace and harmony. She felt it was so beautiful… then, she noticed something on her finger: an engagement ring!

"Wow… the one person in my heart has proposed! He's good, and Sonic, there's only room in my heart for one person, and that's you!" Roll said as she walked off, not knowing she was supposed to not get too happy about the dream!

* * *

Over in his dream, Sonic was looking around at the peace, knowing he's going to have to fight long and hard if he really wants it to come true. He saw many of his friends in happiness and joy, when someone walked over to him. "Hey Sonic!"

"Tails, hey."

"Guess what, Sonic? Since there's peace around, Cream and I got married!" Tails responded, showing Sonic a wedding ring. "Not only that, but we also have a child on the way!"

"Nice… I'm really happy for you little buddy," Sonic smiled.

"Thanks. Well… have a nice day," Tails waved as Sonic nodded and continued his search. "Man, I really hope when peace like this occurs in real life, Tails and Cream can be happy like that." Sonic muttered.

* * *

Back over in Roll's dream, she saw a picture of when she was proposed to.

"It must've been so romantic!" Roll squealed.

Just then, Tune happened to run up in a sort of Bridesmaid outfit.

"There you are, Roll-chan. What're you doing here? You don't wanna be late to your own wedding," Tune replied.

"Really?! I'd best hurry off then," Roll smiled, running off, unaware of her eyes changing from green to silver, showing she's starting to get trapped in her dream.

She soon arrived at the area where the wedding will be held, she saw Protoman, Dr. Light, Auto, and Rock were there, but among the crowd was an unfamiliar face, who kinda looked like Sonic...

'_Who's that?' _Roll pondered.

She walked over and saw it was a female hedgehog in a purple dress, with silver high-heel shoes, and while she had the same blue fur color as Sonic, she also had highlights that matched Roll's hair color, and had Roll's shade of green eyes.

"Hi…" Roll said.

"Okaa-san." the girl said happily.

'My own daughter, she's robotic,' Roll thought.

"I'll finally get to be Mai Aleena." the girl said, revealing her name to be Mai. "I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle Okaa-san."

"Thank you, Mai-chan," Roll smiled, not noticing the green color starting to fade from her eyes, being replaced by a silver color.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he reached what appeared to be an elegant castle.

"I don't remember a place like that," Sonic noted approaching it before… "Wait a minute. Something's off here."

He then moved his hand forward before it touched something mostly invisible, making it show off a visible ripple like water.

"A barrier no doubt. Now what do I do?" Sonic pondered, knowing this was somehow Roll's dream behind it before… he saw Roll, and the color was almost gone from her eyes, being replaced by an eerie silver color, and she didn't see Sonic.

"OI! ROLL-CHAN!" Sonic shouted, banging on the barrier. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

However, Roll was oblivious to the real Sonic trying to get her back to normal, her eyes focused on a dream version of Sonic, who handed Roll a blackened out broach, in a way, it seems to be almost like an outward flowing spiral, Sonic then noticed one on his side of the dream, but it was glowing a beautiful shade of gold!

"If mine's like that, and Roll's is like that then…! ROLL!" Sonic yelled, he ran up and grabbed the gold outward spiral, Roll began to notice the real Sonic out of the corner of her eye.

"S-s-son-n-n-nic?" Roll struggled to say, seeing he was trying to snap her out of it, her eyes gained a green tint, as he tried to get her attention.

"ROLL! It's only your dream! You can't accept it, or else you'll be trapped in there forever!" Sonic yelled, her eyes finally starting to turn back to green, and the broach changing from black to silver.

"Wha-what?" Roll gawked, but it was then the Priest in the dream began to speak.

"Now, do you, Roll Light take Sonic Aleena to be your lawfully wedded husband and vow to love him for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I-I…" Roll once again struggled to spoke, and a tear began to form in her right eye, it all began to set, it was all a dream, and if she said she did, she would be trapped in it forever, the tear then fell onto the broach, which continued to glow silver.

"I… do not!" Roll said, as her broach was now silver, and both the items glowed a brilliant shade of their colors, as Sonic and Roll woke up, back in the Midnight Lights Zone. "Roll you did it!" Sonic said happily, as he gave her a small hug.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Sonic…" Roll replied.

"Just doing my best," Sonic answered.

"But… one question, do you really dream of us getting married, or no?" Sonic asked.

Roll then began to blush embarrassed, and replied "I dreamed of it once… and only one time."

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't always remember my dreams too well, so I'm not sure," Roll replied.

"I see," Sonic nodded. Drea then cleared his throat getting the two's attention.

"Sonic, you passed with flying colors, Roll, you were on the path to be lost in your dreams forever, but Sonic was there to rescue you. You did good at the very end, you both deserve the two halves of the Medal of Dreams," Drea told them, as Sonic and Roll looked at the two parts, and then combined them, forming the Medal of Dreams, it looked like a mint candy in a way.

Drea then motioned for the waves to continue.

"You two have to find the last two Spirits of the Midnight Lights Zone, good luck, and may the power protect you…" Drea said before he disappeared.

"What power?" Roll asked.

"The Chaos Emerald?" Sonic shrugged.

Then, the boat they were back on continued to drift out on the open sea.

"Roll, you're amazing. I will tell you that much. We're half way through the Spirits, let's ace their exams at Sonic Speed!" Sonic told Roll

Roll could only watch as they drifted.

"You know Sonic, if something tricky ends up happening in the next one, and you need my help, I'll be there for you." Roll said.

"Doubt it'll be that hard." Sonic replied.

Roll got a small smirk and then said "And if I'm right, and you end up needing my help, I get the right to say 'I told you so' until you can hear me saying it in your dreams!"

"Who says I don't dream about you already?" Sonic muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sonic said as they continued to drift, another light particle falling towards Roll, and it formed into a heart.

'_If only Sonic knew how I really felt...'_ Roll thought as the heart floated into the sky…

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the first chapter in the Midnight Lights Zone folks! So aibou, what'd you think of it?

KKD: It's very cool. But personally, this felt more like a you chapter seeing as I barely added anything in this one… mostly due to me being unable to add anything.

Pikatwig: Well anyway, what'd you think of all of Sonic and Roll shipping in this chapter?

KKD: I feel it totally works. And man… I feel this could be a legit pairing in the actual Sonic/Megaman stories. And before anyone out there complains that Sonic already had other freaky "relationships" in the forms of Elise and other human girls, just shut up it's our story and we can do whatever we want.

Pikatwig: And plus 06 never happened, so as my co-write said, SHUT UP!

KKD: With that out of the way, we're just glad we got another chapter down the drain. And this gives me more time for more ideas right now. *Pulls out paper with list of current stories as well as potential ideas.* I just hope I can come up with a good one for my 30th story.

Pikatwig: True there aibou, so what'd you think of the challenges Harmo and Drea put Sonic and Roll through?

KKD: Very intriguing, that's all I can say for now. Makes me wonder what other challenges will appear for the other two.

Pikatwig: Well, Jaa Ne readers.


	15. Midnight Lights (Part II)

Pikatwig: : *singing* because we're in the midnight lights… Yeah, I'll pass that onto Sonic. Alright, aibou, you ready?

KKD: Ready as I'll ever be.

Pikatwig: In this chapter, Sonic will be singing a song based on what I kinda think the song for a level would play like. So anyway, I'll be sure you'll get more input in this chapter.

KKD: Don't worry about it man. You were going places with the last one, I just could figure out what exactly I wanted to add.

Pikatwig: How about you roll the disclaimers for us.

KKD: Don't I always? Anyway, as always, SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and anything else we decide to use in this story; we don't.

Pikatwig: Here we go!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Roll had remained afloat since they saw Drea, and they haven't found any signs of the remaining two Spirits of the Midnight Lights Zone.

"How long have we been afloat anyway?" Sonic wondered.

Roll didn't reply, since she was sleeping. Sonic couldn't help but smile upon seeing her sleeping, "She's like Sleeping… wait… what's the name of that story… Sleeping Princess…?"

"Sleeping Beauty…" Roll yawned and mumbled in her sleep.

Sonic pulled out his guitar to try and pass the time. He kept the power low so it was quiet enough to not disturb Roll from her slumber and began to play it.

_We're lost in a never ending sea…_

_If we'll find our way home I have no clue_

_We're in the Midnight Lights._

_Me and my great friend_

_There's no twilight_

_There's no sunrise_

_There's no sunset_

_There's only midnight._

_Set adrift with no clue of our destination_

_We a girl beautiful beyond compare_

_If I could have a wish here_

_It would be… to have the courage to confess…_

_While we're alone, in the Midnight Lights…_

Sonic then stopped as he looked into the sky, simply hoping maybe he could tell Roll how he felt about her, the boat then began to wobble a little, Sonic saw it was because Roll was tossing and turning, likely in a bad dream.

"No… don't leave me… no! I need you ….. please…."

"Roll, wake up," Sonic said nudging her, before she accidentally knocked him into the water, which luckily wasn't that deep. "Man… not again… well I suppose I should be lucky it isn't deep."

With a sigh, Sonic climbed back onto the gondola. "What were you dreaming about anyway Roll?"

"...I ...I… I don't know if I should say," Roll sighed.

"Come on Roll.. look I promise I won't tell anyone," Sonic assured.

"... I lost someone really important to me.." Roll sighed before…

"Sounds like you've got fears to face… everyone has them…" a voice spoke.

* * *

"Let me guess, Coura, another Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed. Now tell me… do you two have the courage to face your fears?" Coura asked, and thus they docked at an island, Coura led them to a deep dark forest with some type of shrine in it.

"What's with the temple?" Sonic asked, seeing the shrine as part of a temple.

"It is to help guide you to your fears. Sonic, you in the past managed to tap into it's power once before," Coura said

"I did?" Sonic gawked. "Oh wait a minute… that nightmare… telling me of what would happen to my friends… you mean to tell me that…?"

"I do," Coura answered. "You will have to face that again…"

"Ah mou…" Sonic groaned.

Coura then floated over to the shrine. "Concentrate, and go into your subconscious mind… you will face your fears there…"

"Fine… here we go again…" Sonic sighed as he did as was instructed, as did Roll…

* * *

Roll opened her eyes and found herself in a world torn to pieces, her hometown burnt to the ground, and the cause… was attacking innocents right before her. It was her own brother… Megaman.

"Death to all who oppose Dr. Albert Wily!" Megaman roared in a dark tone that made Roll shudder.

She then looked at the ground seeing any means to stop him, her fellow Robot Masters, were all torn to scrap metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was back in Green Hill Zone again, and this time, it was like in his previous nightmare, with the Roboticized Masters revealing themselves as Sonic saw them last, not as shadowed figures.

"Man… why do I have to go through with this?" Sonic sighed while being scared as Chaos Man blasted near him, and he began to try and gain some distance from the Roboticized Masters, but as he saw Aerial Man, Drum Man and Keyboard Woman, he stopped in nervousness and fear.

'_Why am I still scared? I saw what happened before, and that this was only a dream at first by… why?' _Sonic thought to himself, almost re-enacting what he did in this nightmare the first time. "I just hope Roll's doing better than me."

* * *

Back over with Roll, she saw her home was scorched, and then she saw Megaman with blood red eyes. She simply looked at him.

"Rock-nii…" she gasped, feeling terrified, but then it hit her, she had to stand up to her greatest fear and embrace what she was scared of.

"You're the worst sister in the world, I already got rid of that stupid sugar-bot, and if you don't cooperate with me, you'll join her in the robotic afterlife!" he said aiming his Mega Buster at her.

"No. I'm not going to help evil, and I'm not scared! You are just a figment of my imagination! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Roll snapped, causing her fear to dissolve right in front of her, leaving a half of a circle which is the Medal of Courage, she then saw a dimensional barrier, and one the other side was Sonic, trying hard not to be scared.

"Sonic! Stay strong, you can fight it!" Roll responded. "Remember, it's just your imagination going wild; you don't have to be afraid!"

"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" Sonic responded until Roll stared at Sonic, bringing on some form of awkward silence. "...Okay… I admit it… I am scared… scared of… being… alone."

"And that's what's going on, your loneliness turned into what was the lose of those close to you! You just have to be brave!" Roll responded.

"But how? I already lost them in reality, this is only reminding me of what happened! I can't risk losing anyone else!" Sonic responded, almost crying.

Sonic then did a Spin-Dash and ran over to the barrier. "You will never be alone, I promise, as long as I have something to do about it, I will make sure you're never alone Sonic!"

* * *

"...Thank you Roll-chan… I'll never forget this," Sonic replied, his tears fading as his frown turned upside-down.

He turned to the Roboticized Masters and yelled "I AM NOT SCARED!"

With this being an honest answer, his fear vanished before his eyes, leaving behind his part of the Medal of Courage.

"I told you so!" Roll started, she then began to chant "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!"

"I get it Roll-chan," Sonic chuckled.

"I told you Sonic, if you ended up needing my help, I'd have the right to say 'I told you so' until you hear it in your dreams!" Roll reminded Sonic.

"I get the picture Roll." Sonic said, holding his end of the Medal of Courage, the two parts link and they're brought back to the Midnight Lights Zone.

* * *

"Congratulations. You have both managed to pass this test with ease," Coura complimented. "Roll made it through with flying colors despite not having been here before, while Sonic was indeed struggling for a while until Roll came to help."

"Yeah well, she's one of the greatest people that I've ever known." Sonic told Coura.

"And that is good to know," Coura nodded. "Now, you two must find Roma, she'll be the last Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone you must meet with to gain your freedom. I shall be waiting with the others until you meet with her and complete your final test… good luck."

Sonic and Roll then hopped back into the gondola and set off to try and find the last Spirit.

"Sonic I just noticed something. The Spirits names are part of what they're testing us on! Harmo was harmony, Drea was dream, Coura was courage," Roll listed.

"Then does that mean…?" Sonic responded.

"This Roma person… I'm thinking… she might be… related to… Romance," Roll figured, both then began to blush.

"I… I see," Sonic nodded, they then held hands, tightly as the light particles bounced off of them becoming hearts and butterflies.

"Did we find her already?" Roll wondered, as one heart/butterfly hybrid floated near them.

"Hello you two," the heart/butterfly hybrid smiled.

"Are you… Roma?" they asked in unison.

"Hai. I am the last Spirit of the Midnight Lights Zone." she said, as she showed their boat to what appeared to be another island.

"Another shrine I'm guessing?" Sonic asked, as the two stopped holding hands and followed Roma.

"No, look down." Roma said, as both walked onto a heart shaped tile.

"What would this be for?" Roll asked.

"Your gateway to your final test. Your minds we deceive you, your eyes will play tricks, your heart will show you to the truth. Your sole mate," Roma told them.

"I hope so," Sonic muttered to himself.

"Now then, find the gate to your hearts… close your eyes, and you will arrive in your hearts, and the rest will be up to you…"

* * *

And so, they closed their eyes, and waited for what was next. They opened their eyes to find some type of maze, with no start, but an ending, the center.

"A maze? What's this have to do with Romance?" Sonic wondered.

"_You have been lost in the maze of your heart, trying to find the one true match, you will find mirrors while you travel, your heart will tell you what is the correct answer to all this."_

"Strange," Roll admitted as they began to traverse the maze.

Sonic tried to rev his speed but tripped to the ground.

"_Sonic you will not be able to use your speed here."_ Roma explained. _"After all, you cannot rush you heart; your body will end up deceiving you first."_

"Hai, hai, hai…" Sonic said as he walked.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Roll asked, somehow able to hear him.

"Can't use my speed here, gonna have to do this slow-mo style," Sonic sighed.

"Don't go with your instinct, Sonic. Remember, follow your heart," Roll told him.

"Okay, see you when this is over Roll."

* * *

However, before he took another step, he saw a bunch of mirrors around him. He walked over to one, but that sole one activated, and it showed Amy.

"What the?!" Sonic gasped, he stopped and let his heart guide him… he turned around, and the mirror shattered revealing an open path. "Guess I better stick with the paths that'll lead me to my true love."

Roll at the other side of the maze had also come across a couple mirrors. The first showed Ice Man, but that one shattered, the other revealed and open pathway.

She walked forward and saw Jewel Man, once again, her heart said no.

Sonic meanwhile was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening with each mirror he came across. The next one he saw was a girl he didn't recognize; she was a magenta hedgehog with her quills in a ponytail, and her eyes were a bright blue. She was wearing a yellow strapless shirt with a black skirt, and blue shoes.

"What the…?! ...Never met this girl before," Sonic noted.

"**You have… however, this girl is not the one," **Sonic heard his heart actually speak. **"Turn to your left, and you'll find her."**

"Uh… okay," Sonic shrugged, continuing onwards.

With Roll, she continued walking around until she found someone she used to date.

"Magnet Man?" Roll gawked.

"**He is not the one for you, Roll… please… keep searching… you must go to your left to find him," **Roll's heart told her, but she was more willing to listen to hers than Sonic's to his, once again, a shattering sound could be heard.

Finally both sides only had one mirror left, a fact unknown to Sonic and Roll, their hearts were guiding them.

* * *

"**This the last one… the one you seek is behind this mirror," **both of their hearts spoke at once to their respective persons.

Sonic and Roll both sighed and then looked at the mirror, and what they saw was… each other, more like it was a window to each other's hearts rather than a mirror, and each one had their own reactions.

"Oh… thanks goodness. I was hoping it would be him," Roll smiled with happiness.

"...Well… I didn't expect this, admittedly… but… she's the one," Sonic replied as the mirror glowed and spat out a piece of the Medal of Romance.

Then, they closed their eyes… and when they opened them, they were… back to where they started?

"Ara?" both said confused.

"How'd we end up here?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know." Roll said as Harmo, Drea, Coura and Roma appeared before them.

"I see you guys are back together," Sonic noted.

"Yep. You need a moment before we can send you home?" Harmo asked.

"Huh? Why ask that?" Sonic asked.

"Having found out you are soul-mates, do you need a moment to talk about it?" Roma asked.

"...Yea…" Sonic nodded.

"We will need that moment," Roll agreed.

"Very well, talk with us when you're ready." Harmo said

Sonic and Roll exchange a look…

_To be continued…_

* * *

Pikatwig: Good chapter huh?

KKD: No joke.

Pikatwig: Sonic and Roll are finally knowing that they like each-other.

KKD: And yet, this is extending through multiple part… not that I mind though; helps keep suspense and keeps the audience guessing.

Pikatwig: Yep, that's kinda the idea. Anyway, how'd you feel about them finally figuring it out.

KKD: I feel very happy for them.

Pikatwig: Also, wanna explain the girl Sonic didn't recognize.

KKD: Huh? Oh yea. For those of you who've seen SSZSK, you may recognize her as Akiza. However, I have yet to feature her in many other places, but that's cool. As for the outfit… that was all Pika's idea.

Pikatwig: Eh, just kinda came up with something.

KKD: And hey, it works.

Pikatwig: Sonic and Roll are now going to confess, next time, so don't forget to tune in next time for Sonic and Roll's confession and their return home. Next time'll be eventful huh?

KKD: Yep. And also, don't forget to check out our other stories on my profile, this include: SSZSK, SSESG, Mega Gaim, and Pokemon Neo. But I suppose you may not know what all those mean… so let me repeat those one last time so you can really know what they are and without the accronyms. They are: Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Sonic Sentai: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Mega Kamen Rider Gaim, and Pokemon Neo Yellow Version. *Takes deep breath and recovers breath* ...Okay… that's that… I'm done.

Pikatwig: Don't forget to come back for the last part of Midnight Lights.


	16. Midnight Lights (Part III)

KKD: *Appears behind Pikatwig in a Beam of light.* Hey-yo! Sorry if I'm late. So, what'd I miss?

Pikatwig: Not much, nice Megaman like entrance. So now, we will finally see Sonic and Roll return from the Midnight Lights Zone.

KKD: Thanks for comments on the entrance, but that was more inspired by a net series I saw on Blip called TOME. Anyway, we finally get to see Sonic and Roll confess their love for each other.

Pikatwig: And what I've dubbed this chapter to you has the "most romantic moment between Sonic and Roll". I'm gonna love it! You ready to roll the disclaimers.

KKD: As usual, we own nothing except for the ideas to merge the franchises and a few other characters. The rest is owned by SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova.

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Roll looked at each-other unsure of what to say next.

"Um… Sonic… I guess it's time to tell you, huh?" Roll shrugged. She inhaled and exhaled, knowing the courage it would take would be a great amount.

"From the moment I first saw you, and how sweet and kind you were, I thought you were cool, and then be began to bond, and then with the split mes, two were kinda all over you. And now that I without anyone to stop us, anyone to ruin this moment… Sonic the Hedgehog, I've been meaning to tell you that… I love you." Roll confessed.

"R-Really?" Sonic gawked, blushing.

"Hai… Sonikku, I love you." Roll told him.

"I… I suppose I have a confession to make, too, Roll," Sonic sighed.

Roll had a small look, and then Sonic stood up and looked off at the moon for a moment.

"I've taken down many things in my life, monsters, machines, genies, time lords, but one thing I've never really tackled down, are my feelings. It's just not been an easy thing for me, since, nearly everyone I got attached to was killed later on." Sonic began.

"But, seeing and being with you, that smile makes my heart melt, when I look at your eyes I just wanna keep looking at them, you're a great person to be around…"

Roll was now "blushing" like crazy.

"... and Roll Light, the reason I've hung around with you so much… is because I love you too." Sonic concluded. "Sonic… you've made me the happiest girl in the world…" Roll said, hugging Sonic.

The two smiled and with that, they looked at each other… and kissed each other passionately. The light particles that head been falling then began to explode like fireworks, and some formed a blue and red heart, the two then finally stopped their kiss, and still had their eyes locked onto each-others…

* * *

"SO KAWAII!" Roma said.

"You always were a sucker for these moments, Roma," Coura chuckled.

Harmo then opened up two portals they opened sorta like zippers, and one lead back to the Green Hill Zone, and the other back to Megaville, and then floated down what had been lost in the realm between those worlds, the Cyan Chaos Emerald!

"Well… thank goodness we got this back," Sonic sighed as the Emerald landed in his hand before they both noticed the portals.

"Why is there a portal back to Sonic's world?" Roll asked.

"I cannot open just one portal alone, so I have to make both open at the same time. However, which one you want to enter is all up to you," Harmo answered.

"Well, I'm going back to Rock's world with Roll. My friends, they're all still there!" Sonic answered.

"Very well… but when it is time for you to return home… you can now contact us when you feel it is time," Harmo informed.

Sonic then glanced at Roll and said "Sides, I wouldn't want to leave my new girlfriend after we just became a couple."

"You… you really mean it?" Roll gawked, hearing Sonic officially announce it.

"Yep." Sonic replied, as the two kissed again, but they parted after a moment, and after a wave goodbye to the Spirits of the Midnight Lights Zone, they hopped into the portal back into Megaman no Sekai.

* * *

Sonic and Roll both looked around to see they were back at the convention area, it was being cleaned and repaired, no sign of anyone aside from the construction crew. Roll simply put her hat back on and looked around.

"I wonder where Rock-nii and Tune-chan are." Roll asked, as Sonic looked around before finding a newspaper stand.

"Roll, we've been gone an entire week!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?! How can that be? It felt like much less time back in the Midnight Light Zone," Roll gawked.

"Dunno, been such a weird summer since me and the others got here." Sonic added, Roll simply giggled.

"You mean winter Sonic?" Roll corrected.

"Huh?" Sonic gawked. "No, pretty sure it's summer."

"It's winter Sonic, we're the northern hemisphere in the middle of November," Roll told Sonic.

"November! Back home it's the middle of July!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Maybe you world is on the opposite side of the sun or something like that," Roll figured.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Let's just head back." Roll said as they walked around the city for a bit.

"You seriously never noticed how cold it's been here Sonic?" Roll asked.

"How could I? My fur and quills help regulate my body temperature. That and there hasn't been any signs of it being winter here," Sonic noted.

"Okay… so, I guess Christmas on my world would be an ordinary day on yours?" Roll said, trying to think of the time difference between their worlds.

"Uh… well… man, Time differences can be confusing," Sonic sighed, Roll simply giggled at this and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek. "Uh… thanks…"

"Better get used to stuff like that, because while we're in the same sekai, I'll be by your side," Roll told Sonic.

"Right," Sonic nodded.

"If we can be by each-other's side I meant." Roll added, as they finally arrived back at Light Labs.

"Of course," Sonic nodded as he knocked on the door, it took a little while, but Rock finally came to the door.

"Sonic… Roll-nee-chan!" Rock said happily hugging them back, like a family member hugging someone who came back from serving.

* * *

After some hugs, Roll and Sonic were finally back in the house.

"So… what happened to you and Tune after we disappeared?" Roll asked her brother.

"We had to fend ourselves against the Roboticized Masters, which wasn't easy, but Protoman arrived and gave us cover fire, we still have the Yellow Emerald." Rock said, pulling out the gemstone.

"That's good," Roll noted.

"But we didn't recover the Silver Emerald as of yet," Rock sighed.

"Hey, chin-up. Check out what we got," Sonic smirked, showing off the Blue Emerald they found a while back, alongside the Cyan Emerald.

"WOW!" Rock said amazed.

"So we have three while the docs have four." Sonic added on.

"But wouldn't that leave us at a disadvantage still, seeing how many Emeralds Dr. Wily has?" Rock noted.

"It's a one emerald difference. Like what things were like before me and Sonic landed in the Midnight Lights Zone." Roll said.

"The what now?" Rock asked, seeing as neither of them mentioned said Zone.

"It's where me and Sonic landed after Eggman shot us with that blaster, we had to meet these four beings who would open the gate back home, and they gave us the Emerald." Roll said.

"Okay… you sure you're okay, Roll-nee?" Rock asked.

"Yeah…" she said giving Sonic a lovestruck look.

Sonic, instead of looking away, simply blushed and looked at Roll in response.

"Why are you two like that?" Rock asked.

"No reason," Sonic replied as Roll just giggled.

"Um, can me and Roll talk alone for a moment?" Sonic asked.

"...Sure… I'll be in my room," Rock answered walking off.

* * *

"Um… Sonic, are we going to tell them we're a couple or not?" Roll asked.

"I'm not sure just yet," Sonic admitted.

"Well… should we?" Roll then added.

"...Do you want to?" Sonic asked.

Roll then took Sonic's hand and said "I think it's best if we do tell them."

"...If you say so… Roll-chan," Sonic smiled.

"But… just not at the moment. I kinda want to lie down and relax just a little bit." Roll then added.

"Good idea," Sonic agreed as they decided to rest on the couch.

Nearly an hour passes, and then Rock, Dr. Light and Auto are all in the living room with Sonic and Roll.

"Should we wake them up?" Rock whispered.

Dr. Light gave a small nod, and Rock gave the sleeping couple a small nudge. However, they just simply brushed off his hand.

"Are you two gonna be like that all day long?" Rock asked them, Sonic and Roll both simply woke up. "So you wanted to tell us something?" Rock asked.

"Oh yea…" Sonic nodded.

"Well… it's official," Roll answered.

"What is?" Rock asked.

"...We're boyfriend and girlfriend," Roll answered, referring to Sonic and herself.

Auto was completely stunned, Dr. Light was speechless, and Rock simply yelled out "WHAT!? When did this happen?"

"Back in the Zone I told you about," Roll answered.

Rock was simply unable to think of anything, but he then looked at Sonic, and the grabbed him by a quill and dragged him away into the frontyard.

* * *

"HEY! Easy on they quills!" Sonic snapped, before he said "I'm not going to do anything to harm Roll, she's the first girl I've ever actually liked this way Rock."

Rock only gave a small smile. "Sonic, I was just gonna say I'm glad you're back, and I'm happy you're dating my sister, just treat her right, okay?"

"Okay, I will dude," Sonic replied. "Just… you don't have to get so rough when it comes to telling me."

"Sorry about that, I meant to grab you by your arm. I wasn't gonna harm you or anything. But still, it's great to have you back Sonic," Rock replied.

"Good to be back, man," Sonic added.

* * *

Back at the base of the two doctors, Wily and Eggman were just having breakfast, Eggman still especially happy about the week with no Sonic. But then…

"**Excuse me Doctors but… something happened," **Aerial Man spoke.

"Then speak it quick," Eggman groaned.

"**We've found two Chaos Energy signals. ...And… Sonic's back," **Aerial Man answered, making Eggman do a spit take and drop his cereal bowl.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"**I wish I could, but I'm not."**

Eggman growled in anger, and then left for his quarters to continue eating.

* * *

Later, Sonic and Megaman met up with Time Man, outside what remained of the Landfront Ruins.

"Oh, good timing," Time Man replied. "No pun intended… Sonic! When'd you get back?"

"Long story, we don't have time to cover it. No pun intended," Sonic replied.

"Get SERIOUS you two! What's the scoop, Time Man," Megaman responded.

"Some odd energy source similar to my own has been appearing around the area. I called you two down here to investigate," Time Man answered.

"Anything we can do to help," Sonic smirked. "The Chaos Emeralds. Anytime I've managed to get close to investigate in the past, I've been ambushed and forced to turn back around. I'm thinking the Emerald's power might be strong enough to counteract that." Time Man explained.

"You sure? That sounds very risky," Megaman noted, as time froze, expect for him, because he was holding the Chaos Emeralds, he then fired the Mega Buster, looked around and said "That was Flash Stopper. Flash Man come out, I know that's you!"

"Clever as always Mega chump," a voice smirked.

The Robot Master who appeared was blue and yellow, with a white buster, a light bulb-like head, cyan shoulder armor, and a black body suit.

Megaman fired his Buster at him, managing to briefly stop Flash Man from using the Flash Stopper.

"I must know… how did you not get frozen by my Master Weapon this time?" Flash Man asked.

"Like I'd tell you. But I have to know, how'd you escape the destruction of the ruins? You all seemed lifeless and dead when the ruins came tumbling down all that time ago," Megaman inquired.

"My Flash Stopper, saved mine, Metal Man's, Magnet Man's and Gemini Man's lives. Not sure where Gemimi and Metal are… but I heard you got rid of Magnet Man yourself," Flash Man replied

"Oh shut up!" Megaman said, as Time Man and Sonic were unfrozen.

"Who's the walking light bulb?" Sonic asked.

"He seems quite unpleasant." Time Man added.

"This is Flash Man, one of Wily's bots, and his Flash Stopper is actually based on your Time Slow Time Man." Megaman said.

"That no good thief!" Time Man growled, snatching the Blue Emerald from Megaman.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled using his powers in conjunction with the Emerald, and Flash Man managed to take the other Emerald.

"Chaos-"

"Chaos-"

"CONTROL!" both time controling Robot Masters yelled.

Opening up portal going through time and space but unfortunately, Sonic and Megaman get sucked into the portals!

"Sonic, Megaman!" Time Man yelled, as he destroyed Flash Man.

* * *

"Oh… my head…" Sonic said, spitting out something, he noticed it was sand. "Huh?" Sonic asked himself, as he saw Eggman in the EggMobile yelling at six creatures.

"I hone your abilities, I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create, I even give you a giant sandwich… and you still disappoint me," Eggman growled at the six before holding a conch shell above his head, then played a note, causing the six to growl in pain.

"What… Eggman may be as tone deaf as his grandfather, but still..." Sonic muttered before he saw two more figures walk over, being Tails and… himself?!

Well actually he saw himself running by very fast before he and Tails hid behind some blocks.

"Oh… I must've been sent into the future… because I don't remember this." Sonic said

"Hmph! I'm a compassionate man…" Eggman began to rant as Sonic lowered himself down to hear what his counterpart and Tails were doing.

"Hmph. That shell looks like trouble," Future Sonic noted.

"Hold on a second," Tails started looking at the Miles Electric, trying to analyze the shell, until… Future Sonic jumped off ahead. "Sonic! I-I think that thing in Eggman's hand is-"

"GONE!" Future Sonic yelled, kicking the shell right off the planet…

"Goal." Sonic yelled, noticing his future self's right wrist had some type of ribbon on it, it looked just like the one Roll had...

"Eggman's Shell is gone!" Future Sonic scoffed/laughed making a small joke.

"Grrr! That was a mistake…" Eggman growled.

"Whatever," Future Sonic responded. "When is it a mistake to take your toys away?"

"Yeah, when IS it a mistake to take your toys away Egg-for-brains." Sonic muttered.

"When it's the ONLY thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mech!" Eggman snapped. "You moronic hedgehog!"

"Say what?" Sonic gawked as they looked at the six Eggman was looking at before.

Then suddenly, the six held out their hands, and Eggman's Buzzbombers and Snail Blasters turned around and glared at their creator ready to strike. Suddenly, with a simple wave, the six managed to make the machines fire on their creator and everyone else in the area save for the six.

"Oh boy…" Sonic said to himself as he saw Eggman get blasted by his own Buzzbombers. "Hah, how does it feel Eggface?"

"STRIKE BROTHERS!" the red creature exclaimed. "Make the foor pay for our abuse and enslavement!"

With that, the pink and yellow creatures charged as Future Sonic managed to avoid the blasts.

At the same time, Orbot and Cubot tried to escape, with Cubot ending up as a head in Orbot's hand saying in his pirate voice "Argh! Shiver me timbers!"

The pink and yellow creatures attacked the EggMoblie, forcing Eggman right out of it, and a blast from a Buzzbomer burnt part of his mustache.

Sonic could only watch as his future self handled all of Eggman's bots, but then he noticed Tails was nearly blasted away… hard. Future Sonic then zoomed in and grabbed Tails, while Sonic started to run to continue listening in.

"I'd hate to run from a fight Tails, but I don't wanna see you get fried," Future Sonic told the fox.

"Ugh… not getting fried would be nice," Tails groaned.

Then, Sonic noticed Eggman actually running on foot, two of the creatures having knocked him out of his hovercraft and wrecked.

"Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving!" Eggman responded as he and his remaining loyal bots ran off.

Sonic then boosted forward, to listen in. "Oh man, I should've listened to you Tails!" Future Sonic exclaimed.

"Ugh, you think?" Tails asked, as current time Sonic goes into a portal and Future Sonic simply says "Woah, deja vu."

* * *

Meanwhile Megaman was also sent into the future, but he saw some robots were attacking two people, who turn out to be Tune and… himself?

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Megaman asked himself, turning back into Rock.

"So Tune-chan, who are we gonna be fighting now?" Megaman asked.

"DBN. 087 U Man. He's meant as a Let's Player like robot, but got modified and such, and I hate him." Tune said, firing her buster at some Wily-bots. "Why do you hate him?" Megaman asked.

"Dr. Blair made him from my own Wii U and he's a jerk!" Tune said. It was then Rock noticed some differences between himself at the moment, and his future self, he had some sort of card reader on his buster arm, and he was wearing Protoman's scarf.

"What's with all that stuff on me and… why do I have my brother's scarf?" Rock wondered.

He was about to get closer when he tripped and fell into a portal. Megaman looked around the area and said "Wow… deja vu."

* * *

"Okay… that was weird," Sonic admitted, surprising Rock at the fact that he was with him again.

"WHOA! Sonic?! What happned?" Rock gawked.

"Well… whatever happened, we're back at Light Labs," Sonic noted before checking their persons. "And we still have the Blue & Cyan Emeralds."

Sonic simply smiled and walked over to see Roll. "Hey Sonic," Roll said, as Sonic gave her a kiss on the cheek. The two then hug and then full on kiss again…

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the end of yet another chapter! What'd you think of it aibou?

KKD: Very impressive. Finally Sonic and Roll confessed! Also… um… remind me why the heck Sonic doesn't remember that the Chaos Emeralds can let people travel through time?

Pikatwig: He was frozen when Time Man and Flash Man used the Emeralds power.

KKD: Oh. I… I thought he could move.

Pikatwig: Anyway, the romance was a great thing wasn't it, one of the highlights of the chapter.

KKD: Indeedly so.

Pikatwig: What'd you think of the part where Sonic and Megaman were sent into the near future?

KKD: Very impressive. ...Also, nice previews of Sonic Lost World and Megaman 11… sorry for the spoilers…

Pikatwig: Next time, the bigger battle begins… see you there readers.

KKD: Jaa ne! Now you'll have to excuse me as I prepare for my own anniversary story. *Zooms off screen* WHOOSH!


	17. So It Begins

Pikatwig: Hey there minna. Aibou?

KKD: Yea? What's up, aibou?

Pikatwig: Aside from another chapter… there's gonna be Kyoryuger Ranger Keys!

KKD: Really? I thought they'd be finished after Go-Busters.

Pikatwig: The fans demand aibou, the fans demand! Which means, we might finally get a Kyoryuger sound effect out of the Mobirate!

KKD: I wouldn't bet on that.

Pikatwig: Said might, anyway, there's gonna be 12 Keys total, the core Kyoryugers, the Spirit Kyoryugers, both KyoryuViolets, KyoryuRed Carnival and KyoryuSilver.

KKD: Wow.

Pikatwig: Yep, anyway, this chapter's gonna be interesting, it'll give a LOGICAL explanation to what happened to the Master Emerald while Knuckles is off adventuring with Sonic and crew, but it'll also be in Megaman's world as the start of the battle with the Roboticized Masters!

KKD: I see. So… shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Get the disclaimers done aibou.

KKD: As usual, we own nothing here except Tune and partially the Roboticized Masters. The rest belongs to SEGA, Capcom, Archie Comics, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic's World

"So… where's Knuckles?" Vector asked as he and the group got on the ChatoixCurrent, and then they began to float off.

"Dunno," Charmy exclaimed.

"..." Espio just remained silent as usual, as someone landed on the boat.

It was a familiar white Mobian bat with a black bodysuit, white glove and boots, along with a pink heart-shaped chest-piece and pink heart-shaped toe-tips.

"Hello boys," she told them. "Have any of you seen Shadow?"

"Sorry, but we have no idea where he is," Espio answered as Rouge approached him.

"Are you sure you have no idea, handsome?" Rouge flirted, but Espio remained calm, while Vector walked away, and Charmy put his head underneath a floorboard, sorta like an ostrich.

"Again… we don't know where he is," Espio answered.

Rouge sighed, and then flew off.

* * *

"What's with her?" Vector asked.

"Looking for Shadow," Espio replied, as he pulled Charmy out from the floorboard.

"Hi," he said simply.

"What're you doing under there anyway?" Vector asked Charmy.

"Romance is gross!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Just stop complainin' will ya?" Vector added.

Espio gave an annoyed sighed.

"Please stop arguing before it gets out of hand," Espio told the two, as they soon arrived at where Angel Island floated at the moment. "We're here."

They then fired a hookshot and then flew up the island and into some sort of hole leading into a damaged area, but soon they arrived on the Island's upper level, and saw the Master Emerald Shrine… and no Knuckles!

"Where is he?" Charmy wondered.

They soon saw that Master Emerald, and before it was a female Mobian Echidna that had yellow-orange quills in a design similar to the male echidna's, blue eyes, simple white gloves with blue rings at the wrists, and an old tribal outfit that included a golden headband and necklace, each with a blue jewel in the middle of them, white bands wrapping around some of her quills, a simple white top, white sandals that were held together and to her feet by bands, and a tribal green, red, and beige skirt that was longer in the back than it was in the front.

"WOAH?!" all three said in shock at seeing the girl.

"Who's that?!" Charmy gawked.

The girl didn't say anything and looked at the Master Emerald and then saw the three from the reflection. This made the girl gasp before turning to see the trio.

"Wh-Who are you?!" she asked, shocked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing, seeing as Knuckles told us he was the last of his kind," Vector answered.

"Oh… you know the Guardian? My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tikal," the girl replied.

"My name is Espio, and these are my friends Vector and Charmy. We've come to try and find Knuckles, do you know where he is?" Espio asked.

"I'm afraid not. He just vanished, and I've been looking over the Master Emerald ever since he left. It is my job to watch over it when the Guardian of the Master Emerald leaves," Tikal answered.

Espio walked over to her and then extended a hand for her to shake, but she backed away for a moment, not knowing what Espio wanted to do.

"...This is a friendly gesture; you're supposed to offer you hand in return," Espio explained.

Tikal nervously did so as Espio tried to shake her hand, when his hand went through hers!

* * *

"Oh… you phase through me? That never happens with the Guardian…" Tikal stated.

Espio then gave a confused look and asked "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the red echidna you refer to as Knuckles," Tikal answered when…

"I'll be taking this," another female voice spoke, revealing Rouge was taking the Master Emerald with her!

"Hey, put that down!" Tikal exclaimed as she ran after Rouge, with the Chaotix following her.

"Not a chance," Rouge smirked.

"Should've expected this," Espio groaned. "She's always after the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds."

Tikal growled and increased her speed, ran up a mountain, parkour style, and then her right hand glowed and she punched Rouge, and managed to get the Master Emerald, coming into contact with it, and absorbing a small trace of Chaos Energy.

Espio then took the Emerald and put it back where it belonged, just before the Island could fall into the ocean.

"Impressive," Espio noted.

Rouge then flew off annoyed, as Vector and Charmy walked over to Tikal.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Vector asked, Tikal opened her eyes and looked around, Espio walked over, and helped her up, his hand not going through hers.

"Wait a minute… if her hand went through Espios' before how come she can touch him now?" Charmy asked.

"The Chaos Energy I absorbed was enough to restore my physical form," Tikal explained. "...I'm also glad I can stay with Knuckles… I… kinda have a crush on him. ...I hope he and the blue one who saved me and Chaos are okay…"

* * *

Back in Megaman's World…

"ACHOO!" Sonic sneezed suddenly.

Roll walked over and gave her boyfriend a hug, smiling.

"You're not catching a cold, are you?" Roll asked Sonic.

"Nah, I'm fine," Sonic replied.

"That's good to hear," Roll smiled, kissing Sonic.

After they parted, Sonic gave her a smile, and Roll winked at him, both as happy as could be. It was then that Rock walked into the room to see the two lovebirds.

"How're things going between you two turtledoves?" Rock asked.

"Fine Rock," Roll replied.

"Turtledoves?" Sonic asked.

"It's an expression, Sonic," Rock answered.

"Meaning what?" Sonic asked, still confused.

"It refers to devoted love, considering the bird's symbolism," Rock sighed.

"Still kinda-" Sonic said before Roll kissed him, making him forget what they were talking about.

"...I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then," Rock figured, walking out.

Roll and Sonic both blushed and continued their kiss, and then finally stopped, as Rock smilied, and walked over to Dr. Light.

"I'm glad Roll-nee-chan found her true love… but… I wonder if she remembers one tiny, little important fact…" Rock started.

"You mean the fact that Sonic can't stay in our world?" Dr. Light asked.

"Yea… I'm just… wonderin' how I can break the news to her without breaking her heart," Rock sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roll and Sonic were looking outside, hand-in-hand. "Roll-chan, you're the best."

"Arigatou, Sonikku-kun," Roll smiled. "So Sonic, you ever have a girlfriend before?"

"Uh… well…" Sonic started, a little unsure of how to answer. "No, I've never had a girlfriend."

"What about that Sonia girl, or that Amy girl?" Roll inquired.

"No! Amy… well she's just a crazed fangirl, and… and Sonia's my SISTER!" Sonic responded.

"Just asking. So, what are your friends like anyway?" Roll added.

"Well…" Sonic started. "Tails is my best friend, and really fascinated with technology. Knuckles is a bit of an idiot, but his heart's in the right place, Shadow and Silver are both my rivals, Manic's got some sticky fingers but has good intentions, and then Cream's a really innocent and sweet girl."

"And what about Sonia and Amy?" Roll asked.

"Well let's see, Amy's a fan of mine, but has a nice heart, but is a little clingy, Sonia on the other hand is kind, nice, but has a little bit of a need to be in the fashion line and such," Sonic answered.

"Quite an interesting batch of friends you have," Roll giggled.

"**WHO HATE YOU NOW!"** Aerial Man yelled.

Suddenly, the Roboticized Masters attacked, breaking down the wall.

"Crud!" Sonic gasped.

Aerial Man and Puff Girl flew down and grabbed Roll, while Spike Man and Hammer Woman attacked the house, Chaos Man and Chrome Man went to battle Megaman, with Keyboard Woman and Drum Man going to attack Sonic.

"Hands off my girlfriend!" Sonic snapped, managing to slip past Keyboard Woman and Drum Man before trying to get Roll back from Aerial Man and Puff Girl.

Sonic glared at who would be Tails and Cream, but he hesitated to attack, and the two used Roll like a weapon, tossing her right at Sonic!

"...Ouch…" Sonic winced in pain.

Roll then got up and off of Sonic, seeing there are now four Roboticized Master around them, and Sonic couldn't move, he was nervous.

"Sonic, just relax. We'll figure out a way to return them to normal, but until then, you gotta fight them. It's survival, you gotta move!" Roll told Sonic, kissing him on the cheek before Sonic prepared to begin the fight, with Rock turning into Megaman to help him out.

"Oh, and before you start smashing the house up, if you damage the house too badly, both you boys will help me clean it up," Roll warned.

* * *

"Then we'd best take this battle outside," Megaman figured, as they kicked the Roboticized Masters out.

"GOAL!" Roll yelled.

"Now to get serious," Megaman figured as he and Sonic rushed out after them.

Aerial Man looked at the Blue Heroes, and then turned to the others.

"**We'll battle them four-on-one! Chaos Man, Chrome Man, Drum Man, Keyboard Woman, you go after Sonic! Me, Puff Girl, Hammer Woman and Spike Man will attack Megaman! Got it?" **Aerial Man ordered.

"**HAI!" **they saluted before splitting up as ordered.

Chaos Man blasted Sonic, but he jumped out of the way and used his new Homing Kick to send Chaos Man flying right into Drum Man and Keyboard Woman, as he turned over to Chrome Man.

"**It's Chrome Man! Got it Memorized?"** Chrome Man responded.

"Okay, whatever Chrome Dome," Sonic yelled.

**"Grrrr!"** Chrome Man growled before using Psycho Hold to launch Sonic into a random lamppost.

"Ow..." he muttered, as Drum Man picked up the lamp and yelled out **"Batter up!"**

He then whacked Sonic away, allowing him to jump up and hit him with his two drumstick arms, Drum Arms.

"Oh snap," Sonic groaned before getting his head played like a drum by Drum Man.

Then Sonic landed in the ground, hurt. "Hope Rock over there is having better luck then me," Sonic muttered.

Meanwhile Megaman was trying to get a lock onto either Puff Girl or Aerial Man, who are moving too fast for him to get a good aim on, as he was ambushed by Hammer Woman and then Spike Man, who dealt the bigger damage.

"Man… that stung," Megaman winced, and then Hammer Woman smacked him right next to Sonic.

"**Okay Hammer Woman, I have a new sense of respect for you,"** Puff Girl said.

"**Thanks," **Hammer Woman replied before somehow tripping again.

"**How is it that you run fine, but when you walk, you trip like crazy?" **Spike Man pondered.

"**Normally, I would rebuttal, but since your Master Weapon is my weakness… I'm gonna stop talking,"** Hammer Woman told Spike Man.

When the eight then lined up in front of them, Roll ran up and stood in front of the two of them.

"Leave, them alone!" she snapped, when all of a sudden, the eight then began to malfunction, almost as if something is trying to free their real selves.

As the Roboticized Masters screamed in pain, somehow in both a robotic voice and one that sounded more like their original selves, the eight left, as Roll was surprised by what happened.

* * *

"What happened anyway?" Eggman wondered as the eight Roboticized Masters were on examination tables, being scanned for bugs.

"Their systems are functioning okay… maybe attacking all at the same time caused some kind of overheating," Wily figured. "It's probably best to split them into eight separate areas."

"Very well," Eggman sighed as they left to discuss where to send them.

Meanwhile, a strange looking Sniper Joe walked in, grumbling, as he took off a helmet and was revealed to be Protoman.

"Stupid Sniper Joes, stupid rip off artists!" he muttered, walking over to a supercomputer, however it required a password.

He sighed, and then looked around, seeing there wasn't any sign of any password hints, he walked outside to see Eggman walking off, he pulled out a binocular set, and looked at that distance to try and see something, in the back of Eggman's pocket is something labeled "password"! And so, acting very stealthy, he picked Eggman's pocket and walked to a safe distance to look at it, only to see it was partially torn! Only reading "Pass" and "Ryu".

Then he saw Eggman walk over to Orbot and Cubot, talking to them about something, and he saw what looked like broken remains of an Egg Pawn, destroyed partially by both heroes.

'_Perfect, if I can get over there, I can use that as a disguise, but I gotta be careful of the search lights! If I'm caught, who knows what may happen...'_ Protoman thought.

And so, moving like a ninja in the shadows, he walked over to the Egg Pawn remains.

"I hope this fits," he muttered, putting on parts of it, making him resemble an Egg Pawn, and then when a search light hit him, nothing happened. "Phew… that was close."

And so, he began to walk out, rather clumsily due to the armor's weight, before approaching Orbot and Cubot.

"Excuse me, but do you know which way Dr. Eggman went?" he asked the two.

Cubot then turned, cleared his throat and then began in a pirate accent, "Argh me matey, I reckon the landlubber be over yonder in the shooting room!"

"Um…?" Protoman said looking at Orbot for a translation in directions.

"He said the Doctor is in a room for target practice. The room is up ahead and to the left, you can't miss it," Orbot explained, handing him a pass to get inside the room.

Protoman then walked away, and once out of reach of the spotlights took the Egg Pawn disguise off.

* * *

"This thing is kinda heavy, hmm, guess I'll have to go back to the Joe one…" Protoman said, switching back to his Sniper Joe disguise.

After that, he followed Orbot's directions to the target practice room, and found Eggman and Wily in there, Eggman practicing in some sort of small mecha that consisted of two legs and a few cannons. And it's safe to say that Eggman is a pretty good crack shot inside that mech.

'_I'd hate to see how Sonic would fight something like that...'_ Protoman thought before approaching the Doctor. "Excuse me, Dr. Eggman? Wouldn't it be more efficient to practice against a moving target rather than a stationary one?"

"Are you issuing a challenge to me, Sniper Joe?" Eggman asked.

"Yep, go ahead, show me what you got!" Protoman replied.

"Very well then. Impress me," Eggman smirked as Protoman got into position.

Then, Eggman began to fire away at "the Sniper Joe." What shots managed to get close either got blasted or blocked by the shield. And this seemed to continue to go on and on until… Eggman fired a powerful shot at "the Sniper Joe" and it hit the wall, and he was behind it.

"And now you know why I am the best!" Eggman announced.

However, the robot was still standing! "Grrr…. ALL SYSTEMS FULL POWER!" Eggman yelled, firing all of his weapons, but they were all blocked by the shield, as Protoman fired one good Charged Shot right at the center of the machine, but he took recoil damage but managed to find the other half of the password note, reading "word:" and "gen" full reading "Password: Ryugen."

"I am glad to aid you in target practice sir," Protoman replied before walking out, with Eggman annoyed that he had to repair this mecha, Protoman then returned to the Egg Pawn disguise and walked back in.

* * *

Back at the supercomputer, Protoman arrived and prepared to input the password. Then Tango teleported in with an E Tank for him.

"Thanks bud, I owe you one." he said taking a gulp of it, restoring his energy.

Soon the computer was ready, Protoman cross referenced Roboticized Masters and found the data files on them.

"Interesting," he whispered.

* * *

**Name: EWN. 001 Aerial Man**

**Original Persona: Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Description: A powerful Roboticized Master who can fly almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. He likes to race, and has a crush on fellow Roboticized Master Puff Girl.**

**Quote: "You can't stop me!"**

**Good Point: Strategy**

**Bad Point: Battle**

**Likes: Being high in the sky, Puff Girl**

**Dislikes: Others teasing him about his crush on Puff Girl.**

**Master Weapon: Tails Tornado**

**Weakness: Drum Arm**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 002 Spike Man**

**Original Persona: Knuckles the Echidna**

**Description: The strongest of the Roboticized Masters. He cares more for battle then anything else in the world, except for gemstones, which he has a knack for finding.**

**Quote: "Stronger than anyone!"**

**Good Point: Collecting gems**

**Bad Point: Strategy**

**Likes: Fighting**

**Dislikes: Explosives**

**Master Weapon: Spiked Fist**

**Weakness: Chao Bomber**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 003 Chaos Man**

**Original Persona: Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Description: A standalone amongst the numbers, he would rather try and find and kill/destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman then make friends.**

**Quote: "Chaos is my power!"**

**Good Point: Boastfulness**

**Bad Point: Working with others**

**Likes: Being alone**

**Dislikes: Others**

**Master Weapon: Chaos Shot**

**Weakness: Hammer Striker**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 004 Hammer Woman**

**Original Persona: Amy Rose**

**Description: She's a powerful Roboticized Master who can do battle at any time. However her hammers tend to weigh her down, so if she's not moving at fast speed, she'll trip and fall. Despite her original persona, she hates Puff Girl with a passion. She doesn't have any real hands and only has hammers.**

**Quote: "I hate blue!"**

**Good Point: Attacking with her hammer.**

**Bad Point: Moving at normal speeds**

**Likes: Keeping her hammers polished**

**Dislikes: Puff Girl**

**Master Weapon: Hammer Striker**

**Weakness: Spiked Fist**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 005 Chrome Man**

**Original Persona: Silver the Hedgehog**

**Description: Often sees meditation to be a key to his battle plans, but has a rather short fuse and isn't one of the brightest robots in the world. But he's easily a tough fighter, and will fight to the bitter end! He also hates Chaos Man due to how much Chrome Man tries to be his friend.**

**Quote: "Got it memorized?"**

**Good Point: Meditation**

**Bad Point: Reading**

**Likes: Keeping fit**

**Dislikes: Chaos Man**

**Master Weapon: Psychic Hold**

**Weakness: Tails Tornado**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 006 Drum Man**

**Original Persona: Manic the Hedgehog**

**Description: A robot who uses stealth as an ally, and loves to play his drums. But he often sees people as sacks of walking stuff waiting to be stolen. He can even cause other Robot Masters to lose their focus, and then deactivate their weapons.**

**Quote: "It's thievin' time !"**

**Good Point: Stealing and Stealth**

**Bad Point: Attacking in daylight**

**Likes: Stealing things**

**Dislikes: Riddles**

**Master Weapon: Drum Arm**

**Weakness: Keyboard Blast**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 007 Keyboard Woman**

**Original Persona: Sonia the Hedgehog**

**Description: A Roboticized Master who's lightweight armor allows her to move so fast her opponents will have trouble aiming their weapons. She tends to use her girlish charms as a distraction before striking. Her right arm is a keyboard which she can fire lazers from.**

**Quote: "Heroines are boring, being bad is fun!"**

**Good Point: Jumping skills**

**Bad Point: Stealth**

**Likes: Playing her keyboard**

**Dislikes: Being rushed**

**Master Weapon: Keyboard Blast**

**Weakness: Chaos Shot**

* * *

**Name: EWN. 008 Puff Girl**

**Original Persona: Cream the Rabbit**

**Description: Due to her original persona's age, she is not a "woman" yet, hence her name of "Puff **_**Girl**_**" as apposed to "Puff Woman". She flies at a very fast speed, just as fast as Chaos Man and Aerial Man, and when she flies there's a cream colored streak of light behind her. Her kicks are powerful, and while underestimated, she uses this to her advantage, over-powering her foes. Despite using a bomb based weapon, she has some trouble aiming while moving fast. She has a crush on Aerial Man.**

**Quote: "Puff Power!"**

**Good Point: Flying**

**Bad Point: Aiming**

**Likes: Aerial Man**

**Dislikes: Not being with Aerial Man**

**Master Weapon: Chao Bomber**

**Weakness: Psychic Hold**

* * *

Protoman could only smirk, as he copied all of the data on the eight onto a flash drive, gave it to Tango, and then Tango teleported away, Protoman turned off the Supercomputer, put on the Egg Pawn disguise and then left, after he was a safe distance away he smiled.

"Man, those stealth lessons sure paid off in the long run. Maybe I should teach Sonic and Rock-nii them." Protoman muttered.

Later, Protoman arrived at Light Labs, handing Dr. Light the flash drive after informing him what he did.

"Very impressive, Blues," Dr. Light complimented as he inserted the flash drive into his computer to scan the files.

Soon the data appeared on the screen and then the blue heroes looked at it.

"So… it's like a game of rock-paper-scissors in a way?" Sonic asked Rock and Roll.

"That's kinda how all Robot Masters work… well most of them anyway," Rock shrugged.

"I know you two can take them all down!" Roll told both, as Sonic and Rock looked at the list, now looking like portraits of the eight Roboticized Masters in the order of Aerial Man in the upper left corner, then the upper center is Chaos Man, the upper right is Hammer Woman, the middle-left is Keyboard Woman, in the very center is a picture of Sonic and Megaman, then to the middle-right is Drum Man, the lower left is Chrome Man, the lower center is Spike Man and the lower right is Puff Girl.

"So how do you pick them Rock?" Sonic asked.

"I just go after the one I feel most prepared to go after," Rock replied turning into Megaman. "You pick one." he added on.

"Let's start by taking on Aerial Man," Sonic answered.

Dr. Light then led the two to a teleporter pad, and Sonic was given a com-link to keep in contact with Light Labs.

"Sonic… good luck," Roll said walking over to him.

"Thanks," Sonic smiled. "I'll be back safe and sound."

And with that, Roll and Sonic kissed each other for a moment, and then, the Blue Heroes returned to the teleporter pad, leaving within an instant after Dr. Light pressed the button.

* * *

Pikatwig: Now that was a good chapter!

KKD: Indeed it was. Now, I gotta say, that moment at the end sure felt like a moment out of the Mega Man fan film.

Pikatwig: Ah Blue Core Studios, now if they only made a Sonic/Megaman crossover movie. Anyway, what'd you think of the moment between Sonic and Roll at the end?

KKD: Very nice and romantic.

Pikatwig: Yep, that's what I was going for. Anyway, now the battle with the Roboticized Masters shall begin! Also, wanna tell our fans about Protoman's stealth scene, where we got it from?

KKD: Two words: Sly Cooper! And you thought that cameo in Paris was the only thing Sly related that'd appear in this story.

Pikatwig: Also, fun fact, the second act of Silent Forest in Sonic Lost World is kinda… Sly-like. Sonic has to be stealthy, avoid a spotlight and if he gets caught, he loses a life! And to REALLY hammer it home, the thing with the spotlight is an owl! Like Clockwerk!

KKD: Oooooh. Scary.

Pikatwig: So anyway, now that the battle will begin, what do you think of Sonic and Megaman heading out to save Sonic's friends? Oh and what'd you think of the bit involving the Chaotix, Tikal and Rouge early on?

KKD: Nice to know things are still moving on almost like normal back in Sonic's world. But I'm glad Sonic and Megaman are finally working to save Sonic's friends. Not that I didn't like the rest of the story, but like the title of this chapter, it feels like the story is REALLY kicking up.

Pikatwig: *singing* Let's kick it up! Me & You, Let's kick it up! Together! *normal voice* Best song to come from early American Digimon.

KKD: Not what I was expecting, in fact, I think my tongue slipped. The song is great, but I meant to say kicking off, not kicking UP.

Pikatwig: Anyway, so what'd you think of Sonic and Roll's bits early on in the chapter?

KKD: Very cute.

Pikatwig: Anyway, did you catch the musical reference when Roll was encouraging Sonic?

KKD: Took me a little while, but I think I got it. Wait… what was it again? Let me think… *sits in a Thinker pose to think it through. Then, a lightbulb appears above his head.* It's Kamen Rider Gaim's theme! ...I'd sing it, but… the song's not yet locked up in my head as other Rider themes.

Pikatwig: Good lock joke aibou. Anyway, so Aerial Man is first on the fight list!

KKD: And without the Master Weapon that's his weakness, the Drum Arm, it'll be tricky to beat him.

Pikatwig: Eh. Anyway, this fight will be something kinda big… since Sonic has come kinda close to fighting Tails in Nintendo exclusive main series games as of lately.

KKD: *coughs* Sonic Colors. *coughs louder* Lost World.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway, I can't help but wonder what the third game in this SEGA/Nintendo partnership is, since it's not SSB4.

KKD: Well that's obvious seeing as they've got all kinds of characters from other franchises in there.

Pikatwig: From what I've read they've said it'll be the "most unexpected" of the three games in this partnership. To think they used to be rivals… and now they seem like good buddies.

KKD: Yea, obviously.

Pikatwig: Anyway, I think I've said all I've wanted to say, you aibou?

KKD: Same here, except don't forget to read our other stories on my profile and if you don't know which they are… you will. Jaa ne minna!


	18. Vs Aerial Man

Pikatwig: Well minna, it's time! The battle with the Roboticized Masters will now begin! You ready for this aibou!

KKD: I say: BRING IT ON~!

Pikatwig: Heh, anyway, first up is Aerial Man, aka Tails.

KKD: How will the Blue Heroes fare against the Blue Blur's best bud turned foe?

Pikatwig: Nothing like Lost World, I will tell you that much. Anyway, this stage will be similar to Sky Sanctuary Zone and Air Man's stage so you fans with know-how on both series know.

KKD: Air based, of course. Expect some fans and flying enemies in this one.

Pikatwig: Megaman will have to keep his E Tanks saved in reserve for as long as he can! But they will (hopefully) beat Aerial Man! A reference to the song, I Can't Beat Air Man.

KKD: Oh, dude, you did that once in Mega Kamen Rider Gaim already.

Pikatwig: True… but anyway, it won't be referenced in story, I kinda felt like doing it.

KKD: Okay. Disclaimers: Pika only owns Tune, and we partially own the Roboticized Masters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie Comics, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Alright, here we go Aerial Man! Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Somewhere, on top of a large weather doppler tower, Megaman and Sonic teleported on it, surprising Sonic as to where they ended up.

"Man…" Sonic said, finding a pebble, he dropped it down and then he listened, after about a minute, it landed.

"Wow… that's quite the drop…" Sonic said.

"I'm used to it by now," Megaman assured. "Just stay close, and we'll find him."

Thus the two ran ahead, seeing a few Buzzbombers and Spinners flying above them, nothing a few Homing Attacks couldn't take care of. However, some of the Homing attack resulted in Sonic almost falling off! But Megaman grabbed him in time.

_-Don't be so reckless like that!- _Roll snapped, as Sonic looked at the com-link.

"Sorry Roll, I didn't know how far that would take me," Sonic apologized.

_-It's okay Sonic, just… be careful alright?-_

"Okay then," Sonic replied.

Then he knew he had to be a bit more careful, because there was someone waiting to see him again, and he was waiting to see her again, he loved her and she loved him.

* * *

They continued to follow the floating platforms and beating up the various enemies, they saw an uncrossable gap, with a button on another platform, that looked more like stone then metal, and floating up, were some Buzzbombers, waiting to blast Megaman if he tried to use the Rush Jet.

"Great, now what?" Megaman groaned, as Sonic did Homing Attacks on the Buzzbombers and pressed the button, creating a bridge, and opening a nearby door, but a countdown clock appeared, there was only 20 seconds for them to get up before the platform disappeared.

Sonic grabbed Megaman then boosted up, and reached the top of the rockface.

_-Nice more there, Sonic-kun,- _Roll smiled.

_-Now listen you two, the platform before you will fall down after being stepped on; one of you will have to wait for it to reappear after the other has crossed,- _Dr. Light instructed.

But then, when Sonic looked higher up, leading back onto the radio tower, were blocks that disappeared and reappeared.

"Oh great! Disappearing-reappearing blocks! I hate those things!" Megaman yelled.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.

"These things will disappear and then reappear in a pattern, it takes some timing and even I still get stuck at them at times," Megaman explained.

"No problem," Sonic smirked, jumping up very quickly, managing to get across them with but a few spins and gymnastics moves, but he almost over shot the last one, but an Air Boost got him to the other end.

_-Sugoi!- _Roll gawked.

_-Great job Sonic! There's something that should lower down a ladder for Rock to use,-_ Dr. Light informed.

"Allow me then," Sonic replied, finding a lever that dropped down a ladder for Megaman to use.

"Alright, um… Sonic, what the heck is that?!" Megaman asked, pointing over to a loop-de-loop structure.

"Looks like a shuttle-loop," Sonic answered. "Common on my world, and yeah. So, think you can handle it kid?"

"Me?!" Megaman gasped. "W-Well… I never had to deal with those before…"

"Well, just watch me first," Sonic smirked, running as fast as he can, zooming through the shuttle-loop with ease.

Meanwhile, Megaman just looked for a way around it, but after a while.

"Mou… looks like I _have _to go through it," Megaman sighed, getting back far enough before zooming through and crossing the shuttle-loop… with great ease!

"Nice job Megaman, you're a natural!" Sonic smirked.

"Thanks, Sonic," Megaman smiled, as the two shook hands, and then began to look around seeing some Bladers and Spinners. "Sonic, we've got some work to do before we reach Aerial Man!"

"Right, but how?" Sonic asked.

Megaman simply fired the Mega Buster, while Sonic soon got the picture and began to attack as well. And it wasn't long before they got a clear path to where Aerial Man waited for them, they found some type of door with both Eggman's symbol and Wily's symbol on it.

* * *

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I go through these doors enough times to know that a Robot Master is always behind them! Aerial Man is right behind this one!" Megaman answered. "Are you ready?"

Sonic gave a nod, and then Megaman touched the door and it opened, and they walked in, finding a hallway?

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"There are two doors. This hall is kinda like a breather for me, in case I need to heal up," Megaman said looking at the other door. "You ready to get your buddy back?"

"More than ever!" Sonic nodded.

And they walked into the next room, seeing it to be more stone like, with a wide open top, no ceiling, and a few rocks around the area, then in came a zooming sound! And then Aerial Man had arrived.

"**Well, if it isn't the Blue Bumblers. How nice to meet you two again," **Aerial Man smirked.

Sonic only growled in annoynace and took a fighting stance, while Megaman did the same. Aerial Man then prepared his buster arm, and yelled out **"You can't stop me!"**

However, the moment Aerial Man fired, Sonic and Megaman moved rapidly out of the way. It was then Sonic moved in close and launched a few Homing Attacks, giving Megaman enough time to prepare a Charged Shot, and then fire it at Aerial Man, which caused a malfunction in his systems for a moment, but then he flew up high and then used his Master Weapon: Tails Torndao, which blew a huge amount of wind, Megaman was able to hide behind a rock, while Sonic ran along the walls and then Homing Attacked Aerial Man.

Sonic then pulled out his guitar and fired a blast at Aerial Man, and it also caused him to malfunction, but differently. "Sonic…" Tails' voice said weakly.

"Tails?" Sonic gasped, but then Aerial Man pinned him up against a wall, while Megaman fired the Mega Buster from the ground, hitting Aerial Man, while Sonic did the Homing Kick.

"**...That hurt."**

_-Guys!- _Roll gasped in fear, before taking note of what the blasts did to Tails. _-Wait! I got an idea! If you combine your attacks, you'll be able to free Tails!-_

"That may work! Sonic, you'll have to cover me, it takes a little while for me to prepare the Charged Shot, okay?" Megaman responded.

"You got it, Rock!" Sonic nodded as he used his usual means of distraction. "YO! Aerial Man! You call that wind?! I can outrun that breeze anyday!"

"**GRRRR! I HATE YOU! YOU BLUE PEST!"** Aerial Man yelled, as he got in closer and attacked, and thus Megaman was ready with the Charged Shot!

Sonic was tossed down by his side, and then he fired the guitar and Megaman fired the Charged Shot, the two moves then merged, and become a Spin Dash Mega Buster Shot!

Aerial Man then screamed in pain as both attacks hit, causing the Roboticized form to separate from Tails, letting the fox fall onto the ground.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled running over to his friend to make sure he was okay, and Megaman looked at him.

"He's okay Sonic, he's only unconscious." Megaman told him, then noticing something by Tails' left arm, it was some type of Emerald.

"Another Chaos Emerald?" Megaman asked.

"Dunno. Call in Rush so we can get Tails out of here," Sonic told Megaman, who calls in Rush.

Sonic places Tails onto Rush, while Megaman looks at the Emerald, it looked like any other Chaos Emerald, but it was yellow and shimmering. Megaman picked it up, and then something was stimulated in his mind, he then realized: this Emerald was the Master Weapon data!

_**Weapon Get: Tails Tornado!**_

* * *

Back at Wily and Eggman's base, they had a status screen, similar to Megaman's selection screen for the teleporter, and they saw Aerial Man's image black out.

"KUSO!" Wily roared, nearly breaking the table.

"Um… what does that mean?" Eggman asked.

"It means those blue pests managed to defeat Aerial Man!" Wily explained.

"Ah…" Eggman replied.

"But Al, there's not much to worry about, we still have seven more… I mean it's not like we got our data hacked into, and they'll know where to go next, right?" Eggman added.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Megaman was in a training room to test out the Master Weapon he copied.

"Wow… this thing is fast!" Megaman said amazed, while Sonic looked over at Tails, who was still unconscious.

"Don't worry Sonic, he'll be a-okay. By the way, you and Rock were great out there!" Roll said, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Sonic blushed, as he heard a small moan.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, as he saw Tails' light-blue eyes open.

"... hey Sonic." he said kinda weakly.

"You okay little buddy?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'm okay Sonic, just feel a little numb," Tails replied, starting to move his arm to get some momentum back into it.

"It's a long story as to why that is, even we don't know all the details." Sonic told Tails.

"We?" Tails asked confused.

"He means me and a few others," Roll started, getting Tails' attention. "Hi, my name's Roll, and I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

Tails was taken back by this at first but then cleared his throat and said "... well Sonic, I never thought I'd live to see the day you get a girlfriend,"

Sonic blushed heavily at this, and Tails began to snicker, having never seen Sonic like this… once… ever! Sonic then motioned for someone to introduce themselves and change the subject.

"Pardon my interruption, but my name is Auto, and I am an assistant to Roll, her brother, and their creator, Dr. Light," Auto continued.

"And I would be Dr. Thomas Light, young fox," Dr. Light added.

"Hey, where's Nii-san, anyway?" Roll asked as Megaman came out.

"Hey. I'm Rock, but when I'm in this blue suit, call me Megaman!" Megaman replied.

"Um… okay…?" Tails responded, a bit confused still.

"Well," Megaman said, deactivating the armor and turning back into Rock.

"Now I get it." Tails said.

"We all caught up to speed and everyone's introduced now?" Sonic asked.

"Miles Prower," Auto began as Tails gave him a glare.

"Don't you dare finish that joke! I've suffered hearing it enough!" Tails announced.

"Anyway, I'm Sonic's best buddy and technical support," Tails began as he walked over to some sort of computer and looked at it.

"So… those kids of yours are robots?" Tails asked Dr. Light.

"Yes… to an extent. Rock and Roll are two of an advanced line of Robots known as Robot Masters," Dr. Light answered.

* * *

Tails was impressed by the two, they looked so human like! It's advanced beyond anything on their world, and they have some pretty advanced stuff.

Sonic then looked at the computer showing which of their friends had been rescued, and then looked up the Tails Tornado Master Weapon, it was the weakness of Chrome Man.

"I guess we're going after Chrome Dome," Sonic figured, as Rock turned back into Megaman, and the were ready.

"Good luck Sonic!" both Roll and Tails said, as the two teleported away…

* * *

Pikatwig: At long long last! Tails is back!

KKD: Thank goodness!

Pikatwig: Anyway, this idea of mixing two attacks sorta came from Worlds Collide, and Tails won't be doing anything to the Mega Buster so it can fire Spin Dash Blasts, so yeah, both will be needed for the rescuing thing to work.

KKD: Makes a cooler story than just one character going after a bunch of others with a wacky gimmick power.

Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of the Master Weapon copying thing?

KKD: I thought that was very impressive, using an emerald.

Pikatwig: So, next up is Chrome Man, may you explain why he uses the "Got it Memorized" line from KH?

KKD: Just one dude, Axel. His voice actor now voices Silver, so we decided to have Axel's catchphrase be Chrome Man's too. *imitates Axel.* Got it Memorized?

Pikatwig: Anyway, one down, seven to go!

KKD: *normal voice* Will our heroes save them all? Tune in next time to find out. Jaa ne!


	19. Vs Chrome Man

Pikatwig: Alrighty people, it's time for Chrome Man's stage, which is a bit more original, while being similar to the Star Light Zone from Sonic 1, it'll also contain some original elements but have a little bit of Flash Man's stage in it. What do you think of the idea aibou?

KKD: I'll have to hold judgment until I see it.

Pikatwig: This stage will have to do with some anti-gravity things, so you know.

KKD: Makes sense then.

Pikatwig: Anyway, roll down the credits aibou!

KKD: Well you know the drill, Pika owns Tune, we partially own the Roboticized Masters, SEGA, Archie, and Capcom own the others, now let's begin.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Over at Eggman and Wily's base, Puff Girl was staring out into the night sky… alone… Aerial Man was gone. She was… all by herself now. An oily tear fell down and she said **"They will pay for this!" **before contacting Chrome Man.

"**Chrome Man? It's Puff Girl. Those two are on their way to your location now," **Puff Girl informed.

_**-Roger. By the way, it was a clever idea to take over the space museum where I can manipulate gravity; sheer genius,- **_Chrome Man infomed, as he noticed the two blue heroes land just outside the area. _**-I'll call you back. I'll take care of those two.-**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Megaman arrived at the museum to see gravity was all messed up.

"WOAH!" they both yelled, as they floated up, but landed on some meteorites. "Wow… I don't tend to deal with stuff like this, you okay Rock?"

"I've handled stuff like this before, so I'm fine Sonic." Megaman assured.

"I sure hope so, we'll both need to be extra careful around here," Sonic sighed.

He then saw some stable ground, upside down… or rightside up or whatever, it was stable ground he could walk on. Megaman then jumped from one meteor to the other and reached the stable ground as well.

"Okay…" Sonic said, trying to get a handle on balance, as he walked forward, he pressed some sort of lever, and it began to whirl, and then it pointed down, and then gravity was reverted back to normal!

"Oh good," Sonic said, but then they saw nothing for them to land on!

"Oh crud…" Sonic said annoyed, wishing he had the Wisp powers with him.

Megaman then noticed something the rings of Saturn, he managed to grab on, and catch Sonic and make sure he was okay. Both panted for a moment, and then Megaman noticed another one of the lever, he blasted it, and it tiled to the right, and then, gravity shifted again, and they flew off to the right. Sonic then began to spin, and then the two landed on solid ground again. They then noticed a few Mets and Buzzbombers, but then Megaman tried to fire from the Mega Buster, the shot flew up for a moment, but then turned around and almost hit them!

"What the?!" Sonic gawked.

"Let me try again," Megaman said, firing again, but the attack then hit Sonic!

"OW! Dude," Sonic responded. "Seriously, if that's gonna happen, then DON'T ATTACK!"

Megaman then groaned and fired at the ground, and then it hit the Buzzbomber! "BINGO!" Megaman said, as he fired at the ground and it began to hit the Buzzbombers!

"That's it? Aim the opposite of where you want to hit?" Sonic asked before attempting something like that, but he ended up just going straight away from the enemies, then he focused and got the hits down.

"Okay, so let's get moving," Sonic said, as he speeds up his right leg and then uses the reverse moved thing, "I call this one, the Spin Kick!"

"Cool. Let's keep moving," Megaman responded, as the Spin Kick hit a lever and fixed the gravity to normal, allowing them to move forward, and then Megaman fired his buster and changed the gravity upside down again.

They saw all of the enemies were facing a different direction than them, so they walked onward, and then changed the gravity to the right, then back to normal.

"How long can this go on? I think I'm actually getting dizzy," Sonic groaned.

Megaman sighed, and found the gravity returned to normal, and then they found something, two sets of swings hanging off from somewhere else.

"Hmm, a trapeze like thing, but no net, so…" Megaman said, jumping up and grabbing on, and he reached the other one, and Sonic then followed, and the two landed by the boss door!

"That was fast," Sonic noted, as he walked forward, Megaman then followed, and they looked around, when they fell upwards. "Oh man, not again!"

Megaman looked around the area and said "I know this part, it'll only be like this until we reach another door. So… let's move." Megaman said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Light and Tails were watching the Blue Heroes from a special monitor.

"How're you able to get these images?" Tails wondered.

"It's a feed from Megaman's location, and then a satellite in orbit broadcasts it here, it allows me to see almost everywhere he is," Dr. Light answered.

"...Amazing!"

Roll then walked in, and saw the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber on the monitor, and then contacted them.

"Hey Sonic, I see you…" Roll said with a giggle.

_-I should've expected that, but… now's not the best time, Roll-chan. We're about to get into a fight with Chrome Man… and I'm gonna get airsick from this dizzying gravity control of his,_- Sonic responded, going into another door, seeing it's just a fake. _-GAH! Roll, can you give us a schematic of the area so we know if we're getting closer or not?-_

Roll smiled and saw that they were… half way there. "Only have way there you two, and Sonic… if you hurry… I'll have a surprise for you…" Roll said.

* * *

"...In that case," Sonic responded, grabbing Megaman before boosting off, flying through the next trapeze and got to the boss door with one well-timed homing attack. They saw the boss door and walked into it, and saw Chrome Man. "About time we finally see you Chrome Dome!"

"**It's Chrome Man! Got it memorized?" **Chrome Man responded, using his Psychic Hold on Sonic.

"Oh crud…" Sonic groaned, quickly getting tossed aside.

This allowed the Blue Heroes to take note of the gravity being normal now.

'_Seems he can only switch gravity around when he's not focused on a specific target,' _Megaman noted.

"**You know, I'm not very happy you two took an alternative route to get here and by-passed all of my bots!"** Chrome Man told them.

"Hey, we find an route to get us past enemy robots and save us time and energy, we're gonna use it," Megaman responded, firing the Mega Buster, but only for the shots to miss and then the gravity changed to the left. "Blast!"

Sonic and Megaman looked over at Chrome Man, who wired the Psychic Hold like a slice attack.

"Pulling out an old trick eh, alrighty then," Sonic began, boosting off of the wall and hitting Chrome Man and yelling "Eat Boost Chrome Dome!"

Chrome Man just grunted at that as Megaman decided to try out the Tails Tornado Master Weapon. When he switched over, the cyan parts of his suit turned the same yellow as Tails, and the blue parts on his suits then turned white. With this Master Weapon ready, Megaman fired the Tails Tornado at Chrome Man, surprising him.

"**WHAT?! ...How… did you know…?" **he started before he was hit again with the Tails Tornado. Chrome Man then tried to use the Psychic Hold, but the Tails Tornado simply went right through it, harming him heavily.

"Nice job Rock. Hey Chrome Dome, come and get us if you can!" Sonic announced, tricking Chrome Man after them, and allowing Megaman to get a clean shot at Chrome Man and use Tails Tornado again.

"Alrighty Rock, now let's do the Sonic Spin Shot!" Sonic announced.

Megaman then switching back to the Mega Buster.

"What? Dude, that's a lousy name," Megaman noted. "Why not call it something like the Mega Spin Dash or something?"

"Sonic Spin Shot!"

"Mega Spin Dash!"

"Sonic Spin Shot!"

"Mega Spin Dash!"

_-KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY YOU TWO!- _Tails snapped.

_-Why not call it the Charged Dash?-_ Roll suggested.

Both thought about it while Sonic pulled out his guitar, as they aimed at Chrome Man.

"Charged Dash… I like it," Megaman said.

"Ditto. Okay, let's do it," Sonic smirked.

They then fired and the two moves combined once again. That attacks made Chrome Man scream like Aerial Man did before he was reverted to being Silver, holding the "Master Weapon Emerald" in his hand.

Megaman then noticed he unlike Tails, Silver was conscious, as he got back up. "Hey Silver, you okay?"

* * *

"...Ugh… S-Sonic?" Silver groaned.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?" Sonic responded.

"...Not sure… I just got this nasty headache, though…" Silver answered.

He slightly wobbled around, as his vision was a little blurred, but it was then cleared, and then he noticed Megaman standing behind Sonic.

"...Who's the dude in blue with you?" Silver asked.

"I'm Megaman," he said, extending his hand for Silver to shake.

"...Nice to meet ya… I guess," Silver replied, shaking Megaman's hand.

_**Weapon Get: Psychic Hold!**_

* * *

Back over at Wily and Eggman's base, they saw the picture of Chrome Man turn black, much to their anger!

"HOW IN THE BLAZES COULD THEY BEAT ANOTHER ONE OF OUR ROBOTICIZED MASTERS?!" Eggman snapped in his rage. "And not just one, but TWO OF THEM!"

"...Lucky guess as to what Chrome Man's weakness was," Wily growled. "No matter, this is usually when I work on ideas for my Wily Machines in case he beats all of my robots and comes after me."

Eggman then looked over to some blank blue papers, and then said "Maybe we can work on a combo idea… maybe that can stop them!"

Orbot and Cubot then rolled over and looked at them.

"So ye be thinkin' yer combo idea can blast dem landlubbers to smithereens?" Cubot asked.

"Yes, I be thinkin' it will," Eggman answered, mocking Cubot's current voice before… "NOW STOP BOTHERING US, AND SOMEONE FIX HIS VOICE CHIP!"

Bass walked over to the two and blasted Cubot, and it changed his voice chip back to his normal voice

"Hey, I'm back to normal!" he said, and then he looked around, with everyone face palming themselves… well everyone except Orbot.

"...Now you see why we changed the voice chip in the first place?" Eggman groaned.

"I can find you a new one to slap into that dummy." Wily said annoyed, typing away at a keypad, and it pulled out a new voice chip, handing it to Eggman.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Sonic, Silver, and Megaman returned, with Sonic rushing off to see Roll.

"What's with him?" Silver asked.

"New girlfriend," Megaman answered.

"Roll-chan!" Sonic called out before he met up with Roll. "There you are. Oh, I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'd figured as much Sonic-kun. So you wanna know about your surprise do you?" Roll replied.

"You bet I do," Sonic answered.

Roll only giggled as she blindfolded him.

"Okay, is the blindfold really necessary?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Roll replied, as she lead him off elsewhere.

* * *

Silver and Megaman, now having turned back into Rock, walked over to Dr. Light and Tails, who were both in the middle of something on the computers.

"Tails?" Silver asked, surprised to see Tails there.

"Hey Silver," Tails replied.

"...What're you doing here?"

"Sonic and Megaman rescued me a while ago, so… here I am."

"...Oh… So… what're you doing exactly?"

"Just working on some plans that should help us out," Tails said, as he looked over at Rock. "Hey Rock… do you mind if I take a look see at the Mega Buster?"

"Uh… sure," Rock answered, turning his arm into the Mega Buster for Tails to examine.

"I've never seen anything this advanced or cool before! What do you use to power this thing?" Tails asked looking at it.

"Well… it taps into my power cells, and I can summon it on either arm, and I can even use two at once!" Rock answered, showing Tails by summon the second one.

"Then why not double wield them? Wouldn't that be easier in combat?" Tails wondered.

"It drains my power cells faster than I can replenish them and I'll overheat from using both, I've only ever used two at the same time once," Rock said, reverting his other arm to normal.

"Anyway, what do you think of it?" he asked Tails.

"Very impressive," Tails admitted.

"When I use a Master Weapon, it'll disable the Mega Buster, and a special reaction will occur with my armor, hence the color changes, and then when I run out of energy to use a Master Weapon, I automatically switch back to the Mega Buster," Rock said.

"Wow!" Tails gawked.

Silver simply smiled, and then he walked away and looked around.

"So… how much room is there in this place?" Silver asked.

"Well… we have two guests rooms, and Sonic's currently occupying one." Dr. Light began.

"Then where are Tails and I suppose to sleep?" Silver asked, and then that's when Rock put two and two together.

"One of you will get Sonic's room," he said.

"Just curious now but… if one of us takes his room, where's Sonic supposed to sleep?" Tails pointed out.

"With Roll," Rock concluded.

"EH?!" Silver gawked, uninformed of who Roll was and the fact that she's Sonic's girlfriend.

"Roll's my younger sister so you know kid," Rock told Silver.

"I'm no kid!" Silver snapped.

"Sonic's really starting to rub off on me," Rock sighed.

* * *

Back with Roll, she brought Sonic into her room, and the hedgehog was still blindfolded.

"Can I look yet?" Sonic asked.

"Hang on a second," Roll responded, removing the blindfold and surprising Sonic when he opened his eyes. "Ta-da~! What do you think?"

"...Your room is the surprise?" Sonic asked.

"Yep; you're sleeping with me while we rescue your friends," Roll informed, shocking Sonic to the point that he almost passed out.

"You like the surprise?" Roll asked.

"I… I don't know what to say," Sonic gawked with a smile.

Roll only giggled at this, and then Sonic hugged her.

"I love you, Roll-chan," he smiled.

"I will not get tired of hearing you say that Sonic," Roll giggled hugging him back.

'_Roll… you're the only one for me,'_ Sonic thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megaman was now in the practice room, using the Psychic Hold Master Weapon to amazing feat, after a while he stopped and then saw the sun was setting.

"Man it's late, guess we'll go after the next Roboticized Master in the morning," Megaman said, as he walked over to see Roll already asleep, along with Sonic.

All he could do was smile as he reverted to being Rock.

"Sleep well you two," he whispered before he walked off to his room.

Meanwhile Tails found where Sonic used to stay, and figured it would be a good room to stay in, and soon he looked out at the night sky, hoping Cream would be okay, as he picked up the Miles Electric to continue work on something.

Silver on the other hand was glad to find a bed and plop down on it. Where he was from, it was rare to get a good night's sleep, and even while in Sonic's time period, he rarely ever slept, but this was so comfy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The night was silent, as everyone was happily asleep. But none more happy then Sonic, having rescued two of his friends and was now with the love of his life… he was happy.

'_Roll-chan, I love you...'_ Sonic thought as he finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awwwwwww! So cute! What do you think of the ending of this chapter aibou?

KKD: I'd say for them, it's the perfect end to a perfect day. Not only do they save two of Sonic's friends, but Sonic also manages to get the girl, too.

Pikatwig: Well, two down, six to go! But next time… won't be much of a battle with the Roboticized Masters, recall how in chapter 8 you mentioned, and to quote what you said 'But I'd almost wonder… in order for it to work… would Sonic have to become a robot, or would Roll somehow have to become organic?'

KKD: Wait… you don't mean…

Pikatwig: Yep, that's the next chapter.

KKD: Wow! That could get pretty crazy. But I'm sure it's a filler that's gonna be worth it.

Pikatwig: After that, the next battle will occur. Anyway, what was your favorite part of this chapter?

KKD: ...That's kinda tricky, but if I had to pin one moment down, it's the point where Sonic and Roll were in her room, just being the happy boyfriend-girlfriend couple that they were. And yours?

Pikatwig: Same as yours. Roll and Sonic are just so CUTE! Wouldn't you agree aibou?

KKD: Absolutely.

Pikatwig: So, what do you think of the name of the combo move Sonic and Megaman have?

KKD: Well, to be fair, I've heard of other names that might fit the move better, but overall, and considering that it incorporates moves used by both Sonic & Megaman, it is definitely appropriate.

Pikatwig: Cool, anyway, what'd you think of Chrome Man's stage?

KKD: Very cool, and I can actually imagine that for a real Mega Man stage of it's own. And I mean an official one, not just some copy… not that Aerial Man's stage was a total copy.

Pikatwig: I was about to ask what you thought of Aerial Man's stage.

KKD: It was pretty cool, and you were right about it being based off official air-based Robot Master stages.

Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of Puff Girl at the start of the chapter aibou?

KKD: Let's just say that, when Sonic and Megaman battle her… we're gonna have one upset little Roboticized Bunny Rabbit.

Pikatwig: Yep.. I hope things get better and all.

KKD: Ditto.

Pikatwig: Anyway so, what'd you think of Tails and Roll in this chapter acting as Navigators.

KKD: I can totally imagine that in an official game.

Pikatwig: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

KKD: And don't forget to check out more of our team up stories over on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD & Pikatwig: JAA NE!


	20. Define Normal

Pikatwig: Interesting chapter name huh?

KKD: Yea… and that's actually something everyone can have all kinds of debates on in real life.

Pikatwig: Including two human Robots… this chapter will be interesting I will say.

KKD: After the hint with last chapter, I wouldn't be surprised. But then again, you're always good for throwing in all kinds of plot twists, just look at Pokemon Neo.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway, cue the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: You guys know the drill, SEGA, Capcom, and Archie own Sonic and Mega Man, Pika owns Tune, we partially own the Roboticized Masters, and with that, let's begin.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Tails was hard at work on something, while Auto was watching him, Tails didn't say anything about what he's working on. Rock was simply eating some breakfast, just a bowl of cereal, while Rush and Beat were also eating their breakfast. Silver simply handed Tails tools as he needed them.

"The wrench," Tails told Silver.

"Wrench," Silver repeated, handing Tails the wrench.

He began to tighten some bolts, and then turned to Silver again.

"Scrap metal," he requested.

"Which piece, there's a whole pile right next to me," Silver responded.

"The ones of the Buzzbombers," Tails clarified.

"Right, Buzzbomber Scrap Metal," Silver replied, handing Tails a piece from the busted badnik.

"Sniper Joe Buster," Tails said, but Silver didn't see it anywhere, when a thud sound hit, they looked over and saw it was Protoman, covered in oil.

"I had a real blast smashing up those Joes! You should send me on Joe smashin' missions more often kid," Protoman told Tails.

"Please stop calling me that. Did you at least get their Busters like I requested?" Tails sighed.

"Yep," Protoman replied, as he dumped a few Buster parts on the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go hose off, Roll's gonna kill me if she finds out I got excess oil in here."

"Right," Tails nodded, using one of the Sniper Joe Busters in what he was working on.

Rock then walked over with his cereal bowl in hand and then asked "Where is Roll-nee-chan anyway?"

"Said something about going on a small date with Sonic today," Tails answered.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ROBOTS ALLOWED?!" Roll argued with the owner of a ballroom she wanted to go and dance at with Sonic.

"Sorry Missy, rules are rules," the owner replied.

"Well it's a stupid rule!" Roll yelled.

"Yeesh kid, go away and… don't go like… maverick or something," the owner said

Sonic gave a confused look, Roll then sighed and said "Maverick means you go up against someone for what you believe in, if you're a robot,"

The two then began to walk and look around. "That's not the only place that has that dumb rule, some places all around town discriminate robots," Roll told Sonic.

"Sounds like racial discrimination for the humans that you told me happened years ago, and still kinda occurs, but not around here," Sonic recalled, remembering some history lessons Roll decided to give Sonic one day.

"Well, anyway," Roll said, as they came to a stop light and waited for some cars to cross. "what's your world like with this kind of stuff, anyway?"

"Well… some years ago, the echidna race thought they were better than everyone, and then when Butthead showed up, he nearly caused the entire hedgehog race to go extinct. In fact…. it's similar to the Holocaust you told me about." Sonic replied.

"Ouch," Roll winced.

"Silver actually told me he's the last hedgehog in existence where he's from," Sonic added.

"Really? ...Where was he from again?" Roll asked.

"Can't remember, but I do know he's from the future" Sonic answered.

"Wow…"

* * *

Roll and Sonic kept walking as they arrived at Roll's favorite dress store. "Sonic, do you mind if I go in here really quick?" Roll asked.

"Not at all. Go right ahead," Sonic smiled.

But when Roll tired to go inside an employee walked over to her, Sonic then noticed a sign by the door.

"Roll… um… how do I put this…?" Sonic started before an employee stopped Roll, and it was one she was very familiar with.

"Sakura? What're you doing?" Roll asked.

"Sorry Roll, I know you're one of our best customers, but… due to the owner being attacked last night by some… Robot Master… well," the girl sighed before pointing at a sign that said "No Robots Allowed," shocking Roll.

"Are you kidding me?!" Roll snapped.

"...Sorry Roll, but I don't make the rules around here," Sakura sighed, as she pushed Roll out the front door. "But I promise, I'll try and make it up to you somehow."

Roll just pouted before walking off with Sonic. Roll was angry, and then kicked a can away.

"I don't get why people are like this! It's just so… so… GAH!" Roll yelled, kicking away another can.

"Hey, calm down, Roll-chan. It's not easy for humans to understand how other species or robots are. It only takes one bad seed to ruin an entire race in the eyes of humans," Sonic reminded.

Roll sighed, and then hugged Sonic.

"You know you're the best right? And… Sonic I have a question for you, and I want you to be honest." Roll began.

"Okay. Shoot," Sonic answered.

"If you opened up a store or something… would you put a No Robots Allowed policy?" Roll asked.

"Absolutely not!" Sonic responded. "After all, you're a robot, and so's Rock; I don't want to disclude you from anything."

Roll simply gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, I'm gonna have to thank Dr. Light for making robots that I actually like!" Sonic said.

Roll just "blushed" at that with a wide smile. Sonic gave her a smile, and then saw some people giving them funny looks.

"...Let's get moving… we're starting to draw unwanted attention," Sonic suggested and pointed out. Roll gave a nod and they walked off.

* * *

"So Sonic… what would your definition of… normal be?" Roll inquired.

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Sonic asked.

"Just asking," Roll added.

"Well… my definition of normal is just… well… someone being themselves," Sonic answered. "And by that definition, Roll, I'd say you're normal."

"Thanks," Roll smiled before frowning. "I just wish I wouldn't be so discriminated."

Before Sonic could say anything else, his wrist communicator went off.

_-Hey Sonic. Head back to Light Labs, I wanna show you my latest invention,- _Tails' voice spoke.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Sonic told Tails before looking at Roll. "Ready to head back?"

"Yep, so… will you carry me back there?" Roll asked Sonic, who picked her up, and carried her back to Light Labs, bridal style.

However, unknown to the couple, they were being followed by the Roboticized Master… at least the last 6 of them.

* * *

Later, back at Light Labs, there was something covered up by a tarp, and Tails simply smiled.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Robots and Mobians, may I present to you my latest invention," Tails began, pulling the tarp away to reveal some type of machine, it looked like the teleporter pad, but had a part to conceal the inside, and a command module.

"The De-Roboticizer!" Tails concluded.

In response, everyone began to applaud Tails… well… all but one: Sonic.

"Tails, the last time I ever saw a De-Roboticizer, it was a fake made to scam people out of their money!" Sonic told Tails.

"This one will work! I promise you that Sonic," Tails replied, as a bomb rolled in, and then blew, and in came the remaining six Roboticized Masters.

"**Guess who?" **Chaos Man laughed insanely.

Tails actually smiled at this.

"Oh great," Sonic said annoyed as Rock turned into Megaman.

"Here we go again," Megaman sighed as he and Sonic got the Roboticized Masters outside, and were holding them off, Megaman using this to test out the Psychic Hold Master Weapon.

_-Wait! Lure one of them to the De-Roboticizer! That's what it was built for! And by the way Sonic, this one seriously works,-_ Tails responded via the comlink.

"I'll believe it when I see it Tails!" Sonic responded.

_-Just get one of them into the machine, okay?!-_

Sonic sighed at looked around, and saw the one who's Cream, Puff Girl flying after Megaman. Megaman did lure her inside, and get her into the De-Roboticizer.

"Whoops! Better not forget the Master Weapon," Megaman figured, but somehow, he couldn't touch her. "What the?... must be some sort of glitch."

Tails then pushed the go-button and a door sealed the chamber, and after a moment, there was a sort of ding, and when it opened, Cream walked out as herself, much to Tails' joy. Spike Man and Chaos Man saw this, and then noticed Roll. Spike Man ran to Roll, but Megaman ran and covered her, but Spike Man shoved them in, while Chaos Man fired near the top.

Sonic then zoomed in, and tried to fight Chaos Man, but Chaos Man got the upper hand, and tossed Sonic to the ground, when he got up, he pushed a button on the command module on the De-Roboticizer. Tails then noticed the machine started buzzing like crazy.

"Sonic? What did you touch?" Tails asked before seeing what button he did press before hearing Rock and Roll scream in pain and horror! "Oh no! I gotta turn this off!"

* * *

"**NOT!" **Chaos Man smirked, blasting the command module with the Chaos Shot. "**Whoops, did I break your little toy?"**

"You idiot! I can't turn off the machine now!" Tails snapped.

The Roboticized Masters then left, and then after they left the screaming stopped, and the door in the machine opened up.

"Rock, Roll, you two okay?" Sonic asked as smoke poured from the capsule part of the De-Roboticizer, and soon Roll reached out to Sonic, and the Blue Blur helped her up, but as he did he heard something, something he never heard from Roll before… a heartbeat.

"Uh… I think so…" Roll groaned, unsure of what to say about how she felt.

"Um… Tails… maybe your machine worked a little… too well," Sonic told his buddy, as Rock walked out as well.

"What makes you say that?" Tails asked.

"Just come look," Sonic groaned as Tails walked over and helped Rock to his feet, seeing the Blue Bomber just fell to the floor.

"Still don't get it Sonic, can you just tell me," Tails told him.

"Well… Rock and Roll were robots themselves, right?" Sonic started, trying to see if Tails could figure it out before he told him straight up.

"Duh," Tails replied.

"And remind me what happens if a robot were to enter your De-Roboticizer again," Sonic added.

Tails then glanced over at Cream, who was awake, and simply watching them. "Wait… you mean to tell me… that the De-Roboticizer..."

"Turned Rock and Roll into humans!" Sonic finished, surprising the two.

"WHAT?!" Rock and Roll gasped as their nerves were finally registering to them that they were indeed human.

Rock then was silent and heard a heartbeat.

"There's your proof." Sonic said simply.

"...Yikes…" Tails gawked before checking, and indeed feeling a pulse in Rock by touching his wrist. "You're right…"

The room was left in a dead silence at that moment.

* * *

It was then Roll walked over to Sonic, and asked him "Does this… change anything between us?"

"Of course not Roll-chan," Sonic responded, hugging her, as he felt a small warmth from Roll's body, as she blushed for real.

"I'm… glad Sonic." she said, as they kissed.

Cream could only be in awe at this moment, as they finally noticed her.

"Cream!" Sonic said happily.

"...Mr. Sonic?" Cream gawked before checking and finding herself back to normal, Tails ran over and gave her a hug out of joy. "Tails… thank you…"

"Cream… uh… you're welcome," Tails nearly stuttered.

"It's these kinds of moments that give you a warm fuzzy feeling, right Roll?" Sonic asked.

"...I… I think so… but, I have to admit… it feels… a little foreign to me," Roll answered.

"So…" Cream began looking over at Rock.

"You're Mr. Rock?" Cream asked.

"Yea… that's me…" Rock answered.

"So Sonic, who's she?" Cream asked looking over at Roll.

"My sister, Roll," Rock answered.

"And my girlfriend," Sonic added.

Cream walked over and smiled.

"...You look pretty," Cream noted.

"My name is Cream Hikari, pleased to meet you." Cream added, introducing herself to Rock and Roll.

* * *

"Nice to meet you too," Roll smiled.

"Well… I did hear your voice before, but it's nice to see you in person," Rock admitted.

"Also… doesn't your last name translate from Japanese to English as light?" Roll pointed out.

Cream only shrugged, as she saw Cheese was by her side.

"Cheese! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Cream smiled hugging the little Chao.

"AWWWW! It's so kawaii!" Roll said.

"Kawa-what?" Cream asked confused.

"She just said 'cute,'" Rock translated.

"Ah…" Cream replied.

Dr. Light then walked in to see what occurred in the room at the moment, and Protoman watched from a skylight.

"What happened in here?" Dr. Light asked, a bit dumbfounded.

Rock and Roll then spoke in unison saying "We got turned into real humans due to this machine Tails made."

Dr. Light then looked at Tails, and was surprised. "It was not my plan, it happened by accident!"

"..." Dr. Light just remained silent and tried to process exactly what happened.

Dr. Light then walked over to the two, and then smiled.

"I've always wanted real children… but…" Dr. Light began as he remembered when he was going to get married, but it was called off… "complications occurred, and now Miles, you've given me something I've desired for a long time… true children."

"...Wow… looks like I helped out more than I expected," Tails noted.

Then a thought hit both Rock and Roll. "Did you not like us before?" Rock asked Dr. Light, who then was taken back by this.

"And how come you built us and didn't adopt real children, Hmm?!" Roll added.

"Uh… well… i-it's difficult, and quite expensive for adoption, and…" Dr. Light started when...

"His former wife didn't want that, and said she didn't want real kids, and would rather never have children, why do you think Dr. Blair called off their wedding?" Protoman said dropping in from the sky light.

"Blues-nii?!" Roll gasped.

"I know that because I saw it happen," he added.

"EH!?" everyone gasped with surprise.

Protoman then left as Rock and Roll understood what Dr. Light wanted, just them. Rock simply gave a small smile, and walked away, as did most everyone, leaving Roll and Sonic.

"...Man… quite a situation we ended up in, huh?" Roll sighed.

"Well you wanna go out for a bit… because… you know, you're no robot and…" Sonic began, as Roll figured what he was getting at, she wasn't a robot anymore, meaning the "No Robots Allowed" policy wouldn't apply to her anymore!

"ABSOLUTELY!" Roll smiled as she grabbed Sonic's arm and they ran out in an instant.

* * *

They then arrived at Roll's favorite store, and she could only smile, as she walked in, and unlike before where a detector would go off indicating it was robot entering, the machine was silent as Roll walked in. This not only surprised Roll, but also Sakura.

"Roll-chan? Don't tell me you somehow hacked into security to make it so you could come in," Sakura gawked.

"Nothing of the sort, Sakura-chan," Roll smiled, as Sakura heard her heartbeat.

Roll smiled, at the fact now Sakura had to let Roll continue on in.

"Sorry about that Roll-chan. Go right ahead," Sakura replied as Roll continued her business of shopping.

The first thing she picked out was a violet jacket with a silver top and blue skirt.

Next, she wore some kind of outfit that was mostly purple and white, resembling a Japanese girl's school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. Around her neck was a white choker along with a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with an N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt-like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. Also in her undone hair was a single d-pad hairpin.

Next, she then came out, wearing a black skirt, black high heel shoes, and a white shirt with poofy shoulders.

Her last outfit was mainly crimson as her main piece of clothing was a kimono that also had some blue and black designs on it, and if one looked closely, three berries (Strawberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry) were all designed into the kimono. She did have a blue shirt underneath if one looked hard enough, but the only other noticeable features were the heart-shaped hairpin in her hair, she had black fingerless gloves and the fact that, unlike her other outfits, she was completely barefoot.

"Perfection!" Roll said looking at this one, enjoying the look, the then paid for the four outfits and then walked back outside.

"You like what you got I assume," Sonic smiled.

"Yep," Roll replied as they walked around for a bit.

"Where do you want to go next?" Sonic asked.

Roll shrugged as they continued.

* * *

"I'm sure we'll find something you'd like," Sonic figured, as they arrived at a salon, also with the no robots rule, Roll only giggled and walked in.

"Well, I suppose I'll let her take her time again," Sonic figured, smiling at seeing Roll having a grand time, she got her hair done, along with her nails, and after a little bit, she left and joined back up with Sonic, and soon they arrived at Titanium Park.

"This looks like a nice place," Sonic noted.

Roll was sitting next to him, and then relaxed a bit.

"I'll admit Sonic," Roll said getting up and taking off her shoes "I've never felt more alive in a sense."

"Quite literally," Sonic added, getting them both laughing for a bit.

Roll simply gave Sonic a kiss, and they both smiled, Roll then remembered something!

"Sonic, we gotta get to that ballroom, because we'll be dancing tonight away!" Roll remembered.

"Oh yea!" Sonic nodded. "Wait, you mean the same ballroom you tried to get reservations for?"

"Yep, they can't refuse me now!" she smiled.

"That's true," Sonic agreed.

So thus, the two walked off, and then they meet with the owner again, and since Roll wasn't a robot, he couldn't refuse them due to how much Roll would pay him.

* * *

That night, Roll finished putting on her kimono, new silver slippers, and getting her hair done in a bun style.

"And there… all set for the night," she smiled, she then walked out of her room to see Sonic… in a tuxedo?! "Sonic? I didn't say you had to get dressed up."

"I know, but it would feel off if only one of us was dressed up," Sonic replied, slightly tugging at the collar. "Man… why do fancy things have to be constricting."

"Dunno, you ready Sonic-kun?" Roll asked, seeing she was actually a little bit taller with her high heels.

"Yep," Sonic nodded.

The two then left for the night, as Tails was simply watching Cream, who at the moment was fast asleep, when he saw Rock walk in. "Hey Rock," Tails said.

"Change me back," he said.

"Eh?" Tails gawked.

"Look, this being organic is good and all, but… I just feel useless not being able to help as much as I could. Please Tails, I'm begging you, change me back," Rock responded as Tails shushed him before leading him to the backyard.

* * *

"Look Rock, I'll see what I can-" Tails began as Rock's body began to spark with blue electricity, surprising Tails, and then he turned back to being robotic. "So the effects are only temporary?"

"YES!" Rock said happily.

"But wait… if you turned back then… so will Roll and Cream!" Tails exclaimed.

"...Roll I'm not too worried about; she'll be fine, but… Cream… uh oh…" Rock suddenly gulped.

* * *

Sonic and Roll were dancing the night away, and they didn't hear Sonic's wrist communicator go off, with Tails trying to warn Sonic about the fact Roll will revert soon. They finished their dance routine, everyone was simply awestruck at the two, but just when they took a bow, Roll suddenly began to spark red electricity.

"What the?" she muttered, as she began to feel her heart rate slow down, and she felt less… unusual, and before she knew it, she was a robot again.

"Oh no." Sonic said as he noticed this.

"GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!" the owner snapped, literally kicking the two out of the ballroom.

Sonic looked over at Roll, and she was crying…

"Roll, please, don't cry," Sonic responded, hugging Roll to help her calm down.

"How can I stop… I finally manage to be normal… but now… I'm not normal anymore," Roll said, sobbing.

"Hey, Roll, did you forget what my definition of normal was?" Sonic responded, surprising her.

Roll tired to remember, but she didn't.

"To quote myself from earlier, 'my definition of normal is just… well… someone being themselves,'" Sonic reminded Roll. "It doesn't matter to me if someone is machine or organic, male or female, human or mobian. What matters is that you're still yourself. You're you, and you can't change that."

"... Sonic… you always know the right thing to say…" Roll told him, and they hugged.

"I try…" Sonic blushed. Roll then leaned in and kissed him.

They then parted and Roll could only say one more thing "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Thanks Roll-chan," Sonic smiled.

But then a thought crossed his mind. "Wait… if you turned back then… we need to hurry back!"

"Why?" Roll asked.

"Who's to say Cream won't turn back into a Roboticized Master!?" Sonic answered.

"...Oh no…"

* * *

Back with Cream, she was merely laying in bed next Cheese when she began to spark with electricity like Rock & Roll, Cheese somehow merging with her as Cream was becoming Puff Girl once more.

"Ah, what's… happening?!" Cream said in worry as Tails ran back in, as her legs started to turn metallic.

"CREAM!" Tails panicked, as she was turning more and more metallic.

"T**a**i**l**s**…**. **i**f **t**h**i**s **i**s **t**h**e** l**a**s**t** t**i**m**e** I**…**. **t**a**l**k **t**o **a**s **m**y**s**e**l**f**.** Y**o**u**…**. **s**h**o**u**l**d **k**n**o**w… **I ll**-l-l-l-" Cream struggled to say as she was turned back into Puff Girl.

"No…" Tails gawked, falling to his knees, but then, Puff Girl used her Chao Bomber near Tails before flying out the window.

It was then that Sonic and Roll returned, both seeing Puff Girl fly off.

"Drat! We're too late!" Sonic groaned.

Tails simply began to cry, not knowing what Cream was going to tell him, and from feeling like he was just a failure.

"Tails, what happened? Did this have something to do with the De-Roboticizer?" Roll asked.

He didn't say anything, he was too sad to talk. Sonic walked down to his younger brother (after taking off the tux) and sat next to him.

"Tails?" Sonic started.

"Don't say it… I'm a failure, right? I couldn't predict this flaw, and I can't fix it now," Tails responded.

"Hey, c'mon lil' buddy, you're no failure; you're the smartest guy I know," Sonic comforted Tails. "So don't cry, I promise me and Rock will go and save your girlfriend at mach speed!"

"...Thanks, Sonic," Tails sniffled. "Still… looks like you gotta save the others the same way you did me and Silver again."

Rock then added "Um… what did Sonic call Cream?"

"Oh yea, Cream's Tails' little girlfriend," Sonic recalled.

"No she's not!" Tails replied.

"That's not what Cream told me," Roll added, as Protoman walked in.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tails yelled.

"She's not?" Rock asked.

"NO SHE'S NOT! I don't know where you guys get these crazy ideas, right Protoman?" Tails asked.

The red robot simply took a sip of an E Tank and calmly replied "She's not?"

Tails was simply annoyed by this.

We cut back to Puff Girl, arriving at some sort of candy factory.

"**Those bakas think they're so smart? Well, let's see them try and get me now,"** Puff Girl smirked, knowing Megaman and Sonic would arrive soon.

Sure enough, they were preparing to head over to Puff Girl's current location, Rock turning into Megaman.

"Don't worry Tails. We'll get Cream back," Sonic assured.

Tails smiled, as Dr. Light set in the coordinates.

"Good luck Sonic," Roll said, blowing him a kiss, Sonic only chuckled, while Tails rolled his eyes and teleported the Blue Heroes off.

* * *

Pikatwig: Nice chapter huh?

KKD: Yep. Very romantic for Sonic & Roll too… too bad it was only temporary.

Pikatwig: The bit with Dr. Light and Dr. Blair being an item in the past will play a big role in Megaman's adventures post crossover.

KKD: You mean in your… *covers his own mouth to prevent him from spoiling anything.*

Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of the bits with Tails and Cream?

KKD: Very cute. Or should I say, "Kawaii!"

Pikatwig: Yep, anyway, I gotta say the next battle and stage will be a bit… tricky. But nonetheless, Sonic and Megaman will get through.

KKD: I'm sure they will.

Pikatwig: Or should I say sticky… since candy level.

KKD: Oh! Right.

Pikatwig: Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter as a whole aibou?

KKD: Very nice. It was clever for Tails to try and create something to bring back the gang sooner, but nope, the show MUST go on!

Pikatwig: And Sonic's comments and doubt about it being real and/or working, is actually a reference to an episode of Sonic Underground, where some people made the fact to scam aristocrats out of their money… yeah, so Sonic's doubt makes sense.

KKD: Right.

Pikatwig: So I hope the battle next time goes well.

KKD: Until then, check our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa Ne!


	21. Vs Puff Girl

Pikatwig:Well time for the battle with Puff Girl!

KKD: Sweet deal! ...No pun intended. *Gets piles of candy dumped onto him and Pika.* Okay, who's idea was this?

Pikatwig: Dunno, you came up with the stage idea, I can only assume this is some type of trap…

KKD: ...You say that again, who knows who might show up and activate another one.

Pikatwig: Well you'll kinda have to run the stage, since… you came up with it. Sound cool?

KKD: Uh… okay I guess… I'll do my best.

Pikatwig: Now the disclaimers and then I'll cue Supernova.

KKD: Anyway, Pika owns Tune, we partially own the Roboticized Masters, SEGA owns Sonic, Capcom own Mega Man, Archie owns both, and now, cue Supernova!

Pikatwig: Dude, that's my line. Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

When Sonic and Megaman teleported in, the candy factory's interior looked like the inside of a gingerbread house with icing holding the walls and ceiling together, and different bits of candy holding it all in place. In fact, the platforms also looked like different types of cookies from the classic chocolate chip, to the well-known chocolate cookie sandwich with cream filling. Sonic looked around and was… kinda surprised by the place.

"Wow… looks tasty, like the Sweet Mountain," Sonic admitted.

"Looks like Tune'll have some competition for best sweet maker," Megaman added before realizing what Sonic said. "Wait… Sweet Mountain? What's that?"

"It's a long story, basically it's an alien planet made entirely of sweets," Sonic answered.

"Wow," Megaman replied, as they hopped along the cookies.

As they looked around, they also noticed a lot of puffy cotton candy that looked a lot like clouds. Both looked at it, and heard their stomachs growl.

"We haven't eaten dinner, so…" Megaman began jumping up to it.

Suddenly, some kind of new enemy emerged from the clouds: a GIANT GUMMY SNAKE!

"GAH!" Megaman said landing and then firing at it, causing the gummy parts of it to explode all over, making the gummy stick to Megaman's armor and Sonic's quills.

The two brushed them out, and found a narrow passage way, they slid through it, and found more of the area, with a system rolling down pudding, and then Sonic jumped right off of it!

"Wow! Um… okay," Megaman said a bit surprised before following Sonic.

* * *

As they walked around they saw what looked like Gingerbread people to make repairs to the place.

"Awwwww…" both heroes said in unison.

That is, until they heard something do some kind of hiss-roar, making the gingerbread people scatter.

"Eh?" Sonic asked kinda confused.

More cotton candy clouds appeared and then they just rained down the giant gummy snakes! Megaman fired at the gummy snakes, while Sonic did a few Homing Attacks to the clouds. However, he just went through the clouds, got slower due to being covered in cotton candy, and he pretty much looked like a Mobian sheep. He then spun it off, and did a Homing Kick.

"Nice work," Megaman complimented, firing his Mega Buster until something landed at his feet… candy corn?

"Aww… so cute," they noted before they began to hear some sort of ticking. "Eh?"

"Uh… Megaman… I think that's a bomb!" Sonic realized.

"GAH!" Megaman yelled, switching to the Tails Tornado and blowing it away, and then the candy corn exploded!

"That was too close," Sonic sighed.

They both sighed, and saw an orange.

"Huh." they said, when it turned into a Met!

"Yow!" Megaman gasped, reverting to the Mega Buster and blasting away.

The two sighed and looked around, they walked forward and noticed some type of grape bunch.

"Ah, budou," Megaman said.

"Budou? What're you talking about? All I see is a bunch of grapes," Sonic responded. "Speaking of which, isn't it odd that we're seeing fruit in a _candy_ factory?"

"Budou is another name for grapes, and some candies use real flavoring from fruits when they're made," Megaman explained.

"Oh, you mean like some of the gummies?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, something like that, but… what's that clock there for?" Megaman asked, pointing over at a clock, it had 10 seconds left on it.

"...Oh great, it might be another bomb, MOVE!" Sonic realized.

However they saw that it was connected with the grapes, and when it was done, it deployed some Mets, Motobugs, Sniper Joes and Egg Pawns.

"How's that possible?!" Sonic gawked.

"These are called Droppers, they'll drop things onto an assembly line, my guess is Puffy must've reconfigured them to drop enemies." Megaman explained, firing the Mega Buster at the Motobugs and the Mets, while Sonic jumped up and did the Homing Kick onto the Egg Pawn, sending it right into the Sniper Joes.

This went on for what felt like half and hour, when they cleared in in about 5 minutes, and thus a door moved down, allowing them to move forward.

"Looks like we can move on," Sonic sighed as they walked through the door before they saw this room had lemons falling from above.

"Oh great, 'lemondrops.'" Sonic joked.

Megaman sighed about the joke when a lemon landed right on his head!

-_And that's now my screensaver!-_ Roll said over the comlink, making Sonic snicker until they saw… chocolate bunnies?

"Early for Easter," Sonic noted, as then he tried to run forward, but he got stuck in some of the chocolate.

He then looked over at the lemon on Megaman's head, jumped up and did a Homing Kick on it, the citrus from the lemon corroding the bunnies in a single shot!

"Clever move…" Megaman noted, his eye kinda watering due to the lemon, and… his mouth puckered up when the juice landed on his tongue, making Sonic flat-out laugh, when a lemon landed on his right leg!

"Not so funny when it happens to you now is it?" Megaman struggled to say due to his puckered lips.

"Knock it off, will ya?" Sonic groaned, kicking the lemon into random chocolate rabbits. "Now let's move or we'll be here all day."

* * *

The two walked forward and found a water station, Megaman using this to de-corrode his armor and had some water for a moment, while Sonic did the same.

"That's a relief," Sonic sighed until they saw the next segment had… pink water?

"Oh man, this is the third time I saw this pink water… not the same stuff as the last two times I can assume, but still…" Sonic groaned, shuddering at the thought of having to swim.

"Wait a minute," Megaman replied, taking one quick taste. "...Strawberry juice?"

_-Wait! They use strawberry juice for taste, and it's in my all time favorite candy, SweetCocoa!-_ Roll said.

"Really? ...So now we have to swim in this stuff?" Sonic gulped.

"Doesn't look like we have much other choice," Megaman figured, diving in.

He then saw a few Snail Blasters and Kerogs, he blasted at them, and soon they were destroyed. Sonic sighed and then jumped in. While Megaman struggled to swim a little bit, Sonic was able to at least jump higher under the water while trying to swim. Then, they came to a dead end where the floor below them opened up and the current sucked them down and around faster than they could go against it.

Megaman was okay while Sonic had to hold his breath, but he began to lose hold on his breath, and then found some air bubbles and took some. Then he noticed some Shield Attackers floating near a platform, when it turned around Sonic pulled out his guitar and fired it, destroying the Shield Attackers, he then ran up the walls and found an item capsule. Sonic managed to break this, and a bubble surrounded him, providing him with air and at least protection from one hit.

"Well, that's better," Sonic sighed with relief, able to breathe again.

-_Sonic, what is that?-_ Roll asked.

"Nothing, Roll-chan," Sonic assured as he jumped down over to Megaman.

"Cool, so let's get moving Sonic, because there's another shuttle loop," Megaman told him.

"Okay, now if only we had some sort of speed booster to help us through it, 'cause the water slows us down a ridiculous amount," Sonic pointed out, and luckily a dash panel was just in front of them.

"...That better for ya?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded before they zoomed off on the dash panel and through the shuttle-loop, the path eventually taking them back out of the strawberry juice.

But then Sonic lost the Bubble Shield due to a Sniper Joe ambushing him.

"Now I get why Protoman hates these things! They're a bunch of jerks!" Sonic groaned.

"I said that same thing one time to him, and he told me I'd never understand what makes him hate these things so much, so I'm sure the same will apply to you," Megaman replied.

"Whatever, let's just beat these guys and keep moving," Sonic responded, as they soon saw licorice ropes, in all colors. "Oh yea, now what? We gotta swing across the next area?"

"Not to the next area, to Puff Girl." Megaman said, as he pointed over to the door.

* * *

"Oh, I see. Then let's move!" Sonic responded, using a Spin Dash to defeat the remaining enemies, but when he looked over the edge… there were more cotton candy clouds with giant gummy snakes waiting for him to fall. "Snakes… why did it have to be snakes?"

"HERE WE GO!" Megaman responded, dashing across and began swinging on the licorice vines, but then he grabbed one, which somehow turned out to be another gummy snake. "Note to self, look before you leap."

And so, Sonic began to follow, avoiding the snakes as Megaman continued his way to the door, but when he was about to walk through Sonic's voice yelled out "HELP!"

He looked, and Sonic was caught, trapped by some sort of cotton candy trap that covered the ground.

"How the heck did this cotton candy cover a trap like this?!" Megaman shouted.

"Don't know, don't care, just get me out of here!" Sonic yelled.

Megaman sighed, activating the Psychic Hold, this time the cyan areas turned silver, while the blue areas turned the same yellow as Silver's eyes. He then managed to pull Sonic out of the cotton candy with this move.

"Thanks," Sonic sighed. Sonic then managed to get some cotton candy off of himself, as Megaman then called in Eddie.

Eddie was basically a walking orange storage unit with a face. Literally, he had a grey head, no limbs, no humanoid torso, just a couple stumpy legs ending in orange feet, and he had a large orange helmet, which was his storage unit. Then, Eddie top opened up like a lid, and out came some weapon energy, restoring the Psychic Hold to full power, and then he switched back to the Mega Buster.

"Okay, what now?" Sonic asked. "Do we go after the girl?"

"Yep, I'm all ready Sonic. You?" Megaman asked.

"You bet," Sonic nodded.

They walked through the door, and then into the hall, and then into Puff Girl's main room, where some cotton candy was around some parts of the walls.

"This girl loves her cotton candy for someone who can't eat it," Megaman noted.

"Cream's favorite food." Sonic shrugged.

"Really? Never thought that'd carry over," Megaman shrugged. "But I got a feeling she might get sick after this."

* * *

Then a candy corn bomb falls down in front of the two, and blows. There was only some mist before they saw Puff Girl arrive.

"**Ore… sanjou!"** she announced.

"Eh?" both said.

"**Just wanted to say that," **Puff Girl chuckled.

"Sound like something a peach time-traveler hero would say," Sonic noted.

Puff Girl sighed annoyed, and then fired another Chao Bomber at them.

"**Puff Power!"** she announced as the battle began!

With her firing her Chao Bomber, Megaman and Sonic ran out of the way, but Sonic got stuck in the cotton candy.

"Oh great, not this again," Sonic groaned.

"Hang on," Megaman groaned, switching to the Psychic Hold and pulling Sonic out with one use before quickly using it on Puff Girl. "Great, already down to one use left."

Puff Girl then blasted them, and he tried to aim at Puff Girl, but she was moving too fast.

"Sonic! I can't get her to hold still! Distract her or something!" Megaman shouted.

"Stuck in cotton candy again!" he yelled.

But then something moved the cotton candy right at Puff Girl and then something Spin Dashed Sonic free.

"Eh?" both said, as they saw both Silver and Tails were there!

"What're you two guys doing here?" Sonic gawked.

_-Silver wanted to go down there to help you and Rock-nii. But Tails wanted to save Cream.-_ Roll said via the com-link.

"Well, thanks for the help you two," Sonic thanked.

Sonic then moved in, did a Homing Attack on Puff Girl, and then Megaman used his last Psychic Hold to bring her down to the ground, and then she was stuck to the ground.

* * *

"Okay Megaman, it's time," Sonic smirked as Megaman reverted to using the Mega Buster.

The two then fired and yelled out in unison "CHARGED DASH!"

Puff Girl then screamed in pain like the other before dropping her Master Weapon Emerald and reverting to normal.

"CREAM!" Tails yelled hugging her as the Master Weapon Emerald landed into the cotton candy, where he managed to take it out and get the next power.

_**Weapon Get: Chao Bomber!**_

"Seems the stuff's only super sticky when someone's controlling it," Megaman noted, feeling just fine.

"Miles… are you okay?" Cream asked.

"CREAM!" Tails gasped, hugging her. "Oh… I'm so glad you're alright."

"Tails no, Miles Prower… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time… I love you." Cream said.

"...Really?" Tails gawked. "Well Cream Hikari, I love you too."

The two just smiled and hugged each other in response. And then they leaned in and kissed…

"Aww…" the others in the area said.

They then stopped, and then Sonic walked over to Tails. "So proud of you little bro," Sonic said.

"Little bro, you two are brothers?" Megaman asked.

"Hey, can't you see the resemblance?" Sonic joked.

_-He's just kidding Rock.-_ Roll said.

"Oh…" Megaman nodded.

* * *

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Wily roared in rage.

"That's the third one we lost!" Eggman snapped while Hammer Woman was cheering over Puff Girl's defeat, jumping up and down so she wouldn't randomly trip.

"Would you just shut up already?!" Strumm snapped.

"**Poo! You're no fun,"** Hammer Woman groaned.

"**Sides we need a new plan you dummy, go back to your post!"** Chaos Man ordered.

"**Fine. But someone get the door open before I fall down again!" **Hammer Woman responded.

And so, the doors were opened before Hammer Woman ran out.

* * *

Back in Light Labs', Cream was now asleep in a sleeping bag in Tails' room, with Tails watching over her.

"Sleep tight, my girlfriend…" he muttered falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Sonic was dragging something into the room he and Roll share.

"Hey Roll, I've got a surprise for you!" Sonic announced.

"Oh! You do?! Oh, I'm so excited!" Roll smiled.

Roll walked out, and saw two carts full of SweetCocoa.

"You did say that was your favorite, so I talked to the factory owner, and she was more than happy to send these with me as a reward for handling Puff Girl. Do you like this surprise?"

"You bet I do! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Roll smiled, hugging and kissing Sonic.

Sonic then handed her one box of it.

"You're right, these are really good," he told her.

"Did you try it yourself, or did you just have some chocolate before swimming in the strawberry juice?" Roll asked with a little giggle.

"Owner gave me a box for free," he replied.

"Oh… you had to pay for the rest in the karts?" Roll asked.

"No, all these were free, what I got was a free sample," Sonic clarified.

"Whoops. My bad," Roll giggled.

The two hugged, and then Roll began to snack on the SweetCocoas.

* * *

Pikatwig: Was this sweet or what? Pun unintended.

KKD: It sure was. But I certainly hope I don't get sick from all that candy.

Pikatwig: Eh, anyway what'd you think of how the chapter ended?

KKD: Yep. It was a nice ending indeed. Cream's back to normal, and Sonic made Roll happy again.

Pikatwig: Tails and Cream are a couple, that's one of my all time favorite pairings! What'd you think of them becoming a couple?

KKD: I can totally imagine that working well, too.

Pikatwig: And the confession was one of my favorite parts of this chapter.

KKD: Better than when she was interrupted last chapter by her own transformation.

Pikatwig: And next on the target list is Spike Man!

KKD: Oh… that'll be tough due to how strong he is.

Pikatwig: That and to quote Wily from an earlier chapter "Spikes and Megaman don't mix."

KKD: Sounds like Sonic'll get most of the action next time.

Pikatwig: Since spikes aren't insta-kill in his games. But, whatever.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: Great level idea aibou, it was amazing!

KKD: Thanks. It was kinda tricky to come up with it, but my favorite part was the giant gummy snakes.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna add?

KKD: Not really, except that the stage would've been impossible without you, aibou.

Pikatwig: Thanks, well that's it for this chapter.


	22. Vs Spike Man

Pikatwig: Alright, time for the knucklehead to get his robo butt kicked!

KKD: Still, it's not gonna be easy dude.

Pikatwig: Yep, because spikes and Megaman, don't mix, like oil and water.

KKD: Yea… I'm just glad Sonic doesn't get killed instantly by those in his game.

Pikatwig: Well… he sorta was like that in Sonic 1, but whatever. You ready to roll some disclaimers aibou.

KKD: Well, we only partially own the Roboticized Masters, Pikatwig owns Tune, while the rest is owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"Alright, next up on the save list is Knux," Sonic exclaimed, as they arrived.

However, Megaman nearly froze seeing what the main gimmick of the area was…

"Dude, something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"...Spikes," Megaman stutter.

"And…?"

"Spikes… me… dun, dun, dun, dun, dun…." Megaman said, imitating what sound he makes when he gets hit by spikes.

"...You're weak against spikes?" Sonic asked.

"Well… good thing this place is partially a gym," Sonic added, as he backed up and one of his quills poked Megaman.

"OW!" Megaman scream.

"Whoops! Oh, sorry," Sonic apologized, with Megaman plucking the quills out of his armor.

Megaman sighed as they walked to the locked front door.

"Locked…" Sonic began, he then did a Homing Kick and said "Unlocked!"

This allowed the duo to continue walking through. An Egg Pawn wielding a dumbbell smacked Sonic, he groaned annoyed, and Homing Attacked the Egg Pawn who did so. At the same time, Megaman was following some Mets on a conveyor belt that felt much more like a treadmill. He fired at them, and then he found a punching bag and some tires blocking the path forward.

"Now how do we get past this?" Megaman pondered.

Sonic ran up and did a Homing Kick, moving the punching bag forward, revealing the path, but… it was outlined by spikes!

"Oh no, not again," Megaman freaked out.

Sonic then pulled out his Extreme Gear and floated on forward, while Megaman called in Rush, and he turned into the Rush Jet so he could follow Sonic.

"You sure this is the only route? Isn't there a safer way, like back in Chrome Man's stage?" Megaman asked.

Sonic then looked around and then saw some Sniper Joes and Buzzbombers. A few quick Homing Attacks later, and Sonic was back on his Extreme Gear with clear path… still lined with spikes.

* * *

Soon they arrived at some platforms, and a good thing for Megaman, since Rush was about to run out of energy to keep the Rush Jet stable.

"Okay, follow me, Megaman," Sonic replied, landing on first stable platform and dismissing his Extreme Gear while Megaman did the same with Rush.

Megaman sighed and sat down for a moment, and then he noticed something odd about the platform they were on… the design…

"Sonic we need to get off now!" he yelled.

"Why?" Sonic asked until they noticed they were lowering down closer to the floor spikes. "Oh."

And with that, the duo kept running as fast as they could across the platforms above the spikes. Sonic then found a grapple, and then tossed Megaman onto it, it pulled him up, and then he landed by the boss door, Sonic then followed him up, and they entered the door.

"Oh man! I don't want any more close calls like that!" Megaman panted.

Sonic then looked over at the door, and then helped Megaman up, the Blue Bomber then began to gulp down an E Tank, while they walked into the room, where Spike Man was beating up an punching bag.

"Well, if it isn't the Knucklehead," Sonic smirked.

"**My name is Spike Man! Oboetoke!" **Spike Man snapped.

"Sure, whatever you say, Spikey," Sonic joked, but then he leaned over to Megaman and whispered "What does oboetoke mean?"

"He basically said 'Remember that,'" Megaman whispered back.

"**Stronger than anyone!"** Spike Man announced punching the last punching bag away, he then turned around, ready for battle!

"Alright, I'll stall him while you bust out the bombs!" Sonic responded.

"If you say so," Megaman sighed, activating the Chao Bomber.

This time, the cyan areas on his suit turned cream, while the blue areas turned brown. Sonic ran forward and stalled him, and then Megaman fired the Chao Bomber making perfect contact with Spike Man's face.

"**...That… hurt," **Spike Man growled, attempting to charge at Megaman, but Sonic Homing Kicked him into another Chao Bomber.

However this time, Megaman missed, and then Sonic boosted over and Homing Kicked it into Spike Man, weakening him enough.

"Alright, Charged Dash time!" Sonic said, pulling out his guitar.

"**NOT TODAY!" **Spike Man roared, knocking Sonic down before staring at Megaman.

* * *

He fired five more Chao Bombers, all of them somehow missing until Spike Man until he got within inches of Megaman and…

BOOM! Megaman knocked Spike Man back with his ninth Chao Bomb total before switching to the Mega Buster.

"Okay, now I'm ready, Sonic," Megaman informed, aiming at Spike Man. Sonic then gave him some cover fire, and then they unleashed the Charged Dash.

It hit Spike Man and turned him back into Knuckles, who was out cold, Megaman then called in Rush to take him back, while Sonic found the Master Weapon Emerald, and tossed it to Megaman.

_**Weapon Get: Spiked Fist!**_

"That's a relief," Megaman sighed as the spikes in the gym seemed to vanish.

"Yo, Knucklehead. You okay?" Sonic checked, to make sure Knuckles was fine, despite the echidna being out cold.

"Shut… up," he muttered, despite being unconscious.

"Yep, he's okay. Let's get him back," Sonic suggested as Megaman carefully lifted Knuckles up so his quills wouldn't damage his armor.

"...Really dude? Now you're just being paranoid," Sonic sighed.

"Shut up," Megaman groaned.

"Do you want me to go and get a spike to jab into you?" Sonic asked, being sarcastic, but Megaman didn't notice the tone.

"NO!" Megaman panicked.

* * *

Back at Eggman and Wily's base, the two doctors were more than irritated at this point.

"Great, we've lost half of our Roboticized Masters now," Eggman groaned.

"We need to increase the production on our more powerful machines in case the rest are beaten. But… perhaps we should get Bass, Metal, and Strumm back into the action," Wily replied.

"But also… how's project going?" he asked.

"It's finished, let's have Bass and Metal Sonic test it, shall we?" Eggman said.

"Sounds better than nothing right now," Wily figured as the two in question were lowered into a room, and saw some type of goop.

* * *

"Oh great…" Bass said annoyed.

The black goop then began to reform into a robot of some kind; its torso was round like Eggman's, its right arm became a lance with a spiked shoulderpad, the other arm was somewhat normal with a bulky shield on it. Its legs were stumpy while its head had what looked like sharp teeth all the way around its noggin with a faux mustache, and a spiked helmet. The symbol on its chest was a red symbol or a Devil Core, while its back had two thrusters, keeping it hovering above the ground.

"Deja vu," Metal noted.

"Such good times," he added on.

-_Shut up you fool! Listen, we need to trial run the Emperor Devil, and since you two are close enough to those blue fools, you have to test it!-_ Eggman's voiced yelled.

"Fine, whatever," Bass shrugged.

As he fired the Bass Buster in rapid fire at the eye, as it launched the spear at Metal Sonic. Bass then ran and blasted near the shield, while Metal did something like the Homing Attack near the Eye, but it retaliated with the spear.

_-Okay that's good so far.-_ Wily's voice said.

Both sighed annoyed, and ran up, as the Emperor Devil moved to the other side and squished them both! Bass managing to free them, and they were tired and drained of energy.

-_Alright, that's it you two. Come on back, we know this'll easily take care of those pests!- _Eggman's voice smirked.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, the group arrived back, Megaman placing Knuckles on an examination table. Soon enough the echidna woke up, and saw Sonic.

"Hey," Sonic said simply.

"S-Sonic?" Knuckles groaned.

"So… who's this?" Megaman asked walking over.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Robotboy," Knuckles responded.

"Okay… Knux this is my new friend Megaman, also known as Rock. Megaman, this is my friend Knuckles the Echidna," Sonic explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Knuckles. But, just so you know, I'm not a boy, after all I'm Mega_man_," Megaman sighed.

"Whatever… so, Tails make him?" Knuckles asked getting up.

"Not even close," Sonic answered as Tails and Dr. Light entered.

"Who's the tubby guy?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Megaman's creator, Dr. Light," Tails answered.

"Nice to meet ya, so… we're in another world right?" Knuckles asked.

"Indeed," Dr. Light confirmed.

"And it's Sonic's fault we're here, right?" he added.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this happening! It's all Eggman's fault!" Sonic defended.

"Yeah, don't blame Sonikku-kun for this!" Roll said from outside of the room.

"So… you guys save Amy already?" Knuckles asked.

"Not yet," Tails answered.

"We're going after Amy next," Sonic added a little bit nervously as Roll walked in, and she gave Knuckles a good wallop on the head!

"OUCH! What was _that _for?!" Knuckles gawked.

"Blaming my boyfriend for getting you into this mess, when he didn't and he's trying to help you get out of it!" Roll answered.

"...Whatever, it's not like-... wait… boyfriend?" Knuckles gawked. "Got another fangirl on your case, eh Sonic?"

"She's no fangirl. She's actually my girlfriend, Knucklehead," Sonic growled in response.

"Ohhhh…. Amy's not gonna be happy with you… and your girlfriend had better run…" Knuckles said, before everyone glared at him. "I'll stop talking now…"

"You'd better unless you wanna get pounded!" Roll growled.

'_Note to self… never make Roll angry. Ever.'_ Sonic thought. "Anyway, so who have you rescued so far Sonic? And… Megaman?"

"Aside from you and Tails, we rescued Silver and Cream," Megaman answered.

Knuckles gave a nod and walked out, soon it was night time, and then the heroes headed back to their rooms, while Knuckles simply layed back up against a wall by the lab room.

* * *

Later that night, Roll walked out of her room, and noticed Knuckles was sleeping where he was.

"Um… hi?" Roll said.

"Huh? Oh hey, Roll, right?" Knuckles responded, suddenly waking up.

"Oh no, it's Roll Light. But I'm not mad about that mistake, a lot of people make it." Roll said walked past him and over to the fridge.

"Hey, I was only asking if I got the name correct, not that I thought you last name was Right," Knuckles responded.

Roll simply giggled and got a glass of milk, but noticed Knuckles was looking at the fridge.

"Have any grapes?" Knuckles asked.

"Just the green variety," Roll answered.

Knuckles got up and took a stalk of grapes. Roll then walked away as Knuckles simply began to eat a little bit.

"See ya later Knux," Roll said walking away.

"... you are Sonic's girlfriend." he replied, taking a grape off and eating it.

Roll simply giggled as she walked back to her/Sonic's room. When she walked in, she just saw Sonic laying in bed, asleep. She then fell asleep next to him, but then she woke up when Sonic got out of bed, and then looked outside.

* * *

"Roll… I'm glad to be by your side… but, the time I've kinda worried about has arrived," Sonic sighed.

"You mean…?" Roll started, knowing how Amy is when Sonic's with another girl… mostly from what Sonic said.

"Trying to figure out how to let her down easy." Sonic told her.

"Right," Roll nodded.

He then sighed and looked around. "Remember when we had our test of harmony? Well… I saw Amy, and her question: 'If I was not your true love, and I still followed you… what would you do? Tell me the truth, or lie and eventually break my heart?'"

Roll was surprised by this.

"Well… what… did you say?" Roll asked.

"I told her 'I would tell you the truth, you deserved to know. I do really like someone else, but you're still one of my best friends Amy. I would tell you the truth, and hope you could find someone else to love. I would never keep a secret that would break someone's heart.'..." Sonic replied.

"And you're questioning that answer now?" Roll added to her questions.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how I can follow through on the answer," Sonic replied.

"Oh."

"Just… promise me you'll help me with this, okay?" Sonic asked.

"Of course," Roll nodded as they kissed…

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter, huh aibou?

KKD: Pretty impressive. To be honest, I was close to thinking Megaman might've had his limbs disabled by the spikes early on.

Pikatwig: What was your favorite part?

KKD: ...It's tough to say.

Pikatwig: What'd you think of the Emperor Devil?

KKD: Knowing what he's based on, it's like a twisted trip down memory lane for me.

Pikatwig: While my idea maybe impressive, in comparison to the Chaos Devil of Worlds Collide… Ian Flynn, you are a true genius!

KKD: You giving a shout-out to the writer who created that character?

Pikatwig: Um… the Chaos Devil is a Devil Core implanted into Chaos from Sonic Adventure.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: So… what'd you think of Knuckles in this chapter?

KKD: Well, glad he's not the bruiser of the Roboticized Masters anymore… but he's still a big knucklehead.

Pikatwig: Yep… anyway… next up is Amy… oh boy.

KKD: She will not be happy when she finds out the truth. And just to be further safe than sorry. *Covers his armor with even more protection.* I'm taking no chances.

Pikatwig: … might be a good idea, I've got the Defend Ring at the ready. But, none the less, it'll be kinda tough next time.

KKD: No joke.

Pikatwig: Anyway, think Amy and Cream might remember what occurred while they were Roboticized Masters? Due to how much Puff Girl and Hammer Woman hated each-other.

KKD: Not sure.

Pikatwig: Also, have any clues to how Amy will react to finding out her "little sister", being Cream, has a boyfriend?

KKD: Actually… none… that I can think of right now.

Pikatwig: This marks the halfway point of the Roboticized Masters, and things will only get harder from here on out!

KKD: Indeed. And until next time, check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them, you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	23. Vs Hammer Woman

Pikatwig: Well… this is the battle with Hammer Woman… oh boy. You have any comment aibou?

KKD: *hiding behind makeshift fort.*. Just tell her I'm not here.

Pikatwig: Ai… anyway, let's roll the disclaimers.

KKD: We only own Tune and the Roboticized Masters. SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and others own the rest.

Pikatwig: Let's do it to it, but cue Supernova first.

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"Morning sis," Rock said walking into the kitchen and… nobody was there but him.

"Roll?" he asked.

"You called?" Roll asked walking in.

"Where's breakfast… and where's Sonic?" Rock asked.

"I'll get it ready. As for Sonic...," Roll started before going silent. "I sent him in on ahead to Hammer Woman's area ten minutes ago,"

"WHAT?! Why didn't he wait for me?!" Rock gawked.

"He wanted the task of knocking her out and then get you on over there…" Roll replied before seeing a dust version of Rock stood in his place before noticing he ran to the teleporter.

"Roll-nee-chan, send me over already!" Rock responded, already in armor.

Roll could only sigh as she sent him over.

"Good luck," she whispered, as she walked away.

* * *

"SONIC!" Megaman yelled as he ran off to try and find Sonic.

Then he noticed where he was, some kind of construction yard, he then saw Egg Pawns with pickaxes.

"What is this? A random mining operation?" he wondered, as he ran forward, seeing several Sniper Joes, Mets, Buzzbombers, Egg Flames, Tackle Fires and Tellies destroyed.

"Sonic…" Megaman muttered.

Megaman looked around, only seeing some Tellies floating around, he sighed, when a blue streak began smashing them left and right.

"Honestly Rock, you ever find a way to get rid of these things from being a pain?" Sonic asked.

"Nevermind that. Why run off ahead of me like that?" Megaman asked.

"I felt like I had to…" he said a little bit ashamed. "Sorry Rock."

"Don't worry about it now, let's just keep moving," Megaman responded, as they walked over to a huge array of Disappearing-Reappearing Blocks, and then a platform near the top, and the boss door.

"This area's rather short," Megaman noted.

"Not by much, there's about 34 of these things around the cliff area. I've been here a while trying to figure out how to do this," Sonic told Megaman.

"That's why it's easier to go together; we can figure problems out much faster," Megaman informed.

Sonic sighed and extended his hand.

"A little bit of forgiveness Rock?" Sonic replied.

"Of course," Megaman nodded, shaking Sonic's hand before they both began to analyze the area, but noticed pointed rocks near the ground. "Oh great, more spikes."

Sonic sighed and then took Megaman and parkoured the way up.

"Okay, how'd you do that?" Megaman gawked.

"Figured out how to use some parkour moves, not too shabby huh?" Sonic smirked.

"Impressive," Megaman admitted, as they walked through the door.

"Okay, it's time we get this mess over with," Sonic sighed stretching a little bit.

* * *

They then walked back into the door, and saw the room was pretty empty, but then someone dropped in, it was Hammer Woman.

"Hoo boy, this is gonna get ugly," Sonic muttered.

"**Ugh! Blue boys."** Hammer Woman said annoyed.

"What's with her?" Megaman wondered.

"**I HATE BLUE!" **Hammer Woman roared.

Thus they ran forward, Megaman firing the Mega Buster, but Hammer Woman used her hammers to simply destroy the move completely!

"AH!" Megaman said scared. "We're doomed!"

"Not quite! Remember, we know her weakness!" Sonic reminded.

"Oh duh," Megaman replied, activating Spiked Fist, turning the blue areas on his suit red, and the cyan areas purple.

Although, Megaman initially felt uncomfortable with the idea of spikes on his fists, worried they might backfire on him somehow, but he just charged in anyway, and got to work, damaging the right hammer, and then he hit the left one, and then he delivered a good hit to the head!

"Booya! Charged Dash time!" Sonic announced.

"You got it!" Megaman smirked, reverting to the Mega Buster and aiming it at Hammer Woman, and then Sonic got his guitar and they fired the Charged Dash.

Hammer Woman just took the blast, her Master Weapon Emerald launching right at Megaman before Hammer Woman collapsed, returning to being Amy, but she was totally unconscious.

"At least she's okay," Sonic sighed, as he walked off, leaving Megaman to help Amy onto the Rush Jet, and then he picked up the Master Weapon Emerald.

_**Weapon Get: Hammer Striker!**_

"We'd better get going," Sonic figured, as they teleported on back.

* * *

"They beat that one faster than the others!" Eggman roared in irritance back at his and Wily's base.

"Now we only have Chaos Man, Keyboard Woman and Drum Man left!" Wily groaned annoyed.

"Hmm… perhaps we should prepare them with more… extreme safety measures," Eggman figured.

"But we need to work on our main machine in case those blue bumblers get here." Wily added.

"True… well then someone should give the other three Roboticized Masters some upgrades while we work on our main machine," Eggman nodded.

Orbot and Cubot rolled over to them.

"Did y'all call fer an extra hand er two, pardners?" Cubot asked in his cowboy accent.

"Indeed. But first let me say this, while I initially found that malfunctioned voice really grating… I must admit, it's the best of them," Eggman replied while Wily just groaned.

"So, what are you orders, Dr. Eggman, sir?" Orbot asked.

"Simple, I need you two to handle the upgrades of the Roboticized Masters while Albert and I work on our main project," Eggman answered.

"Ivo, we should name it you know," Wily added.

"And I already have on in mind: the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1," Eggman replied.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Wily said as they walked down to begin work, Wily starting by creating a sort of land-based vehicle with a skull wearing a pirate's hat on the front, and then, Eggman created a sort of mecha torso on top of that.

"This was the Wily Machine 10!" Wily told Eggman pointing to his portion.

"I see, and this was the Egg Dragoon!" Eggman said, referring to what he added.

Thus they began to draw new blueprints combining both machines, meanwhile Orbot and Cubot were giving weapon upgrades to the last three Roboticized Masters, unaware a Robot Master with a scarf was spying on them…

* * *

Then over at Light Labs, a phone began to ring, Megaman walked over and picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi?" Megaman answered.

"_Yo yo yo! It's DLN.00B Oil Man here! How are you Mega-kun?"_ Oil Man's jive voice asked.

"Uh… Everything's cool, Oil Man," Megaman answered, not yet used to Oil Man's jive voice.

"_Saw Wily and some tubby egg guy working on something called the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1. And then I saw an orb guy and cube guy working on three odd looking Robot Masters over by my oil station," _Oil Man told Megaman.

"What?! How'd you manage to see all that from your oil station?" Megaman wondered.

"_Binoculars…"_

"Right…"

* * *

Back with Orbot and Cubot, the two robots were upgrading the Roboticized Masters as instructed.

"Okay, now let me see…" Orbot pondered, working with Chaos Man first when…

Cubot was suddenly getting his head played like a drum by Drum Man

"Yo yo yo! Watch wit dos tings, buddy!" Cubot responded in a jive voice like Oil Man's.

"**SHUT UP!"** the last three Roboticized Masters yelled.

"You shouldn't have messed with him like that, Drum Man," Orbot sighed.

* * *

Later that day, it's sunset at Light Labs, and Amy finally wakes up, having a minor headache, but when it cleared, she heard two voices: a girl's she didn't recognize, and…

"Sonic?" Amy gasped, walking over to see him with Roll, (whom she didn't seem to recognize.)

"So… have any ideas how to let Amy down easily?" Roll asked Sonic.

"Dunno yet Roll… I've been thinking about that since me and Rock saved her," Sonic replied, both him and Roll unaware of Amy listening.

"I'm sure you can figure that out. You're always so smart, Sonic," Roll smiled.

"Thanks, Roll-chan," Sonic smiled, Amy noticed Roll was hugging Sonic now.

And then she saw the two kiss…

"Amy?" someone asked, she turned around and saw it was Tails.

"AH! Tails?! Where'd you come from?" Amy gawked.

"I was watching over you…" he answered.

"Well you could've at least tapped my shoulder or something to get my attention instead of just talking out of nowhere," Amy added.

"Sorry about that… you okay?" Tails said, as Amy turned to see Sonic and Roll still kissing.

She then sighed.

"I'm not sure anymore, Tails," Amy admitted.

"But… I don't care." she added.

"Huh?" Tails gawked

"If Sonic's happy with someone else… then I'm happy," Amy said, much to Tails' shock.

"...Are you sure you're feeling okay? This feels… out of character for you," Tails noted.

"Tails… I'm not an idiot, and I'm not blindly following love, I've always had the thought Sonic might like someone else, and then I figured… if Sonic's happy, then I'm happy." Amy concluded as Sonic walked over to her.

* * *

"Is that true Amy?" Sonic asked, surprising Amy with his sudden appearing next to her.

"Yeah it's true… so again, if you're happy, then I'm happy. So… we are still friends right?" Amy checked.

"Of course Amy," Sonic confirmed as Roll walked up with a smile on her face.

"So you're the lucky girl who's captured Sonic's heart?" Amy asked Roll.

"Yep. My name's Roll, and I assume you're Amy?"

"Yep, that's me. Hey… I'm okay with you being Sonic's girlfriend. I'll be fine. I promise," Amy said, and then Sonic gave her a small smile, and then gave her a thumbs up, simply making Amy smile in response.

Amy then walked over and saw Cream they hugged, and Cream began to catch Amy up on everything she knew about what happened since their last fight with Eggman.

"Good news is, you're getting closer to freeing all of your friends, Sonic," Roll smiled.

"Bad news… next up is Shadow," Sonic recalled.

"From what you told me, he's going to be super difficult," Roll noted, "but I believe in you!"

She then gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek. Amy then walked over and gave a simple smile, as Sonic and Megaman headed over to the teleporter pad, ready for action.

"Hey Sonic… good luck out there," Amy told him.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic said, as he waved to both her and Roll.

Thus the Blue heroes teleported away to Chaos Man…

* * *

Pikatwig: Awwwwwww… I thought Rock being okay with Sonic and Roll was cool, but Amy…. awwwwwwww! What do you think aibou? *Notices he's still in his little barricade.*

KKD: You mean she's not gonna kill either of us?

Pikatwig: Nope.

KKD: That's a relief. *Tries to move but…* Uh oh… *Grunts as he looks like he's faking in being stuck.*

Pikatwig: Boring joke dude.

KKD: I'm stuck! I can't get out!

Pikatwig: Ai! Give me a moment. *Pulls out WizarSwordGun and frees KKD from barricade.* There.

KKD: Phew! Thanks. *Dusts self off.* Anyway, that was a very cute scene with Amy actually accepting Sonic finding somebody to love.

Pikatwig: And before anyone asks, I came up with this BEFORE I saw how calm Amy was around Sonic during Lost World!

KKD: ...Seriously? She was calm… in an official Sonic game?!

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: ...Mind… blown…. *faints.*

Pikatwig: Yep, I was colored surprised too.

KKD: *Manages to get up.* Right… anyway, this was an overall good chapter.

Pikatwig: But now things will heat up next time!

KKD: Especially with what Eggman and Wily have in store.

Pikatwig: The Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1!

KKD: And let's not forget the upgrades to the remaining Roboticized Masters.

Pikatwig: Danger shall kick up to new levels next time!

KKD: And as usual, don't forget to check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	24. Vs Chaos Man

Pikatwig: Hey people! So now it's time for the battle with Chaos Man… ai, this won't be easy.

KKD: Well obviously. You gotta remember who this guy was before he became a Roboticized Master. I mean, he called himself the "Ultimate LifeForm" for a reason.

Pikatwig: And there are the upgrades Orbot and Cubot gave him last time.

KKD: Hoo boy! How could I forget that?

Pikatwig: Eh, so, disclaimers aibou?

KKD: As usual, we don't own anything except Tune (Pika) & the Roboticized Masters (partially). The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"So Shadow is powerful right?" Megaman asked as they arrived at Shadow's location.

"That's an understatement," Sonic answered.

"How so?"

"Essentially, he can do everything I can, and much more in his basic form," Sonic answered. "Used to call himself the Ultimate Lifeform,"

"Used to?" Megaman asked. "What do you mean by used to?"

"... not sure why he stopped." Sonic replied.

"Oh…"

As they moved forward, they encountered the usual Sniper Joes and Egg Pawns, but they also saw their color schemes were jet black and crimson, probably to match those of the Roboticized Master.

"Ego maniac," Sonic muttered, doing a few Homing Kick, finishing the foes off.

"Can we please keep moving?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Megaman replied following Sonic.

They then saw some odd robots. These robots easily resembled Shoguns with their crimson and jet black armor, even having horns on the kabutos (those helmets of theirs), and they also wielded a sword of sorts that also looked like it had a gun built around the hilt and the blade was sticking out the top of it.

* * *

"Those look odd," Sonic noted.

"Eh, let's do it to it Sonic!" Megaman announced, firing the Mega Buster.

"Okay, that catchphrase is getting old very fast," Sonic admitted, quickly using Homing Attacks on the bots, but their attacks did nothing! "What?!"

Suddenly, the Shogun-bots pulled something on their swords, and fired them like normal pistols!

"MOVE!" Megaman yelled, covering Sonic, taking all of the hits, while Sonic managed to zoom in and Homing Kick them.

"Okay, how the heck are they able to fire at us with _swords_?!" Megaman gawked.

"It's Shadow," Sonic replied. "You didn't have to cover me like that Rock."

"Safety's sake. Besides, Roll doesn't want you to get hurt out here too much," Megaman reminded.

Sonic gave a small smile as they walked forward, seeing more of these machines, but nothing a few Homing Kicks couldn't take care of.

"Not so tough once you know how to deal with them," Megaman figured.

Sonic sighed and then found a ladder they climbed up it and saw some disappearing-reappearing blocks that lead over to another end.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Sonic sighed, as they pulled out their hovering machines, and then they arrived at the other end.

However, they soon encountered multiple robots, there were robots that were like hovering drones, humanoid robots with a blaster for their right arm, and a few other varieties that were common, all of which still sharing the same color scheme as the other robots.

"G.U.N Bots, now that's just playing cheap Shadow," Sonic muttered.

"What?" Megaman asked not familiar with G.U.N.

"Eh, nothing you need to worry about kid," Sonic answered.

"I hope not." Megaman sighed.

Soon they managed to finish them all, but one managed to get a good hit on Sonic, and nearly caused the blue hedgehog to fall unconscious.

"You okay, Sonic? That was one nasty blow you took," Megaman noted.

"Yeah… I've battled those things before… nothing serious Rock, anyway you okay? You took some bad hits from those guys," Sonic answered.

"I know, but at least I didn't take a blow that nearly knocked me out," Megaman pointed out.

* * *

"Come on Rock. We've got work to finish, the blast didn't have a bullet or anything, so I'll be good." Sonic informed.

"I hope so."

And so, they reached the door, and Megaman called Eddie, who dropped in and gave Megaman an E-Tank and Sonic a Ring Capsule.

"Where'd you guys find this?" Sonic asked.

-_Tails told me how to me a Ring Capsule, so there you go Sonikku.-_ Roll said.

"Thanks Roll-chan. And thanks to you too, Tails," Sonic thanked, now back to full health.

_-Hey Sonic, you think you can handle Shadow like this? You can hardly keep up with him as is.-_ Knuckles asked.

"I can handle him, Knux," Sonic assured.

_-And Sonic, good luck in there, I'm rooting for you.-_ Amy added.

"Thanks, Ames," Sonic smiled. "Okay Rock, I'm ready."

"Let's get moving then okay?" Megaman asked as they walked into the boss room.

* * *

They just stood there waiting before seeing Chaos Man hover down from the center of the room.

"**Chaos is my power!"** he announced as the battle began!

"He sure doesn't waste time," Megaman noted.

"Shadow never does, let's move!" Sonic told him, but then Chaos Man fired the Chaos Shot, but Sonic managed to Homing Kick it right back at him!

"Nice moves," Megaman complimented Sonic.

He then moved in and readied the Hammer Striker, but he knew he had to be careful, as he could only use it six times before it would be out of power. And so, his armor changed color, the cyan parts turned red, while the blue parts turned… pink. Chaos Man struggled to hold in his laughter, but then he remembered that was his weakness!

"Man Rock, you do look silly that way," Sonic laughed, as Megaman changed his Buster arm into one of Amy's Piko Piko Hammers, and that made Sonic stop.

Megaman then ran up and smacked Chaos Man twice, making his health be around half of it's maximum.

"**You idiots just made a big mistake!"** he announced, laughing evilly as his body glowed red.

"I don't like where this is going…" Sonic gulped.

"**Chaos…."** Chaos Man began floating into the sky and then he yelled out… **"BLAST!"**

"MOVE!" Sonic shouted as he and Megaman tried to find cover before the Roboticized Master sent out a HUGE wave of red energy.

This dealt major damage to them both, scattering the rings, and taking away most of Megaman's energy, both barely conscious!

* * *

"Sonic! Rock!" Roll gasped scared.

"That's… Shadow's Chaos Blast, but how?" Knuckles said seeing this.

"They must've been upgraded to access move similar to what their original selves could perform," Tails figured.

"In normal talk Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"A Limit Break," Tails replied, knowing Knuckles could figure out that it means putting your all into one move.

"Darn! That's quite a dangerous tactic," Knuckles noted.

"Well what do we do now?!" Amy asked in a bit of worry.

"We bring them back now!" Roll said, preparing the teleporter to bring the two Blue Heroes back, and she had to hurry, because Chaos Man was aiming his weapon at Sonic and Megaman, ready to kill them. Roll threw a switch and the two were teleported back to Light Labs, unconscious… well mostly, Sonic managed to struggle up a little bit.

"SONIKKU! Daijoubou?" Roll asked (what she said literally translating to "Are you okay?").

Sonic nodded, showing he still managed to hang onto one ring, but he soon fainted due to exhaustion.

* * *

"Chaos Man! What in the world happened just now?!" Eggman snapped.

"**I have no idea sir," **Chaos Man shrugged when it suddenly hit Wily.

"They've returned to Light Labs!" he realized.

"**So they ran home like cowards?"** Drum Man asked.

"Idiot, they're recuperating so they can better prepare for a counterattack!" Wily snapped.

"**But we know they couldn't handle the Limit Break, so that's something,"** Drum Man added.

"For all we know, they could be planning a way to better withstand those as well," Wily responded.

"**Doubt it,"** Chaos Man replied, showing the Blue and Cyan Chaos Emeralds?!

"**Stole them from those two just before I was about to finish them," **Chaos Man added.

"Clever," Eggman nodded and smirked.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Tails was examining the two when he noticed something.

"Uh guys… I don't mean to sound like a downer, but… now we're down two Emeralds, leaving us with just one!" Tails spoke.

"Really?" Knuckles asked annoyed.

Silver simply sighed, and then began to meditate.

"We can find the answers, I know that much guys," Silver told the others.

"Wow, since when did you become Mr. Cryptic?" Knuckles chuckled.

"I have my hobbies, deal with it," Silver replied.

"Whatever."

The group knew that it was gonna be hard to come back from this loss, since it's thus far the only loss the Blue Duo has losing to a Roboticized Master.

"Just what should we do, though," Roll pondered.

"Dunno," Cream replied, walking over to Amy's side.

"I'm sure we'll find out; Sonic's been through much worse in the past," Amy assured.

Roll sighed and saw her brother and boyfriend in the medbay resting up.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a sad day for the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber, huh aibou?

KKD: No joke, and this isn't like in Pokemon Neo where they could go back right away, no, this… is MUCH worse.

Pikatwig: The Limit Break… yep, this is gonna be dangerous. Anyway, the two will be fine.

KKD: Yea. I was honestly thinking thing'd be going smooth sailing after Spike Man, but this… man…

Pikatwig: So did you like the idea it was Shadow who beat them?

KKD: Well, I actually do, if this were to turn into a game, it'd remind the players that it's not always gonna be beat the first time around.

Pikatwig: Yep, and the Limit Breaks, they're kinda inspired from Megaman Powered Up in Hard Mode, where all Eight Robot Masters have a special move once their HP is at the halfway point, or lower.

KKD: I see… well the names actually remind me of something out of Kingdom Hearts or even Kamen Rider Fourze.

Pikatwig: Eh, anyway, what'd you think of this chapter as a whole aibou?

KKD: As a whole, it was great, still managing to find a good balance between everything.

Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of Chaos Man's stage?

KKD: Not much to say actually. I honestly thought the stage had us go in and out of different warehouses with how the robots were different in each area.

Pikatwig: Any other comments?

KKD: Not really. Just reminding the readers to check out our others stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	25. Roll Power

Pikatwig: Alrighty, time for another chapter! Aibou you ready?

KKD: *Runs in, but when he tries to stop, he landed against a wall before piles of video games landed on top of him, leaving him in a mountain of cartridges and discs.*

Pikatwig: Aibou, you okay? *Helps him up as he finds a copy of Sonic Lost World and Megaman 11 in his pockets and the cartridges for Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman in his mouth.* Again, are you okay? I did not leave those there.

KKD: *Spits out games* Yea, I'm fine.

Pikatwig: Anyway, you wanna go ahead and roll the disclaimers?

KKD: Sure. We don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman, or anything else here except for Tune and the Roboticized Masters… partially. SEGA, Capcom, Archie, and their respective owners own the rest. Now, you know what to do, aibou.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic simply sat down looking at a small new battle plan that he drew up.

"Okay…" he muttered looking over it, but then he noticed it would leave Megaman wide open for an attack. "Man, I need to readjust this."

"Sonic, we've been at this for an hour, and nothing! Either one of both of us are left wide open! We need to think of a whole new game plan!" Rock told Sonic.

Both sighed at yet another failed idea.

"Just what exactly would we be able to do to stop him?" Sonic sighed, as he plopped to the ground, as they looked around the room, being all out of ideas, as a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Rock spoke as Roll walked in.

"Hey boys," Roll smiled. "You need to relax a bit, you've been at this for hours."

Both blue heroes sighed, and Roll saw it was a nice day outside.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here, and enjoy this sunny day while it lasts, maybe get some ice cream?" Roll offered.

"Eh, sounds good to me," Sonic shrugged.

"Okay," Rock nodded as they walked outside.

Meanwhile, Tails was helping Dr. Light organize some data and files, and then he browsed through the various plans, until he came across the plans for the various original Robot Masters.

"These plans are very interesting, Dr. Light," Tails complemented.

"Thank you, Tails," Dr. Light smiled in response.

Tails looked through these and saw they were for Protoman, Rock, Roll, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man, and Oil Man. He saw that each one was originally programmed with a task for helping society, with the sole exception of Rock, who was originally programmed to be Dr. Light's son. However, he noticed something VERY surprising when he saw Roll's.

"What's this?" Tails asked, taking a good look and saw her intended occupation was… a hypno therapist?!

"Wow… I kinda forgot about those old concepts." Dr. Light admitted.

"So… Roll's original purpose was for hypnotherapy? ...What the heck happened that changed that role?" Tails asked.

Dr. Light sighed and simply replied "Tara…"

"Huh?" Tails asked confused.

"After Dr. Blair called off our wedding… and I was already making Roll… I wanted Rock to know what having a family was like… so I redid Roll's designs so he could have a younger sister." Dr. Light explained.

"Oh… but… it looks like she still could've had the weapon in these plans, along with her powers, already installed," Tails noted.

"It's true, Roll still has her Master Weapon, but I never told her about it, she has a Limit Break power like the others, but when Rock became Megaman, I put a chip in Roll that disables Megaman from copying her Master Weapon," Dr. Light added. "But this causes a small glitch in her systems, which may allow her to tap into her Master Weapon without her even knowing she is," Dr. Light explained.

"Whoa," Tails gawked. "Wait… have you even told Roll this?"

"No… I'd figured the less she knew the better," Dr. Light answered.

"Well if she can't tell when she activates it, isn't that bad?" Tails asked.

"No. It's only a small glitch, it's not life threatening or anything, her Master Weapon is off most of the time anyway," Dr. Light informed.

"...I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Titanium Park, Sonic, Rock, and Roll got themselves some ice cream. However, Rock was sitting away from Roll and Sonic.

"We used to have ice cream like this everyday on an old clocktower," Roll sighed. "At least… before it was demolished."

Roll took a bite of her ice cream, and simply smiled, Sonic also had a small smile, they were enjoying the quiet, but soon they all headed back to Light Labs, and then… Roll saw some of the concepts and data files Tails left up, but… she noticed one of those… was hers!

"...Dr. Light?!" she called out as the doctor walked up. "What's with this file?"

The doctor just sighed before explaining.

"You… once had a purpose like the other Robot Masters… you were meant to be a hypnotherapy robot, but… due to some unforeseen circumstances, I reprogrammed you, because… I wanted Rock to have a real family," Dr. Light explained.

"So… was it because your wedding was called off?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… yes it was," Dr. Light sighed.

"Now I need to know something, everytime I make physical contact with a Robot Master, I copy their powers, so how come I could never copy Roll's?" Rock asked.

"I placed a special chip inside of Roll that will stop the Copy Chip from copying her Master Weapon."

"...I see," Rock nodded.

"Well… since you've revealed to us what happened, you mind granting me access to this Master Weapon?" Roll asked.

"You mean the 'Rolling Hypnosis?'" Tails asked, reading the plans.

"Yep," Roll replied, as Dr. Light lead Roll off to turn the weapon back online.

"Wonder how it'll work," Sonic pondered.

* * *

Over in Chaos Man's stage…

"**Grrr… I can't stand waiting anymore!"** Chaos Man roared. **"If they aren't coming back to fight me, then I suppose I'll go to fight them."**

And so, he burst out the roof of his area and flew off to find them.

Meanwhile, Roll was just being fitted with a buster of her own, this one being colored pink.

"There, that'll do it. But remember Roll, your weapon will only work through your eyes; the Buster is for your Limit Break," Dr. Light informed.

Roll nodded and then remembered something Tails told her, mostly about the chip that would stop Rock from copying her Master Weapon.

"Wait...OH!" Roll then realized something.

* * *

_Back in her cage, Roll was whispering something to the Sniper Joe and the Egg Fighter. However, whatever her plan was, it didn't work as nothing was happening._

"_Mou! I thought I could get them to fight each other… but no dice…" Roll growled, making the two bots suddenly stare at her and into her eyes, making them freeze almost. "Let me out!"_

_At that, the two robots nodded and opened the cage, much to her surprise. She just shrugged and tried to make a run._

* * *

_When the eight then lined up in front of them, Roll ran up and stood in front of the two of them._

"_Leave, them alone!" she snapped, when all of a sudden, the eight then began to malfunction, almost as if something is trying to free their real selves._

* * *

"_Rock on occasion gets lost in them." Roll replied. "Hey Sonic, sometimes people get lost in my eyes after starring real close, so, I wanna see how long you can last, okay?"_

"_Sure."_

_Sonic then began to stare right into Roll's eyes, lasting 10 seconds, before getting lost in them._

"_10 seconds you bested most records Sonic-kun." Roll told Sonic, snapping him back to normal, and making him blush slightly._

* * *

In the present, Roll walked out, and saw Rock and Sonic in the frontyard. Suddenly, she saw Chaos Man fly into the area.

"Shoot, Roll get out of here!" Rock said, turning into Megaman.

"Not this time, Rock-nii! This time, I'll help you out!" Roll snapped, staring at Chaos Man, with her Master Weapon activating.

Megaman sighed as Chaos Man began to blast him, and then he deployed the Shogun Robots to attack Roll, while he dealt with Sonic and Megaman. Roll used her weapon on her own will for the first time, making Chaos Man's troops attack him!

"**Curses… if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," **Chaos Man growled, making his own men explode in destruction.

Thanks to the distraction, though, Sonic was able to execute his Homing Kick onto Chaos Man while Megaman hit him with the Hammer Striker. But this dealt damage to him, making him go to a little bit below the halfway point of his health, he managed to get up and prepared his Limit Break!

* * *

"Not this time!" Roll snapped, hypnotizing Chaos Man with her powers, making him seemingly freeze up in position, but he managed to snap free and unleash the move, with Sonic getting Roll out of the way in time, but Roll did take major damage.

Roll just barely managed to get up, and activated her Limit Break, summoning a whip from her buster, she swung it for a bit, and then was able to pin Chaos Man down.

"NOW!" Roll shouted, giving Megaman and Sonic the chance to move in, with Sonic doing some Homing Attacks, this allowed Megaman to switch back to his Buster and then fired his Charged Shot, and then Sonic added in his guitar blast, and thus the Charged Dash hit Chaos Man, turning him back into Shadow, Roll then released her whip from Shadow's arm, and gave a small smile over to Sonic and Megaman.

Megaman then picked up Shadow's Master Weapon Emerald.

_**Weapon Get: Chaos Shot!**_

* * *

"Nice job Roll!" Sonic complimented giving her a high-five.

"Thanks," Roll smiled.

"Sonic?" Shadow's voice asked, making everyone see that Shadow woke up. "...What happened to me?"

"It's a long story, Shadow," Sonic told him.

"Being on another world can make time slip away from a guy," Shadow sighed, and then he zoomed away in a hurry.

"HEY! Where're you going?!" Sonic shouted, but Shadow was already out of sight.

"Okay… so only your brother and sister are left," Roll reminded Sonic.

"Yep… pretty much," Sonic nodded.

Megaman then sighed and went into the training simulator to practice with his new weapon.

* * *

Back with Wily and Eggman…

"Now what do we do!? We're down to our last two Roboticized Masters, and if this keeps up, they're sure to come after us and ruin our plans!" Eggman roared.

"Doctor you need not be hasty," Orbot informed.

"Are you mad?! He just said we only have TWO Roboticized Masters left!" Wily snapped.

"Den why not send dat there Strumm 'n Bass to aid them?" Cubot suggested.

"No! Bass is one of our last lines of defenses, well… I suppose we can send in Strumm to battle them," Wily figured, but was unsure if doing so would be a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Roll, she, her brother, and her boyfriend, were celebrating.

"Congratulations, Roll-nee-chan!" Rock smiled.

"Yea, you were awesome!" Sonic added.

"Aw… it was nothing," Roll smiled.

"Hey, seriously! I never would've taken you for a modest heroine," Rock added.

"Is that an insult or a little teasing?" Roll asked.

"Tease," Rock replied.

The three just smiled and began laughing like crazy, but after a moment, Roll turned to her brother and puts him under a trance.

"Roll, what'd you do that for?" Sonic asked.

"Just wanna teach Rock here a little lesson, you don't mess with a robot with hypnosis powers." Roll informed, as she kicked off her shoes. "Okay then Rock, you'll listen to my commands and no questions okay?"

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded.

"Okay then, massage my feet, okay?" Roll ordered.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded, getting down and massaging Roll's feet.

* * *

Sonic gave a small shrug and then walked off and saw the monitor, only showing Keyboard Woman and Drum Man's pictures not blackened over. He gave a simply sigh and then muttered, "Sonia, Manic, I'll be there soon…"

As he thought of saving them, his fist clenched in the thought of getting Eggman for what he did.

Back with Rock, he is seen massaging Roll's feet for a little while longer, but then…

"Okay that's enough," Roll sighed, snapping Rock out of the trance. "You still got two more Roboticized Masters to deal with."

"Right," Rock nodded as he turned into Megaman before he joined Sonic as they teleported off to Keyboard Woman's stage.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter huh?

KKD: Absolutely.

Pikatwig: Now we see that Roll has her own Master Weapon and had a purpose of her own. You like the idea, since I made it up.

KKD: Sure do. It's nice to see Roll helping out, not just as a mere support character, but as someone who can help in battle, too.

Pikatwig: So with her help they took down… who I consider to be the hardest of the Roboticized Masters.

KKD: And with that, it should only go downhill from here, meaning it'll be a bit easier to take on Keyboard Woman and Drum Man.

Pikatwig: Yep, so what'd you think of the battle in this chapter?

KKD: It definitely made up for the heroes losing last time, especially since Roll helped out that time.

Pikatwig: Things are getting a little bit better for our heroes, with only two more Roboticized Masters left, but then there's the fact they only have one Chaos Emerald and the bad guys have six, the Emperor Devil, Overdrive Metal Bass and then the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1.

KKD: Hoooooooo Boy! The odds seem stacked against them.

Pikatwig: But hey, Sonic and Megaman have survived tougher!

KKD: True.

Pikatwig: Alright, so now that the bad guys are losing numbers, how do you think our heroes will fare next time?

KKD: Something tells me they'll get through it. The only question is… how?

Pikatwig: Dunno! So tune in next time readers!


	26. Vs Keyboard Woman

Pikatwig: Hey readers, the semi-final Roboticized Masters is up and ready for battle!

KKD: It shouldn't be much longer now until they are able to take on Wily and Egghead again.

Pikatwig: Yep, maybe. Anyway, can you roll the disclaimers?

KKD: As usual, we own nothing except Tune, and we partially own the Roboticized Masters Anyway, the rest belongs to SEGA, Capcom, Archie, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

With a flash of light, the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber arrived in the area where Keyboard Woman is. It turned out to be based mostly off of her namesake, keyboard. Well, technically it was a combination piano store and outfit shop, selling all kinds of keyboard, but also a large variety of clothes.

"I've seen odd areas for a Robot Master before… but never something as odd as this!" Megaman noted.

"Well, Sonia does like clothes and playing on the keyboard," Sonic noted.

Megaman looked around and then saw a Sniper Joe and Egg Fighter walk up to them.

"Okay, the enemies walking right up to us… that's a first," he noticed, as he fired the Mega Buster, only for it to phase right through them!

"What the hey?!" Megaman gawked.

"Let me try," Sonic replied, attempting some kicks, but it doesn't work either, but he noticed some type of generator behind the foes, and smashed it, and then it showed what they were seeing were only reflections!

"So that was all an optical illusion?" Megaman gawked.

"Sonia's smart with mirrors," Sonic informed as they walked forward and found the real foes!

"Okay, now let's get to work," Megaman smirked, firing the Mega Buster, but unknown to them, someone walked up behind them, and was able to steal the Yellow Emerald, despite not having hands...

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then continued forward and found some Egg Launchers, but nothing a Homing Attack couldn't take care of, and then Sonic was lucky to find something hanging on a table with dress designs, he jumped up and grabbed the item capsule, suddenly creating a shield of lightning all over his body.

He hopped down and saw some Spinners and Bladers floating around above them, and the only way up was to parkour up! And so, that's what Sonic did, he used tons of impressive parkour to jump and twirl his way up, and destroy the Spinners and Bladers on his way up, and then he lowered a way down for Megaman, who climbed up a ladder, as they then saw some… pink Sniper Joes.

Megaman couldn't help but laugh at first seeing how silly they looked, until they fired a sewing needle, and he ducked out of the way, but the Thunder Shield around Sonic shattered.

"Guess I didn't learn from Puff Girl's area that looks can be deceiving," he sighed, jumping over them and blasting the Joes in the back, and then Sonic noticed something, there was no way to climb up a wall, and then he noticed the needles, and a light bulb clicked in his head.

He then grabbed some of the needles, tied two to his feet (one each), and then grabbed two others before using them to climb up the wall, and then he helped Megaman up and luckily they found what appeared to be some sort of door, but when they walked in, they didn't see Keyboard Woman, but rather an empty room until… a blast appeared, and then in the wake of the smoke is Strumm.

* * *

"What the?! You again?!" Sonic gawked.

"Masters Wily and Eggman have ordered me to destroy you two!" Strumm exclaimed.

"Wait, you don't have to listen to them, you can come with us, Dr. Light and Tails can give you a new purpose in life," Megaman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Strumm questioned. "Why should I listen to you?"

"... good question," Megaman replied.

"Then why give me this offer?"

"... just being nice," Megaman said.

"No chance, Blue Boy. You want my brother Bass destroyed, so fat chance!" Strumm snapped.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying," Megaman shrugged, firing the Mega Buster at Strumm.

However, Strumm just dodged the attack and started fighting back, Sonic did a Homing Kick at her, while Megaman armed himself with the Spiked Fist. Strumm began kicking Sonic back until they were both kicking and blocking their kicks with the same leg for a little bit before backing off, Sonic gripping his leg due to the surprising pain after such a move. Megaman then moved over and gave a Strumm a good smack near the head.

"Now that was cheap," Strumm growled, giving Megaman a mean uppercut, but Sonic then parkoured his way up to the ceiling and gave Strumm a good Homing Attack, which was so damaging some of her nuts and bolts were flying out of her body.

"Rock, the door isn't opening, think you can blast us outta here with Cream's weapon?" Sonic asked.

"I'll try," Megaman sighed, swapping to the Chao Bomber before the damaged Strumm got in the way, preventing them from moving however it was too late to stop the move, and it blasted down the door, and damaged Strumm further.

"Let's… get moving…" Megaman said, as they ran forward.

"Onore… bakas…" Strumm murmured before she seemed to black out.

* * *

Back with Megaman and Sonic, the duo were finally in Keyboard Woman's boss zone, but like some other Roboticized Masters, she was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Megaman asked… nobody in particular.

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged.

Then a motorcycle sound filled the area, and then they say a blast that was like a musical note, Sonic and Megaman avoided the shot, as someone arrived on a motorcycle, it was Keyboard Woman.

"Wow sis, you know how to make a big entrance I will say," Sonic said.

"**Sis? What're you talking about?" **Keyboard Woman asked.

"Nevermind," Sonic said, as Keyboard Woman once again fired a blast from her keyboard arm, which managed to hit Sonic, sending him into the wall.

"So… Sonia's supposed to be a heroine, right?" Megaman asked.

"Yea," Sonic grunted, pulling himself out of the wall.

"**Heroines are boring, being bad is fun!"** Keyboard Woman exclaimed as the battle truly began.

"Here we go!" Sonic smirked as they prepared to counter Keyboard Woman, but her blasts kept them at a bit of a distance, each one shaped like a musical note.

"Okay, now how do we handle this?" Megaman pondered, as he blasted one of the notes with the Mega Buster. "Hey, attack the notes before they hit us!"

"Genius! How'd you come up with that?" Sonic asked.

"... just came to me," Megaman replied.

"Well then, let's do it!" Sonic smirked, kicking notes back as they approached him, but soon, Keyboard Woman fell to her knees… for some reason.

"**Please, stop…"** she begged.

"What?" Megaman gawked, as he kneeled down, but got hit by the musical notes in a fast barrage of blasts.

"Okay, that was a cheap shot," Sonic noted.

"Alright, I'm getting serious now!" Megaman growled, blasting back some of the notes at Keyboard Woman again, before she fell to her knees yet again.

"Don't fall for it kid!" Sonic yelled, as Megaman didn't fall for it and then Keyboard Woman walked over to him and gave him a wink… making Megaman get all goo-goo eyed before…

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Megaman winced, having been smacked on the back of the head by Sonic.

"Dude, stop falling for it!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

Megaman simply groaned in annoyance as they ran forward, began to blast Keyboard Woman at full speed. This forced Sonic and Megaman to dodge as they deflected her fire, Megaman quickly activating the Chaos Shot. This turned the cyan area on his suit crimson and the blue area on his suit jet black, and then he saw something like one of Shadow's Inhibitor Ring's on his Buster, where the shot would be fired from, he gave a smile and then looked over at Keyboard Woman, but needed time to prepare the shot to full power.

"I'll distract her!" Sonic responded, making Keyboard Woman focus her attention on him rather than Megaman, he then did a few Homing Attacks and then one quick Homing Kick and sent her right by the wall. Sonic saw Megaman give him a signal to move it.

"CHAOS… SHOT!" Megaman shouted before finally launching the attack at Keyboard Woman, and it dealt major damage, the two blue heroes smirked and then prepared the Charged Dash, and then they fired and it turned Keyboard Woman back into Sonia.

"SONIA!" Sonic responded rushing over to his sister to see if she was okay. "You okay?"

"Yea… I'm fine," Sonia groaned, able to get up before staring into the eyes of her brother. "Sonic!"

At that, Sonia hugged Sonic, tears of joy about to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you… I haven't seen you in 3 years almost," Sonia whimpered, having not seen him in a free moment, unlike the 2nd Ex World Grand Prix.

Sonic could only smile as he ran a hand through Sonia's hair and quills, as he was also happy to see her again.

"Sonia… I missed you," Sonic told her, fighting off the urge to cry, but a single tear dripped down.

Megaman could only smile, having never seen Sonic emotional like this, and then he sees Sonic turn around and look at him.

"Sonia, not all of the credit can go to me for helping you, this is Megaman, he helped me rescue you," Sonic informed

"Nice to meet you," Sonia said, walking over and shaking hands with the Blue Bomber.

"Nice to meet you, too," Megaman agreed.

* * *

Sonia then looked at Megaman, and asked "So did Tails make you a new helper Sonic?"

"No, he was made by a different guy altogether," Sonic answered.

"Okay… so where are we anyway?" Sonia asked.

"Would you believe me if I said we were in a different world?" Sonic replied.

"Again? Really!" Sonia said annoyed, having been transported to Earth alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream when Robotnik's machines caused a widespread Chaos Control to lead them to Earth.

"Yea… pretty much," Sonic nodded.

"Okay… so, where's everyone else?" Sonia asked, as she noticed that she was holding some type of Emerald.

"I'll explain later," Sonic answered.

"Here, let me take that Emerald off your hands," Megaman offered, Sonia handed it to him and like the other Master Weapon Emeralds he gained a new power from it.

_**Weapon Get: Keyboard Blast!**_

Sonia was then led back over to Light Labs where the others were already waiting for the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber to return.

"Well, we're back!" Sonic announced, as Tails, Knuckles and Amy walked over and saw Sonia.

"So, this is your sister Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Everyone, this is Sonia. Sonia these are my friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy," Sonic introduced.

"Knuckles, it's good to see you again," Sonia said happily.

"... do I know you from somewhere else?" Knuckles asked confused, despite the fact the doesn't know who Sonia is, he feels like he's met her before…

"Yep," Sonia nodded, recalling meeting Knuckles roughly three years ago.

"So… you don't remember me?" Sonia asked.

"Nope… anyway, nice to meet you, I suppose," Knuckles said and then he walked off.

"Oh…" Sonia sighed.

"Wait… you actually met Knucklehead before sis?" Sonic asked his sister.

"Yeah… we met him three years ago," Sonia insisted.

But Sonic walked off, to get something to eat and relax a little bit.

"Oh boy…I really need to explain things later," Sonia sighed.

"Some of Sonic's memories before his adventure on South Island are a big white blur," Tails began.

"Sonic told me that while he remembers you, Manic and your mom, he can't remember much else. He's had some odd feelings that he met me and Knux before he went to Westside Island and Angel Island in the past," Tails explained.

"Oh… I see," Sonia sighed until Roll walked in. "Who's this lady?"

"Me?" Roll asked, looking around before getting a confirming nod from Sonia. "I'm Roll, Sonic's girlfriend, and I assume you're Sonic's sister."

"Yep, I'm amazed to see Sonic has a girlfriend," Sonia admitted.

"Well you'd best believe it," Roll giggled.

"Right, but still, it's nice to see Sonic finally having a girlfriend," Sonia smiled, they then notice the sun beginning to set, and then Sonic walked over to the teleporter pad, ready for action.

"Already set to go to the next area Sonic?" Megaman asked.

"Where're you two going?" Sonia asked.

"To save our bro, sis," Sonic answered, referring to Manic.

Sonia gave a nod as Megaman walked over to his side and then they teleport off!

* * *

"You're kidding me… we're down to our last Roboticized Master?" Eggman asked, struggling to hold back a temper tantrum. "...We… are… so dead…"

"**Not quite. Check out what I snagged," **Drum Man smirked, walking in with the last Chaos Emerald, using his drumstick arms like chopsticks to hold the Emerald.

"The last Chaos Emerald!" Eggman gawked.

"Oh yea. Now we're in business," Wily smirked, taking the Emerald, as Drum Man teleported back to his area.

Then, Wily placed the last Chaos Emerald with the others in the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Shadow, he's currently looking into something, having purchased a map of the world, he arrived in a city that he thought he should know, but didn't; it was Soleanna…

"Just as I thought," Shadow muttered, as he then sped off to tell Sonic what he learned.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… Soleanna, huh. Would you have been able to call that aibou?

KKD: Oh boy, I can hear the Sonic '06 haters screaming already.

Pikatwig: Don't worry, it's going to be the only chapter that has it… in Arc 1, at the very least, not sure about Arcs 3 or 4, but Arc 2, it won't show.

KKD: That's a good call. By the way, there seemed to be two Star Force references this time. Not just in Strumm, but in… well… you know.

Pikatwig: The blast to destroy the Keyboard Blast notes came from Star Force 1, where when the player has to battle Harp Note, one of the gimmicks is that musical notes will approach from certain directions, and the player has to quickly turn and fire the Star Force Buster to stop them, otherwise they'll take damage.

KKD: I'm sure your friend will love it that you included two references to her favorite Megaman series.

Pikatwig: Dunno. Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter?

KKD: Overall, I thought it was pretty good.

Pikatwig: So what'd you think of the battle with Keyboard Woman?

KKD: Pretty clever.

Pikatwig: Anyway, for those wondering about how Sonia remembers meeting Knuckles and how Knuckles doesn't remember, in the three years between Sonic Underground and Sonic 1… well, that's a st-.

KKD: Another story for another time?

Pikatwig: Yeah. Anyway, now only one Roboticized Master remains!

KKD: Drum Man. After that, it's off to handle Eggman and Wily.

Pikatwig: Actually… there will be three filler chapter before they storm Wily's Base of Operations… yeah, so… what do you think of that fact?

KKD: Well, it'll be a nice breather. I mean, for stories three back-to-back action chapters are different from video games like the original Mega Man, so I think it works.

Pikatwig: Alright, so any other closing comments?

KKD: All I have to say is to our readers is to check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	27. Vs Drum Man

Pikatwig: Alright, time for the final Roboticized Master's battle!

KKD: Yep. Also… we've been using a lot of music references in this and the both this and last chapter. I mean obviously we got the typical Mega Man music references, but also with Sonia & Manic's instrument preferences.

Pikatwig: Eh, anyway, do you like the idea that Sonic and Megaman will battle this one at night?

KKD: Wait what? At night? ...Well I guess it makes sense, referring to Sonic levels that look like they take place at night.

Pikatwig: And the fact one of Drum Man's greatest allies in battle is stealth.

KKD: No joke, especially with his original self being a thief.

Pikatwig: Anyway, let's roll the disclaimers and get onto the final Roboticized Master battle!

KKD: As usual, we only own Tune, Strumm (Whom we forgot to mention previously), and partially the Roboticized Masters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then arrived at the next area, and they see their location… is an alleyway.

"Really?" Megaman asked. "This is a little underwhelming after all that has happened so far."

"Well… Manic is a thief, it makes sense," Sonic shrugged.

"I suppose," Megaman sighed, as he saw some Sniper Joes and Egg Pawns, blast each-other… "Well… that's a first. It makes our job a whole lot easier."

Then an Egg Launcher walked over and fired his missiles at Sonic and Megaman.

"I stand corrected," Megaman answered before the two dodged, and then he blasted away at the Egg Launcher, as they ran forward and saw the sun was gone and the moon had risen, it was night time.

"This might take a while," Sonic sighed as the two charged in, and were practically in a brawl with them for a while, as the foes began to attack each-other for a while, and then they jumped out of the way fast, and avoided the enemies attacking each-other.

"Okay, nevermind. Let's just move on," Sonic suggested, as they ran forward.

"Agreed," Megaman nodded, but they did have to battle many foes, but some just dealt with each-other and not the Blue Heroes.

Overall, it was a rather boring trip, until there was a locked door where a horde of Sniper Joes and Egg Pawns landed before them.

"Alright, time for some action!" Sonic said happily.

"Here we go!" Megaman smirked as he fired at the grunts, and they were soon gone, and they could continue forwards.

"To be honest, I was hoping something like that would happen, especially after seeing all the other enemies were destroying each other." Megaman sighed as they found the boss door. "Man, talk about boring."

"No joke," Sonic agreed.

* * *

Both then walked in, and saw it was a room full of stolen loot!

"Oh boy, I should've seen this coming," Sonic sighed as he saw a set of drums being played, and it was Drum Man. "There he is."

Drum Man then turned around, and then saw that they were at good health.

"**No** **honor among those idiots who try to call themselves thieves!"**

"There's honor among thieves, since when, 2005?" Megaman asked getting a small chuckle from Drum Man.

"**Cute kid. But cute don't win ya nothin'!"** Drum Man announced stepping down from his drum set and then he announced** "It's thievin' time!"**

"Oh great," Sonic groaned as Drum Man ran up to them, and kicked Sonic in the back.

Then, Megaman blasted the Roboticized Master in response, but he avoided the attacks and then got behind Megaman and then used his Drum Arm right on the Mega Buster..

"HEY!" Megaman snapped, glad his Mega Buster wasn't... busted.

"Not cool!" he shouted, rushing up and trying to fire, but he only got shot himself, he then figured he could still call in back-up…

"Rush, I need to use the Super Adapter, now!" he announced, as Rush got the signal and then teleported on in, they then fused into Super Adapter Megaman.

* * *

Drum Man then motioned for him to attack, and so Megaman ran forward and did some kicks, managing to deal some good hits on Drum Man. He ran then ran forward and Drum Man did the same, they struck each-other with nearly equal force, this defused Rush from Megaman as he clenched his fist. "Now you've made me mad!"

He then charged forward and saw his Buster was still operational, if barely.

"Chaos Shot!" he announced firing the Master Weapon, and then following up with Keyboard Blast, which turned the blue areas on his suit pink and the cyan areas magenta, he fired a musical note blast and it dealt major damage to Drum Man!

Megaman only smirked and raised his buster high into the sky, and he yelled out "Mega Awesome!"

Sonic then ran over ready to do the Charged Dash and get his brother back, and thus they fired, and it turned Drum Man back to normal, as the Master Weapon Emerald was on the ground.

* * *

"MANIC!" Sonic yelled out happily as his brother managed to get back up.

"Whoa... trippy... what happened?" Manic groaned.

"Long story, but, I'm glad you're okay Manic," Sonic said, as Manic's eyes began to focus and he saw his brother for the first time in a while.

"Bro? ...Man… I just had… the weirdest dream," Manic responded as Sonic helped him up while Manic basically explained what happened while Drum Man, convinced it was all just a dream.

"Hate to break it to you bro, but that was no dream," Sonic informed.

"Wait.. wha?" Manic gawked.

Sonic told his brother most of what's been going on the past few weeks, and now that he's been freed all they have to do is get the Chaos Emeralds back from Eggman and Wily and go home.

"Wow… so Sonia's here too?" Manic asked.

"Not _here _here, but yea, she's on the same world we're on," Sonic answered.

"Good, so… this guy is… who now?" Manic asked referring to Megaman.

"Megaman," Sonic and Megaman answered in unison.

"Sorry about your blaster thing, so… will this make up for it?" Manic said, showing the Master Weapon Emerald for the last Roboticized Master's Master Weapon!

"Well, my Buster is back to use, but… sure," Megaman said, as he took the Emerald.

_**Weapon Get: Drum Arm!**_

"So, can we go to where our base is or what?" Manic asked.

* * *

"Well that's just GREAT! We're all out of Roboticized Masters to stall those two," Wily growled when…

"DOC!" they heard as Bass rushed in, with Strumm in his arms. "Those Blue Bumblers did a big number on Strumm, now Dr. Wily, I want her fixed, and I want it done ASAP!"

Wily sighed and took Strumm over to an examination table, and he looked at her body from an x-ray, seeing her IC Chip is still intact.

"Well, she's still functional, just in a coma, but I'll get to work," Wily sighed, as he began to repair her injuries and start working on rebuilding her right arm and her legs.

"Well I guess that leaves me holding the bags with our biggest plan," Eggman shrugged.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, Sonic was happily reunited with his siblings.

"Man… it's great to see you guys again," Sonic smiled.

Protoman walked in with Silver and Amy, the red robot having been called in to keep Sonic's friends safe while Sonic was off, and he saw the three and then casually asked "Where are your parents?"

This was one of the LAST things the Sonic Underground wanted to talk about, as tears began to drip down from Manic and Sonia's eyes, both starting to cry, while Sonic struggled not to break down and cry.

"Th-th-they're…" Sonic started, turning his back on Protoman and trying to keep his cool, but hardly holding onto his cool finally saying "dead…"

"Oh… um… s-sorry," Protoman apologized.

"Protoman!" Megaman called out his bro. "That's a sensitive subject for Sonic and his siblings!"

Sonic falls to the ground, as a tear falls from his eye and he kinda was forced to remember a day that will forever haunt him… the day Robotnik's forces killed his mom, Queen Aleena, he tried to shake the memory away as he finally breaks down crying.

"Of all the memories … of my past that… I can remember… why? ...Why can I remember that day?!" Sonic broke down.

"Oh, Sonic… don't worry," Roll replied, comforting Sonic as Megaman helped with Sonia and Protoman with Manic.

"... we never knew our birth parents…" Manic muttered.

"And… we've only had each-other for a year… before we lost each-other again," Sonia added.

The Blue Blur could only let his tears keep flowing down, as he felt ashamed at himself for crying, having promised himself he would never cry after losing his adoptive family… it was the first time in eleven years the great Prince Sonic the Hedgehog began to cry. Sonia and Manic glanced over to their brother, having never once seen him cry ever!

"It's alright, Sonic. Just let it go. Let it go; you've got a new family and friends now," Roll assured, comforting her boyfriend, causing Sonic to stop crying.

"...Thanks Roll-chan… I really needed those kind words," Sonic smiled.

"Hey, that's what a girlfriend does for her boyfriend," Roll smiled as they hugged, Sonic finally stopped crying.

Later, Sonic is calmed down enough, and then, Shadow appeared.

"Shadow?" Sonic gawked.

"Sonic, I have to inform you about something," Shadow started.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"This Earth that we're on now… is the same as the Earth from our past adventures," Shadow informed, as Sonic was lead outside and Shadow pointed over to a space station hidden behind the moon, while it was hard to make out, it was actually Space Colony ARK.

"What the…?!" Sonic gawked, as they looked around the area as Shadow walked away for a bit, as the others walked out.

* * *

"Sonic, look!" Roll said, as he saw a small white dot fall from the sky.

"It's snowing?" Sonic gawked, as the snow continues to fall, and everyone looked on in joy at the snowfall, and it began to blanket the grass.

Everyone takes the moment to have fun as even Shadow made a snowball… and… chucked it as Silver, knocking him to the ground due to how unexpected it was!

Roll then lead Sonic away from the others and showed him some flowers planted in the ground.

"Whoa… how can these flowers even grow in this cold climate?" Sonic gawked seeing the flowers were blue & white. "And with such beauty too?"

"I think I found one of the rarest flowers in our world; the last Yukibana in existence," Roll answered.

* * *

_It was a cold winter day after Wily presumable died after the Gamma battle, and it was nice and peaceful for a while, and Roll was outside enjoying the day, the family took a trip to Washington DC to see the President, when Roll found a small flower on the verge of dying, she picked it up and after returning home in time for winter to start, the flower bloomed…_

"_Beautiful…"_

* * *

"So yeah… it's so beautiful and rare, it was thought to no longer grow until I found the one," Roll told Sonic.

"Wow…" Sonic gawked, and then he looked at it closer.

"You know Sonic… blue's always been my favorite color," Roll said casually.

"Aw… c'mon, Roll-chan… you're making me blush again," Sonic chuckled.

Roll simply took his hand and they smiled, before they leaned in and kissed happily, but unknown to them, Sonia and Rock were watching them, both pondering about one tiny fact: how they'd react when they found out they had to separate…

* * *

Pikatwig: And that my friends, is the last chapter with the Roboticized Masters!

KKD: Thank goodness. *Collapses to the floor.* It was tough writing their stages.

Pikatwig: True, so anyway what'd you think of this chapter?

KKD: It was good overall, nothing too noteworthy except that Sonic's reunited with his siblings. Also, what was your favorite of the Roboticized Master stages out of all 8?

Pikatwig: It has to be Puff Girl's stage, I kinda don't know why. So, what about you?

KKD: I was gonna say Puff Girl's stage as well; it was the most unique we've done, plus I helped with making most of it.

Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of how this chapter ended?

KKD: Very nice, and romantic, too.

Pikatwig: So, aside from telling others about our other collab things, any closing comments?

KKD: Not much, except don't forget to check our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will…

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	28. Perfect Couple

Pikatwig: Hey guys, I'm ready for the first filler post Roboticized Masters.

KKD: Ditto, and it is SUCH A RELIEF! I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing Puff Girl's stage but still I mean… *stutters and sputters until* WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?

Pikatwig: Okay…

KKD: Sorry.

Pikatwig: Anyway, cue the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: Okay. Pika owns Tune & Strumm, and the rest belongs to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, & their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

It was a nice day, the snow may have come down kinda hard, but everything was nice outside, and a small group was over in Titanium Park enjoying the day. By the lakeside, we have Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Sonia, Manic, Rock, and Roll, just hanging out in the cold whether, and everyone wearing some kind of winter clothing to keep warm. At that point, Roll was actually slipping on some ice skates.

She then took onto a frozen lake and began to skate. And the others had to admit, she was doing a fantastic job, Rock then walked over to Sonic and said "Roll's always wanted to be an olympic ice skater."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "She never told me that."

"She typically waits for the icey season to practice, and she once actually spent almost a month in Siberia practicing. Guess it slipped her mind to tell you," Rock shrugged.

"Wow…"

Sonic gave a small smile before activating treads on the bottoms of his sneakers making skates appear allowing him to skate, as he trained a few moves and then stopped.

"Whoa! When'd you learn to do that?" Rock gawked.

"Always known," Sonic said walking back over to them, and deactivating the treads.

* * *

"Hey Rock, I have a question for you, are robots programmed to feel cold?" Tails inquired.

"Depends on the model. Robots like Auto don't have nerve programs, so it wouldn't matter to him until he notices stiff joints. However, Robot Masters like me, Roll, and our bro Protoman are designed to be closely human, so yea, we do feel cold," Rock answered. "I mean, why else would I be wearing this parka?"

"Dunno, so… why are you programmed to feel cold?" Tails added on.

"So we know when we're in cold environments. Duh," Rock responded.

Roll then skidded to a stop and then looked over to Tails and said, "I once asked him that very same thing," and then she skated off.

"Now that is one great girl, you sure are lucky Sonic," Silver said.

"Thanks Silver," Sonic smiled.

Silver then looked around and took a glove off and picked up a small thing of snow.

"I've never been in snow where I'm from… so this is kinda foreign to me," Silver admitted.

"I'd assume that be due to how blazing hot your time was," Tails guessed.

"No… I just lived where it didn't snow," Silver replied.

"Oh," Tails chuckled nervously as he pulled out the Miles Electric and began to fiddle around with the clock on it, showing two different circles and then one appeared with months and then the other appeared with months as well… just not the same month as the other.

"What're you doing now Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Well time is different between Earth and Mobius, so I made a timetable to show the different months," Tails informed handing the device to Sonic.

"So what you're showing there is both Mobius and Earth, at the same time?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course. Observe," Tails replied pointing to the timetable. "Due to Mobius and how long it takes for it to rotate around the sun compared to this world, this world is about four months ahead of us, thus making our January this world's May, and the rest would go as follows: Feburary/June, March/July, April/August, May/September, June/October, July/November, August/December, September/January, October/February, November/March, December/April."

"Wow!" pretty much everyone gawked at Tails' knowledge, but Sonic completely ignored this as he was amazed by how great of a skater his girlfriend is.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Eggman sneezed, not used to such cold temperatures. "I'm bored…"

"I know, so am I; and I'm cold," Wily agreed. "Why did the heater have to malfunction TODAY?!"

They looked at the thermometer and saw it continue to drop.

"That does it! BASS!" Wily yelled out, and soon the robot walked in with Metal Sonic.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Get us a new heater!" Wily ordered.

"Only if you finish Strumm's repairs!" Bass snapped.

"D-D-D-D-D-Deal!" Wily shivered as Bass and Metal walked out.

* * *

They soon arrived at one store that does happen to sell heaters, but Silver, Knuckles, Protoman, and Megaman arrive soon after to stop them.

"...Hey, where's Sonic?" Megaman wondered.

"We can worry about that later; let's beat these punks," Knuckles smirked.

Metal and Bass only sighed, and began to battle them, with Protoman and Megaman tag-teaming Metal Sonic while Silver and Knuckles tag-team Bass. Basically, Silver used his psychokinesis to keep Bass still while Knuckles pounded away at him, making the bout seem rather unfair.

The two Light Robots simply blitzed Metal Sonic, Protoman blocking any attack with the Proto Shield, and then Megaman moved in using the Spiked Fist Master Weapon.

"That's it!" Bass roared as he and Metal fused into Overdrive Metal Bass.

"You want some more?" Knuckles smirked.

"Forget this, we're outta here," the fused bot spoke before flying off, with a heater in hand, Knuckles only sighed and then he turned around and saw Megaman using the Master Weapon he got from him.

"You look cool like that kid," he complimented.

"Thanks. I did end up getting it from you," Megaman smirked, turning back into Rock, and Protoman simply giving an annoyed eye roll.

"So where was Sonic?" Knuckles asked as they walked back over to where Roll was… to see Sonic was still there.

"Should've known," Rock chuckled as Knuckles walked over and smacked Sonic!

"What was _that _for!?" Sonic gawked.

"That was for not helping us!" Knuckles yelled.

"What're you talking about? Helping you find your precious Master Emerald?" Sonic teased, only to get walloped by Knuckles again, but it didn't hurt much as the red echidna wasn't hitting him at full force, but just enough to make it hurt.

"You idiot! We were stopping Metal Sonic and this Bass Megaman told us about, and you're here, practically going snowblind just by watching your girlfriend all day!" Knuckles snapped, about to smack Sonic AGAIN, but then…

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Roll snapped, stopping Knuckles.

He just sighed and then walked over and sat down.

"Is this what they're always like?" Rock asked Tails.

"Some days are better than others," Tails replied.

"I see…"

* * *

Back at Wily & Eggman's base, Overdrive Metal Bass returned with the heater.

"Now hurry up!" Overdrive Metal Bass snapped, forcing Cubot and Orbot to pick up the pace in hooking it up.

Orbot finished tightening the last bolt and finally a wave of heat reached most of the base, as Bass and Metal de-fused.

"Finally," Bass groaned, as someone walked back into the area, it was Strumm, back to full health and uninjured. "Strumm!"

He then rushed over to make 100% sure she was fine, even in this cold weather.

"Good to see you Bass," she said.

"Good to see you operational, Strumm. You okay? No joints freezing in this temperature?" Bass asked as Strumm made a check on her joints to be sure.

"I'll be fine," she replied, as she gave her brother a small hug, but Bass sorta groaned, while he wanted a younger sister for a while, he felt like he was kinda getting soft.

"Alright Strumm, I'm gonna go and train for a bit, see ya," Bass said as he and Treble walked away.

"Okay…" Strumm sighed.

Back over with Wily & Eggman, they were working on the Fusion Egg-Wily Collider 1, and now that they had a heater, the two were working much faster than they were a while ago when it was freezing.

Orbot and Cubot rolled over as Wily and Eggman saw that all of the food in the fridge was frozen!

"Great, just when I wanted my egg coffee," Eggman groaned.

"Well… I guess we're gonna go to the supermarket to get some food!" Wily exclaimed, as he walked over to near the door, expecting Eggman to follow.

"You go on ahead Al, I'll keep the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 under progress, but take Orbot and Cubot with you so they can get the things I want to eat, okay?" Eggman informed.

"Very well," Wily nodded as he and the two bots left, Wily then walked down and out of the base, now in a coat and scarf and they walked away and over to the nearest supermarket.

"Now let's see, first coffee beans, bread, eggs, basic food," Wily muttered as he and the two bots scanned the shelves, with Wily placing the items in the cart, as Cubot jumped out and began to speak… oddly, and go sorta nuts.

"It appears he's gotten his voice chip stuck in Minion," Orbot informed.

"Minion?" Wily asked, as Orbot showed a drawing of a popcorn kernel shaped thing.

"Oh… why does he have that in his systems…" Wily asked.

"So we could understand the Minions the one time we saw the movie…" Orbot replied.

"I'll ask what movie you're talking about later," Wily sighed, seeing Cubot relaxing amidst the sweets in the sweet aisle, but out of annoyance, Wily gave Cubot a good smack.

"Hello-a Wily." Cubot said, now in an italian accent.

"Well… at least I can understand you," Wily sighed before Cubot spotted a box of…

"Cinnamon cookies?! Oh, Mama mia!" Cubot gawked.

"OH goodness! Please doctor, purchase those delectable cookies, otherwise Cubot and I might go berserk!" Orbot responded.

"Oh… very well," Wily sighed, taking a box and putting it into the cart.

They then walk over to a checkout line and paid, and soon they returned to the base and Wily began to restock the fridge.

"You have some… interesting assistants…" Wily told Eggman.

"I know, but they're loyal," Eggman replied, as he took a sip of an egg-coffee.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Knuckles and Protoman were arm wrestling. They seem close, but Knuckles was beginning to struggle. Next thing he knew… Protoman won.

Knuckles groaned and then walked over to Tails, who was simply typing away at the Miles Electric.

"Now what're you working on?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing, just trying to count how many spins Roll can do while on ice skates," Tails replied, as he aimed it over at Roll, and it counted up to a grand total of 22 spins!

"Wow!" Knuckles gawked, seeing the number.

"Well that's my girlfriend for ya, and amazing person who can spin just amazingly!" Sonic said, as he walked over to sit by Rock.

"Let me guess, he asked you to count that number?" Knuckles asked Tails once Sonic was out of earshot.

"Well… duh," Tails replied.

"You know Rock, you're really cool," Sonic complimented. "And well… you're a really good friend, I have made great friends, but alongside Knuckles and Tails, you're high up on the list of my greatest friends."

"Thanks Sonic… I'd have to say the same for you. In fact, I couldn't imagine a greater guy being my sister's boyfriend," Rock smiled, as Roll skated on over to the two.

"Hey Sonic, I saw you skating earlier, you're pretty good," she responded.

"Thanks, but… I'm NOWHERE as good as you," Sonic replied, as Roll took one of his hands.

"Well, how would you like to skate with a pro, Sonikku?" Roll asked.

"Well… that'll be great," Sonic answered, as she lead him onto the ice.

They soon began to skate together, incredibly, and skillfully, pulling off moves only pros would know how to do, they actually attracted a crowd. Ignoring the crowd, they continued skating, and began to perform moves not even the pros knew, really wowing the crowd. A person walked over and began to take pictures of them with a… twin-lens reflex camera, a pink one at that.

"Now that's an old school camera," Rock said walking over to the person taking the pictures.

"Hey… do I know you from somewhere?" Rock asked.

"I don't think you do," the guy replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before…"

However, the person ignored him as he continued taking pictures of Roll & Sonic, who soon finished their performance.

* * *

"They did great," the person taking the pictures replied. "I'll send you the pictures later, but I must admit, ...those two are a perfect couple. Don't you agree?"

"Okay… just… WHO are you?" Rock asked as the person revealed a white belt buckle around his waist and a kind of card in his hand.

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke," he answered as he left.

"You were fantastic in that performance Roll," Sonic complimented.

"So were you Sonic, you did really good!" Roll replied, as they walked over to Rock, and then they had a small smile.

"You know Roll-nee-chan, you'd make a great olympic skater one day," Rock added.

"Thanks," Roll replied with a smile.

The two got back onto the ice with the people calling for an encore. The guy who took the pictures, Masahirou Inoue, soon arrived with a news crew to show them the skating.

Wily and Eggman oversaw this on the news feed.

"I hate that blue rodent!" Eggman said.

"Then we shall send in some forces to ruin their day!" Wily added as some Egg Pawns, Egg Fighters, Sniper Joes and Needle Joes were sent to the area.

It wasn't long before the crowds panicked when the robots arrived, so, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, Sonia and Manic began to fight them, along with Protoman, while Sonic and Roll continued their skating, with the news crew somehow STILL able to film the couple skating.

Soon enough, Rock turned into Megaman, and using the Spiked Fist, was able to knock out all of the foes, just as Sonic and Roll stopped for a bit, and then they continued.

"So… should we tell them about what just happened?" Megaman asked.

"Nah kid, just leave them to their skating," Masahirou told Megaman.

With a shrug, Megaman and the others, including the crowd that didn't run too far off, returned to watch Roll & Sonic skate some more, as the sun began to set the people began to leave, and then Rock was handed a small envelope with the pictures in them, and unlike the character Masahirou played, he could take a photo.

"Now these are impressive," Rock noted to himself as Roll & Sonic finished their performance.

"You know… I think we're the perfect couple," Roll smiled.

"That we can agree," Sonic smiled as they kissed.

After that, Sonic, Roll, Rock, and the others, returned to Light Labs.

* * *

KKD: Now that was a nice change of pace.

Pikatwig: Yep. So, what'd you think of a certain magenta, can't take a photo to save his life, Rider, or at least his actor, appearing in this chapter?

KKD: That was nice, it's good to see the guy somewhere. Despite what everyone says about who he played, I really liked his character, and Masahiro-san pulled it off well.

Pikatwig: True there, he was really amazing and his return in Wizard was even more amazing! Anyway, what'd you think of the romance between Sonic and Roll in this chapter?

KKD: As always, very lovely.

Pikatwig: So, anything else to say before we close this off, aside from the usual bit?

KKD: No, not really. So… is it cool if I say that usual bit now?

Pikatwig: Yeah, I was just asking.

KKD: Okay. Now as I usually say here, don't forget to check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will…

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	29. Hero Ground

Pikatwig: Alrighty, it's time for yet another chapter! So aibou, what do you think of the chapter's name?

KKD: Hero Ground? What? Is that like some kind of training area for heroes or something?

Pikatwig: Well the chapter's name was originally "Common Ground" but I changed it. So, my idea is showing the sort of bond the heroes have in a way, and Hero Ground kinda seemed to work.

KKD: Okay then. It works.

Pikatwig: So roll the disclaimers and let's light this candle!

KKD: As usual, Pika owns Tune & Strumm while the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic walked around and noticed Rock simply in the living room.

"Hey Rock," Sonic waved.

"Hey Sonic," he replied.

"What're you up to?" Sonic asked, as he walked over to a small book on a bookstand and began to read it.

"Just bored and reading," he replied.

"I see," Sonic nodded, as Sonic walked over to the fridge and found lunch, chili dogs. "Want a chili dog?"

"What's it you like about those anyway?" Rock asked.

"I dunno to be honest," Sonic shrugged, as he began to eat one, Rock gave a small look and took one himself.

As they ate the chili dogs, someone came in via the teleporter.

"Hi minna!" a familiar voice rang out as Tune walked in.

"Oh, Tune! What're you doing here?" Sonic gawked.

"Well, I wanted to see you guys, and I wanted to show you guys something," Tune said.

"Does it have anything to do with that dog with you?" Rock asked, pointing to a dog next to Tune. This dog had ears drooping down to her chin, she was pink had some hot pink spots around her body sorta like a dalmation.

"This is my pet dog, Peach," Tune said. "I had Dr. Blair make me a dog sorta like a dalmation."

* * *

Rock then carefully approached this dog, and when he was about to try and pet her…

CHOMP!

"YOWCH!" Rock screamed in response to Peach biting his hand. "Peach no! You do not bite my friends," Tune told Peach, who stopped.

"Sorry about that, Peach is kinda nervous around those who she doesn't know…" Tune informed.

A bit later, Peach is seen playing around with Beat and Rush as Rock, Sonic, and Tune watched.

"To be honest, I always wanted a pet before now, and… I… did kinda have to beg Dr. Blair for… about a week before she ended up making Peach," Tune confessed.

* * *

"_Dr. Blair…" Tune began walking over. _

"_Can you make me a pet dog?" Tune asked._

"_How many times must we go through with this, Tune? No," Dr. Blair answered. "Besides, you couldn't handle the responsibility of a pet anyway."_

"_Responresilty" Tune asked._

"_Responsibility! You wouldn't be able to properly care for one; it takes a lot of work to be able to properly care for a dog, or any other animal for that matter," Dr. Blair groaned._

"_I can handle it! PLEASE!" Tune said._

"_NO!"_

* * *

"_Hey Dr. Blair, can you make me-" Tune started._

"_NO! So stop asking me already," Blair snapped._

"_Come on already, I'd take great care of it, just like Rock does with his pet dog!" Tune begged._

"_For the last time, NO!" Dr. Blair shouted, resuming her work._

_Tune groaned annoyed, walking away._

* * *

"_Dr. Blair, before you say no, please look at this," Tune requested as the doctor examined the concept ideas Tune had if she were to have a pet, one of which would end up being the basis for Peach's design; it also showed Tune's willingness to be able to take care of the dog._

"_...I'll keep this under consideration, but until then Tune… the answer is still no," Dr. Blair told her. "The reason for this being that I'm too busy building other robots right now."_

* * *

"_Please Doctor… please?" Tune begged in regards to the dog._

"_Ugh… fine! I'll build you the dog. But only if you take care of her and leave me alone while I work, unless I tell you otherwise," Dr. Blair sighed, finally relenting to Tune's begging._

"_YES!"_

* * *

"_There… she's finally finished," Dr. Blair sighed with relief, finished the dog to Tune's request as Tune walked in to see the dog. "She's programed to be loyal to you, Tune, so be sure to take very good care of her. So, what are you going to name her anyway, Note?"_

"_Well… I've been tossing ideas around and I chose Peach," Tune replied as her dog walked over and rubbed her legs._

* * *

"So do you guys like her?" Tune asked as Peach walked over to her side.

"I'd say that she's very cute," Sonic answered.

"She's fine… as long as she doesn't bite me again," Rock sighed.

"Sorry about that," Tune said kinda nervous as she looked at her pet, who just growled at Rock.

"Is something wrong Peachy-chan?" Tune asked before Peach barked at Rock, surprising him.

"Okay… I'm gonna have Dr. Light look at you, something must be up," Tune said, as she lead Peach over to where Tails and Dr. Light were working on something.

"Hey Dr. Light, I need you to look at something for me," Tune told the doctor, leading Peach over to him.

* * *

Later, Dr. Light was looking at Peach's programming.

"Seems she's been programmed with some kind of… dislike towards Rock & Roll," Dr. Light noticed, surprising Tune. "But don't worry, I'll remove this so she'll like them a bit more."

After a moment, Rock walked in and saw Peach, who walked over, with Peach giving Rock kind of a nervous look to Rock, due to kinda hating him a moment ago.

"It's okay little dog," Rock said, petting Peach.

Now, though, Peach was whimpering a little bit out of fear, worried about how Rock would eventually treat her.

"It's okay, don't worry, dogs are actually my favorite animal," Rock said, as Sonic walked behind him. "And hedgehogs are second on that list," Rock added.

"Is that an insult?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm just saying," he replied as Peach walked over and then jumped onto Rock happily, before walking back over to Tune. "She's suddenly playful now, isn't she?"

"Good Peach," Tune said happily.

"Hey Rock you like my dog right?" Tune then asked.

"Of course," Rock answered. "I was just startled earlier when she bit me."

Peach then simply jumped up and then began to run in circles around both Rock and Tune.

"Cute pup," Sonic said simply.

* * *

"Hey Sonic, if you had a pet dog what would you name it?" Rock asked.

"Dunno… Muttski I guess," Sonic replied as he walked back out of the lab part.

"Where'd you come up with that?" Tails asked.

"Just came to me," Sonic replied as Roll walked in.

"Hey Sonic," Roll smiled.

"Hiya Roll-chan," Sonic responded before they kissed each other, Tune observing this.

"How cute, you two are a couple now," Tune realized.

"Yep," Sonic replied.

"You know Tune, you might get a boyfriend one day, someone who's probably as cool as Sonic," Roll told Tune.

"I kinda have someone in mind," Tune said under her breath, glancing over at Rock and "blushing".

"Really? Who might that be?" Rock asked, looking away with a "blush" of his own.

"You heard me?!" Tune asked embarrassed.

"Uh… yea… it was… kinda hard not to…" Rock responded.

Tune could only "blush" and then she and Peach walked away for a moment, and soon they were outside playing around. Rock just watched and saw them having fun.

* * *

"Kinda reminds me of when Dr. Light first made Rush for me," Rock smiled.

"You know, after the whole Gamma mess?" Roll added in.

"Oh yea…" Rock remembered, as he walked out to see Tune and Peach playing around. "So Tune, how are you enjoying having a pet so far?" Rock asked.

"She's great! Well… she's the first pet I ever had, but I doubt I'd have one any better than Peach," Tune smiled, when all of a sudden a blast came from nearby, when the smoke from the blast cleared up, it was shown to be Bass (riding on Treble) and Metal Sonic.

"Oh great, not them again," Sonic groaned as he, Tails, and Knuckles rushed out to help battle the two, when a spin dash like move came from nowhere, followed by some blasts from a Buster and a whistle.

Everyone then turned to see Protoman and Tango appear.

"Protoman!" Megaman said happily as his brother walked over to his side. "Okay, let's battle these guys as a team!"

Sonic stood next to Megaman and then Protoman and Knuckles stood to the right of their Blue Hero and then Tails and Tune to the left.

"Let's blast through at sonic speed!" Sonic announced.

"Okay!" Tails nodded.

"Alright!" Knuckles smirked.

"We've got a Mega Plan!" Megaman announced.

"Yeah!" Tune added in.

"Here we go!" Protoman smirked.

"What's with all the catchphrases? It's getting a little irritating," Bass growled as he fired the Buster at the heroes.

"Okay, let's move!" Sonic announced as Sonic lead Tails and Knuckles at a fast speed.

* * *

Metal then zoomed in after them and tried to get in close.

"Knuckles, you're up!" Sonic shouted as he jumped to the side of Knuckles with Tails.

"Got it!" he smirked as somehow Sonic and Tails formed around the Echidna's fists as he punched Metal away, the robot was hardly able to dodge.

"That move… you've used it before…" he muttered.

"So what if I have?" Knuckles retorted.

Metal growled. Meanwhile, Megaman was leading his group over to the Bass.

"Alright, here we go!" Megaman shouted firing the Mega Buster at Treble, knocking Bass off, he saw his dog was okay and then he began to use the rapid fire on the Bass Buster near them.

"I'll take it from here," Tune responded. "Peach! Flight mode!"

With that, Peach hopped over to Tune before becoming a form similar to the Rush Jet and Extreme Gear, with Megaman and Protoman grabbing on.

"What the?!" Bass gawked before Protoman and Megaman rolled up before Tune somehow launched them at Bass.

"Nice!" Tune said amazed, hopping down.

"Leave this to me," Protoman said as Tune and Megaman joined him side by side.

"What now?" Bass groaned, as the three Robots fired their Busters in unison.

"Metal! NOW! Activate the Overdrive Adapter!" Bass yelled over to Metal.

* * *

With that, the two fused once more into Overdrive Metal Bass. He attempted to blast the heroes, but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles just did some Homing Attacks to slow him down.

"Okay, you guys ready to kick it into overdrive?" Sonic asked, gaining a blue glow on his body.

"Oh yeah!" Tails and Knuckles replied as both began to glow themselves, and so, Tails grabbed Sonic's feet before Knuckles grabbed Tails by his feet, spun the two around before letting go of Tails; Tails then let go of Sonic before kicking him and...

"BLAST AWAY!" Sonic yelled out, spinning around like mad, attacking Overdrive Metal Bass too fast for them to see him.

Megaman, Protoman and Tune could only watch in amazement at this attack as the three landed by them.

"What… was that move?" Megaman asked Sonic.

"Something we call a Team Blast," Sonic smirked.

"Team Blast?" Protoman asked.

"What's that?" Tune added.

"Well, we gain energy from fighting an enemy, and the more we feel we're in harmony, the powers of Speed, Flight and Power combine, and the Team Blast is the result of that," Tails explained.

"Impressive," Protoman noted.

"So three powers combine into one, cool," Tune adds in.

"I think it's time we do the same," Megaman figured, as each one began to glow, Megaman glowed blue, Tune glowed yellow and Protoman glowed red.

"Alright!" Tune said in amazement.

"Power Shot!" Megaman announced, firing a full power Charged Shot, combined with a Charged Shot from both Tune and Protoman, the three shots then knocked Overdrive Metal Bass down!

* * *

"Nice!" Sonic said walking over to the three of them. "Alright, let's finish these guys off!"

"Okay!" Knuckles nodded.

"I'm ready," Tails smirked.

"Ready anytime," Megaman added, as they all ran forward and attacked as a group, and then managed to beat Overdrive Metal Bass, who then flew away, damaged and injured!

"Booya!" Megaman announced.

"Talk about a show!" Protoman added in.

"We rule!" Tune concluded.

"Very impressive you three," Knuckles noted.

"You guys were amazing!" Tails exclaimed, as Sonic walked over to Megaman.

"Hmm, you used the Team Blast, not an easy feat kid, well… Team Mega, you guys are an amazing group," Sonic told Megaman.

"Team Mega?" Megaman questioned.

"Once a trio unites Speed, Flight, and Power, they can be a Team. We've known quite a few of these teams, including Shadow's team: Team Dark, Amy & Cream's team: Team Rose, Team Chaotix, Silver's team: Team Lost, Team Striker, Team Babylon, and the three of us: Team Sonic," Sonic explained.

"Team Mega works," Protoman said.

"Sure does," Tune included.

"Team Mega it is then," Megaman smiled.

* * *

Later, the trio begin to work on their bonds. Specifically, Sonic and Megaman were working with Speed, Tails and Tune with Flight, and Knuckles and Protoman at Power. To be accurate, Sonic was showing Megaman tricks those of the Speed could utilize, such as quick grinding on rails, and even showing Megaman how to perform the homing attack. Tails was helping Tune stay aloft much longer, and have her practice tossing her teammates as she used some kind of dummies. Knuckles… well he just showed Protoman how to be more of a powerhouse since he'd be the muscle of the team.

"So… how is it working with Sonic, anyway?" Protoman asked Knuckles.

"Eh, while he can work my nerves sometimes, he's a nice guy," Knuckles replied.

"Yea… I can kinda see the same thing with my little brother sometimes, too," Protoman nodded in agreement. "However, unlike Sonic, Megaman can tend to be a bit of a pacifist."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked.

"While he knows what's right, and sometimes is a little headstrong like Sonic, most of the time Megaman… well… prefers not to fight," Protoman answered.

"Oh… well, while I like having friends, I prefer to kinda be on my own, that's how I've lived most of my life," Knuckles told Protoman.

"Yea… that's kinda been the same for me," Protoman nodded.

"Really? Okay, so… why?" Knuckles asked.

"...It's personal," Protoman answered.

"Okay," Knuckles replied. "You know, for a robot, you're kinda cool."

"And you're pretty cool too, for an echidna," Protoman added.

* * *

After some of their training, Tails was repairing Tune due to a blast hitting her.

"Just be glad this was a minor injury you sustained, I can repair this in a jiffy," Tails told her, as he began to repair her right arm. "So are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, Tails. Nothing I haven't dealt with before," she smiled.

"You've got quite the potential in yourself Tune. Can I give you give you some free advice, don't always be in the hero's shadow, find your own route and take it. I learned that and it helped me save Station Square," Tails told Tune.

"...Thanks, Tails," Tune smiled in response.

"So Tune, what do you think of Rock anyway?" Tails asked.

"He's a great person, he's kind, sweet, caring… I have a megaton crush on him, but I don't wanna tell him yet," Tune answered.

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"I'm afraid… I'd get rejected…" Tune replied.

"Don't be. I mean, Sonic apparently was able to tell Roll of his crush on her, and vice versa. And even Cream was able to confess her love to me." Tails informed.

"Yeah but… even so, I'm kinda not ready to tell him," Tune added.

"Well, I'd suggest telling him when the time is right," Tails offered.

"Thanks," Tune replied.

"You're welcome," Tails responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Megaman finished their lap, and Megaman actually had to take his shoes off due to something involving running so fast.

"Boy my feet are killing me!" Megaman groaned as Sonic stretched before Megaman placed his shoes next to the hedgehog. "And do these shoes hurt now."

"...Well no wonder man, look what you got in them," Sonic gawked, pulling out… rocks?

"... how is that possible?" Megaman sighed, emptying out some rocks and putting his shoes back on, and then turning back into Rock.

"How do you manage to do that so much and not get tired?!" Rock asked.

"Simple, I was born with that speed, and I had practice. Besides, speeds you see me run at most of the time, that's not my full speed; if I did use it, I'd tire myself out within minutes," Sonic answered.

"Wow…" Rock replied.

"I was told I actually got my speed from my…" Sonic began and then he muttered on last word.

"Huh?" Rock asked.

"..dad…" Sonic sighed.

"Your dad?" Rock repeated. "You didn't know him that well, did you?"

"We never met, his passed away weeks before me, Sonia and Manic were born," Sonic answered.

"Oh… uh… sorry about that," Rock apologized.

"It's okay Rock, well, there's something I wanted to do before we're done, the Double Spin Dash!" Sonic responded.

"The what?" Rock gawked, turning back into Megaman.

"It's typically where me and Tails combine our Spin Dashes, and I figured since we work as a team so often, I'd figured I should teach it to you," Sonic answered.

"Oh… okay then," Megaman nodded as Sonic came up next to him, he then ducked into a Spin Dash, and Megaman was somehow able to do the same, and then they spun in a Double Spin Dash at a fast speed, soon they stopped and high-fived.

"Nice work, Megaman," Sonic smirked as said Robot Master reverted to being Rock once more.

* * *

Later at Light Labs…

"Well, it's almost time for me to go home," Tune sighed. "I'll see you later Rock."

With that, Tune and Peach got into the teleportal, set to return home.

"Bye Tune-chan," Rock muttered as the two left.

* * *

Back with Wily & Eggman, the two were putting the finishing touches to the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider.

"Finally," Eggman sighed as the work was finally completed.

"So let me ask you this Ivo, if Sonic and Megaman manage to get the Chaos Emeralds out, will we be sitting ducks?" Wily asked.

"No, the Emeralds will only provide the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 with the energy it needs, and we've got a back-up Chaos Energy Generator, so there's no way we'd run out of power, even if they manage to get the Emeralds out," Eggman explained.

"Clever move, Ivo… clever move," Albert admitted.

"So now, all we have to do, is prepare ourselves for battle," Eggman added.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter huh?

KKD: Yea. And it looks like Eggman and Wily are almost ready to bring the smackdown onto our Blue Heroes.

Pikatwig: Despite Megaman learning the Homing Attack in this chapter, if this was a game, he would have to buy the attack from the Shop, and it won't be part of his arsenal of moves in the story, he'll only use it while just with Team Mega.

KKD: I see… so… what was your favorite part of this chapter?

Pikatwig: When Team Sonic and Team Mega laid a beat down on Overdrive Metal Bass!

KKD: That was my favorite part too, especially with all the references to Sonic Heroes… *sighs* Aw… the memories…

Pikatwig: Well, I liked the references as well, so anyway, think that Megaman, Tune and Protoman would make a good team if they were in Heroes?

KKD: I'd say they would be. Heck, I can imagine myself playing as them right now.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Team Lost is comprised of Silver, Sonia and Manic, while Team Striker… well… you'll see them some other time. Anyway, what'd you think of Tune's new partner Peach?

KKD: Except for that moment at the beginning where she bit Rock, cute.

Pikatwig: Anyway, any more comments, aside from the usual?

KKD: Nope, except that if you're gonna be on YouTube, I may or may not have something big planned. No spoilers as to what it is, though.

Pikatwig: Nice change of pace from the usual, not as an insult, I'm just saying.

KKD: It's cool. Anyway, did you have anything else to add?

Pikatwig: Nothing I can think of.

KKD: In that case, keep an eye open out on YouTube for that thing I have planned, no known release date though. Also, check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	30. Final Countdown

Pikatwig: Alrighty, this is it, the last chapter before the Blue Heroes take the fight to Eggman and Wily!

KKD: And it sounds like the duo are in big trouble.

Pikatwig: We'll see. Anyway, cue the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: As usual, we own nothing but Tune & Strumm. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

It was a quiet night, while the snow stopped falling, there was still a lot of snow on the ground. People around Megaville had been gathering around their fire place or curling under a blanket to keep warm. Among these people were Sonic & Roll, who were cuddling up next to each other.

"You warm enough Roll?" Sonic asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm always warm enough," Roll smiled.

Sonic could only smile back, and noticed that some of the others were gathered around the fireplace for warmth, meanwhile, a rather lonely looking Rock was simply sitting by his lonesome.

"Tune…" he muttered.

"You okay, Rock?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied as a teleporter signal went off and in walked in Tune, Peach and surprisingly Dr. Blair!

"Hey Rock," Tune said.

"WAGH!" Rock gasped.

"Sorry about startling you Rock," Tune apologized.

"Oh… it's okay," Rock panted. "But why's Dr. Blair here?"

"I've came with something to tell you guys," Dr. Blair informed, as she saw Tune walk over to Rock.

"Tune, you okay?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold." Tune answered before joining Rock under a blanket she brought, and they cuddled in a way similar to Sonic and Roll at that moment.

"Awww…." Roll simply said.

"Looks we're not the only ones in love tonight," Sonic noted to Roll, teasing Rock, but Rock didn't actually care.

* * *

Dr. Blair only sighed and took out a laptop and began to show some energy readings from near Wily's base was… Chaos Energy readings, but Sonic and Rock didn't move from their current spots to go over and look. Rock because he was glad to be alongside Tune, and then Sonic was simply happy to be spending time with his girlfriend. Dr. Blair just looked on to her laptop, intrigued about the situation unfolding.

"Tara, you've been overworking yourself haven't you?" Dr. Light asked.

"Thomas…" Dr. Blair replied in a semi-annoyed tone. "...Could you at least give me the decency of doing this in peace? ...Alone?"

"... Okay, I suppose," he replied as he left the room, but still kept his eye on Dr. Blair, who continued to type away at her computer.

"You know, Dr. Blair is a nice person… but she's just a little bit… standoff-ish," Tune told Rock, Roll, Tails and Sonic.

"I… I see," Tails nodded, he was in front of the fire keeping warm, by himself, due to it being kinda late, Cream was fast asleep.

"But she seems to act so… cold and harsh," Sonic noted.

"Well… I'm not to sure why that is, but she does care about me sorta like a daughter," Tune added in, Rock could detect that the keyword in that was 'sorta'.

"She's still harsh to you though, isn't she?" Rock asked.

"Sometimes, but I've learned to live with it, she made be kinda… rude at times," Tune continued.

"Hello, I'm sitting right here, I can hear you," Dr. Blair told them, but Tune continued nonetheless.

"Case in point?" Sonic whispered.

"She's my mom, and well, I love her," Tune concluded.

"Right," the others nodded.

* * *

Dr. Blair sighed, she then pulled out her concepts for something, and put them down for a moment, before she walked off for a moment. "So, what's she working on anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Dunno, she hasn't told me." Tune replied getting up and walking over to the papers, most of them were kinda cluttered around near the laptop, but she saw some notes written near the top and they read "DBN. 082, DBN. 083, DBN. 084, DBN. 085, DBN. 086, DBN. 087 and DBN. 088."

"She's making more Robot Masters," Tune said, she let it sink in, and then kinda got giddy about the idea of having more people to interact with while Dr. Blair was busy.

"Tune…" Dr. Blair groaned annoyed as she walked back in. "I go to the restroom and you take a sneak peak at things I'm working on again?!"

"AH! Gomen!" Tune apologized.

"Will you stop using that Japanese stuff, it gets annoying," Dr. Blair said.

Tune sighed and then walked over to Rock again.

"Just relax, Tune," Rock whispered, as if trying to calm/comfort Tune.

Sonic simply smiled at this, as Tails then walked over Dr. Blair's computer to look at the energy readings.

"Chaos Energy?" he gasped.

"What?" Dr. Blair asked in confusion.

"This readings, they're scanning Chaos Energy," Tails answered.

"Oh… and what's Chaos Energy?" Rock asked.

"Well," Tails started to explain. "It's the energy inside of a Chaos Emerald, that's what allows for the Emeralds to have such power,"

"Wait so those Emeralds you guys have been trying to find are causing this energy?" Dr. Blair asked.

"Yep," Tails and Sonic say in unison.

"So does that thing say where the energy is coming from?" Rock asked.

"Yep, Wily's base," Tails added, remembering the coordinates of the area from when he was Aerial Man.

* * *

"Oh that's just great," Rock sighed.

"Guess we're gonna have to go in and stop them!" Sonic said, as Rock turned into Megaman and got up.

"Let's do it," Megaman nodded, as he walked over to Dr. Light to tell him to get the teleporter ready, and just when Sonic was about to get up, Roll grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Huh? What's up, Roll?" Sonic asked, as Roll pulled him into a hug.

"Sonic… don't leave me…" she said.

"Roll?" Sonic asked, confused as to why she said this.

"... I don't want to lose you Sonic. And…" Roll said hugging him tighter. "I don't want to say goodbye… I'd miss you to much," she concluded, referring to the fact Sonic and his friends would have to leave.

"...I'm sorry, Roll-chan," Sonic sighed.

"And yet… I know you have to go, it's just so… conflicting." Roll told him.

"Hey, listen. No matter where I go, I'll always be with you," Sonic assured pointing to where Roll's heart would be if she had one. "Right in here."

Roll gave a smile and then said "You always know what to say, you're the best boyfriend in the world."

"Well… you're the best girlfriend in the world," Sonic added. The two then kissed, and then Sonic got up, he gave Roll a small wave and walked over to Megaman.

* * *

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say 'Please, oh baby don't go' Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go," Roll sung quietly.

Sonic turned around and smiled at her, just as he and Megaman readied themselves to get to the teleporter pad.

"Sonic… can I go with you and Megaman?" Tails asked.

"No. Sorry Tails, but I don't want you to get captured again." Sonic began, Tails gave a simple nod as Sonic continued "But I promise, I won't let anything like you becoming a Roboticized Master happen twice."

"Alright, good luck," Tails said as Sonic and Megaman walked over to the teleporter pad ready.

"Okay Sonic, so you know, Dr. Light can't teleport us directly inside of Wily's base, we'll appear outside it at first and we'll have to work our way in." Megaman told Sonic. "And while we're in there, I'm not sure if communications with everyone here will work or not."

"So it seems like we're on our own, huh?" Sonic figured.

"Yeah," Megaman replied as Roll and Tails walked over into the room.

"Hey Sonic, good luck, make sure to watch his back Megaman," Tails told them.

"Good luck to both of you, remember I'll be rooting for you both all the way," Roll told them.

"Thanks Roll-chan," Sonic smiled before he and Megaman were warped out…

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter. And it's name of Final Countdown is meant to represent the last amount of time leading up to the battle with Eggman and Wily. It's the final countdown!

KKD: Now I can't get that part of a certain song out of my head.

Pikatwig: Sorry about that.

KKD: It's cool. Well, to get it off my chest, I think my favorite part was just the group together around the fire… not to mention Roll's reference to KH.

Pikatwig: When I came up with the idea of there being a couple between the two franchises, I was listening to Simple and Clean, and then boom, Sonic and Roll, and to me, that song perfectly encapsulates the two of them. Do you think so too aibou?

KKD: Yes, I completely agree. BTW, what was your favorite part of the story?

Pikatwig: The moment around the fireplace, and just as Sonic and Megaman headed off for Wily's base of operations!

KKD: That's cool. And before you ask, nothing else to say apart from the usual at this moment. Do you, aibou?

Pikatwig: Next time, the Blue Heroes shall storm Wily's Castle, ready for anything!

KKD: And oh boy that'll be something. So, until next time readers, check out my profile for our other stories, and if you don't know them… you will…

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	31. Wily Castle Stage 1

Pikatwig: Well here we go, we're nearing the end of Arc 1 of S&MMA!

KKD: Wait, what? It's almost over?! MAN! I did NOT realize that. I mean, man how time does fly.

Pikatwig: And so, the first Wily Castle Stage begins! Are you ready?! FOR Disclaimers?!

KKD: *execute rapid mode* Pika only owns Tune and Strumm, the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners so… *takes deep breath before…* LET'S GET IT ON!

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then arrive outside Wily's base. The base was essentially a medieval castle-like structure with a huge skull on the front of it.

"Wow… Wily sure has lousy taste," Sonic said.

"It's common for him to have the skull on every base of his," Megaman sighed.

A few Egg Fighters walked around and then noticed the two.

"Alright, let's do it to it Megaman!" Sonic said moving forward.

"Let's Rock 'n Roll," Megaman added, joining Sonic as he fired away at the Egg Fighters.

Soon they saw the front door, in a sort of wall around the base, but it was locked!

"Great… looks like we need to try and find a key," Sonic sighed annoyed.

"Well, let's get looking," Megaman sighed as they walked away from the door and began to look around carefully for the key.

Suddenly, some kind of plane lowered down into their vision, but the thing was, it wasn't just any ordinary plane. It looked like a giant falcon, but it was mostly in shadowed, and then it was purple. But then it dropped something in, but then flew away.

"What the?" Sonic asked.

* * *

What appeared was some type of giant spike worm that was mostly blue and silver with a red ring around its neck. Very simplistic, and the only noted differences from another bot is that it was colored orange and green? But regardless, it also had Eggman's AND Wily's symbols on it as it stared down Megaman and Sonic.

"Wait… is that-gah!" Megaman began before getting smacked.

"... Wily's using something he used in the past again," he concluded.

"Alright, let's get moving," Sonic responded before getting hit by… nothing?

Seriously, Sonic just tried to move, but he was suddenly thrown back like something hard just came at him when it looked like nothing did, confusing Megaman.

"What's hitting us?!" Sonic gawked as Megaman got the same effect.

"I don't get it!" Megaman gawked, seeing the worm-bot just standing there.

They got smacked again, and growled.

"Okay, that's it! Megaman, time for that move!" Sonic said as they ran up, and performed the Double Spin Dash.

They managed to get up and hit the head of the robot, but it didn't go down in that one hit; when they were lowering down, the seemed to get hit again in midair, they split off of the Double Spin Dash and saw the bot was still standing!

"If you fought something like this before Rock, what the heck is going on?!" Sonic asked before getting hit again.

"I've battled something before, but I could see platforms flying out… wait a minute..." Megaman said.

"What?!" Sonic asked.

"The platforms must be invisible!" Megaman realized.

* * *

"How? If the bot's body is supposed to fly out at us as platforms, then how come when we get hit, the platforms are still in its body?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly," Megaman replied, still a little confused.

"Possibly what?!" Sonic asked before getting hit AGAIN!

He landed and then said "I think I got it! The ones in the bot are decoys!"

"So how're we supposed to know when the platforms are gonna come out and hit us?" Sonic asked, still confused in how the bot could still be standing.

"Like the one I fought before, the platforms seem to be timed to come out at certain moments. Follow my lead, and we'll defeat this jerk," Megaman told Sonic, somehow memorizing how long it takes for them to get hit by these platforms.

They then jumped up onto one of the platforms and then they curled up into another Double Spin Dash, destroying the robot and getting the key.

* * *

With Eggman and Wily, they just witnessed this defeat.

"Looks like they managed to bypass the handicap you placed on them with your Big Pets 2.0," Eggman noted as Wily was staring at the monitor in shock.

"That's impossible! ...I've never seen anything like it!" Wily gawked.

* * *

Back outside, Sonic and Megaman found the door and opened it up and walked in, almost being caught by a search light.

"That was too close," Sonic sighed with relief.

"Okay, that tears it, we need to find a way to turn those lights off!" Megaman said.

"Agreed," Sonic nodded. "But how?"

Megaman looked around and saw that the eight search lights were being controlled by half Sniper Joes and half Egg Fighters.

"Oh boy," he groaned.

"Wait look, there are stairs that lead up to them, I'm fast enough to go up and knock the lights out, but I'll be even faster if we Double Spin Dash." Sonic said.

"Good idea," Megaman nodded as they prepared to get into position, and thus they spun off and then destroyed the bots guarding the first set of search lights, they then turned them off, and spun over to the other end, but they were more spaced out, so they needed to find a way to turn some bridges on.

* * *

Back with Eggman and Wily, they soon saw the Blue Heroes reach this point.

"I think it's time to send in the Egg Helmaroc," Wily figured.

"Sounds like a good idea," Eggman agreed, pressing a button before Sonic and Megaman heard an alarm of sorts.

They then turn to see some kind of robotic bird with black, purple, white, and red feathers, and a tail of yellow and green feathers.

"Ai, what the heck?!" Megaman said.

"It's the Egg Falcon that brought us here, guess Eggman had some time to change it up!" Sonic exclaimed, as he ran forward and Homing Attacked the wings bringing it down to the ground.

Megaman then switched to using the Hammer Striker, damaging the bird to the point the faceplate popped off, revealing a scary robotic skull.

He gained a small smile, and then he swapped weapons turning the blue area green, and the cyan area lime-green, and it turned both his armed into Busters and out of the part where the blasts would come out are drum sticks, he ran up and began to bang right onto the head and near the chest, and then with on good Homing Attack to the head finally destroyed the robot. "Payback completed!"

Megaman then smiled, and thus they continued onward…

* * *

Pikatwig: Good chapter huh?

KKD: Yep, sure was. My favorite part was the variation of the Big Pets miniboss, and it was inspired by a glitch encountered by a very popular, yet foul-mouthed, video game reviewer. I don't want to mention him completely due to my aibou potentially smacking me upside the head, but I must say, that glitch was pretty cool, and I decided to use it here, too. What did you think of it, aibou?

Pikatwig: It was cool and I can imagine it, anyway, the main boss of this stage was the Egg Helmaroc, and yes it was based on the Helmaroc King from Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker. And thus, Sonic has finally gotten his revenge on the dumb thing for it kinda set into motion back in Chapter 1.

KKD: Wait, what? That's the same bot seen back before Sonic arrived in this world?

Pikatwig: Because Egg-for-brains powered it with all seven Emeralds it locked into overdrive and one got hit to it caused Chaos Control that sent Sonic and co into Megaman no Sekai.

KKD: Wow… well pardon me for not know that, seeing as you only got me working on this with ya since chapter 2 or there abouts.

Pikatwig: I was just explaining.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: Anyway, one stage down, three to go! Anything else you wanna add?

KKD: Aside from the usual, nope. With that, check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will…

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	32. Wily Castle Stage 2

Pikatwig: Alrighty people the second stage of Wily's base shall commence!

KKD: Hoo boy! That last stage was just crazy, but how will our heroes fare against the second stage?

Pikatwig: Dunno. So can you roll the disclaimers?

KKD: As usual, Pika only owns Tune & Strumm, with the rest belonging to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"So Sonic and Megaman have managed to get inside?" Orbot asked.

"Seems that way, pard'ner," Cubot noted, speaking in his cowboy voice.

"Will you two shut it?!" Eggman barked.

"Why should we?" Cubot responded.

Wily walked over and glared at them. "We're busy! We've gotta get the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 into position,"

Eggman then walked over and told them "I've already managed to get a last line of defense online after Bass and Metal but before the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1, okay?"

* * *

The two Blue Heroes managed to get inside of Wily's base to see it was mostly mechanical, they looked around and soon saw some Spinners and Bladers.

"Okay, now what?" Sonic asked, as he Homing Attacked them.

Soon some Egg Fighters and Egg Pawns walked over to them, and thus the Blue Heroes continued beating up the robots, and continued onward. They then noticed a thing with re-appearing/disappearing blocks and littered on the ground below was spikes!

"Not these again," Megaman groaned, as he called in Rush, while Sonic floated over with his Extreme Gear, only to almost be shot down by some Egg Pawns and Sniper Joes.

"That was too close," Sonic noted as they barely managed to get past this small horde, and thus they reached a room that was mostly empty and open.

"Hmm… seems familiar…" Megaman muttered.

"How so?" Sonic asked as he and Megaman then walked up to a stage that was mostly open and empty.

"Now what?" Sonic asked before he saw a strange black blob land before them.

"WHAT THE?!" Sonic gasped as it reformed into a familiar shape.

"So he's brought back the Egg Emperor, well, not like he ever got a chance to use it himself," Sonic said.

"You fought this thing, too? I thought it was going to be the Yellow Devil," Megaman responded.

"What?" Sonic asked as they avoided some hits.

"Devil class tech! Old Wily trick by now, the weak spot is the Devil Core, AKA the eye! So, what's the Egg Emperor?!" Megaman responded.

"It's a knight-like robot of Eggman's he used against me and my friends… only… Metal Sonic somehow too control of it first," Sonic answered.

"How do you manage to beat these Devil things?" Sonic asked.

"I just said, the weakness is the eye!" Megaman responded before finding his target on the Egg Emperor's helmet, and attempted to blast it, but the bot soon block it with its shield.

"Well that didn't work, how do you manage to beat the Egg Emperor?" Megaman asked.

"Had to wait until he attacks a few times, after which he charges. Then I actually attack the shield, rendering it useless," Sonic started. "Once he forced himself to hold the shield back, I attacked his weak spot, which before was on his chest."

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then quickly dodged the spear move, and then it began to disassemble.

"Alright, we're winning!" Sonic said happily.

"Watch out!" Megaman shouted as Sonic just barely missed getting skewered by the bot's lance.

"Thanks, so, what was that move anyway? The Egg Emperor never did that," Sonic noted.

"After a while, the Devil units disassemble and appear in the other direction." Megaman explained.

Next thing they knew, the Egg Emperor attacked Sonic from behind, but luckily the Blue Blur did a backflip and got a Homing Attack onto the Devil Core. The Blue Bomber then switched to the Chao Bomber and fired right after Sonic hit the Homing Attack.

"Bullseye!" Megaman smirked, as the Emperor Devil struck with the spear, Sonic managing to get Megaman out of the way in time.

"That was too close," Megaman panted.

"Looks like we have to rinse, lather, and repeat," Sonic sighed as they begin to repeat the pattern they started just a short time ago.

"Oh so THAT'S what that means. I didn't get it at first," Megaman told Sonic as they kept on doing it, making Sonic facepalm himself before continuing the pattern.

* * *

Meanwhile Eggman and Wily were setting things up for if the Blue Heroes manage to get past the Emperor Devil.

"So Al, are Bass and Metal Sonic in position?" Eggman asked.

"Yep and Ivo what are we going to do about that last line of defense if they manage to get past Bass and Metal?" Wily answered and asked.

"Okay Albert, I drained the power to the teleporter that leads to here, and set it to eight rooms just in case," Eggman explained.

"Clever," Wily smirked as they began to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue Heroes dealt the final blow to the Emperor Devil and it blew to black goo bits, and then dissolved.

"Nice job Rock," Sonic said as he saw that Megaman was spent, he was low on energy, and to admit, Sonic was drained himself, and luckily they found another room, the Med Bay! "Follow me."

And so, they walked into the Med Bay and found and gathered a bunch of healing items from rings to E-Tanks, with Megaman drinking one of the E-Tanks.

"Okay, I'm ready," Megaman nodded as they moved forward.

* * *

Back at Light Labs, everyone was awake and waiting for the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber to return.

"Will Mr. Sonic and Mr. Rock be okay Miles?" Cream asked Tails.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Cream," Tails assured. "And please… call me Tails."

Manic was simply banging away at a small part of a couch, trying to keep his mind off of worrying about Sonic.

"You worried about him?" Sonia asked walking over to her brother, making him stop drumming for a moment.

"Yea… I'm worried about him alright, sis. If he's gone, who will I stop you from fighting? It's kinda my job as the middle sibling," Manic sighed.

"Wow… that's… strangely profound for you, Manic," Sonia gawked.

"Eh," Manic replied, before going back to drumming the couch to calm himself.

Shadow simply looked at them, as did Silver both simply pondering about how they're gonna get back home, meanwhile Roll was simply waiting for Sonic and Rock to come home, she was quietly humming a song to try and keep her mind a little bit more calm, that song being the one she quietly sang as Sonic left earlier.

"They'll be back," Protoman told her.

"I hope so," Roll sighed.

Tails meanwhile was trying to get in contact with Sonic and Megaman, but the signal didn't reach them.

"Those must be some thick walls blocking the transmissions," Tails figured, as he looked over at the Miles Electric. "I should really think about making some way to keep in contact with the others with that."

He just sighed, concerned if Sonic was okay or not…

'_Sonic, please be okay,'_ Tails thought.

'_Rock-nii, Sonikku, please come back to me, I don't want to lose you two!'_ Roll thought with a sigh.

"Roll, are you okay?" Tune asked walking over with Peach.

"Huh? Oh yea… just… just worried about Sonic," Roll sighed.

"I'm worried about Rock… I've never felt such a way about anyone else in the world," Tune told her.

"Feel about Rock?" Roll asked.

"...Yea," Tune nodded. "I… I… I…"

"You what?" Roll inquired.

"I'm in love with Rock…" Tune said.

"I had a feeling that was true," Roll smiled.

"Wait… how'd you know that?" Tune asked.

"It was obvious from the way you stared at my brother," Roll answered.

"... please don't tell him," Tune said.

"I won't," Roll nodded.

"Thank you," Tune said, as she curled up under a blanket and simply had Rock on her mind.

"You're welcome," Roll smiled. "And who knows, maybe one day, you'll be my sister."

"What?" Tune asked, barely hearing the last part.

"Maybe one day we'll be sisters," Roll repeated.

"Oh," Tune nodded, a "blush" appearing on her face.

'_Let's just hope they both get out safely,'_ Roll thought to herself.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well this was a nice chapter huh?

KKD: I'll say. Dalk abou a gread chapda. Sorry, some'ing's up wid my ...T key; da ding kep coming loose, so now I'm wriding like dis.

Pikatwig: Are you okay dude?

KKD: Did you no hear wha I jus say? I can barely use my T key on my keyboard, so now I dalk like dis.

Pikatwig: Oh… okay?

KKD: Well, I have no words da need be said abou da chapda afda da. Wha abou you, aibou?

Pikatwig: No, not with your keyboard not working right...

KKD: One mo… *fixes the key.* Phew! I think that works. Yep, that works now. Anything else now?

Pikatwig: What was your favorite part of the chapter?

KKD: Just them taking on the Emperor Devil.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was with Tune and Roll near the end.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: So, what did you think of the characters in this chapter?

KKD: Very nice… that's all I have to say about that, really.

Pikatwig: So, anything else?

KKD: Nope.

Pikatwig: Well later readers.

KKD: But first, be sure to check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	33. Wily Castle Stage 3

Pikatwig: Alrighty, time for the battle with Metal and Bass! So, think Sonic and Megaman will be ready for it?

KKD: I think so, but I'm not sure.

Pikatwig: Even if they can, think they can handle Overdrive Metal Bass, considering the last time they battled him, they lost, miserably.

KKD: I'm sure they've learned enough since then to be able to finally get back at him.

Pikatwig: Alright, can you roll the disclaimers?

KKD: As usual, Pika only owns Tune & Strumm, the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"So Tails, have you managed to get in contact with them?" Roll asked walking over to him.

"I'm afraid not," Tails sighed. "But I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so," Roll nodded.

* * *

Back in Wily's base, Sonic was gathering up robot parts and attempting to do something with them.

"Now what're you doing?" Megaman asked.

"Trying to set these in a way that I can get in contact with Tails and the others," Sonic answered. "They're probably worried sick about us, so help me out here!"

"Right," Megaman nodded, doing what he can to help; they did manage to make something and then try to contact the others.

"Tails! Can you hear me?" Sonic shouted.

_-Sonic?- _Tails' voice asked. _-Boy am I glad to hear your voice. Where are you right now?-_

"We're still in Wily's base, but the Chaos Energy Signal is getting stronger, we should find them soon," Megaman said.

_-Just be careful, Rock. I'm getting some odd readings near your area.-_ Protoman's voice said.

_-Move it you two!-_ Roll's voice said, with a small shove sound. _-Rock-nii, Sonikku-kun, you two okay?-_

"Yea, we're fine, Roll," Sonic assured.

_-Thank goodness!-_ Roll said happily, as they began to lose the signal, and their communicators weren't helping anything.

"Roll?! Listen, before we lose connection, I promise we'll be okay!" Megaman responded before the connection went dead.

Their station was then blasted to bits by a Sniper Joes.

"Get outta here ya Joes!" Megaman snapped, firing away.

Sonic then tried to get the signal back, but the machine was totaled.

"Grr, alright Rock, let's move!" Sonic said, as he did a Homing Kick to the Sniper Joe and destroyed the nearby Egg Pawns.

It wasn't long before the grunts were finished off as they continued onward. They saw some Egg Flames and kicked their butts with little to no trouble, and in their destruction, some Tackle Fires appeared.

"I'll admit, they're getting smarter with their battle plans." Megaman said.

"Even by Egg-for-brains standards it's kinda smart," Sonic said Homing Attacking an Egg Typhoon with ease.

"We'd best be careful the further we go," Megaman figured. Sonic gave a nod as they ran forward.

* * *

"Rock, Sonic, are you two there?" Roll said in a bit of a frantic, as Tails analyzed the signal and saw it was dead…

"Must've gotten disconnected," Tails noted.

"I hope they'll be okay," Amy said walking over, as she simply hoped that he would be okay.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Knuckles figured.

"Mr. Sonic has always gotten back from such danger, he'll do it again!" Cream added confidently.

"He'd better," Sonia hoped.

"We should have more faith in him and Rock," Manic added in.

"They'd better win," Shadow muttered.

"They can do this!" Silver said hopefully.

'_Sonic… Rock-nii… ganbare...' _Roll thought to herself.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Megaman, they arrived in a very empty room before Metal Sonic and Bass arrived.

"Prepare for defeat!" Bass yelled.

"This is the end for you, Sonic!" Metal roared.

"Alright, let's do it to it!" Sonic said.

"Time for my Mega Plan!" Megaman added.

And so, the four charged, Bass fighting Megaman and Sonic fending off Metal. Sonic did many Homing Attacks onto Metal, who then did a duplication of Shadow's Chaos Spear. Thankfully, Sonic managed to dodge the attack barely.

"Hold still you loathsome double!" Metal shouted.

"How am I the double?" Sonic responded, still avoiding the attacks.

"So Megaman, what's that stupid Mega Plan of yours?" Bass asked firing the Bass Buster on rapid fire.

"That is a secret, Bass-baka," Megaman smirked, as he dodged the blasts, as Bass got in close, but then Megaman switched to the Hammer Striker and smacked Bass.

"Ouch!" Bass responded after getting thrown into a wall by the hammer strike. "Booya!" Megaman yelled.

Sonic in the meantime looked around and saw Metal doing the V Maximum Overdrive move, while Sonic did the Boost, and they rammed right into each-other, before Sonic parkoured up a wall and did a Homing Attack near his back.

"Gotcha!" Sonic smirked, as then he was almost hit by the Bass Buster, as Megaman ran over to Sonic's side, and the two saw a small metal crates attached to the ground.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Megaman asked.

"I'm fine, so now what?" Sonic asked.

"Now we finish you!" Metal yelled.

"Overdrive Adapter, Activate!" Bass yelled as he and metal fused, forming Overdrive Metal Bass.

Sonic and Megaman attempted to counter, but for about 10 minutes, they got their butts handed to them.

"Okay Rock, we need to come up with a new plan!" Sonic muttered as they managed to take cover.

"Oh, and what do you suggest?" Megaman asked sarcastically.

"Cute, you were programmed with sarcasm. Okay, the plan is for me to Air Boost him, and then you blitz the jerk using all of the weapons you got from helping me rescue my friends and family, okay?" Sonic said.

"Okay then," Megaman figured, as Sonic ran up, and then Boosted over Overdrive Metal Bass stalling him.

* * *

Megaman then switched over to the Chaos Shot and aimed it.

"CHAOS… SHOT!" he shouted as he fired the weapon.

Sonic dodged the shot, and then looked over at Megaman, and he saw Shadow standing next to Megaman, almost as if he was fighting with them in spirit...

Thankfully, the attack managed to do some damage to Overdrive Metal Bass. This was followed up by Megaman switching to the Spiked Fist, making it look like (for Sonic) that Knuckles was there, punching the fused bot with Megaman. Using the momentum from this, Megaman switched to the Hammer Striker where Amy was seen next to him in Sonic's eyes, pounding away at Overdrive Metal Bass.

"Alright that's it!" Overdrive Metal Bass yelled carghing forward using the Overdrive Boost.

However, Sonic boosted into Overdrive Metal Bass, giving Megaman the chance to use the Drum Arm, which he used to bang the combined bot's head multiple times. When Sonic looked up, he saw his brother standing by Megaman's side, and then Sonic did a Flip Spin Homing Kick to send Overdrive Metal Bass down, and it managed to split the fused robot apart!

"Alright, let's take down Bass first, think he as the adapter in him," Sonic said, as Megaman then switched to Psychic Hold to keep him in place while Sonic rushed over.

As Sonic pounded Bass with constant homing attacks, Silver could be seeing standing next to Megaman. Sonic then smirked and then Homing Kicking Bass to the ground. Metal Sonic then flew over and attacked Sonic.

"I will triumph over you loathsome copy!" Metal shouted.

Sonic then glanced over to Megaman, who only nodded, switching to the Keyboard blast and firing it at Metal with Sonia next to him. Shortly after, it was Cream as Megaman used the Chao Bomber and it caused Metal to lose his grip on Sonic, as the Blue Heroes met back up. "Alrighty, let's finish them off!" Sonic told Megaman, as he switched to the Tails Tornado, and fired it right at Metal, causing him to land near Bass.

"We're not done yet!" Metal yelled.

"What makes them so strong?!" Bass growled.

"You wanna know, well then you better listen up, it's our friends! They are our power!" Sonic yelled as he stood next to Megaman, both of them knowing that their friends and family were behind them 100% almost like they were standing behind them ready to help.

"Let's finish this Megaman!" Sonic said as they smirked and then formed the Double Spin Dash!

They spun so fast before impacting against Metal and Bass SO fast, that the two were simply beaten with those hits.

* * *

"That was the real superpower of teamwork!" Sonic smirked as Megaman gave him an odd glare as if saying "really?"

Later, the two found some more rings for Sonic, and an E-Tank for Megaman.

"Well kid, that was the last line of defense before the docs, you ready?" Sonic asked as Megaman finished the E-Tank. "Yep, alright, you ready to end this?!" Megaman asked.

Sonic gave a small nod, but then sighed.

"Hey Sonic, are you okay?" Megaman asked.

"...I think so, but…" Sonic started, not sure how to work his thoughts.

"You gonna miss us?" Megaman inquired.

"...Yea… I mean… after we win… could we at least have one last day before we have to go home?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing buddy," Megaman said.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awww…. the ending was so sweet.

KKD: Yea… sure was, but it does raise a point. After this mess is over… Sonic and the gang need to return home.

Pikatwig: Yep. So, what'd you think of this chapter?

KKD: Overall it was good. Nice touches you made by showing Sonic's friend and family with Megaman as he used the Master Weapons of the Roboticized Masters, and let's not forget that Kingdom Hearts reference; I can see it back from the first battle with Riku in Hollow Bastion…

Pikatwig: Truthfully I did put in the "fighting in spirit" thing from World Collide Part 11, but most everything else was original, my favorite part is when Sonic and Megaman managed to contact the others.

KKD: I see… anything you wanna say before I close it, aibou?

Pikatwig: Hmm, nah.

KKD: In that case readers, check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know 'em… you will… Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: And time to try out my new ending catchphrase. Just Live More!


	34. Wily Castle Stage 4

Pikatwig: Alrighty people, it's time for the last stage of Wily's Base, and now the Boss Rush!

KKD: A must-have for ANY Megaman game! And I look forward to this. Heck, attempting to write the other two chapters before this, I wanted to have the Boss Rush at THAT moment.

Pikatwig: Roll the disclaimers and let's get the Boss Rush on! Get your weapons ready!

KKD: As usual, Pika owns Tune & Strumm, we partially own the Roboticized Masters, and the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Sonic and Megaman then arrived in the area that looked interesting, they noticed a teleporter pad, and then eight doors.

"Hmm, something isn't right here…" Megaman muttered.

"Yea… like… deja vu?" Sonic wondered, he then walked near the lower right door.

"Hmm, this teleporter pad's power isn't on… hmm, wait Sonic, I know what's going on!" Megaman shouted, but Sonic had already walked into the room. "Sonic?"

Megaman growled and went into the room Sonic just walked into, it was empty and then Chaos Man appeared?!

"Chaos Man, What the heck?!" Sonic exclaimed.

It wasn't just Chaos Man; it felt like he was back in the stage he first fought Chaos Man in.

"**Chaos is my Power!"** he shouted as they dodged an attack.

"Talk about Deja vu," Sonic noted. "What's going on? I thought we beat Chaos Mana and got him back to being Shadow."

"Must be some sort of data-double, Boss Rush Robot Masters are always these!" Megaman told him.

"Boss Rush? Never had to deal with that," Sonic noted.

"Basically I have to battle the Robot Masters in a rapid succession," Megaman replied.

"That Wily's a real jerk to force that onto ya," Sonic noted.

"Yep," Megaman replied, activating Hammer Striker.

Chaos Man prepared to attack until… WHAM! He was thrown into a wall, and knocked out with one hit.

"Way Past Cool!" Sonic said happily.

"Don't get too excited; we still have 7 more to handle," Rock recalled, and then the hammer disappeared, he looked at his weapon server data, and saw he was out of energy for Hammer Striker. "That was a waste."

Sonic sighed, as they walked away. "Um Sonic bad news, I'm almost out of power for all of the weapons."

"Isn't there any way you can recharge them?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I can't get Eddie to refill it, and there's no way for a recharge so… no," Megaman replied.

"Well drat. Then maybe you should save the weapons until we reach the respective boss," Sonic figured, as Megaman noticed the teleporter gained a small bit of power, they walked into the upper right room and ended up in Drum Man's stage.

"Next up is my bro!" Sonic said as they formed a Double Spin Dash doing the most damage, but Drum Man split them out of it, and then Megaman pulled out Keyboard Blast.

Sonic just knocked Drum Man around for a bit before Megaman aimed the Keyboard Blast at Drum Man, luckily for Megaman, he had a tiny bit of Keyboard Blast left after Drum Man was defeated.

* * *

"Okay, who's next?" Sonic wondered as they entered the room to the bottom and appeared in Spike Man's stage.

"Really?!" Megaman asked as Spike Man appeared.

Again Sonic distracted the Roboticized Master as Megaman activated the Chao Bomber and with one blast, Spike Man went down, and thus Megaman looked and saw he had enough energy left for two more Chao Bombers.

"Let's move on to the next one," Megaman figured as they appeared next in Chrome Man's stage.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Sonic sighed, but luckily a simple Tails Tornado took him down, and a single shot remained.

"Now let's try Hammer Woman," Megaman suggested.

They left the room and later re-entered said stage where Hammer Woman appeared. Megaman then charged over with Spiked Fist and knocked her down with a single shot and the energy for Spiked First was depleted after the hit.

"Okay, so that was five right?" Sonic checked.

"Yep, and three to go," Megaman nodded. "Aerial Man, Puff Girl, and Keyboard Woman."

"Keyboard Woman," Sonic suggested.

Thus they headed over to the door to head over to Keyboard Woman's stage. As before, Sonic provided distraction when Megaman fired the Chaos Shot, and it was the final blast of that weapon as well. "Man, this is getting draining." Megaman sighed.

"Relax, we only got two more," Sonic panted as they entered the next area: Puff Girl's stage. "Great, the sticky cotton candy again."

Puff Girl appeared, and thus a simple battle began, and was over fast, they choose to take a small breather.

* * *

Back at Light Labs…

"Man… I hope Rock and Sonic are okay… how long was it since we last contacted them?" Roll wondered.

"About five minutes," Tails told her.

"I'm just kinda worried," Roll replied.

"Like Cream said, they fought worse; it'll be fine."

Roll sighed and then began to curl up and blanket and tried to keep warm, but it wasn't the same without Sonic…

* * *

Finally, the duo arrived in Aerial Man's stage with the Roboticized Master waiting for them.

"Okay, we know his weakness; let's try it," Sonic told Megaman as he activated Drum Arm, ran up and began to bang Aerial Man on the head, on his back and on the twin-tails, he was shot down in no time! And at long last the energy to the teleporter was brought online, Sonic and Megaman walked out, and Megaman saw he only had energy left for half of his weapons. "You ready? After we step on that pad, it's the final battle." Megaman informed.

"Yeah, I'm ready Rock," Sonic replied as both smiled, and were at full energy, Sonic had a number of 50 Rings, and Megaman was at full health.

With that, they walked to the teleportal in the center of the room, and zoomed off to the last area of the castle.

"Eggman I know you're here, show your dumb mustache!" Sonic yelled.

"Come on Wily, you're here to, I've got a Mega Plan to take you down!" Megaman yelled.

What they didn't expect was what was essentially the Wily Machine 10 with the Egg Dragoon's upper torso lodged into it.

"Wily Machine 10 and…"

"The Egg Dragoon!"

"Hello Sonic," Eggman said appearing from the area where the right eye is, while Wily appeared from where the left eye is.

"How do you like our new machine, Megaman?" Wily smirked.

"... I have no words," Megaman said.

"And I thought you had lousy tastes before Eggman!" Sonic added.

Suddenly, the machine started fighting back against the Blue Heroes. Sonic and Megaman tried to get a good hit, but the machine fired several homing missiles right onto Sonic and Megaman. Sonic was barely conscious, and then, Rock tried to use what little of the Master Weapons he got to weaken the machine. But the attacks did little to nothing, as Megaman managed to find a little bit of cover for himself and Sonic. "You okay Sonic?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, look, that thing is powered by the Chaos Emeralds, we need to get them out and use them ourselves." Sonic said, and thus they used the Double Spin Dash.

However, even that was proving difficult against the machine, but they managed to do so and they spun right through the center of the machine and got the Chaos Emeralds in one strike.

"So that's where they were," Sonic noted.

"_We believe in you!" _multiple voices echoed in their heads.

"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Manic, Sonia, Cream," Sonic said.

"Tune, Protoman, the originals, Dr. Light, Dr. Blair," Megaman added.

"_Don't give up Sonikku, Rock-nii!"_ they heard one important voice.

"Roll!" they gasped in unison, as the Chaos Emeralds began to glow, and then circle around them.

"Wow… Sonic what's going on?" Megaman asked.

"Just follow my lead!" Sonic replied, closing his eyes as he felt the energy flow into his body, Megaman did the same and felt the same power.

First, Sonic's eyes turned red before his quills turned golden yellow and spiked up towards the sky. And then Megaman's armor began to change, matching a more technological design, with sash lines down his sides, his arms then changed shape, along with his boots, his color was then silver and blue.

Sonic had become Super Sonic and Megaman had become Super Megaman!

* * *

KKD: Oh my goodness… that was epic.

Pikatwig: Yep! The Boss Rush was fun, and now it's time for the battle of the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 vs Super Sonic and Super Megaman!

KKD: I wonder how that'll end up?

Pikatwig: What'd you think of Super Megaman?

KKD: Pretty impressive.

Pikatwig: Can you picture it in your mind?

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: Anyway, not to offend the Archie Comics, but they took a cheap way out with the final battle in Part 12 of Worlds Collide, which Super Adapter Megaman used the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Kinda cheap. Well, I used my imagination and came up with a combo of Classic Megaman and Battle Network Megaman, and gave him a silver look, because in the near future, I have a golden form for Megaman planned and I wanted to avoid confusion. Anyway, anything you wanna add?

KKD: Nope.

Pikatwig: So time for ending catchphrases you lead as usual.

KKD: In that case, check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

Pikatwig: And thus, your catchphrase.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


	35. Chaos Power

KKD: Yo, what'd I miss?

Pikatwig: Wow, you're ready for the big final battle of Arc 1.

KKD: Pretty much.

Pikatwig: Alright, roll the disclaimers, and we'll get the final battle of Arc 1 on it's way.

KKD: As usual, Pika only owns Tune and Strumm, and the rest belong to Sega, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"Sonic… what happened to us?" Super Megaman asked.

"A little something called the Super Transformation, Rock," Super Sonic answered.

"So… we're using the power of the Emeralds?" Super Megaman asked.

"Yep. Now it's time we take these two mad doctors down, Super Sonic & Super Megaman Style!" Super Sonic shouted.

"... Super forms… they're both in Super forms…" Eggman said in shock.

"What?" Wily gawked.

"Alright, let's do it to it!" Super Sonic said flying up, with Super Megaman following.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman snapped, using the Egg Dragoon half of the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 to swat the two away, but they were just flying around like crazy, keeping the doctors off them.

Super Sonic looked around and then Homing Attacked near the chest of the Egg Dragoon.

"Hey Super Megaman, how about stalling them for me?" Super Sonic shouted.

"I'll do my best!" Super Megaman shouted, somehow executing a machine-gun-fire style of his Mega Buster's shots.

Each blast hit, and then Super Sonic attacked the wings.

"You little pest!" Eggman snapped, now using a drill to try and stab Super Sonic, but luckily Super Megaman blasted the drill and allowed Super Sonic to move.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna go for the blind side, you keep the docs distracted!" Super Sonic told Super Megaman, as he flew behind the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1.

"Got it!" Super Megaman replied firing his Mega Buster to keep the two distracted.

"Insolent fool!" Wily snapped, pressing a button to send homing missiles Super Megaman's way.

"Super Megaman! Missiles incoming!" Super Sonic shouted to Super Megaman.

Super Megaman then gave a smirk and then focused and fired a Charged Shot, which stopped all of the missiles.

Meanwhile, Super Sonic looked and then Homing Attacked near the back, and then did a boost right into it.

"You little…!" Eggman snapped, still trying to swat at Super Sonic.

"Nice job Super Sonic!" Super Megaman yelled, and then Super Sonic flew up to his side, Eggman then growled, and then he fired a blast of energy from the drill, Super Sonic pushed Super Megaman out of the way and took the hit. "SUPER SONIC!"

"I'm fine!"

"But-" Super Megaman started.

"When one's in a Super form, you're pretty much invincible!" Super Sonic noted. "At least as long as you keep collecting rings to keep it up."

As if on cue, multiple rings began to fall down onto the two, who absorbed them.

"Alright Super Sonic, ready?" Super Megaman asked as they were both shot down to the ground.

* * *

Back at Light Labs.

"Sonic…" Sonia muttered.

"Good luck bro," Manic said under his breath.

"Go for it Sonic!" Silver yelled.

"Don't lose now Sonic," Amy yelled.

"Give both of them a good wallop on the head for me!" Knuckles added.

"We believe in you two!" Cream shouted.

"Show them the real power of Chaos!" Shadow responded.

"We're all behind you guys!" Tails added, as then, the original eight Robot Master walked in.

"Go for it Mega!" Elec Man yelled.

"Show them your guts!" Guts Man added.

"Show those jerks the real fire of heroism!" Fire Man announced.

"Cut them down to size!" Cut Man shouted.

"There's only one way to win, show them some oily moves!" Oil Man yelled.

"Blow them to bits," Bomb Man added.

"Time's up for the bad guys!" Time Man announced.

"Show them who's really gonna win this!" Ice Man shouted.

"Keep fighting for what's right Megaman!" Dr. Light added.

"Don't give up Rock!" Tune added.

"Rock… Sonic… GANBARE!" Roll shouted.

* * *

"Minna-san," Super Megaman muttered with a smile.

"Let's move!" Super Sonic roared as he and Super Megaman glowed an even brighter aura than before.

Both zoomed up, while Super Megaman fired his Buster and then Super Sonic boosted into the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1.

"We can't last much longer. We need to end them here and NOW!" Eggman roared.

"Fire it now!" Wily added.

In that instant, Eggman slammed his fist down on one button, and then… a powerpact laser fired right at the two, Super Megaman zoomed over, and charged up his own shot, and fired it right into the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1, and that charged shot hit with the force of a supernova! And then, Super Sonic and Super Megaman barely dodged the the part of the shot that came from Eggman and Wily that almost hit them.

"Alrighty Rock, you have any ideas on how to finish these guys off?" Super Sonic asked.

"Not quite," Super Megaman noted, as the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 floated over, and it was still ready to keep fighting.

"Well we'd better think of something quick," Super Sonic noted.

"I've got it, you know how our combining moves beat the Roboticized Masters, let's try it here!" Super Megaman said charging up his shot, while Super Sonic pulled out his guitar.

"Let's do it," Super Sonic smirked, they prepared the attacks, while Eggman and Wily try to eject, but at that moment, Super Sonic and Super Megaman fired away and it destroyed the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1, but they saw Eggman and Wily in their flying machines fly off as the the two Blue Heroes smiled and smirked.

"Booya!" Super Megaman yelled.

"Amazing!" Super Sonic yelled.

* * *

And so, the duo landed, reverting back to normal, and they high fived.

"Alright, so let's get out of here and get back home," Megaman figured.

Sometime later, back in their Lab, Eggman and Wily were in fits of rage losing to their enemies, YET AGAIN! Suddenly, the base began shaking.

"...What's happening?!" Eggman gawked.

"Um boss…" Orbot said rolling over, as he pointed over to Cubot over at one of the control consoles, having pressed a button labeled "Self Destruct Base"

"I told him not to," Orbot told them.

"We need to get out of here now!" Eggman snapped as he activated a portal, barely powered, revealing Eggman's base.

And so, Eggman and Wily were rushing to get their forces over to Mobius, many of their forces able to make it, followed by Bass, Strumm, Metal, Orbot, and Cubot as Eggman and Wily boarded the EggMobile and the Wily Capsule before rushing through the portal, both ending up in Mobius before the portal shut down.

"Ah, what's going on?!" Sonic asked.

"Wily must've activated the self destruct, we need to get out of here!" Megaman yelled as he was about to run.

"No need," Sonic said.

* * *

At Light Labs, the group witnessed the base falling apart.

"SONIC/ROCK!" everyone gasped in unison, worried Sonic and Megaman didn't get out in time.

The dust settled from their views when the base stopped falling apart, and they couldn't tell if anyone was alive.

"Sonic…" Tails said in worry.

"No… they promised, they promised they would be okay!" Roll said in bit of panic.

Everyone in the labs then began to tear up, some even straight-away cry over the deaths of Sonic and Megaman. The girls were the most obvious ones to start crying, some of the boys struggled to hold back the tears, but they couldn't hold it back either. Even Shadow was getting emotional, yet not even showing that. Roll, however, taking this the hardest, locked herself into her room and cried into her pillow, simply and terribly sad.

"... so… that's it, we're never getting back home?" Amy asked between tears.

"Don't say that, Amy! ...We'll… find a way," Tails attempted to reassure Amy, but to no effect.

Cream simply continued to sob, and then Tails saw her tearing up and hugged her, to try and give her some comfort.

"Mr. Sonic… he's really gone?" Cream asked.

"...I don't know Cream… I just don't know," Tails admitted.

"So… we've lost our dad, our mom and now we've lost our brother too?!" Manic said.

Sonia was just too sad to answer. Silver only continued to cry, as he saw Knuckles crying as well, and even the original Light Robot Masters were crying.

"He was cut down before his time, why?" Cut Man said.

"It'll be okay kid," Elec Man assured, but it didn't help anything.

"He had good guts," Guts Man said.

"He was strong," Oil Man added in.

"When he went out… he didn't go like a flickering candle, but with a huge explosion," Bomb Man said next.

"More like a forest fire," Fire Man added to Bomb Man's comment.

"I guess, this was his time," Time Man said as Ice Man walked over to him, his tears freezing as they fell. "... Time Man… he was… a great hero, but… will we be okay?"

"I don't know," Time Man told him.

Protoman was mostly silent, and couldn't bring himself to say anything in fear of losing his cool and crying like a baby.

"Why did he have to leave us?!" Auto said.

"He was a Light, but this time, Light made the biggest right," Dr. Light said.

"Rock…" Tune whimpered before crying while hugging Dr. Blair, who while she was glad Megaman was gone, she didn't want her daughter so upset, and so was internally conflicted as she comforted Tune. "He's in a better place, and you can find someone else," she told Tune.

"There will never be anyone like Rock, never!" Tune said as she continued to cry, and Dr. Blair actually hugged her.

* * *

Even Megaman's support team was crying to try and being comforted by Tango and Peach. Suddenly, they turn to the front door to see two glowing figures had entered and then changed color.

"Ghosts?!" Manic and Sonia gasped before they all took a better look and saw…

"Sonic? Rock?!" Tails gasped as the Blue Heroes were indeed walking in, alive and well.

"But… how'd you survive?!" Tune gawked.

"Simple, we went Super to fly out of the falling building and get back here safe and sound," Sonic smirked.

"Never worry us like that ever again!" Knuckles said with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Megaman apologized as Sonic walked over to his siblings.

"Sorry for worrying you two," Sonic apologized.

"Sonic…" they both said as they hugged them.

* * *

Back with Roll, Shadow popped in to check on her.

"Sonic's alive," he said plainly, somewhat surprising her.

"You're lying, leave me alone!" Roll yelled, smacking the door in his face.

"...One second," Shadow sighed before rushing off and stopping next to Sonic. "You'd best see your girlfriend."

"Will do, Shadow," Sonic nodded, as he and Megaman walked to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Roll?" Sonic asked.

"Wait… Sonic?" Roll said, opening her door to see him.

"...Hey," Sonic waved before Roll suddenly hugged him tighter than he ever expected.

"I'm okay too," Megaman informed.

"Rock!" she said letting go of Sonic and hugging her brother.

"...Sorry for worrying you," Megaman apologized, as she let go and then turned to Sonic.

"I'll leave you two alone," Megaman said walking away, leaving the couple alone.

"...Roll… I…" Sonic tried to say something, but… he just couldn't; he could not find the right words to use.

"I was so worried…" Roll said.

"...I know… and I didn't mean to worry you so much," Sonic sighed.

"It's okay," Roll said as they hugged.

* * *

"I was worried I'd never get to hug you again Roll-chan," Sonic confessed.

"...I know what you mean, Sonikku-kun," Roll added.

"Roll, I love you," Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic," Roll smiled as they kissed.

After a moment, they stopped and walked over to the others. Not only that, they seemed to have a bit of a celebration, too.

"So what now?" Sonic asked casually, as Tails walked over. "Me and Dr. Light will make a portal for us to go home in,"

"And since we have all seven Emeralds it'll get us home in no time," Shadow said,

This suddenly felt a little bittersweet for Sonic. Sure, he'd finally be able to return home with his friends, but… it'd also mean he'd have to leave his newest friend and his girlfriend behind… And Roll, she kinda felt the same. Sure, her boyfriend's friends would be able to go home, but so would Sonic… so basically… neither of them were sure if it would be better for the mobians to return home or not.

"That's… great," Roll sighed.

"Yea… great…" Sonic also sighed.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the semi-final chapter of the first arc!

KKD: Yea but… somehow… I'm within the same vibe of Sonic and Roll… to an extent. I mean we're close to the end but… I don't know…

Pikatwig: Yeah, it's sad. Anyway, what else did you think about this chapter?

KKD: I thought it was cool. I mean last time Sonic and Megaman arrive, Egg-head and Wily pull out their big bot ready to take 'em down, and BING BADA-BOOM! The heroes win as always.

Pikatwig: Yep, the Fusion Egg-Wily Machine Collider 1 stood no chance! Anyway, what'd you think of the part where the others thought Sonic and Megaman were dead?

KKD: Sure kept the tension going, I must admit. Although, I personally knew the duo wouldn't just die.

Pikatwig: Yeah, anyway, was this chapter good?

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: So, that's everything I can think of to say.

KKD: In that case, be sure to check out our other stories on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	36. Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning

Pikatwig: Well minna, this is it, the last chapter of Arc 1!

KKD: Wow, this went by a lot faster than I ever expected.

Pikatwig: True, so, interesting chapter name right?

KKD: It's original, I will admit.

Pikatwig: So you ready for the last disclaimer for Arc 1?

KKD: As usual, Pika owns Tune & Strumm, while the rest belong to Sega, Archie, Capcom, their respective owners, and… well you get the idea.

Pikatwig: Oh and also, I plan for next Arc to have a different theme, but I'm not too sure, so, for what maybe the last time… actually you say it with me for once.

KKD: Okay then.

Pikatwig & KKD: Cue Supernova!

* * *

**Afuredasu kanjou ga *Sonic stands on a hill in the Green Hill Zone, he smiles, the day in the area then changes to night.***

**Kono karada tsukiyaburi *Sonic turns around and sees Megaman on Rush, the two heroes smile and then rush off!***

**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage *Both heroes zoom through Megaville.***

**Itsumo tarinakute *Sonic looks up at the city lights at the night, looking at the moon.***

**Iiwaketeki na akirame *Megaman also looks at the moon, seeing several comets, which are really Sonic and his friends and enemies.***

**Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni *Eggman and Wily shake hands, while Bass, Treble, Orbot, Cubot and Strumm stand in a hallway, covered by shadows.***

**Doko ka toomaki ni *Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Sonia and Manic all are trapped in capsules, both Eggman and Wily laugh, and turn them into the Roboticized Masters..***

**Nagamete 'ta you na keshiki *Protoman stands watching the doctors lead some of their robots into Megaville, he fights them off and teleports away using a Chaos Emerald.***

**Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudakechiru *Roll tells Sonic and Megaman about the doctors attacking Megaville.***

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete *Both heroes rush out, fighting off their evil doppelganger.***

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo *Both see Eggman and Wily, alongside Overdrive Metal Bass, and the eight Roboticized Masters..***

**Tomadoi wo yakiharai *Megaman readies his Buster, will Sonic cletches his hand in anger.***

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru *Megaman puts a reassuring hand on Sonic's shoulder***

**No one ever knows boku no oto *The two heroes nod, and rush forward.***

**Doko made mo shinka suru *Roll watches from a TV, quietly hoping both will be okay.***

**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezamete 'ku *Megaman fires his Buster at the screen, while Sonic does a homing attack.***

**Supernova *The intro is brought to a **_**Megaman**_** like selection screen, with the Roboticized Masters in the slots. Sonic spins by, and Megaman fires his buster.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

"So you guys are spending one more day here?" Roll asked in surprise.

"Yep," Sonic nodded.

"Thank goodness! So Sonic, are you gonna miss me and Rock?" Roll inquired.

"Do you really need to ask such a question?" Sonic responded.

"Maybe," Roll replied, still sorta curious.

"Well, to answer the question, of course I'll be missing you guys," Sonic answered.

"And we'll miss you too, Sonic," Roll smiled.

The duo then headed to their room and they fell asleep.

'I hope Sonic likes my surprise..' Roll thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Tails and Tune were awake, and then…

"Hey Tune. I built something for you," Tails informed before surprising Tune with a robotic fox, which flew over to Tune with it's two tails, similar to how Tails flies.

"Aw… kawaii! It know just what to call you: Waltz," Tune smiled, as she then noticed Shadow near the door.

"Hey is something wrong?" Tune asked. Shadow.

"...No," Shadow responded, as he walked out.

"Shadow's a little stand-offish, but we like to think he leaves before it becomes too hard to say goodbye," Tails told Tune.

"Oh."

A little later, the team were all out, checking out Megaville, splitting off into smaller groups with the following members: group 1 having Sonia and Manic, group two consisting of Cream, Tails, and Knuckles, and Amy, Silver, and Shadow in the last. Each group was doing their own little sight-seeing adventures throughout the city.

"I'm gonna miss them," Cream said, but she was happy about finally being able to go back home.

"Yeah, we all will, but it's good to finally be going home," Knuckles replied.

"Sure is," Tails agreed.

* * *

With Amy, Silver, and Shadow on another end of the city…

"I'm so totally glad we're going home soon," Amy smiled.

"It'll be good to go back to Mobius," Shadow added in.

"Yep, I'll be glad to be home," Silver said.

"Hmph," Shadow simply said, hiding much of his emotion.

Over with Sonic's siblings…

"It'll be good to go back to shopping back on Mobius." Sonia added, and then she turned her mind to something else. "Plus… I'll get to see a certain special someone."

"Who would that be?" Manic asked.

"You'll see…" Sonia replied.

"Okay then…" Manic nodded.

Finally, we Sonic out for a little run.

'_How should I tell them… goodbye…'_ Sonic thought as he ran, trying to find the right words of how to say goodbye to Rock and Roll; he felt it would be especially tough when it comes to telling Roll.

Meanwhile, Rock and Roll were busy setting up a farewell party for the Mobians.

"So sis, anything special you have planned for Sonic at this party?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, a special song," Roll informed, as she began to sing part of it. "Whatever lies beyond this morning, it's a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…"

"Very nice," Rock noted. "But why don't you wait until he's actually here?"

"It was only a little bit of practice goof," Roll replied, as she walked away.

"I know," Rock noted as the two couldn't help but laugh as Roll left the area and then Sonic walked in.

"Hi Sonic," Roll smiled. "You got back fast, as expected."

"Thanks. Did I miss anything?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing important Sonic," Roll said, as Sonic noticed the stage.

"Hey a stage, can um… I play a song later?" he asked.

"Uh… sure," Roll answered, finding this a tad bit unexpected.

* * *

Later, the party was underway, and everyone was having a grand old time.

"Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please?!" Sonic called out to everyone as he got on stage. "Thanks. Now, I've got this one song I wanted to sing for quite a while now."

With that, Sonic picked up the mike, and then he began to play the song, while his brother and sister played the music, the song was called "Dear My Friend".

"_Good times and bad times," _Sonic began, both Rock and Roll were amazed by his singing voice.

"_I can count on being with you._

_I thank you for staying so true_

_My life will go on a long time,_

_Have to catch up when I see you_

_And You are my reason I can make it through"_

"_I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue_

_My heart will always be with you_

_I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever,_

_We're made for each other forever"_ Sonic then glanced down to Roll when he sang that line.

"_I know life can be tough on you time and time again_

_laughter maybe gone away_

_I will wipe away my tears to-morrow_

_Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away"_

"_I will be there if you need me_

_And I know you'll do the same_

_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

_You will be here if I need you_

_I will never have to guess_

_cause we are very special friends" _Sonic sang as he closed his eyes and walked around the stage

(Instrumental)

"_Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"_

"_So send me a letter,_

_let me know how you're doing._

_You are my lifetime and true friend."_ Sonic then looked over at Rock.

"_We'll never be forgotten,_

_having trust is all we may need_

_You are always with me in the life I lead"_

"_So far, far away from life I used to know_

_worries are too far, too_

_I will stop and close my eyes, remember_

_And at the rainbow I can take you,_

_I will catch it for you"_

"_Memories you can recall_

_With me any time of day_

_You can reach out_

_You can ask me in your soul_

_I will answer when you call me_

_I will come no matter how"_ tears then began to form in Rock and Roll's eyes.

"_Cause we are very special friends"_

"_Just like a river that flows_

_Just like stars in the dark night"_ Sonic walked off the stage and continued.

"_Lead me in the storm,_

_Lead me in the dark_

_You are the light of my life"_ He then arrived in front of Rock and Roll as he continued.

"_Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"_

"_I will be there if you need me_

_And I know you'll do the same_

_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

_You will be here if I need you_

_I will never have to guess_

_Cause we are very special friends"_ Sonic smiled at the two, trying not to cry.

"_Memories you can recall_

_With me any time of day_

_You can reach out_

_you can ask me in your soul_

_I will answer when you call me_

_I will come no matter how_

_Cause we are very special friends"_ Sonic smiled as his sister continued with the piano.

"_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"_ Sonic then finished and hugged the two.

(Instrumental, fades to ending)

* * *

The others were surprised by the song choice, but they all applauded, impressed with Sonic's performance.

"Sonic, you're amazing!" Rock said amazed.

"I didn't know you could sing," Roll added in.

"Well, being a part of a band back home, I'm the lead singer. I have to know how to sing," Sonic countered Roll's comment.

"Alright Sonic, it's my turn to sing," Roll said, taking his head seat and walking up, and then Rock followed and took out a guitar. "Hello everyone, I've never sung up in front of others, but I'm not scared. Anyway, this song goes out to Sonic, and it's called Simple and Clean," Roll said as the song finally began.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go"_ Roll then sung, Sonic was simply awestruck at her beautiful singing voice.

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need and more_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_ Roll continued, and Sonic could only assume she was looking for something that might've rhymed.

"_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple""_

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go"_ Sonic then recalled hearing her sing the lyrics before.

"_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go"_

"_The daily things_

_like this and that and what is what_

_that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you"_ Roll continued as she started walking over to Sonic.

"_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple"_ Roll was now at eye-contact with Sonic, and then she turned around.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please"_ Sonic then understood he kinda made Roll feel like this.

"_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go"_

"_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all"_ Roll turned around again, and smiled at Sonic.

"_Nothing's like before"_

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go"_ Roll then held out a hand for Sonic as they both danced as Roll continued to sing.

"_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before"_

"_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before"_

(Instrumental as the song fades out.)

* * *

"Roll… that was a beautiful song…" Sonic said.

"Thanks," Roll "blushed."

"That song… is it how I really made you feel, so… simple and clean?" Sonic asked.

"Yea… I guess you could say that," Roll answered.

"Oh… well, I don't really get this romance thing so well Roll… but I do know, that if there's anyone I would love, it would be you, Roll Light," Sonic told her.

"Well, I'd never love any boy more than I love you, Sonic Aleena," Roll replied.

The two just smiled before hugging and entering a very passionate kiss. The crowd simply awed at this, even Shadow. Rock could only give a smile at his sister, having found someone she truly cared about, something he one day hoped to have all the same.

Sonia and Manic smiled at their brother, happy he finally found someone he was truly passionate about.

"They look so cute together," Sonia smiled.

"Yeah, I really think mom and dad would be happy to see this moment…" Manic added.

"Yea…"

"Um guys… we should probably leave them for a moment," Tails suggested, making everyone nod, leaving Sonic and Roll in the room alone.

It takes a while before Sonic and Roll ended their moment, and thus join the others.

"Still… I can't believe we're leaving already," Silver noted.

"Well… activating the teleporter," Tails said, as he turned on a machine that looked like a warp ring between two red checkpoint poles, and it worked, a path right back to Spagonia opened up, and the Mobians looked at it.

* * *

"Guys, I don't know if we'll ever come back, so if anyone wants to say goodbye, now's the time," Tails added.

"I'm good," Shadow said, with a small wave, he walked through the portal.

The others however looked at their new found friends, and sighed.

"Hey Proto-Dude, thanks for being my friend," Knuckles said shaking Protoman's hand.

"No prob, Knuckle-head. If you can, I'd like it if you can drop by again," Protoman smiled.

"See ya again," Knuckles said walking through the portal.

"Time Man, I think you're really cool, come by and visit if you can," Silver said.

"I may have to change my time tables, but I think I can arrange for a visit, see you again one day Silver," Time Man replied.

"Yea, see ya," Silver nodded, walking through the portal next.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Amy said to Elec Man.

"Your personality volts amazingly, and I'm sure you'll get a good boyfriend in the future young Amy," Elec Man said.

"Thanks," Amy smiled before leaving.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye Auto," Manic said.

"Yea, seems that way," Auto agreed. "Try not to steal anything and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I make no promises," Manic said as he walked through the portal.

"Well… I suppose this is goodbye," Sonia said to Rush, giving him a little pet, as the dog gave her a small golden earing.

"Wow, thanks. Well, bye." Sonia said as she walked into the portal next.

"I hope we can see you again some time soon, Ms. Tune," Cream replied, Cheese hovering next to her.

"Yeah, I hope to see you again too one day Cream," Tune replied shaking her hand, as Cream and Cheese walked through the portal next, as Sonic and Roll walked into the room.

"Everyone else has gone back home, I'm gonna say goodbye to Dr. Light, and I'll see you back home Sonic, okay?" Tails asked.

"Okay Tails," Sonic nodded.

"Dr. Light… you are one of the most amazing people I've ever meet, I will miss you. You'll be able to make such amazing things like the Robot Masters, okay?" Tails said.

"Right Tails," Dr. Light chuckled, and thus the twin-tailed fox walked into the portal.

* * *

Seeing Tails leave, Sonic was about to walk through, but stopped before he reached it, and turned to look at Rock and Roll one last time.

"Good bye Rock… Good bye… Roll…" Sonic said, his eyes starting to water up. "...I'll miss you both…"

"I'll miss you too Sonic, but we'll see you again," Rock said.

"Sonikku, I'll love you even if we are worlds apart," Roll added.

Sonic nodded, still crying before waving a final goodbye.

"I promise I'll see you again, Roll-chan… farewell," Sonic sighed before walking through the portal, which, shortly after, caused the Chaos Emeralds to float out of the machine, into the portal, and back to the Special Zone, causing the portal to shut down.

"That's it… they're gone," Rock said.

"Yep…" Roll replied.

* * *

Back in Spagonia, the nine heroes returned in one piece. They looked around to see everything was okay when…

"HEY!" they all heard, turning to see the Chaotix running towards them, Charmy having been the one to do the yelling.

"Glad to see you guys are okay," Espio noted.

"What happened to you guys anyway?!" Vector asked as the nine turned to look at each other with a smile before turning to Vector.

"It's a long story," they all say, as all nine walked away, with Espio putting his hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Your mom hired us to find you, so if you don't mind, we'll escort you home, okay?" Espio asked.

"Okay, Mr. Espio," Cream nodded.

* * *

Later, Silver and Tails return to Eagle Town, Silver returning to the apartment that Espio checked on previously while Tails returned to his lab, he noticed the Tornado was already back, and then he got to work on some experiments. At around the same time, Shadow returned to the G.U.N. base in this world, meeting up with Rouge and a large bulky black and red robot named Omega. Knuckles came back to Angel Island, seeing Tikal as a full on Echidna. Sonia, Manic, the Chaotix, and Cream soon arrived back in Green Hill village where Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla reunited in a very happy reunion.

As for the Blue Blur himself, he was just running around in Green Hill Zone, thinking of his new best friend, and his girlfriend, wondering when they'd next see each other again. _'Rock, Roll, I'll see you again one day...'_

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the end of Arc 1 folks!

KKD: Thank goodness! I'm so glad that the worlds are back to normal, along with everyone in them and… hold up… what about Eggman and Wily?

Pikatwig: We'll see them soon… but anyway, what'd you think of this chapter?

KKD: Very nice way to wrap up the story, and it includes not one, not two, but THREE songs that I like a lot. Normally, I'd think insert songs sung by the characters are out of place, but here… it really fits the mood.

Pikatwig: What'd you think of Arc 1 as a whole?

KKD: Very impressive, I must say. But… are you gonna do Arc 2 as a separate story altogether?

Pikatwig: No. It'll continue on, and anyway, I loved how this story started, the story's beginning, is amazing, and now, we've got a second arc! Well… we'll hold off on that for another day. Well aibou, I hope you liked this, as do you my readers. Well, ending catphrase time.

KKD: Thanks for reading this folks. If you liked this story, please check out our other stories on my profile and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


	37. We Meet Again

Pikatwig: Here we go, the start of Arc 2 of S&MMA! You ready aibou?!

KKD: You bet, aibou! I wonder what craziness will happen this time around.

Pikatwig: Also, we have a new opening song! Take a guess to what it is.

KKD: Is it Kingdom Hearts related?

Pikatwig: Yep. The very same song that caught my attention from the Re:Coded commercial, and got me into that series.

KKD: You mean Simple & Clean?

Pikatwig: Yep! And it's the main one, not that remix I didn't even knew existed until you told me about it.

KKD: Apparently you only joined in during Re:Coded, and not the beginning.

Pikatwig: Yeah.

KKD: So are we gonna get this thing started or what?

Pikatwig: Roll the disclaimers and let's get this show on the road.

KKD: As usual, Pika only owns Tune and Strumm, along with some other things that may or may not appear in this arc. The rest belong to Sega, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: But I own three new characters who will appear in this chapter, anyway now, it's time! Cue Simple & Clean.

* * *

**When you walk away *Start from the moment when Sonic walked back into the portal back to Mobius from Arc 1***

**You don't hear me say please *Roll waves goodbye to him***

**Oh baby, don't go *A tear falls from Roll's eye.***

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight *Fast forward to March on Megaman's World which is November on Sonic's World.***

**It's hard to let it go *Show Roll on a beach looking at the stars, waiting for the day she'll see Sonic again.***

**The daily things *Change locations to Mobius, in the Green Hill Zone, where Sonic is watching the stars from the top of a palm tree.***

**like this and that and what is what *Night then turns into day.***

**that keep us all busy *Show Sonic running around the Green Hill Village, waving to Cream, Sonia and Manic.***

**Are confusing me *Sonic continues to run and then arrives in the Star Light Zone, and looks up to the sky, thinking of the day when he and Roll became a couple.***

**That's when you came to me and said, *Sonic then remembers the very day.***

**Wish I could prove I love you *He then stands up and zooms off of South Island on a trip.***

**But does that mean I have to walk on water? *Sonic then boosts across the water.***

**When we are older you'll understand *Sonic then sees Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Tikal, Knuckles, Silver and Amy.***

**It's enough when I say so *Sonic skids to a stop in front of Tails' lab.***

**And maybe some things are that simple *Scene then shifts to Megaman's World.***

**When you walk away *Rock walks into Light Labs and sees Rush and Beat.***

**You don't hear me say please *He looks around to see Sonic and crew, but then they fade, as they were simply figments of his imagination.***

**Oh baby, don't go *Rock sighed and looked outside, hoping to one day see Sonic again.***

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight *Roll joined him in the stargazing.***

**It's hard to let it go *A further distance from them, Protoman watched them.***

**Hold me *Roll walks over and sees Sonic again, both smiling.***

**Whatever lies beyond this morning *However when the sun rises, he fades out, Roll gasps, but then realizes it's a dream.***

**Is a little later on *Rock turns into Megaman, and then hops onto the Rush Jet.***

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all *Sonic, back over in his world, flies around on his Extreme Gear.***

**Nothing's like before *But in a far away location on Sonic's World, two flying machines float into some sort of base.***

**When you walk away *They turn out to be Eggman and Wily, ready for something big.***

**You don't hear me say please *Change location back to Megaman's World, where it's late at night, with Roll simply in a night goan, and Rock sitting by her side, with a smile.***

**Oh baby, don't go *Tune is also there, alongside Peach and Waltz.***

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight *After a while, Rock loads in a video game and begins to play it, while Roll simply giggles at his actions.***

**It's hard to let it go *Change back on over to Sonic's world where Sonic, Manic and Sonia are in a similar position.***

**Hold me *Sonic then smiles and thinks about his best friend and girlfriend from another world.***

**Whatever lies beyond this morning *Megaman also thinks about his best friend from another world.***

**Is a little later on *Sonic and Megaman then both turn Super, and fly around, when the forms sub-side they're joined by Tails, Rush, Beat, Protoman, Tune, Roll, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Omega and the Chaotix.***

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all *Sonic and Megaman run at full speed.***

**Nothing's like before *The two then Double Spin Dash into the camera.***

_**Sonic & Megaman: Adventures!**_

* * *

Back in Megaman's world, things seem like an ordinary day. Roll was reading a book in the living room while Rock, having a blank expression on his face, was simply working on some chores.

"Alright, well that was a nice book," Roll said to herself as Rock walked over to her side.

"So is everything else I needed to do finished?" Roll asked.

"Yes Roll-sama. Everything is complete," Rock answered in a monotone voice.

Roll giggled at her handy work, she on the occasion would use her Rolling Hypnosis to get Rock to do a few things around the house, nothing too hard for the Blue Bomber to really handle.

"What are your next orders, Roll-sama?" Rock asked.

"Oh so many choices… but I think I'll give you something a bit simple for now," Roll said, as she typed in the access code and removed her shoes.

"Massage my feet, understand Rock?" Roll told him.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Rock nodded as he began to massage her feet.

* * *

Roll simply giggled as he did so, she felt relaxed, usually after some hard work, her feet were tired and she needed to sit, and after the first time she hypnotized Rock, she figured that making him do this would help her relax a little.

"Okay, that's all for now Rock," Roll smiled, snapping Rock out of his trance.

"Um… remind me again why you do this, Roll-nee-chan?" Rock asked.

"Because every once in a while I need a break," Roll replied.

"I guess," Rock sighed.

Then, the two walked out to the balcony to do some stargazing, smiling when they saw the stars… until they thought of something.

"Sonic…" Rock muttered.

"Sonikku…" Roll muttered.

Despite how they were most of the time, the duo actually missed being with Sonic… especially Roll.

"... his home's out there," Rock said. "Who knows, maybe we can find a stellar way to go and see him again."

"I hope so, Rock-Nii."

Both sigh, as they then pondered, how's Sonic been doing anyway.

* * *

Back in Sonic's world, we see Sonic running around Green Hill as he had been years before, he trecked through the snow that had fallen as of late.

Suddenly, back in Eggmanland, which should have been in ruins but has somehow been repaired, we see Eggman and Wily were back at work on something, but what exactly is still a mystery.

"This place is really… odd," Bass said as he walked into the main command deck.

"What's odd about it?" Eggman asked.

"The exterior, it seems so… odd," Bass said.

"The doctor has a very big ego," Metal whispered.

"Oh," Bass said.

"Well, what else could you expect from someone like this," Strumm added in, as they saw the doctors planning something.

"Okay, so the Egg Beetle, Captain Jelly, Ghost Rex, Globotron, the Egg Eagle, Frigate Ocean, Ghost Kraken and then the Ghost Pendulum, these are the eight robots you want to combine with my tech?" Wily asked.

"Indeed Al. Do you think it can be done?" Eggman asked, unsure if in this case Albert would be able to combine the tech now that they are in his world.

"If what you say about your new machine being able to bring back old robots, it should, by the way, what did you call it again?" Wily asked.

"The Egg Moon," Eggman answered.

"Ah yes, and once you bring back your robots, I shall bring back my own for the combos, the Wily Press, Mecha Dragon, Tako Trash, Mechazaurus, Power Pistol, Sunstar, King Tank and Ra Thor!" Wily added.

"Wait, didn't Ra Thor betray you?" Bass asked.

"No, Ra Moon hijacked it,"

"And not only will the Egg Moon bring back old robots, my Wily Sun will as well!" Wily yelled out, as they began to type into the Egg Moon and Wily Sun.

"So, what should we do now?" Wily asked.

"We'll send a tank over to your world, powered by one of the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman smirked.

* * *

Back in Megaman's world, it was March at Light Labs, and Tune teleports in to see Rock and Roll again.

"Surprise minna!" Tune smiled, surprising the duo.

"Tune-chan!" they gasped in unison.

"Rock, it's so good to see you, haven't seen you since that Christmas party." Tune said.

"Well why teleport in today? Is it Spring Break in France or something?" Rock asked.

"Actually, it's my birthday today," Tune said.

"Eh!? It's your birthday?" Rock gawked.

"At least I remembered. Which is why I prepared something ahead of time," Roll smiled, as she then walked in with a birthday card, it was store bought, but it was nice nonetheless.

"I'll go and get my gift for you Tune," Rock said as he ran back to his room and then quickly made something, but it was neat, he then walked back in and handed it to Tune.

"What is it?" Tune asked.

"It's a birthday card," Rock replied as she looked at it, it was a nice drawing of the two on the front and inside of it was a picture of them hand-in-hand, but while it was nice, it looked like something a little kid would draw.

* * *

"It's… very cute, Rock," Tune smiled.

"I'm not the most artistic person in the world," Rock told her as people began to scream outside, they looked outside and saw it was some sort of tank.

"What the?!" Roll gasped, seeing the big green machine on treads firing away.

"Will you guys help me?!" Protoman yelled.

"On it!" Rock responded, turning into Megaman and running out to help.

Roll and Tune then headed out to help, with Beat, Rush and Peach heading for all of them.

"Why would a tank attack out of no where?" Megaman wondered.

"Dunno, but it looks like Wily will be making a comeback! Take a look," Protoman said, pointing to Wily's symbol on the side of it.

"Just great," Megaman groaned.

The two continued fighting for a while, but then, Tune joined in, forming Team Mega again. They each blasted away at the tank, with it managing to hit Roll, allowing her to use her limit break move, before being tossed an E-Tank to heal up.

"Okay guys, it's Team Blast time," Megaman smirked, as they found their team unity and began to glow and they fired their conjoined Charged Shot, and destroyed the tank, but the Red Chaos Emerald fueling it landed near them, and then it glowed and teleported them away.

Each one then flew off as beams of light and were gone...

* * *

Elsewhere, Protoman was laying on the ground out cold.

"Wait… is that, Protoman?!" Tails said in shock as he saw the robot slightly malfunctioning. "I should be able to fix him," Tails figured as he brought Protoman into his lab.

Meanwhile, over in the Green Hill Village, Cream was walking around when she noticed someone on the ground. "Huh?"

It turned out to be Tune… struggling to stay awake.

"Ms. Tune?!" Cream said in shock.

"Cream? ...Help…" Tune asked before falling unconscious.

The three support bots, Rush, Beat and Peach, all walked around limped and looking for their owners. Rush whimpered a bit before they were spotted by a couple familiar Mobians.

"Wait… Rush and Beat?" Sonia asked.

"Who's that pink dog?" Manic asked.

"Isn't that Tune's dog?" Sonia replied, trying to remember.

"They look injured. We should get them help!" Manic realized.

* * *

Megaman meanwhile, was hardly awake as three Mobians he never met arrived. The first of which looked sorta like Sonic, but had a fox tail, with orange-brown fur, wearing silver gloves, green shoes, a black jacket with a Sonic shirt, along with gray and green goggles, he also had cyan eyes. A hedgehog stood next to him, he was a pure shade of yellow, and blue shoes, white pants, a blue t-shirt with a yellow star in it, his eyes were, mysteriously a shade of white. Finally next to them was a penguin, who was black and white, had skating shoes on, one red one green, with a red scarf with light-blue snowflakes on it.

"Who… are you?" Megaman asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, so who sent ya huh?!" the penguin asked.

"Easy," the hedgehog-fox hybrid said. "Forgive him, he's in some serious need of an attitude check, anyway, I'm Ian the HedgeFox, this is my adoptive younger brother Star the Hedgehog, and this guy is our best friend, Tux the Penguin."

"...Name's... Megaman," Megaman introduced himself before finally falling unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Star asked.

"Looks like he's just out cold, let's see if he can get him some help," Ian figured.

* * *

At that same time, Roll landed in the snow of Green Hill Zone.

"Snow? Well, it's only March 8th, so I guess I could expect that," Roll thought aloud, looking around to see where she ended up. "Wait... is this...?!"

"Roll?!" a familiar voice gawked, making Roll turn to see...

"Sonic?!" Roll said happily, seeing the Blue Blur himself.

"I don't beilve this, I must be dreaming," Roll said as Sonic walked over to her. "Well, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

"If it isn't, you'll freeze in that outfit, girlfriend," Sonic noted.

"Sorry, didn't know it'd be snowing," Roll replied.

"But, as long as you're with me, I won't be cold," Roll told Sonic.

"Noted. But for now, how about I take you someplace warm?" Sonic offered.

* * *

Roll nodded as Sonic picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house. It was a blue two-story building that looked like a fancy mansion from the outside.

"Wow, you really are a prince, look at the size of that place!" Roll said in amazement.

"Eh, it's not really that much," Sonic shrugged as he brought Roll inside.

It was a simple house on the inside, painted in silverish-white with simple decor and furniture. Sonic placed Roll next to the fireplace so she could warm up while he pulled up a nearby chair.

"...I'm happy to see you again, Sonic," Roll smiled.

"I missed you so much Roll-chan," Sonic said looking at her.

"I missed you too, Sonikku," Roll added before they hugged each other.

Roll then looked at Sonic in the eyes, happy to finally see his emerald green eyes again. Sonic also looked Roll in the eyes, happy to see that great sapphire blue shade again. And so, the two kissed each other with great passion. Once they finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, now what?!" Sonic gawked, rushing to the door and opening it to find…

"Oh, it's you. Hey Ian," Sonic said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"As much as I'd like to slap you Sonic, we need some help," Ian informed as he moved, revealing Star and Tux, struggling to carry a familiar Blue Bomber.

"Rock!" Roll shouted as he finally woke up and saw his sister.

"Roll… you're okay," he said with joy.

"Yea, I'm fine," Roll confirmed as Rock struggled to get himself inside, losing the Megaman armor and getting close to his sister near the fire.

"So, who are these two anyone Sonic?" Ian asked.

"A friend and a girlfriend," Sonic answered.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend, hmm?" Tux asked.

"She wasn't able to come back with me here, if you were wondering that. But in terms of time… it's been a while," he responded. "Specifically though… 5 months."

Star wasn't listening as he walked over to Rock and Roll. "Hello, my name is Star, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he said extending a hand for them to shake.

"Oh… uh… pleased to meet you too," Roll smiled as Rock shook Star's hand first.

"So who are you two?" Star asked.

"My name's Rock, and this is my sister, Roll," Rock answered.

"Rock? I thought you said your name was Megaman?" Tux said confused.

"That's my name I use when I'm in the armor," Rock explained.

"So Sonic, who's this guy, another family member?" Roll asked referring to Ian.

* * *

"No. Just frenemy and a couple of his friends, Ian, Star, and Tux," Sonic answered.

"Yep," Ian added.

"I would never want to be brothers with this guy!" Sonic added.

"Well, in the future, we'll be in-laws," Ian teased, saying "in-laws" in a sing-song voice, Sonic growled.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted, sending out a wave of blue energy.

Suddenly, Ian slipped something onto his hand, held it in front of his waist (revealing it to be a silver ring with an orange gemstone in it, with a design showing a silver dragon with a shield), and then…

**=DEFEND! PLEASE=**

A barrier was suddenly thrusted up, holding back the blue energy.

"Oh my…" both Rock and Roll said in shock.

"That was a… Wizard Ring," Rock continued.

"A what ring?" Ian gawked in confusion, despite knowing what the ring is.

"That ring on your hand," Roll said.

"Oh, this thing? It's just a magic ring," Ian shrugged.

"You have Wizard Rings that work?! Show us!" Rock and Roll said in unison, as they all walked outside to see some Egg Pawns with blasters.

"You guys wanted to see me in action as a mahoutsukai, well, you're in luck," Ian told them, pulling out another ring, but this had a black stone with the golden design of a hand on it.

**=DRIVER ON! PLEASE=**

With that and a flash, the silver belt emerged from the buckle. He then readied the oval red ruby ring with the face of his rider form, only with out the eyes, as they appeared to look like goggles, onto his left hand.

Ian gave a small smirk, and then looked around, and then pulled his goggles on.

Ian then reached his hands to the levers on both sides of the belt buckle, and flipped them so the hand design was that of a left hand before a glow emerged from the belt.

**=SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN=**

As this repeated, Ian reach his right hand of his left.

"Henshin!" he said as he flipped the 'goggles' down on the ring as he showed it off a second before holding it in front of his buckle like his other rings.

**=FLAME, PLEASE=**

Ian quickly held out his left hand, creating a magic circle his height, before it got closer to him.

**=HII! HII! HII HII HII!=**

As this played, the circle passed over him, increasing Ian's height from the average 3 ft Mobian hedgefox to that of a human male about 6'4" as his body was covered in a black bodysuit that had silver trimmed red bands on his wrists and ankles. He had noticeable shoulder pads that were black, but had a big silver spot with the design of a dragon trying to bite it's tail etched into them; his collared suit made itself a kind of trenchcoat look with a red interior, and on his chest, red rounded ruby designs adorned it while his waist held the hand from Ian's normal belt on top of a larger silver buckle with a grey strap, and the hand was a left… er… handed one, still being black with the gold trim. Finally, his helmet was black, but mostly silver with and oval ruby red faceplate that had silver lines to show the eyes as well as silver antennae with a yellow "pointer" on his forehead. On his fingers were two rings, his right having the design of the black and gold hand from his buckle and on his left was a ruby red ring with a design similar to his helmet, this being the hand that held the Magical Portal sucking in the flames.

"Oh boy!" Rock said amazed, Sonic only rolled his eyes.

"Sa, showtime da." Ian said, as he walked into battle, and he began to easily kick the Egg Pawns around, and then he glanced over at a Sniper Joe, about to strike but luckily, with a shift of the handles, he then switched the Driver On Ring back to the Defend Ring.

=**DEFEND! PLEASE=**

Once again he was protected by a barrier, but this time it was that of fire, and it stopped the Sniper Joe shots in their track.

"Alrighty," he smirked under his helmet as he pulled out a ring similar to the one he used to transform, but this one had a more intricate golden ornament on it, slipping it in place of the other ring.

"He's going to call upon the power of the dragon!" Rock said looking at the Ring.

Flipping the hand on his belt buckle, he flashed the ring over his driver and…

**=FLAME! *DRAGON ROAR* DRAGON!=**

**=BOU! BOU! BOU BOU BOU!=**

* * *

Suddenly, a fire-aura dragon appeared along with the magic circle, but when it covered Ian, his black cloak turned all red, leaving only his gloves and boots black, his helmet turned to represent the ring he used to transform, and a dragon's head design along with a red jewel on the forehead replaced the jewel design on his chest previously.

"Hmm, Eggman should know it's not wise to mess with me," Ian said, as he readied another ring, this one being another silver and amber ring, which, upon closer inspection, held the design of a dragon coming out of a portal.

**=CONNECT! PLEASE=**

A Magical Portal then appeared next to the hero, and he pulled something out. This one had the black & gold hand design, gripping around a timer with four zones (red, blue, green, and yellow), connected to a silver piece that almost resembled a ring embedded in it with a dragon emerging from the ring portion.

**=DRAGO TIME!=**

"Here we go," Ian commented as he twisted part of it.

**=SET UP!=**

Then, he slapped the black thumb, starting the timer.

**=START!=**

"Time for the countdown!" Ian said running over to continue battle.

"Wait, that's New Den-O's line," Rock said.

"Because," Wizard began as he fought off against the bots before slapping the button when the timer when the arrow pointed to the blue zone.

**=WATER DRAGON!=**

Suddenly, a blue version of wizard, emerged from a blue magic circle, the regular circular gemcut being replaced by a more diamond shape. While this Wizard helped fight off the bots, Wizard then slapped the button again when it was in the green. "The real,"

**=HURRICANE DRAGON!=**

Like with the blue Wizard, a green Wizard having a triangular theme burst from the air before coming down and attacking with some kind of silver gun before joining the brawl. When the timer hit the yellow zone, he slapped it once more. "Countdown,"

**=LAND DRAGON!=**

Finally, a yellow version of Wizard with a square theme burst from below, surprising the robots before the three other Wizards joined Wizard Flame Dragon. "Starts at Zero!"

"Okay, now they really ripped off NEW Den-O," Rock groaned as the Wizards revealed another magic ring that featured a dragon in flames followed by a foot.

"Finale da," they all spoke in unison, flipping their buckle again.

**=CHOU NE, KICK STRIKE. SAIKO~!=**

The four then charged up their kicks, and then broke off into teams of two, Flame Dragon and Hurricane Dragon in one, and then Water Dragon and Land Dragon in the other, each one finished off the Egg Pawns and Sniper Joes with ease.

=**ELAPSED TIME!=**

The other Dragon Styles then reverted into nothingness, and then Ian turned back to normal.

"Fui," he muttered walking over to Rock and Roll.

"Cool huh?" he asked them.

"...I'll say," Roll nodded.

"I'd agree too, if you haven't copied New Den-O's lines so often," Rock added.

"Who now?" Ian asked confused.

* * *

"...Uh… nevermind," Rock sighed as Sonic and Manic rushed over with Rush, Beat, and Peach.

"Manic?! Sonia?! What's going on?!" Sonic gawked.

"Dunno, we just found Rock and Tune's supporters walking around," Manic said as Rush walked over to Rock, but Sonic's attention was then turned over to his sister.

"Hey Ian-kun," she said.

"Yo," Ian waved as Sonia walked over to his side. "How's it going?"

"Cool, but I'm a lot warmer now that you're around," Sonia said making a joke about the weather going around, and Ian actually laughed at the joke.

"Uh… can we get inside new?" Sonic asked. "You guys are letting the cold inside."

* * *

So, thus, everyone went inside with Sonia and Ian cuddling happily, while Sonic would typically have an annoyed look, he ignored this because he was with his girlfriend.

"Well… this certainly has been a strange day," Roll admitted.

"I don't mind, now that I'm back with you Roll-chan," Sonic told Roll.

"Same here… but I wonder how Blues-Nii is doing," Roll pondered.

* * *

With Protoman, Tails was repairing the damaged Robot Master Prototype. Protoman's chest was opened before Tails removed the flawed core before replacing it with an upgraded core fueled by Chaos Energy.

"Alright, he should be fine when he wakes up," Tails muttered.

* * *

Pikatwig: How was that for the start of a new Arc folks?

KKD: Pretty impressive, I'd say. My favorite part was basically where Roll & Sonic reunited.

Pikatwig: So sweet! Anyway, what'd you think of my three OCs appearing?

KKD: It definitely works, seeing as it was your story.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Ian, Star and Tux are my main three OCs, and well, yeah. Ian having the powers of Kamen Rider Wizard, don't worry, he won't always use them, just if he feels he needs to.

KKD: I can live with that. I mean, it's not like he's gonna use them once every chapter like an actual rider story. Speaking of OCs, we may have some surprises for you later this arc.

Pikatwig: Anyway, yea, Ian and Sonia have megaton crushes on each-other, and that's… kinda part of Sonic's problem with Ian.

KKD: I see… anything else aibou? If not, I'd say it's catchphrase time.

Pikatwig: You first.

KKD: As always, check out my profile for more of our stories, and if you don't know them… you will… Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


End file.
